


A Queen Divided

by Palm_Tree_Queen



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon Related, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 92,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palm_Tree_Queen/pseuds/Palm_Tree_Queen
Summary: They say that she was the Queen of Darkness, that she fled from her people, and that she abandoned them when they needed her the most.But was Eclipsa Butterfly really that evil?Maybe there was more to the story that no one seems to know...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Means alot for you guys to check this out. Eclipsa is one of my favorite Svtfoe characters and I adored her story from the very beginning. After reading the book of spells, there was soooo much I wanted to explore with her backgrounds. That's why I decided to write this, filling in the details from the time she received the wand up until her and Globgor's crystallizations. The prologue is written in Jushtin's POV, due to the fact that there were some things I needed to set up beforehand. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy!

The sound of the creaking door overcame the mellow silence as a slim silhouette strode into the shadows of the room. She carefully treaded to where the prince was snoring on a sizable bed completely covered with pillows

She quickly tapped on his cheek which was decorated with a purple four leaf clover that was identical to the one on his other cheek. The prince only groaned and tried to swat her away.

"Jushtin I need to speak to you, this is of ultra importance!" The figure whispered, trying to awake him.

" _Mooooooom_ I'm trying to sleep!" He grumbled, now flipping to the other side of the bed.

" _Jushtin_ ," Queen Skywynne warned, now trying to shake her teenage son awake. "Listen to me, You need to be awake for me to tell you this or you're not going to understand!"

" _Quit itttt!_ " Jushtin mumbled, finally causing Skywynne to stop.

She let out a deep and aggravated sigh. "Fine. But listen, Jushtin my sweet baby boy prince, it is with great sadness that I must take from you your Magic Book of Spells and your wand, or Magic Boy-Prince Wand as you call it. You see, soon you will have a sister, and she will be the rightful heir to the Mewni Throne."

Jushtin was now fully awake, sitting up right on the bed in complete shock. "... _What?_ " He asked, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He knew his mother was only a few months along in her pregnancy, and he knew that if he were to have a sister, that his title of being crown prince was going to be stripped from him.

But was he really going to loose everything this soon? He needed that wand, all of the adventures with his cru, his buddy Glossaryck, all of the girls... could he afford to loose it all now?

His mother winced, the golden hour glasses on her cheeks barely visible in the weak light from the doorway. She sighed once again.

"Look my dear, a few minutes ago I visited the infirmary. They explained that it was the right time to examine the gender of the baby. I hoped, your father and I hoped for a boy, but darling, it just has to be this way." Skywynne explained, rubbing her hand gently on her son's knee.

Jushtin's posture suddenly changed as he grabbed his forehead in fear. "It will be okay... _Right Mom?_ I mean, I don't give up the wand until she's fourteen... _Right?_ " He nervously asked, remembering his very own wand passing ceremony only 7 months ago. Right now that memory left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

Skywynne suddenly arose from her son's bed and paced towards his desk where a large leather book and a tall cane rested. The wand was decorated in red and white stripes, as if it resembled a candy cane. At the very tip sat a teal alligator head with rounded eyes. The Math genius adored his wand, almost as if the alligator was his closet friend.

"I'm afraid not my love... The wand has to be passed down from Mother to Daughter. And now that another heir exists, the wand can only be in my hands until the time is right. I'm so sorry dear... I never wanted it to be this way." Skywynne confessed, taking the book into her arms. The Queen proceeded to grab the cane as well, which morphed into a shimmering golden clock with a handle and tiny wings.

Jushtin stared, mouth agape at the scene that layed before him. "So.... _You're just going to take everything away from me?_ " He quietly asked, his voice choking up as the prince fought to remain his calm demeanor.

The Queen gazed sadly upon the small outward curve of her stomach. Tears began to pool in her crystal blue eyes as she rushed towards the door.

"I'm... _I'm sorry Jushtin._ "

And with that, the door slammed, and the Prince was once again in complete darkness.

\------------ 15 Years Later ------------

Jushtin threw himself awake as sharp, excruciating pain slammed into his chest.

" _Wake up_ Sleeping Beauty, I got things to do!"

It only took him a split second to realize that the source of the pain was from his rambunctious little sister jabbing her elbow into his chest with full force.

" _Solaria?!_ What in corn's name are you doing in here?! I had the door locked- _Oh dear cob._ "

Jushtin cut himself off as he witnessed the sight of his door broken off the hinges, clearly kicked in.

"Surprisingly, you slept through me doing that. I have never _SEEN_ someone as lazy as you.... You're not gonna tell mom... _right?_ " Solaria asked, the princess's glistening red hair matched almost perfectly with her dark gold lightning bolt cheek marks.

" _Tell mom?!_ You literally kicked in my door and almost elbowed a hole into my chest! Of course I'm gonna tell Mom!" Jushtin ranted, clearly annoyed by his rude awakening.

For just a fifteen year old girl, Solaria was incredibly stout. Bulky muscles were visible beneath her skin, and she almost reached the height of her brother Jushtin, who was a grown man! But besides of her daunting appearance, it was her fiery personality that topped everything off. To put it simple, Solaria was violent and short tempered.

In comparison to Jushtin, you could never tell the two were siblings. Jushtin was slim and lanky, wearing his overpriced merrywidow hats and jewels. And his tendencies to flaunt off his math skills. However being very immature and careless in his teenage years, the man was more responsible and independent. Though, He didn't completely loose his childish side.

The ginger headed princess threw down her fists. " _NO YOU CAN'T!!_ " She wailed, "Glossaryck said that when you were my age, you kicked in doors _ALL THE TIME_ and that you left the Magic Book of Spells in a stable!"

"I did _ALOT_ of things your age that you should absolutely _NOT_ do." Jushtin spat, flashbacking to the time when Whizzbag was carried off into the sky by a giant dragonfly.

"Solaria, You are fifteen now and the crown princess of Mewni. You can't exactly go around kicking in every door you find and then expect no one to tell Mom. Speaking of Crown Princess, you do know that Mom is pretty set on retiring soon. And by soon, I mean you can probably be queen in the next month." Jushtin said, taking pleasure in watching The Monster Carver's face go white.

" _Wha....What?!_ "

"Oh yeah yeah, Mom's totally thinking about it. She has everything already planned. She's just waiting for the right time to tell you. I should know, I've been helping her!"

"I..I... _MOMMYYYYYYYY_!" The athletic princess cried before storming off into the abyss of the castle in search of the aging queen.

Jushtin smirked as he watched his little sister bolt out of his room. "Haha.... This kingdom is doomed." The prince enthusiastically announced before collapsing back into the depths of his bed.

\------------ Later That Night ------------

"Man Mom, you should have seen Sazmo's face when that dutchess slapped him! I think he almost _cried!_ " Prince Jushtin rambled, drinking one of his favorite sodas as Queen Skywynne folded towels from the wash.

She seemed pleased to be spending time with her incredible math genius son, however something deep inside was bothering her.

"Jushtin..." the Queen of Hours began, pursing her lips. "Did you tell Solaria about my upcoming retirement?"

Jushtin sank in his chair, "No.... _Maybe_..... _Yeah_.... But that little brat kicked my door in and elbowed me in the chest! I just thought she could use a taste of her own medicene.... _Using words._ "

Skywynne rolled her eyes. "Jushtin. You know good and well that your father and I wanted to tell her ourselves... in the right setting... in the appropriate way. Sweetheart, I know your sister can be a bit... over bearing, but ' _That Little Brat_ ' is your future queen who loves you more than anything. And I know you feel the exact same way."

Prince Butterfly sighed, " _Yeah_... But actually, there was something I was wanting to talk to you about... about this whole retirement thing."

"Yes dear, go ahead."

"Well you see... I don't exactly think now is such a splendid time to give up the throne... And before you get angry, hear me out. I know you're tired, playing with time for so long and I know you just want to relax with Dad, and I totally understand. But Solaria... Solaria just isn't ready. Not yet."

" _Not yet?_ " Skywynne paused to gaze at her son. "What ever do you mean?"

"Well, The girl is only fifteen for cornsake! She's only had her sword wand for just a year and she barely even knows how to use it except for slaying innocent monsters. And that's another thing, Solaria the Monster Carver, Mom! Do you even notice how she leaves for hours each day just to go on her own massacres in the streets of Mewni?! Sometimes I overhear her talk about her plans as Queen to Glossaryck. She is actually considering declaring war on the monsters. And for what reason?! Mother, I know you mean well, but please, just wait."

The Queen dropped the towel she was clutching in her hands and pulled a seat up to her beloved son. "Sweety... I understand what you're feeling. And I know about the monster thing. It's just a silly phase, she'll grow out of it soon!"

Jushtin buried his face into his hands. "That's the problem Mom. She needs to grow... She's just a kid. You're practically taking her childhood."

Suddenly, a frown fell upon Skywynne's face. "This is about the wand, Isn't it?"

Jushtin jerked up, his face enclosing in a bright shade of red. "What! _Pshh_ , No of course not!"

Skywynne's gaze softened into a sympathetic look as she stroked Jushtin's hand in comfort, "Dear.. It's okay to miss your- Boy-Prince Wand. But it's been over fifteen years since that night. And you're almost thirty years old now! Maybe it's time to move on."

Jushtin gave off a long sigh. " _I know_..." he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Listen, your sister will be queen by the end of this month, but I know how you're worried for her well being. That's why I want you to be there for her, I want you to guide her, lead her, be by her side during her reign as Queen Butterfly... Promise me.. Okay?" Skywynne asked, giving a gentle smile.

Jushtin returned her grin as his hope for the future suddenly brightened. "I promise."

"Good." The queen announced as she arose from the chair. "I'm glad we had this talk."

She reached down to give a quick kiss on the Prince's forehead before leaving him to be.

\------------ 2 Years Later ------------

" _STOP VILE MONSTER!!!_ If you think your kind can terrorize the lands of Mewni like this, then you're sorely mistaken!"

Solaria could feel the blood coursing through her veins as she lunged from the rooftops at a behemoth dragon monster.

She felt pleasure as she her sword sliced effortlessly into the flesh of the demon, knowing that this battle will be an easy victory.

The dragon swayed to the side, able to fling the Monster Carver off it's scales. "STOP! I retreat! I said I retreat!" The creature screeched as the woman gracefully landed on the ground below.

"That's what I hoped you would do, now _shew!_ _Scram!_ Leave this kingdom if you _ever_ want to gaze upon daylight again!"

Solaria smirked at the loud boom of praise erupting from her subjects as the dragon slithered away.

"My fellow Mewmans! The current threat of monsters will bother you no more as I, Queen Solaria pledge to you that this war will be one, and Mewni will be restored to the Utopia it once was!" The body builder seventeen year old announced.

"So are speeches your new thing now?" A familiar voice behind her asked.

The queen whipped around to come face to face with her adult brother. " _Jushtin!_ " She yelped, clearly suprised. "What are you doing here, I thought you were going pig goat tipping with the cru?"

Jushtin shrugged, "Yeah but it turns out Sazmo got food poisoning and it just wasnt going to be as fun without him. So I decided to go watch my lil' sis wage warfare!"

It had only been two years since Solaria took the throne, and it only took a few months for her to throw the entire kingdom into war with monsters. Yet some how the teenage Queen didnt even know how to transform into her butterfly form at will.

"So whatcha up to now that you chased off that big baddie monster?" Jushtin asked, taking his hand and roughly rubbing his sister's shaved head.

What once was long, lush, thick ginger hair was now a ghost of a completely shaved scalp. However, the new style suited the Butterfly Queen well.

Solaria slapped his hand away, " _I told you to stop doing that!_ " She growled.

Jushtin booped her on the nose, "Awh what are you gonna do, _Stab me?"_

She snorted, "Nah, It'll be at a time you wont expect it. Like _sleeping!_ " She proceeded to bite viscuously into a snookers bar, throwing the wrapper aside.

"Now what did Mom say about littering?"

" _Jushtin! it doesn't matter!_ "

" _What did she say?!_ "

"Fine!" Solaria huffed, lazily picking up the wrapper.

"You might be the Queen, but you're still my Baby Sis! Also what kind of Queen would you be if you littered in your own kingdom?" Jushtin reminded her, enthusiastically patting the girl on the back.

Solaria rolled her eyes, "Anyways later tonight I could use some of your help. Recently I've been researching some new spells..." The Queen said, however her voice became more silent and high pitched on the last sentence, causing The Prince to raise an eyebrow.

"That's not a good sign. Your voice only gets like that whenever you're up to something you probably shouldn't. So what spells?" Jushtin asked, crossing his arms.

" _Well_... As much as I appreciate Alphonse and the castle gaurd, and my work on the battlefield, I just don't think it's exactly enough to win this war. There are more monsters in Mewni than I anticipated, and even though I can track down and hunt each and every one myself... I just believe we might need some extra muscle." The Queen explained, looking towards the villagers that surrounded them.

"No. _No no no no NO!_ You are _NOT_ getting civilians involved." The chesnut haired man said, knowing good and well what his sister was implying.

"It will be through volunteers! Plus these spells will take me probably years to master as they are above my skill level. But brother, this is the future of Mewni, and if these people are truly Mewman, then they would devote their loyalty to their kingdom!"

"Solaria this is a _horrible_ idea. All you're going to bring in is more bloodshed." Jushtin warned.

"There's going to be even more bloodshed if I dont have enough troops to win this war!" Solaria spat, her turquoise eyes flaring with anger.

Jushtin frowned, "What are these spells exactly? And what do you intend to do with them?"

"Okay. I've been researching spells from the ancient queens before Grandmother Lyric lost the original Magic Spell Book to the fire. I dont exactly have a name for them yet, but there are three spells that numb the conciousness of the adversaries and turn them into the ultimate super warriors. If I can convince our subjects to volunteer, we can have the fiercest army Mewni has ever layed eyes on. Please Jushtin, I'm begging for your help." Solaria pleaded, resting her hand on her brother's shoulder. She now towered over him at the height of 6'3.

"Do you really believe I can help you with such a task? I mean, I would do anything for you baby sis, but I only had the wand for just a few months until you were born. All I know is basic magic and how to turn into a giant butterfly monster. Why don't you ask mother? She surpasses the adverage level of queen's magic. These types of spells should be a breeze for her."

The Queen looked down in shame. "I would but.." Solaria tried her hardest to speak in her normal tone of voice, but all that came out was a meek whisper. "...I'm _scared_... I know she would never help me perform spells for these purposes."

Jushtin began to turn and stride away. "Then maybe you shouldn't do it then. I'll meet you back at the castle for afternoon tea."

And the Boy Queen was gone.

\------------ Three Years Later ------------

Jushtin sat content in bed reading a hard cover book. He felt giddy inside as he remembered the encounter with the Spiderbite Kingdom from early before.

Dutchess Recluza Spiderbite had been one of the most beautiful women Jushtin had ever layed eyes on.

Of course Jushtin had seen tons of girls he found attractive in his life time while on adventures with his crew. But none could dazzle him as much as her.

She had long black hair that was as smooth as if it were silk. Fair skin and the most charming dark eyes in all of Mewni. Of course her skin was covered in welts from spider bites, but that didn't phase Jushtin.

He had visited their castle earlier in the day for official royal buisness, thankfully on his trip he wasn't attacked by any roaming spiders. He got to see his buddy Tinbenz (who he saw almost everyday) but It was nice to visit. But the greatest part of all was seeing her.

The way she smiled at him and laughed at his jokes. After that, he never wanted to leave the castle. But sadly his mother, Skywynne, was wanting him back as soon as possible to help pick out baby toys.

Time was moving on too quickly for him. Sometimes he wish Solaria would just give the wand back to their mother to slow it down. Too much was happening too fast.

All of his cru were falling in love in getting married. Jushtin was starting to feel tired of all of the weddings he was attending in such a short time. Yet, the Boy Prince was still single.

"Perks of the mid thirties I guess..." Jushtin randomly said outloud, lost in the midst of his thoughts.

What made Jushtin feel even older was the fact that his baby sister Solaria was due for her baby any day.

Earlier in the year Solaria went off with her and Jushtin's good friend, Alphonse the Worthy on an over night boat ride, and a month later The Queen was confirmed to be pregnant with the new Crown Princess.

The news really shook Jushtin to his core. He was overly thrilled to discover his new title as Uncle, but the idea of Solaria being a mother made his head spin. It was almost like yesterday that he was cradling the red head baby with lightning cheek marks in his arms.

Speaking of the new baby-

" _JUSHTIN!!!!_ "

the door to his bedroom was slammed open, revealing the Former Queen Skywynne, looking absolutely mortified.

" _MOM!? WHAT'S WRONG?!_ "

" _Baby. Baby baby baby baby baby baby BABY!_ "

" _WHAT?!_ "

"YOUR _SISTER! Solaria!_ She went into labor while she was on that expedition with Hekapoo, and she was forced to give birth on the way back- _JUST GET OUT OF BED AND FOLLOW ME!_ " Skywynne huffed, completely out of breath. She then turned to sprint at full speed down the hallway.

Jushtin practically threw his book and joined in with his mother on hysteria.

The two came to a complete stop outside the infirmary, Jushtin, more young and agile than his close to elderly mother remained in breath. Skywynne on the other hand looked as if she could swoon to the floor at any moment.

"Stop!" The nursemaid gaurding the outside door commanded. "Your majesties, with all due respect, this room needs to remain at low sound volumes at All times. It can disturb the baby."

The baby. Jushtin had never heard something be referred to as the baby in years. It felt odd, but somewhat familiar.

The door on the infirmary gently opened to reveal the face of Jushtin and Solaria's father, Former King Sir Gem-Robin, who looked almost as awestruck as his son and wife.

"Any updates, My love?" Skywynne painted, hands on her knees.

Gem-Robin gave a bright, teary eyed smile. "She's ready to see you, Jushtin." He whispered as he held the door open for the Former Queen and Prince.

Jushtin felt his stomach overturn as millions of questions danced in his head each second.

'What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I can't be a good uncle? What if the baby cries when I hold her? Will Solaria let me hold her? What cheekmarks does the baby have? What will the baby's wand look like? What's the baby's name?'

The same exact questions passed through his mind as they did once before when Solaria was born. But everything fell into place.

"Go ahead, My dear." His mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He took a deep breath as he stepped foot into the room, "okay... Okay.. You can do this boy-prince... You got this... If you can do calculus with ease, then this shouldn't be a problem." He whispered.

"Are you just gonna stand there mumbling like a buffoon or are you actually gonna come over here and meet your niece?" Solaria's tired voice made Jushtin realize that he didn't even notice The Queen there.

His sister was laying in a bed surrounded by magical health monitors and gift flowers. Her dark red locks, which had grown back to be tied into a long French braid were messy and bouncing all over the place. The Queen was cradling a small blanket bundle up to her chest, which barely seemed to move.

Solaria all of a sudden held the bundle out to Jushtin, "You wanna hold her? Don't worry she doesn't bite... unlike me." Jushtin remembered the first time he held his baby sister, the infant kept trying to chomp down with non existent teeth on his fingers.

Jushtin answered her question without saying a word, he couldn't, his heart was pounding so loud in his chest that he wondered if everyone in the room could hear it. He took the baby up into his arms, his knees weak.

"Drop her and I will sever your head off with my sword, Hat Boy." Solaria grumbled, watching as she gave her new baby girl to her brother.

Skywynne quickly approached her daughter to stroke her hair calmingly. "Now sweetheart, I don't think it's very appropriate to make death threats right now."

Solaria just huffed before leaning back into the bed to glare at the Prince.

Jushtin's eyes on the other hand were glued to his niece that layed in his arms. The princess's skin appeared pale against her shimmering tuff of dark teal hair. The prince stared deep into a pair of sparkling mauve eyes that blinked back at him. To complete it all, the newborn's cheeks were decorated with cherry red spades.

"Isn't she just stunning?" Skywynne dotted over her new granddaughter. Jushtin couldn't help but agree.

"What's her name?" Jushtin called over to Solaria, who was just an inch closer to snoring.

The Queen yawned, "Princess Skull-Crusher Butterfly."

Skywynne, Jushtin, and Gem Robin all exchange a rather concerned glance with eachother.

Skywynne's brow dropped to a frown as she was about to say something, however Jushtin stopped her.

"How about we find something more suiting?" Jushtin said cheerfully as he approached his sister's bed. With extreme caution, he lowered the sleeping infant into her mother's arms.

"Hmmm... It's a lunar eclipse tonight! Maybe Lunar?..Luna?... Eclipse..Eclipsa?" The prince looked back at his parents for approval, their eyes shimmering.

"....Eclipsa." Solaria finally said. "That's a pretty name."


	2. Chapter 1: A Typical Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 14 years have passed since the Prologue. Can the princess recieve her wand before loosing her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So as you all may know, I changed up the original plans for this story. Originally this story was titled "The Last Butterflies" until I changed it due to a rewrite in plot and point of view. I pretty much turned this into an Eclipsa spinoff after originally planning this to follow the povs of both Eclipsa, Jushtin, and Solaria. However things didn't turn out that way. Chapter 2 is already in the works, and I'm so excited to share this with you!!

The moonlight beamed from above as the young Princess hastily treaded towards the dense forest on the outskirts of the Butterfly Village. 

Her heart was still pounding In her chest as sneaking through the village had been a frightening task. If one of the gaurds had caught the Princess slinking around the streets in a dark cloak in the middle of the night, her mother would surely hear every word of it. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as the path she walked on gradually morphed from paved cobblestone to the quiet crunch of leaves and dirt beneath her boots. She broke into a calm walk as the area was finally succumbed by lush trees and bushes. 

Normal people would have been horrified to walk into the woods alone at night. Mewni's forests were notorious for being the habitat of some of the most deadliest creatures. But the Princess wasn't afraid. 

Despite her age and small size, the girl felt more of peace at mind when strolling through the forests at that hour. She wasn't much of a fighter, but the void of darkness never really phased her.

She even blended in with her surroundings. Though she was wearing a knee-high lavender dress, The Princess was concealed by a dark black cloak that draped over her curly dark green hair. 

After what felt like an eternity of walking, she tiptoed into a small grassy clearing, an opening from the entanglement of unruly leaves and sticks. 

She smiled in delight as she approached a small setup within the clearing. A large blanket spread across the grass, topped by a wooden picnic basket. To finish it, a golden candle stick ignited by a glowing flame, illuminating the small area. 

The Princess was pleased with what she saw, but there was still one thing missing... 

" _Boo!_ " 

A startled yelp escaped from the princess as a loud voice boomed behind her, causing her to spin in order to face her potential attacker. 

Instead she was met by the face of a cackling monster, The Monster Prince to be exact, who was taking joy into the reaction of the frightened Princess. 

He was about a foot taller than usual, which the Princess assumed was his elaborate plan to scare her since he was indeed a size-shifter. 

Distraught, the Princess began to scold him. 

" _Are you kidding me?!_ " She yelled, stomping her foot down in annoyance. 

"You fall for it _every. Single. Time._ " The Monster Prince replied, wiping the growing tears in his four eyes as he continued to wheeze. 

"I could have hit you, Y'know!" She rebuked, drawing up her hand. 

"You always say that, but you still have yet to make a dent on me." 

"Say what you want." The girl responded, crossing her arms. "But I'll let it slide. _Just this once_... Because of how adorable this picnic setting is!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the blanket spread. 

"Heh, You like it? It's nothing much really. Just threw together what I could." The boy bashfully explained, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I don't like it, I _love_ it! Also don't pretend that you didn't want to make this special just because it's my birthday tomorrow!" She said, a mischievous smirk on her face. 

"It's not special! Why would you think that?" 

"Oh come on, the candle stick? The blanket? _Annnnnnd_ the fact that you wanted to meet somewhere other than our usual place under the Rose Tower! You gotta admit it's obvious!" 

"Hhhh, Fine. Yeah, I just wanted to do something a little more." The Prince admitted as he plopped onto the blanket. The princess gently followed him, resisting the urge to peek into the contents of the basket. 

"I knew it!! It's because you _looooooove_ me!" She chimed in a silly voice. She pretended to swoon with her hands clasped together. 

"Just shush and take your present." The Prince said, pulling three Snookers bars from the basket and handing them to the thrilled girl, who quickly snatched the candy from his hand. 

" _No_ , _you didn't!_ " She happily exclaimed. "These are my favorite! Oh, Globgor, You really shouldn't have! Thank you thank you thank you!" 

"It's no problem. I'm glad you like it! But... Don't you eat a ton of those at home already? I honestly felt like my gift was unthoughtful." Globgor confessed, gazing as the Princess was already ripping open one of the bars.

" _It's perfect!"_ She assured, eagerly taking a bite. He looked more relived. 

"Well that's good. Happy Early Birthday, Eclipsa." 

Eclipsa tried to mutter a thank you, but she was too occupied with the chocolate to speak. Instead she gave a slight nod to her friend as he unraveled more and more food from the picnic basket. 

After swallowing, Eclipsa decided to pester the boy even more as he sorted out their plates. 

" _So...._ Is it gluten free?"

"Yes." 

"..... _Dairy free_?" 

"Yes."

" _Molasses_?" 

"We have been friends for almost five years now. I'm aware of all of your... weird food allergies." Globgor assured with a smile. 

The words five years struck out to Eclipsa. It really had been that long had it? It almost felt like yesterday that she had stumbled upon the monster when they were younger. But times were different now. 

"So... Are you excited?" He asked, handing her a sandwich. She couldn't even begin. 

" _Excited_? I'm over the moon! You won't believe how long I have waited to get the wand! And since I'll be fourteen tomorrow, it's finally going to happen!" She rambled, recalling the centuries old tradition of passing the Royal Magic Wand from Queen to Princess. Eclipsa had always taken a deep interest into magic, despite the fact she knew nothing on how to use it. 

"Oh..." Globgor's demeanor shifted. He looked slightly uncomfortable. " _Well_... Well that's great!" 

"Oh you wouldn't believe how much fun we would have with that thing! I have so many ideas for the funniest spells, you would love it! I just..." She began to take more notice into her best friend's growing uneasiness. 

"Is something... Wrong?" She asked, concern edging her voice. Globgor did have an extremely caring personality, but something about his mood seemed... off. 

"Oh... _What_? Oh yeah! It's fine! It's all fine! Please continue!" 

But Eclipsa didn't really want to continue. Something had to be troubling him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. That was, until it finally snapped in her brain. 

"You're not... Nervous about me getting the wand... _are you?_ " She asked, tilting her head to one side. She felt guilty as soon as the words slipped from her mouth. 

The Royal Magic Wand was a powerful weapon that only the Butterfly Queens could wield. It would manifest it's shape to whoever held it in their clutch. It possessed powerful magic that seemingly had no limit to its potential. 

The wand in the past had been used for the benefits of Mewni. Such as Queens curing mass starvation, or protecting the people during war. But the wand could also be used in a deadly fashion. 

Since Eclipsa's Grandmother, Queen Skywynne took the throne, an agricultural revolution spread across Mewni. With the high demand of farming and supply, the Mewman borders began to expand more and more across the land. 

Originally, the land was occupied by a completely new race of monsters, who were glorified in the Mewmans' eyes as savage beasts who wanted nothing more but to annihilate the Mewman population.

However, It was the other way around. 

Under Skywynne's reign, more and more of the Monster's land was relinquished as the Mewman population boomed. Due to the infringement of rights, and overall racism, that sparked among the Mewmans and Monsters, small wars began to pop up throughout the land. 

Originally, the wars had been small, little quarrels that appeared here and there. But things changed once Eclipsa's Mother, Queen Solaria, took the crown. 

Almost instantly, the Kingdom was thrown into a full set war. Solaria began to express her burning hatred for the Monsters through violence. Using the magic wand as a blazing red sword, Solaria was the head of many massacres that resulted in cruel slaughtering of the Monster soldiers. 

Eclipsa had gotten used to watching her Mother return from battles with bloodstained hands and armor all throughout her childhood. She had also grown up listening to her Mother's long rants on how the Monsters were inferior, deadly beasts, and how they deserved no rights. 

How they were greedy for wanting land that was taken from them in the first place. 

Eclipsa had to admit, when she was younger she wanted to follow in her Mother's footsteps, and lead her kingdom just as Solaria did, with the Monsters under the human foot. But that all changed when Eclipsa met... _Him_. 

Eclipsa and Globgor had been best friends for years, despite the ongoing war and hatred between their people. If anything, because of their statuses two are expected to be future arch nemeses in the future. With Eclipsa being the Mewman Queen with Globgor reigning as the King of Darkness. 

But they would never turn against eachother. Eclipsa had her own plans for when she would step up as Queen. 

The war would come to a close as she would reveal her childhood long friendship with Globgor. All monsters would be welcome and treated as equal in her kingdom. All of the quarrels and bickering would be put to a dead end, and Mewni would finally enter an era of peace. 

But for now... They were just two friends having a night picnic in the middle of the woods, which was taking a more awkward turn after The girl's question. 

Globgor looked bewildered, almost frightened by her assumption. In fact, he looked guilty. 

"Globby, You know you can talk to me. I'm not mad."

After a long pause, the Size shifter finally began to talk. 

"It's... _Its not that I worry about you with the wand._ It's....there's a lot I worry about... with it." 

"Like... _What_?" Eclipsa was curious to know. Though, she breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't fear of her. She had enough people back at the castle assuming that she would turn out just like her mother, she would be lost if her closet friend believed the same. 

"Well.. You gotta admit, my people are going to take advantage of this. I'm not trying to scare you but since your mom is giving up her most vital weapon. My father and the Septarian factions view it as a weakness" 

"You do make a good point." Eclipsa admitted, wondering why she had never thought of that before. 

"You know I'm trying my hardest to convince them not to. In fact I'm trying _everything_ I have to stop our ambushes on your warriors. But I'm just a 16 year old Prince. I barely have a say, despite how much they want me on the battlefield." 

"I know _exactly_ how that feels." Eclipsa added. It had almost seemed as soon as the Princess was born, her mother had already been taking her into battle strapped to her chest. Eventually, she had gotten too big to go with her Mother on her quests, but that didn't stop Queen Solaria from attempting to raise her daughter as a killing machine. 

In fact, Eclipsa turned out to be the _exact_ opposite of her Mom. When Solaria would train, Eclipsa would read books. When Solaria was practicing deadly spells, Eclipsa was practicing the guitar. 

Both Mother and Daughter had turned out to be polar opposites, but they were expected to be the same. The only people she really felt herself around was Globgor and her Uncle Jushtin who was once the next heir instead of Solaria. 

"But I'm excited that you're going to get the wand! It will be interesting to see what you could come up with, knowing you." Globgor assured, his bright toothy smile reappearing upon his face. 

"What if I made a spell that can make normal food taste like sulfur." 

"Okay you don't have to be _that_ interesting." Globgor said, suspiciously placing his half eaten sandwich back into the basket. 

"I just want to know what my wand is going to look like!" Eclipsa exclaimed, daydreaming about all the possibilities. "Atleast it won't be a sword anymore." 

"Oh yeah that's right, It can change to whoever holds it! That's pretty crazy if you ask me. I hear some stories that the last Queen had a Clock."

"You mean my Grandmother, Skywynne?" Eclipsa asked. She of course had seen the wand itself when the former Queen had borrowed it in the past. 

Each wand had special capabilities, Queen Skywynne's could make high frequency noises only audible to certain creatures. Uncle Jushtin's wand had the head of an alligator that could speak, despite the language barrier. And finally, Queen Solaria's wand that formed a blazing cherry read sword manifested from sheer rage alone. It was quite frightening. 

"Yeah yeah, Her. So what do you think it will be?" 

" _Hmmmm_. I'm not too sure. I'm wanting something pretty. But also helpful, but whatever it is I'm sure it will be cool!" 

"What if it's not cool.... What if it's something like... _toilet paper._ " He teased. 

"If it is then I'm going to completely drench my hands in water before touching it just to make you angry." 

"You _wouldn't_ -" 

" _I would_ -" 

"You're _insane_." 

"Your _mom's_ insane."

"That's a shallow insult and you know it, Eclipsa." 

" _The only thing that's shallow is your comebacks._ "

Globgor finally gave in. "Okay okay, you got me. It's too bad that we have to celebrate your birthday tonight and not on your actual birthday. I bet you have a _long_ day ahead of you." 

" _Yeeeep_." She sighed with a quick eyeroll. "The wand passing ceremony is sometimes a big deal, sometimes it isnt. Depends on what you want to do, and what my Mother wants to do is go big or go home."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well.... I bet within the first ten minutes of waking up I'll have to be fitted for an uncomfortable dress that I have already tried on about a million times. Then there's the make up and hair which takes hours. _Annnd_ to top it all off, My grandparents will be arriving. And of course my Mother will only contribute about 10% into making this entire thing come together. Sometimes I _hate_ the royal life." She groaned, reminiscing on how large events have gone on in the past. 

"Man. We don't do that kind of that crazy prep work in my kingdom. I hate that you have to go through all that." Globgor said sympathetically. 

"Yeah... Some way to celebrate my fourteenth birthday. But it will be worth it though! And plus, I'm glad that we were able to do this!" Eclipsa exclaimed, finishing the last bite of her sandwich. "I'm happy that I got to spend it with atleast someone who made it great." 

Globgor seemed flustered by her compliment. But he was able to return it back. "I'm glad that I got to spend it with you too!" 

"Well, I guess I better be on my way then. It's really late and I have to get up really early." The Princess sighed before slowly rising to her feet. 

"I guess you should. I hope that whatever wand you get, It's something that you'll enjoy!" Globgor said as he too began to stand. 

" _Thanks_!" Eclipsa said while she was tucking the remaining chocolate into her dress. Once secure, she lept towards her friend for a massive hug. 

"And Thank you so much for doing this for me!" She exclaimed with a tight embrace. She could feel Globgor bashfully hug her back. 

"Of course! I'm just glad that you liked the Snookers." 

"Obviously! It's the best birthday gift ever!" Eclipsa assured, breaking away from the hug. "Well seeya later!"

She turned towards the woods, breaking into a light sprint. 

"Later! And Happy Birthday!" Globgor called after her. 

And with that, The Princess disappeared once more into the forest. 

\----------------------

The first light of early dawn began to luminate the halls of Butterfly Castle, signifying the mark of a new day. 

The serene feeling of the morning was like the calm before the storm, due to what layed ahead.

All was calm within the castle, including the Princess Eclipsa Butterfly who was sleeping peacefully within her room inside the Rose Tower. 

Well she was sleeping peacefully, until...

" _Rise and shine!_ " Loudly sang the Prince Jushtin Butterfly as he noisily barged into his niece's room. 

Despite his vehement entrance, the clovered cheeked prince was only met with an annoyed groan as the girl turned to the opposite side of the bed. Clearly, she was not as enthusiastic as her beaming Uncle that stood by her bedside. 

"Come _onnnnn_ , Eclipsa!" He begged, trying to shake the girl awake. She only mumbled and yanked the covers further on her face in protest. 

Jushtin paused for a moment to contemplate his options, until he found a solution.

" _Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!_ " He began to monotoniously as he shook her even more. 

" _What?!_ " Eclipsa cried in frustration. She was finally sitting upright in bed, groggily rubbing her eyes. 

"Wow," Jushtin began, crossing his arms, "You say I'm your favorite uncle and this is how you treat me. _Sad_." He said with a disappointed handshake. 

"You're my only uncle." She responded, slowly blinking at the light. 

"I think you mean, ' _fabulous_ ' Uncle, dear." He corrected before grabbing the girl's arms. "Now up! Up! We have a _huggggggge_ day ahead of us!" 

" _I don't want to_." Eclipsa groaned as he lifted her from the bed, instantly falling limp once her feet touched the floor. "Don't you have your own wife to bother?" 

"Oh Eclipsa," He sighed, "It's too early in the morning to sign divorce papers." 

" _I bet Recluza begs to differ_." She muttered under her breath. 

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that and ask you to get dressed!" Jushtin exclaimed, racing over to the closet as his niece gradually trudged behind him. 

She scanned through her extensive collection of dresses, surveying out of the many shades of Pink and purple to wear for the time being. She even glanced at the gown she had planned to wear to the celebration today. 

However, she grabbed a simple button up dress, to which Jushtin quickly shooed away. 

"No no, Silly! I mean get ready _ready_. Here!" He said, handing her the fancy gown that she had chosen for the event. It was a knee-high royal blue dress laced with white ruffles and ribbons. 

Eclipsa eyed the dress in confusion as she took the dress from the man. 

"Get dressed? _Now_?" She asked, puzzled by the sudden change in events. "But what about breakfast? Getting ready will take about an hour or two." 

Eclipsa had to admit, she wasnt too hungry after her midnight dinner with Globgor, but she still admired the long talks she shared with her Uncle at the table. 

It was almost always Jushtin and Eclipsa that enjoyed their meals together. In fact, ever since Eclipsa's early childhood, her and her Uncle did everything together. 

Once the girl had gotten too old to join her Mother on her gruesome moster killing sprees, she souly spent her time being mainly raised by Jushtin. Who was the older brother of her Mom by 15 years. 

Solaria tended to rule away from the castle, so time with her daughter became scarce. Of course Eclipsa saw her often, but it felt like she only got to see her Mother about three times a week. 

Despite being middle aged and worn down now, Jushtin was still a child at heart. Taking his little niece everywhere, from hangouts with his boy cru, to tea parties with Aunt Recluza, the pair almost became inseparable. 

Jushtin was once supposed to be the Queen of Mewni a long time ago, before Solaria was even thought of. After Queen Skywynne gave birth to a son despite the odd phenomenon of Queens having first born daughters, Jushtin's promise to the throne was official. 

Or so... Everyone _thought_. 

On Jushtin's fourteenth birthday, exactly like Eclipsa's, Jushtin recieved the Royal Magic wand. He began his chapter in the Spell Book to his liking, full of countless math equations and pictures. He had even layed out his ideals and goals as Mewni's future monarch. 

He even had his own Title, spells, everything that a Crown Princess, or prince, would have before stepping onto the throne as Queen. But everything changed for him in a single night. 

Eclipsa had vividly remembered the same story, told to her over and over again, Skywynne had entered the Boy's room while he had been sleeping. She quickly explained that she was expecting another child, a daughter, to be simple. 

She explained that Jushtin would no longer be the heir, and that his striped alligator cane wand was going straight to his new little sister. 

He had always boasted about how he over exaggerated his last paragraph in his chapter. About how the events leading to Solaria's birth had no effect on him. But Eclipsa knew good and well for years that he was clearly hurt. And it lead her to start thinking.... 

"Not today, sweetie." He sighed, giving her a hasty kiss on the forehead. "There's so much to do in so little time. But I promise tomorrow I will make up for it big time. How about Snookers pancakes?" 

"Everytime we have pancakes you try to calculate the radius of them." Eclipsa giggled, though she was quite disappointed that their daily tradition was put on hold. 

" _And I see nothing wrong with that!_ " Jushtin defended, opening a can of one of his favorite sodas. 

"And what's your jobs for today? You seem like you're in a huge hurry." She asked, taking notice to his fast speech. "Is this all to impress Grandma? Is that why I'm getting ready so early?" 

"You know how obsessed my Mother is with punctuality, Eclipsa. Being the Queen of Hours and all." He answered, "Also, another portion of it is that I'm actually _terrified_ of your Mother." 

" _Aren't we all?_ "

"But you'll still get food, I wouldn't want to starve my niece. In fact, someone else requested to have breakfast with you instead." 

He proceeded to gesture towards a tea set that he had placed on her nightstand when he walked in. Eclipsa had been too sleep deprived to even notice that it was there at first. 

"The kitchen staff will have everything prepared. Just take it to them once you get dressed and then take it to your Mother's room. Now hurry! The clock is ticking!" Jushtin urged, which was quite odd for him, judging by the little value he had for being on time. 

He was about to go right out the door, that was until Eclipsa stopped him. She had something very important to ask. 

"One last thing.... Jushtin, do you _miss_ the wand?" 

Jushtin paused a moment, his face falling to think of an answer. Eclipsa drew back, once again humiliated by her tendency to ask odd questions. Just like how she did to Globgor the night before. 

"Well... That's a tough one... But indeed I do." Jushtin said, his hand leaving the doorknob. "But I choose not to dwell on what happened. The past is in the past. I couldn't help the fact that I was born a Prince. And I couldn't help the fact that your mother was born a Princess. Sometimes the universe just has other plans." 

She felt a tightness in her throat. It bugged her to think that in just a few hours she would be receiving something that rightfully belonged to someone else prior to her. She felt even worse when she realized that she would be taking from her beloved uncle who put everything he had into raising her for 14 years. 

"So... Are you... _mad_ that I'm taking the wand?" 

That question seemed to bewilder the Prince even more, and the same flood of guilt washed over Eclipsa as another question left her mouth. 

" _Mad_? Why would I be mad?" Jushtin asked, as he kneeled to the floor, now eye to eye with the Girl. 

"Eclipsa, if there was anyone that I would want holding the wand, It's you. I think we both know how your mother... used magic, but Solaria, Glossaryck, and I have all been talking. We believe that you have great potential for it?" 

Eclipsa's grey mood uplifted with his words. In fact, she was shocked. 

" _Glossaryck?_ You mean the tiny pudding obsessed man who lives in the book and gives out... scary advice said that about me?" 

"Well sure. He's really looking forward to teach you! But try not to bring up my name and horse stables _too_ much..." 

"You left him in that bin, didn't you?"

"I left him in the bin." 

" _Jushtin!_ " Eclipsa scolded with a frown. "That wasn't very nice!" 

"Look, Sazmo told me that if you put books in horse dropping bins that you could summon the Broke College Student Horse spirit. I didn't think that I was going to give the man trauma!" 

" _The Broke College Professor Ho-_ Well I vow that I will never leave Glossaryck in a stable, no matter how weird he gets!" Eclipsa announced as Jushtin got back to his feet. 

"That's the spirit! You're already more responsible with magic than I ever was!" He said, opening the bedroom door. But before he left, he turned to face the Princess one last time. 

"Gosh, I can't believe it though. Exactly fourteen years ago you were a tiny bundle in a blanket named _Skull-Crusher_. Where did the time go?" He sighed. 

" _I was named what now-_ " 

"Oh would you look at the time! Don't forget to visit your mother! Gotta run!" The Prince scrambled before scurrying away into the halls. 

As she watched her Uncle leave, one thing stuck out to Eclipsa as she closed the door behind her. 

_Did she really have the potential for magic?_

\-----------------------------

Eclipsa was steadily making her ways through the halls, carefully balancing the tea set in her hands. 

Once she had handed the set to the workers in the Palace kitchen due to her Uncle's instructions, she had recollected the tray to find it filled with hot tea and other pastries. 

Getting dressed had taken almost three painstakingly long hours. Usually for special occasions, royals would have a team of servants that usually prepared the royal member from their head to toe. 

But they weren't there that morning as Eclipsa had overestimated her abilities in trying her own hoop skirt and cage under her dress and insisted that she would get ready herself. 

Obviously, she regretted this decision as she spent an entire hour of the day in frustration. But she had finally managed to successfully slide on the dress, completed with her golden tiara. The final touch was that her dark teal hair had been tied into neat double french braids, completed by pastel pink bows.

Now she was off to her Mother's room, anticipating the conversation that awaited her. The China from the plates rattled as she shakily carried them through halls and stairs. 

The closer she approached the room, the more she heard sounds of yelling and angry thuds. Of course, Eclipsa expected nothing more. 

She had slowly pushed the cracked door open to discover her Mother turbulently swing a silver sword against the sides of a wooden training dummy.

Woodchips flew from the inanimate doll with each strike from the aggressive queen. Eclipsa only observed from the back, her Mother unaware of her presence. 

"So what did this guy do? Spy on us for the Wood monsters?" She sarcastically asked as she set the tray onto the table. 

" _Huh_?! Oh, Eclipsa! I'm so happy you're here!" Solaria exclaimed, dropping the sword to the floor with a loud clunk. She quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter. 

"Yeah, I made it." Eclipsa said, struggling to pour the tea between the hug. She was able to stabilize the kettle once her Mother let go. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Solaria announced, effortlessly pulling two chairs to the table. 

"Thanks!" 

Eclipsa smiled as she adjusted her seat. Despite her resentment to her Mother, she sometimes welcomed the special attention she got when Solaria was home. 

"So I assumed your uncle told you that I wanted us to have breakfast together on your special day when he came to tell you to get dressed. And just look at how stunning you are!" Solaria squealed. 

Solaria was cold hearted, aggressive, and well... a murderer. But she always turned into the most chirpy Mom on Mewni when she was around her daughter. 

"And look at your hair!" She marveled, lightly touching the ribbons on her double braids. "You even wore makeup." 

Solaria placed her hands over Eclipsa's spade marked cheeks, examining her lavender eye shadow. "You look beautiful, darling!" 

" _Haha stop._ It's not much really! I honestly think it's a sloppy job." 

"Much better than I could do. I haven't worn any makeup other than mascara in 16 years!" Solaria exclaimed, settling down into her chair. 

" _So_..." Eclipsa began, sitting down in her chair as she took her cup of tea, "....What did you want to chat about?" 

" _Chat?_ Why can't I have a nice breakfast with my daughter on her birthday without her assuming that there's something to talk about?" Solaria asked, her tone now more authoritative. 

Eclipsa only stared at her. She knew something was up. 

"... _Okay_." Solaria sighed, picking up her teacup aswell. "There is something I want to talk about." 

' _Thought so_.' Eclipsa remarked to herself. 

"Well you see, dear... You're fourteen now and you're obviously getting the wand today." 

"Mhm." She muttered as she sipped her tea. 

"Well there's alot I want to talk to you about. For starters... the war..." 

' _Oh for crying out loud!_ ' Eclipsa almost shouted. However she was able to catch herself before the words slipped her mouth. ' _It's always about the war._ ' 

"When I give up the wand, it will be a major setback for our efforts on the battlefield. The sword has been with me for almost twenty years now. I love it dearly." 

' _You probably love it more than your own daughter_.' She thought. 

"I will have no trouble with adapting to this. But the monsters dont know that. The vile beasts will think that this a weak point for us, Eclipsa. But don't you worry. I have plans." 

' _Plans to ditch me for another fourteen years, I bet._ ' 

"But that's why I want Mina to stand with us by the throne today." 

Eclipsa almost choked on the sip of tea she had just drank. 

_Mina_?? Out of all people, her mother chose _Mina_ to be at the ceremony?! 

" _Mina? Why does Mina have to be there?!_ " Eclipsa protested. It had only been a few hours and Solaria had already found a way to ruin the entire day. 

Mina Loveberry was the head general of the Solarian warriors. Just a few years before Eclipsa was born, Queen Solaria had formulated plans to create a vicious army of relentless soldiers, their only goal to completely annihilate the monster population.

The only exception was... 

They were created by the force of magic. 

There were three powerful spells involved, Eclipsa was only an infant when they were finally perfected by the Queen. There had been theories circulating the kingdom that these spells had also been created with the assistance of Queen Skywynne. 

Solaria's magic was well... _dull_. She did have a few handy spells here and there, but her main focus was on the war. Not on Glossaryck, not on magic, only on her bloodlust for power over the monsters. It didn't compare to her mother, Skywynne, who went down in history as one of the most powerful queens of Mewni. 

But the theories were null. At first, no one wanted to join the new Solarian army. As Eclipsa's mother searched far and wide among the kingdom for peasants, giving inspirational speeches, the people seemed skeptical of the new idea. 

That was until Mina came along. 

Mina was just a simple peasant, making a makeshift buisness off of old rags, until she had found her village under attack by a behemoth spider monster. 

Eclipsa had little to no memory of it, judging by the fact that she was only a few months old when she had come face to face with Mina. But after storming the monster away, Solaria had an eye for Mina once she had spoken up to the Queen. 

Sooner or later, Mina was accepted into the castle as the first Solarian warrior. Rumor has it that Mina was rather witty and modest before she underwent the necessary spells. 

Every single reminiscent of her concious and stable set of mind had been completely wiped from the woman's mind. She had become a loose screw, and overall just... insane. And to top it all of, she had recieved special powers that turned her into a deadly force. The same fate was endured by the rest of the Solarian army that joined. 

Eclipsa and Mina had never gotten along as she grew up. Eclipsa's refined and pacifist personality had always clashed with Mina's insanity and urges to pick a fight. 

Solaria and Mina had practically become best friends, but the Princess and the soldier had always been butting heads. 

It was always, " _Your mother can do this_!", or " _Queen Solaria could always do that!_ ", or Eclipsa's most favorite, " _Why can't you be more like the Queen?_ " 

And now Eclipsa was going to have to endure that same misery throughout her celebration. She honestly felt like the most _luckiest_ girl in the world. 

"Eclipsa, _enough_!" Solaria warned with a stern glare. "I know you and Mina aren't the most... _greatest_ of friends. But getting the wand is just one more giant step to becoming Queen. You need to become more acquainted with your generals once you're the one leading the war." 

She could feel her blood boiling at those sentences, but she tried her best to keep calm. 

"Mina will _not_ be my general, and I don't think I would like to spend my entire queenhood waging a _war that could end with a few treaties!_ " Eclipsa retorted. She knew exactly how she was going to end the war as Queen. With her and Globgor revealing their undying friendship to both their kingdoms. They were going to bring peace once and for all. 

" _Those filthy monsters need to be annihilated once and for all! And it is your duty as future Queen to carry that out!_ " Solaria snapped, slamming her strong fist upon the table. The force sent the china rattling, droplets of tea sprinkling the surrounding area. 

Eclipsa was _speechless_. She was used to hearing her mother yell furiously at her subjects or her soldiers, but she wasn't used to her mother yelling at her. In fact, she didn't think that her mother had ever _yelled_ at her _ever_. 

She only sat bewildered, staring into Solaria's flaring teal eyes. 

Suddenly the Queen's expression changed. As if she seemed... guilty. She quickly began to wipe the table off from her sudden outburst, Eclipsa continued to gaze at her as her mother began to ramble. 

"Oh corn, I'm sorry, Hon." Solaria profusely appologized, still vigorously wiping the table. "I didn't mean to shout at you. You know how passionate I am about... the war and all. Look, we'll talk about something else, okay? I'm so sorry." 

" _I-it's fine_." Eclipsa lied as her mother bent over to kiss her on the cheek. She was frankly disturbed, but she kept her feelings under a mask, pretending that nothing had just happened. 

"Now then. About the real purpose of the talk," Solaria restarted, falling back into her chair. "I'm sure you already know that the wand is a very very powerful weapon." 

' _Yeah, a weapon that you used to slaughter innocent families._ ' 

"Yes. I do." 

"Well, wielding the wand takes some self control," 

' _As if you have any of that._ ' Eclipsa thought, the statement was sort of hypocritical after watching her Mother's recent outburst. 

"You have to put a lot of effort and focus when you cast a spell. Your wand can be a weapon, or it can be a tool. It's up to you on how you choose to utilize it. Now during the ceremony takes place, I am going to hand you the wand. You have to be very _very_ careful, so please pay attention." 

"I'm listening." 

"You have never touched the wand before. So it isn't used to you. However, you already have an abundance of magic within your body that syncs with your wand when you grab it. That is why we have cheekmarks." Solaria said, pointing to the golden lightning bolts upon her face. Eclipsa lightly touched one of the cherry red spades on her cheek as well. 

"The magic is already inside of you due to the fact that I carried you for nine months while wielding the wand. That's why Jushtin also has natural cheekmarks and can use the wand despite being a boy." 

"Yeah, I know that." Eclipsa had to admit, this conversation was turning into a boring lecture. She had already read about this topic within books in the library. She was pretty much listening to old news. 

"Now normally, if someone who doesn't have any connection uses the wand, things can get out of hand. Explosions, y'know, all the cool stuff. But when you grab it, everything should remain in control. But it's going to be a weird experience at first." 

"What do you mean?" Now she was interested. 

"Well so many things are going to happen at once. For starters, the wand is going to morph into a shape that suits you. You don't necessarily choose the shape, but you will start off holding a sword. But within the next second or two you could be holding something completely different." 

Eclipsa held in her laughter as she remembered the silly toilet paper jokes she had made with Globgor the night before. Oh how she longed to be with him, exploring the forests and caves, playing childish games. It would be a thousand times more fun than the snoozy talk she was having with her mother. 

"Since your body has never had to utilize magic, it's been sort of sitting idle within you. When you touch the wand, that magic will suddenly jumpstart. So do be alarmed if something happens. Your cheeks could glow, your hands might be shaking. Heck sometimes your eyes can even glow when you get a little too much of a magic rush. But I wouldn't be too worried." 

Again, this was information Eclipsa had already known. She had seen her mother, Jushtin, and Grandmother all exemplify the side effects when using magic. She found it rather cool. 

"Just stay calm, and have a smile on your face. Also try not to get too excited. One wrong move and you could accidentally explode a hole in the wall." 

"Uncle Jushtin said that you were grounded for a week and that you wracked up a huge bill for Grandma and Grandpa when you made that hole." 

" _Well Uncle Jushtin needs to stop telling you things._ "

"But... That's pretty much all I wanted to say about those matters. Gosh I can't believe that this day finally came. You can make as many spells as you want! You'll also recieve the magic spell book which I'll give you tonight-" 

Speaking of the Book itself, a certain blue man came into Eclipsa's mind, "Um... I hate to interrupt you but.. Earlier Jushtin had said _somethings_.." 

"Oh Jushtin says _alot_ of things. What did I just say? One time he tried tricking me into buying a disease ridden rat that he had picked up off the streets! _The streets!_ " 

".... _And did you fall for it-_ You know what, _nevermind_. But was really important though. He had said that you, him, and Glossaryck had been talking..." 

" _Hmph_ , Glossaryck." Solaria snorted at the name, "Quite frustrated with the fellow. Claims he wont help me in the war because he _doesn't pick sides!_ " Solaria ranted in a mocking voice. 

' _Oh everything just has to be about the war, doesn't it?!_ ' Eclipsa felt a twinge of annoyance arise from her mother's constant interruptions. 

"How do you _not_ pick a side?! _It's war!_ Everyone has a side- Oh I'm sorry, dear, I should have realized that you were speaking." Solaria appologized as she observed the stern glare her daughter was giving her. 

"Well what I was saying was, he said that you guys were discussing my _potential_ with magic if you put it that way?" 

Eclipsa had to admit, ever since Jushtin told her about her predicted abilities in magic, she had been giddy all day. It had stuck out to her. 

Despite being the Crown Princess, she didn't get to view magic as much as a typical Princess would. Grandma Skywynne had moved into the vacation home in the Volcano with Grandpa Gem-Robin once Eclipsa was born. Jushtin could _"dip down_ " but he mostly preferred to live his life normally. And her mother was always too far from home to show Eclipsa some tricks and spells. 

It had puzzled her that she was assumed to have potential in something she was never really exposed to. 

"Ohhh yes, your potential. Well, we all agreed that you are going to be magnificent at magic! I wasn't surprised of course!" Solaria said, a wide smile appearing on her face. 

" _Magnificent?_ How could I be magnificent at something I have never really been around? It doesn't make sense..." Eclipsa said. 

"Well you are a very smart girl for your age. You also pick up your talents very quickly. When my brother bought you that little guitar when you were six, you were already playing advanced songs in a matter of months." 

"I don't think _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ is very advanced, Mother." 

" _Oh just take the compliment_! But yes, we have conferenced with Glossaryck for some times now, and he is really looking foward to mentoring you. And that's alot coming from him." 

" _Glossaryck really said that about me_?" Eclipsa wondered outloud. Her mother was right, that was alot coming from the Magical book dweller himself. But it still baffled her. 

"Yes. Something about seeing into the future. Oh I'm so excited! My baby girl is going to do so well in magic! You might even be as good as Grandma Skywynne!" Solaria exclaimed. 

Now Eclipsa was really doubting the words. Skywynne was one of the most influential and powerful Queens to ever rule Mewni. But then again... She was only two generations down. 

"But speaking of you and magic, this leads me to my final point of discussion." Solaria said, once again taking on a more serious tone of voice. "Give me _one_ second." 

Eclipsa observed as her mother grabbed the wand, which was perched against the wall. It was hard to believe that she was no longer going to be seeing the fiery red blade anymore, and instead, she would only be seeing whatever shape her own wand took. And that's the shape the wand would remain to be, that is, until Eclipsa passed it down to her future daughter of her own. 

But that was going to be years from now. Currently she was watching Solaria conjour a small leather satchel from thin air as she gave a quick flick of her sword, she then returned to the table. 

"Now listen _very very_ closely, Eclipsa. It is vital that this stays in between _you and me_. _Not_ Jushtin, _Not_ the High Comission, and I even think this is best hidden from Glossaryck's eyes as well." She warned, setting the satchel down onto the table. 

Eclipsa's neck burned with anticipation. What could her mother possibly be planning _now?_

The Queen pulled a small piece of paper from the bag and slid it to Eclipsa,

There was writing on the paper, however what Eclipsa saw on it raised almost every red flag she could think of, 

The paper was written in Low Mewman.

Low Mewman was a language that was strictly off limits to anyone that was wasn't an heir to the Mewni throne. It was passed down from Mother to daughter, the only exception being Jushtin due to his short era of Crown Prince. But that didn't stop Eclipsa from teaching her best friend Globgor the language. 

Low Mewman was sacred, only used to transmit classified information from Queen to Princess in dire times. Absolutely _perfect_ to send silly notes to your secret best friend when things get slow. In fact, that was how Eclipsa and Globgor had always finalized their plans, sending letters in the scribble language. 

" _Its_... In Low Mewman." Eclipsa said, stating the obvious. 

"Yes, It is. Read some of it and tell me what you think, dear." Solaria asked, her gaze drifting towards the window as her daughter scanned the Ominous paper. 

The words struck out to Eclipsa as she read them, her feelings of trepidation becoming worse and worse. 

"...Something about.... _Rightful power, stand before the Queen and cowar_... What is this? _Is... this a spell?_ " Eclipsa asked. 

' _If it is a spell... What is it exactly?_ ' 

"Well, It's _part_ of a spell. But I haven't finished it." 

"I can tell, you marked out a bunch of words." Eclipsa said, holding the card up to get a better view of quill scratches. 

"Listen Eclipsa, I will tell you more and more about this spell when it becomes time. But for now, since you will be receiving the wand, I believe that you can do something for me." 

Eclipsa gulped. Was her Mother planning to _use_ her? Was she going to turn her into a mindless soldier like Mina and the other peasants? Her heart thumped in her chest with fear. So loud that she was surprised that Solaria couldn't hear it. 

"I failed at magic. We both know that. I have been working on this spell for months, and obviously... I ran out of time. But I believe you could put it to good use." Her mother explained, a determined smile on her face. 

" _What... is it exactly_?" 

"I told you that you will figure that out when it's time, Honey. But I promise it is nothing for you to be scared about, I'm your mother. I can tell when you're shaking in your seat." Solaria assured. 

Eclipsa didn't even know that she was shivering. She was too invested in the foreboding conversation to notice. She swiftly forced herself to stop. 

"Think of this as a birthday gift! I mean, I'm already handing over the wand, but this is a bit more _special_." 

" _Haha....Yeah_...." Eclipsa nervously laughed. To be blunt, she was terrified. 

"Now put that away now, like I said, don't worry about it! It will be _our_ little secret." Solaria said with a wink, raising from her chair. "Now run along now, Your grandparents will be here soon and _I'm not even dressed!_ " 

The Queen was covered in saw dust from the wooden dummy that she was sparring before Eclipsa had arrived, and her dark red hair was messy with stray strands. 

Eclipsa had also stood from her chair. She had quickly stuffed the note back into the satchel, gingerly tucking it under her arm. 

" _Well_... Bye, Mom." She had said, turning towards the door. 

" _Wait_!" Solaria exclaimed, stopping to kiss the girl one last time on the forehead. 

" _Aw are you kidding me?!_ " Eclipsa protested, squirming away from her grasp. 

"See you later!" Solaria called as her daughter left the room. 

As Eclipsa once again returned to her stride through the castle walls, she still felt uneasy. Maybe that was normal for having a warlord for a mother. 

_Or maybe,_

_it was from what she was carrying in the satchel_. 

\-----------------------

"Alright! Shoulders _straight!_ Feet _apart_! Look _foward_!" Jushtin ordered, pacing back and forth in front of the Princess as they stood in the dining room. 

They would have normally met Former King and Queen Gem-Robin and Skywynne in the throne room, however that's where the ceremony in a few minutes was about to take place. 

"Is this necessary?" Eclipsa groaned. She was already having a rocky day, after the quite disturbing talk with her Mother and all. 

" _Are you talking back to me soldier?!_ " Jushtin yelled, trying not to laugh. Clearly, the former Boy-Queen was enjoying this little game. 

Eclipsa had to admit, she was too. 

"Maybe I am, _General_. And what are you going to do about it?" 

" _Keep this sorry attitude up, and you'll be moping up the floors with a tooth brush!_ " 

"The only thing I'll be moping the floors with is that hat of your's." Eclipsa joked. 

Jushtin let out an overly exaggerated gasp, recoiling backwards for a dramatic effect. 

"How _dare_ you!" He cried, grabbing onto the folds of his oversized hat, dazzled in sparkling jewels and feathers. "Keep your tiny little girl hands off of _my baby_!!" 

"And you keep your man hands off of my Snookers bars!" 

" _Your_ Snookers bars?! _Excuse me_ , Miss but who bought those candies for you?" 

"Mom did because I know good and well that you steal her pocket change when she's not here." 

A sudden rush of sheer panic enclosed on the Man's face as he quickly put a hand on the Princess's mouth. 

" _SHHHHHH No one else is supposed to hear that-_ " 

" _Ehm_ , I hope we're not interrupting something important." A familiar voice said from behind. 

Both the Man and his niece turned around to find Former King and Queen Gem-Robin and Skywynne walking into the room. 

"Sup, Mom! Sup Dad!" Jushtin called, rushing over to hug both. Eclipsa gingerly followed behind him. 

"Hello, Sweetie!" Skywynne greeted, flicking the dark purple curl of his hair. "Now where is my Granddaughter?"

" _Hi!_ " Eclipsa chirped. She gave a small wave. She was always awkward when it came to greetings like this. It was a chapter she had missed out when learning royal etiquette. 

"Aww, Happy Birthday!" Skywynne said, giving her granddaughter a quick hug. Gem-Robin did the same. 

Eclipsa lifted an eyebrow at her Grandmother's... New appearance. Well it wasn't exactly a huge change but it was still.. Recent. Though it had been a while since the girl had last seen the former Queen, there were some slight changes. 

The tight bun that held the women's once peachy orange hair was now overtaken with an unprecedented amount of greyish-white streaks. On top of that, her face was becoming more and more occupied with wrinkles. 

To the naked eye, this appeared rather normal. Everyone ages. But her Grandmother looked almost entirely different from the last time Eclipsa had seen her. It was... A tad bit worrying to say the least.

"Do... _Do I not get a hug?_ " Jushtin asked with a cracked voice. A sad pout formed across his face. 

"Jushtin, I love you honey, but you're almost _forty-nine_ years old. But of course!" Skywynne said, walking over to hug her son. 

However Gem-Robin turned to face Eclipsa, and pulled out a medium sized box. 

"Don't think that we would forget your present!" He said, handing the girl the gift. She gratefully took it into her hands. 

"Thank you! What is it?" 

"Well you're gonna have to open it to find out, silly." The former King and Knight replied. 

Eclipsa removed the lid to find a pair of lavender elbow-length gloves. She gasped as she took them from the box. 

"Sorry it's nothing much." Gem-Robin appologized, taking the box from her grip. "But your grandmother said that you had been requesting a pair like these for a while now. We really thought you would like them!" 

" _These. Are. Perfect_!!" Eclipsa exclaimed. If only they had matched her outfit, Eclipsa would have slid the gloves onto her hands at the very moment. 

"Oh good, she likes the gloves! I knew lavendar is one of the most beautiful colors on you, dear." Skywynne said, now turning back to face the two. 

" _W-Why didn't you get me a-anything?_ " Jushtin asked, still using that same quivering voice as if he was about to cry. 

" _Jushtin_ -" Skywynne sternly warned, causing the Man to silence down. 

" _Your Majesties!!!_ " Called a voice from an out of breath royal announcer, who had skidded into the room. His eyes were wide with panic. 

"Wassup my Man?" Jushtin asked, causing Skywynne to glance over at him with another annoyed gaze. 

" _Annoucement....huff... From... huff... The Queen!_ " 

"Let me guess, there wasnt enough necks for her to snap in the crowd so now we have to resort to our own?" Jushtin asked, causing Eclipsa to erupt in loud giggling. 

"Jushtin! _Stop!_ " Skywynne commanded with a frown. 

" _Nice one._ " Eclispa whispered to him. 

" _I learn from the best._ " He whispered back. 

" _That... huff.... sounds very... huff... oh who am I kidding?!.... huff.... The ceremony... Is about... to start!_ " The announcer wheezed before collapsing to the floor. 

" _Woooo_ , now this Man knows how to _parrrrrty!!_ " Jushtin exclaimed. 

"Jushtin that man is dangerously unconscious, gaurds please take him to the medical center!" Skywynne called, causing a crowd of gaurds to carry the limp body away. 

"Now then, _Are you ready?_ " Skywynne asked, looking down at Eclipsa. 

No, No she wasn't ready. After the long day she had experienced, her mother snapping at her, the strange spell, all of it seemed to be happening so fast. But what more could she do? 

"Yes. I am." 

"Well let's be on our way, darling." 

When they had arrived to the back entrance of the throne room, Eclipsa peaked out to the behemoth crowd in front of her. 

She had waited by the door, ordered to hide in the corner so she could make her grand debut when she was called. She had reconized the many faces before her. 

Of course, Her Mother was there front and center at the throne, holding her notorious sword one last time. 

Mina Loveberry was also there, to Eclipsa's annoyance. The Magic High Comission stood to the sidelines, however they were up on stage with the rest of Eclipsa's family. 

There was a few missing however. She could only wish on every star that Globgor was somewhere in the crowd, so maybe she could prove that her wand will be so much more than just a roll of toilet paper. And then there was her father... 

But the Princess was interrupted from her thoughts as the thundering blare from a trumpet called the event to initiate. A voice soon followed. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Now presenting Her royal majesty, Queen Solaria Butterfly. Thank you." 

Eclipsa anxiously observed as her mother took a step forward, ready to begin her speech, knowing that when she was finished....

It would be her turn to come on stage. 

"Citizens of Mewni, It is a great pleasure that you could make it to whiteness one of the Butterfly family's most longest lasting traditions since the begging of our dynasty." 

She felt weak in her knees. In all honesty, Eclipsa was terrified for what was about to happen. What if she tripped? What if she said the wrong thing? What if her wand actually was a roll of toilet paper? What if her wand didn't change at all? What if she exploded a hole in the wall like her mother had said? 

There were so many fearful thoughts running through the Princess's brain, that she had completely tuned out the Queen's words. She had heard her name thrown around a few times, winning the war, something about being Queen and magic. But Eclipsa was able to regain her focus with just a single sentence. 

"And now it's time, that I hand my beloved wand to someone else..." 

And with that, Eclipsa's feet began to move on their own. It didn't even feel like she was controlling her own body as she felt light as a feather. But suddenly, she found herself right next to the Queen, standing before a mewman crowd that was roaring with applause. 

So loud, that she didn't even hear the announcer call out her name. But that was fine by her. As soon as the cheers died out among the audience, both mother and daughter turned to face eachother. The red hot blade just inches from her face. 

" _Remember what I said, when you grab it, remain calm._ " Solaria said with a very hushed whisper. " _Ready?_ " 

Once again, she was absolutely not ready. And this time, she was borderline about to faint onto the floor. She didn't know what mysterious force was keeping her standing, but whatever it was, she would have to give a humungous thank you to later. 

' _It's now or never._ ' She thought. She shakily reached out a nervous hand. It took almost every ounce of courage she could muster to wrap her fingers around the handle. Solaria's grip still remained on the wand. 

" _I'm going to let go now._ " Solaria whispered once more, causing Eclipsa's heart to plummet. 

' _If you let go of that wand, so help me I'll run away._ ' 

But it was too late, Solaria's hand had already slipped off. And Eclipsa found herself in open territory. 

It was almost as if a switch had ignited as soon as The Queen let go, leaving Eclipsa to hold the sword on it's on. However, 

It wasn't a sword anymore. 

All eyes turned to gaze at the girl as the wand was enclosed with a violet spiral of light, circled with swarms of fluttering butterflies. 

She wanted to throw the thing down in alarm, but her mother's words replayed in her head. She had to keep calm. 

The transformation had ended as quickly as it began. It was complete. 

However, instead of looking down to find a roll of toilet paper, as Globgor had joked about, what remained in the Princess's hand really took her by surprise. 

It was a _parasol_. 

The Umbrella was almost half her height, decorated in many shades of purple and lavender hues. It was closed, though unlike normal parasols, the tip displayed a Saturnstone topped off with a set of tiny black wings. 

Gasps overtook the crowd, the largest one being Jushtin, as they beholded their future Queen's wand, knowing that it was the last they would ever see of the Monster Carver's blade. 

Solaria wasn't joking about the syncing with magic thing either. Eclipsa's cheeks tingled slightly, followed by the same sensation in her hands. It was... _different_. 

"Well there you have it, everyone! This officially draws the ceremony to a close! Safe travels!" The Queen declared before turning back to her bewildered daughter. 

" _I can't believe it!_ " She exclaimed, marveling in awe over the parasol in the Princess's trembling arms. 

Jushtin instantly sprung foward, Dutchess Recluza and the Former King and Queen right on his heels. 

"Do you think it's waterproof?!" He asked, eagerly shoving his younger, but taller, sister out of the way. 

The Queen's prideful expression was replaced with an irrated frown. 

"Of course it's waterproof, _Idiot_ , It's an _umbrella_." She retorted. 

" _Children. Now is not the time for arguing!_ " Skywynne chastised, also approaching the newly formed wand. 

"My, It's _gorgeous_ , dear!" Skywynne complemented, lifting up the tip of the wand to study, "It really suits you, Eclipsa!" 

"... _Thanks_!" Eclipsa replied with a nervous voice. She was still trying to process the entire event. The tingling had subsided, but holding the wand made her extremely uneasy. She was scared that one wrong move with the wand and she could set the entire castle on fire. 

"Hey What's wrong, kiddo? Is it not what you were wanting?" Jushtin asked, noticing his niece's obvious concerned expression. 

"I think it's very pretty." Recluza admired. Despite being from the Spiderbite Kingdom, The dutchess had a very kind demeanor... unlike some members of her family. "I would die to have a parasol like that!" 

Eclipsa denied that accusation immediately. After observing her new wand for just a few short moments, she instantaneously fell in love with the design. 

"No no, It's _perfect_." She had corrected. Suddenly, all of her fears had melted away. 

' _I can't wait to wave this is Globgor's face. That'll show that tailed Prince what happens when he assumes my wand will be toilet paper!_ ' 

But with the new wand, there came a sudden sense of relief. Something that she had been trying to conceal all day. 

Though, she was still traumatized with the satchel and the unfinished spell.... and what ever they could mean... Something else stuck out to the girl. 

What was once a 5 foot sword, a blood red blade manifested by a single person's rage alone, had now converted to a light-weight purple umbrella that rested in the palms of a fourteen year old girl. With such a jurrasic change in wand designs... Maybe Eclipsa could prove something to both of her kingdoms... 

Maybe she could prove... _That she wasn't going to be her Mother._


	3. Chapter 2: Dates and... Heartbreaks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipsa has been going on dates with different monsters for months. But one date in particular will leave Eclipsa and Globgor in pure misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you so much for your support! So I apologize for the lack of quality this chapter has. This one is more of a filter, but I promise the next one will be much more exciting! Also in case if you were wondering, Kyle is the name I randomly gave the Kappa that Eclipsa confirmed to date in the spell book. He was mostly based off of headcanon so I'm not too sure if "Kyle" is his real name. Anyways hope you enjoy! (Btw, this chapter is much shorter than the last)

"You want me to do _what?!_ " Globgor exclaimed, shocked by the Girl's insane request. 

"Like I just said, I want you to come on a date with me and a monster boy I just started talking to!" Eclipsa repeated, a bright smile on her face. 

The two had made the decision to meet under the Rose Tower in broad daylight after the Princess has profusely insisted. As risky as it was, Globgor had still pulled through. And now he was only finding out the reason why. 

It had been a month since Eclipsa had received the wand, and so far things life hadn't really seemed any different. Well... there were a few major exceptions. 

For one thing, she had learned the complete anatomy of her wand, the saturnstone, and the name of her Millhorse who was a new arrival after the retirement of her Mother's former one. She had also received the Book of Spells, which was almost like an entirely different world. 

The Book came with the wand, it was passed down from generation to generation of the Butterfly Queens. It was like a journal to document spells and the major milestones of being Queen. 

Eclipsa however, was currently using it for something _different_...

" _Are you out of your mind?!_ " Globgor asked. Clearly he was not taking this request to soundly. 

" _Oh come on_ , Globby, I've been dating monsters for a year now. You know this!" Eclipsa assured, patting him on the shoulder. 

"And for a year now, I've had to constantly remind you about how dangerous that is!" He retorted. 

Eclipsa had been keeping a dating log within her new book, writing down her adventures and advice to dating boys within the monster community. So far, her so called " _boyfriends_ " in the past have only lasted with her from a day to a week at a time. But the Mewman princess wasn't ready to give up looking. 

Glossaryck had nagged her several times about how unclever it was of her to put her short lived relationships on paper for any eye to see. Especially judging by her Mother's violent nature towards the enemy side of the war. 

But when Solaria had bestowed the Book to her daughter on the same night of the wand ceremony, the Queen had promised that the book was Eclipsa's now. And that she would never compromise something that belonged to her. 

So Eclipsa found a rather peace towards righting about her confidential life within the pages. It sort of felt like an escape from all the chaos she was enduring in the real world. 

"Oh come _onnnnnn_ , They're nice! They wouldn't try anything on me!" 

"Eclipsa, I don't know how many times I have to stress this enough, You are the daughter of the _Monster Carver_. You are the Mewman princess. They have Wanted posters everywhere among my Kingdom with your face on it! Look I'm trying not to be mean, but sometimes you just can't tell the difference between being nice, and trying to trick you." Globgor had lectured. 

Eclipsa had to admit, he did make a very solid point. But she knew she could handle herself, no matter the cost. 

"Well... _You're_ a monster... The monster prince to be exact... So why are you nice to me? You're two years older than me, quadruple my size, and then..... There's the... _mewman_ _eating_ thing... You could easily kill me at any time. But five years later, here I am, and we're best friends!" 

The prince blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well... It's _different_... I.. Well why do you want me to come on this date in the first place! It's a date! Isn't it supposed to be just the two of you? _Alone_?" 

" _Ohhh_ , It's not in that stage yet! Besides, I thought it would be fun to bring a friend along. You would have a great time!" 

"Eclipsa, I'm sorry but this is going to have to be a hard pass. It's dangerous enough with you sneaking around with a monster at a time, do you know how dangerous it would be if you were caught with two monsters at once? Especially with me being the Prince! Our parents would go ballistic." He declared, giving a final shake of his head. 

However, Eclipsa had an even more sound plan. 

"Well... That's true. But how could we get caught if one of us was wearing a disguise?" She asked with a mischievous grin. The princess sprinted over to her wand, which was resting unbothered against a tree stump. She had this planned out from the moment the idea popped into her head. 

"Oh no... no way are you _actually_ considering-" 

"Oh come on, Globgor! I've shown off the wand to you so many times but I haven't shown you my first spell yet!" 

"If It's a fake mustache spell, I'm not going." 

"Okay that would actually sound really cool though."

".....you're kind of right." Globgor chuckled. 

"But it's _not_ a mustache spell! Watch this!" Eclipsa said, twirling the violet umbrella between her fingers. 

She was rather thrilled to show off her first spell to Globgor. Though she wished she had more magical experience to show him. It was sort of hard to get practice in whenever her mentor spent majority of his time devouring pudding in a book. On top of that, Queen Solaria had returned to the battlefields, swinging swords with the insane Mina Loveberry. 

But the Girl was in luck though, 

Atleast the one spell that she knew was perfect for a situation like this. 

Eclipsa took a deep breath as she steadied her wand. Remembering what she was taught, the parasol began to charge, discharging small violet lightning bolts that scattered around the saturnstone. She was ready to cast.. until...

"Gosh... Does it really take _that_ much effort?" Globgor wondered, completely throwing Eclipsa off course. 

" _Shhhhhh! I'm trying to concentrate!_ " She scolded, glaring at her friend who was whispering his apology. 

Luckily, despite loosing her focus, her wand still had it's charge. Thus, allowing her to cast the spell with a quick swing of the umbrella, summoning a hooded cloak accompanied by a set of black gloves. 

" _Tadaa~_!" She sang, picking up her new gaurmets. She had turned to face her friend, who was staring at the wand in pure bewilderment. 

" _How.... How did you even_ -" His four eyes glancing swiftly back and forth from the wand, to Eclipsa, and to the conjoured clothes. 

"It's quite wild, Isn't it?" Eclipsa asked, now tucking her dark teal curls into the hood. She found her friend's bafflement quite amusing. Though, she found herself even more amazed when she had casted the spell for her very first time. "My mother was the one to show me. But after she went on one of her expeditions, Uncle Jushtin was the one to help me get it down." 

" _Wild? Eclipsa, this is awesome!_ " He exclaimed, shrinking a few feet to better inspect the wand. " _Buuuuuuuuut_ , Are you sure this is going to work." 

"Of course it will work! The cloak covers my body and the gloves cover my hands so no one will tell that I'm mewman!" 

"Your face? Cheekmarks?" He asked. However, Eclipsa had already sorted this out. 

"This is why a girl never forgets her makeup." She said, pulling a small thing of foundation and a brush from her boot. She began to hastily apply it to her cheeks, properly concealing the red spades to the point they were no longer visable. She also took a pocket sized tube of lipstick, drawing two crimson stripes on the bottom of her face, mimicking the monster look. "So! Are you going?"

The Monster let out a deep sigh, pausing for a moment to think. However, his answer brought the Girl utter joy. 

"Alright then... What's his name? I'm going to need to make a good first impression." 

" _Really?!_ You're going to go?!" Eclipsa exclaimed, bouncing with excitement. 

"Sure. But only because I need to keep you safe. You might have the wand now, but I dont know what kind of tricks this guy can pull."

"Yay!" She squealed, leaping over to grab his arm. "I promise we're going to have so much fun! You're going to love it!" She assured, beginning to lead him away. However, Globgor stopped her. 

" _Ah ah ah._ " He warned. "Before we go, you need to tell me his name." 

"Kyle!" She answered with a smile. 

"....That should have been your first warning sign." 

"Oh come on, Names have nothing to do with it!"

"I gurentee that if your mother was the one to name you instead of your uncle, you would be a completely different person." 

"Oh so you think that the name _Skull-Crusher_ would have magically given me a violent personality?" 

"Probably. So tell me the interesting stuff, how long have you known him?" Globgor asked, a smirk appearing across his face. 

"About a week!" Eclipsa responded. 

"And Is he as handsome as me?" 

Eclipsa didn't really know how to answer that. The new boy.... wasn't quite the most dashing person she had ever laid her eyes on. But it didn't matter, relationships shouldn't be based on looks, but rather on the character. 

"Eh." 

" _Eh_? What do you mean _eh_? Wait a minute... what kind of monster is Kyle?" 

Now that was a tricky question. Kyle was a short, turtle bird like creature with a beak and a set of sharp teeth. Despite her extensive knowledge of Monster culture, Eclipsa could never quite put her finger on the name of the species. 

"Uh...... Uh...... _Carpool?_ " 

" _Did you_.... Did you just say _Carpool?_ " Globgor asked, his four eyes wide in confusion. 

"...... _Yes?_ " 

"......I think you mean _Kappa_..." he corrected. 

"Oh yeah one of those!" She exclaimed. Proper Monster names were never used back at the castle. To Eclipsa's disgust, Her mother had convinced the entire kingdom that the dehumanizing labels for the population were their correct analogies. 

"Well that's fine. Just as long as he's not an Avarious, we shouldn't have any problems." 

" _Oh no._ " Eclipsa groaned, burying her face into her hand. 

" _What?_ What's wrong?" Globgor asked, his voice edged with concern. 

" _Well_... There was an _itsy bitsy tiny thing_ that I could have forgot to mention..." 

"He's Kyle Avarious, isn't he?" Globgor's tone dropped. 

" _Er.... Yes._.. But you should still go! I'll tell him not to start anything! Maybe this could help your families get along!" Eclipsa rambled, attempting desperately for her friend to not change his mind. 

"Well I'll still go of course, for you, but if he does, I won't hesitate to give him a peice of my mind." Globgor growled with a clenched fist. 

The Avariouses were high nobility among the Monster Kingdom. They were a rather large family made souly of Kappas. Of course, they wern't the highest ranking. The sizeshifters were the current rulers of the Monsters, Globgor's status remaining as Prince of Darkness under his father's reign. However, the monster kingdom had their own political issues of their own. 

Globgor would go on and on for hours about the clashing between the monster clans, what they wanted, the war, and the ideals of their leaders. The Avariouses were just one out of the many prestigious monster families trying to claim more power. It reminded Eclipsa of the diplomacy on her own turf. 

Mewni was made up of many kingdoms, however the Butterflies ruled them all. There were the Ponyheads, Lucitors, Spiderbites, and many more that received titles of "King" and "Queen", though they remained beneath Queen Solaria's status as the prime leader. And one day, they would be lead by Eclipsa herself. 

"Well. Let's get to it!" Eclipsa announced as she tucked her wand secretively into her cloak

But before the pair began to embark, a playful smile crossed Globgor's face as he gave a graceful bow. 

" _Ladies first!_ " 

Eclipsa giggled before curtseying back at him. 

" _Why thank you, your highness._ " 

And with that, the Princess began to skip gleefully away from the castle, The Prince following right from the behind.

\-------------------

"So is this the place?" Globgor asked, eyeing the fairgrounds nervously. 

They were within the depths of Monster territory, possibly one of the most dangerous places Eclipsa could ever plant her feet on. However, they stood before an innocent child-like fair. 

"Yep! He should be here anytime now!" She said, surveying the dense forest that surrounded the two. 

"Oh this is a _terrible_ idea..." Globgor groaned, grimacing at the fair. "We're going to draw _soooo_ much attention, me being the prince. If people looked at you too much it would be clear as day that you're mewman, let alone the _Princess_!" 

"Globgor... Just relax! Who would suspect that the Prince of Darkness would have a mewman with him- _You know what, please don't answer that!_ " 

Despite their already... unbelievable friendship, there was one thing that made Eclipsa and Globgor's relationship the most unforeseeable.

The Prince of Darkness was notorious for.... _Eating_ Mewmans. 

Of course, It was incredibly morbid. In fact, sometimes Eclipsa would lie awake in bed, completely traumatized by the thought. But for some odd reason, she kept returning to the sizeshifter, creating a bond that lasted since childhood. 

Eclipsa would give anything to convince him to stop. She trusted Globgor, with every thing she had, but, there had been times where she even felt... guilty for the fact that she was condoning with the killer of her people. But then again... Wasn't Globgor doing the same? 

Eclipsa would never kill anyone, she couldn't bare the thought of ending someone's life unless it was through the act of self-defense. But Globgor had kept coming back and back for the same odd reason that Eclipsa had been doing aswell. 

Her mother had ruthlessly murdered the lives of Globgor's people as well. Maybe... both sides were equal. 

" _Ooo_ , speaking of that, How do I look? Do I look cute?" She asked, twirling the violet dress resting beneath the cloak.

"You look like a Mewman trying to pretend to be a monster. But yeah you look pretty decent!" 

" _Pretty decent? Is that the best you can d_ -" 

" _Hey!_ My eyes, _down here!_ " A raspy voice squaked from below, causing both Eclipsa and Globgor to yelp in surprise. 

Eclipsa whipped around to find Kyle Avarious, standing in a maroon turtle neck and a slightly annoyed expression on his beak. She could hear Globgor's irritated muttering under his breath when they laid eyes upon the..... _Keva_??

"Oh Kyle!" Eclipsa exclaimed, greeting her date. "You made i-" 

"Yeah I made it! and I see you brought... _someone_..." Kyle said, his glare traveling to Globgor, who only returned the harsh look back. 

"Oh, Yes. You said I could bring a friend if I wanted to!" She said. Well, atleast she hoped he had said that. Maybe she misheard the directions? 

"Yeah I told you that you could bring a friend, but I didn't say you could bring a... _tyrant_." Kyle snorted, turning his beak up. 

"... _Tyrant?_ " Eclipsa repeated in confusion. "You mean Globgor? But he's not-" 

"It's _okay_ , Eclipsa." Globgor said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Let him say what he wants. He's just angry because his family has no idea in the world about ruling a stable kingdom."

"Oh is that _so_?!" Kyle scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"Oh I do believe." Globgor revoked, Approaching the boy with hostility. 

A wave of fear rushed over Eclipsa. Not even a minute had gone by and the date was already turning out to be a huge disaster. She had to do something, and she had to do something fast. 

"Oh yeah? That's funny for you to say since your family is the one loosing the war right now!" Kyle snapped. The more and more he talked, the angrier Globgor only got. The two were to the point that their faces almost touched, pure aggression burning in the air.

"It's not my family's fault about the war in the first place! It was that _wretched-_ "

"Gentlemen, _Please!_ " Eclipsa pleaded, shoving herself in between them. "Look, all I wanted was a nice little adventure with my best friend and my date, but we _can't_ have that if I have to spend the entire time watching you two try to rip eachother apart!" 

Both Kyle and Globgor silently backed away, clearly influenced by the Princess's words. However, Globgor's face seemed to burn with subtle shame. 

"Fine... I won't argue for the rest of the day." Globgor vowed. "I'm sorry, Eclipsa.

"Thank you. It's okay." She assured, turning to Kyle, who was still stubbornly tapping his foot on the ground. 

"Kyle? Do you have anything to say?" 

Kyle hesitated for a moment, pondering on what to say next. 

" _Eh..I... Fine_. I won't start trouble with you, unless you start trouble with me." 

Eclipsa let out a deep sigh of relief. Maybe she could keep the two of them in line for just one day... 

"Perfect! Now let's go have some fun, shall we?" She asked, trotting towards the fair entrance. Kyle quickly followed, though, Globgor stayed behind. 

"I'm not too sure about this, Eclipsa. This is one of the most dangerous stunts you have ever pulled... I'm worried." 

"Oh come on, _four eyes_ , lighten up, _will ya?_ " 

" _Kyle!_ " Eclipsa scolded. She didn't exactly fancy the way he had spoken to her friend. "You just said that you wern't going to bother him!" 

"Eh, what? He's just raining on our parade! He doesn't even want to come with us. If he wants to stand there, let him stand there!" 

"He's trying to be nice and considerate, and honestly I'm rather flattered by it because he's just being a good friend!" She lectured before looking up at Globgor. "It's okay, Globby. We won't stay long! Just try to relax! This is all just for fun!" 

Though, Eclipsa wasn't quite too sure about how long she even wanted this date to be... 

When she had first met Kyle a week ago, he had some... _quirks_... But within the few short minutes that she had been around him so far... He must have been finally showing his true colors. 

She oficially decided to give him a chance. She would feel terrible if she were to dump him at the very beginning of a date... Plus, maybe the standoff with Globgor had startled him? Eclipsa could never know. 

Globgor only shook his head before catching up with the group, remaining silent. She gave an assuring pat on his arm before the trio strolled into the fairgrounds. 

\-------------------  
" _Ooo, Ooo_ , Globgor, what do you think about this bracelet? It's quite stunning don't you think?" Eclipsa asked, holding up a sparkling golden chain. 

"Hm, Yeah it is quite something alright! You wanna buy it?" Globgor asked, looking at the front of the shopping booth they were in. 

They had been at the fair for almost an hour now. Eclipsa had been delighted to see Globgor finally adjust and begin to enjoy himself. Though he was still not letting down his gaurd. Anytime they were approached, stopped, or had any face to face interaction with any monster, Eclipsa had been swooped away behind his back for extra protection. 

At first she had found it rather irritating. But she had to admit, it made her feel pretty special. 

Kyle on the other hand was spending the entire date to prove himself to be something much more than he really was. Eclipsa couldn't quite interpret it as... _flirting_ or.... just trying to show off.

" _Quite Something?!_ " Kyle rudely butted in, examining the bracelet. "That's the most trashiest bracelet I have ever laid my eyes on." 

Eclipsa frowned at his impolite gesture. She began to set the bracelet down in disappointment, that was until Globgor stopped her. 

"Do _not_ listen to him. Eclipsa, If you want that bracelet, you buy that bracelet. I think it's pretty." He assured her. She was rather flushed by his sudden kind words.

"Oh well.. Thanks! But Kyle is probably right.. Maybe I should set it back down." 

"No, _No_. Kyle will buy it for you.... _Right, Kyle?_ " Globgor asked, leaning over to eye the boy who was adjusting his look in a mirror. 

" _Uh, No I won't?_ She's a Princess, she's loaded with money. She can buy it herself."

"Ah, but I think you're forgetting common courtesy, pal." Globgor reminded, gritting his teeth. "You are on a date, are you not?" 

"Yeah but, whatever! I'm not spending any money on that bracelet! Also, we are _not_ pals!" 

Eclipsa didn't really know what to say. She thought that maybe it was best if she just put the bracelet away. She didn't even really need it in the first place. Kyle was right, she was a princess. She had tons of money and jewelry... but still she was looking foward to buying her first souvenir from the Monster front. 

"I'll buy it for you, then." Globgor declared, taking out his wallet. 

Eclipsa began to overwhelm with panic as the boy began to take the bracelet from her hands, marching towards the counter. 

" _No, Globgor, No!_ You don't have to do that! It's perfectly fine! I can just find something else! You _don't_ have to do this for me!" She pleaded, feeling incredible alarm for her friend to buy it for her. She stopped him by the counter.

"Eclipsa, don't worry. Let me buy it for you. I _want_ to buy it for you. Don't let Kyle drag you down. He clearly doesn't know what being a Gentleman is." Globgor assured, lightly swatting the girl away. 

" _But_ -" she protested. "I'm perfectly capable of paying for it myself!" 

Globgor hesitated for a moment, until he finally gave in. 

"Fine." He sighed. "But I pay half, you pay half. _Deal?_ " 

" _Deal!_ " Eclipsa agreed, happy that they finally came to a compromise. She quickly pulled a few coins from her pockets to give to Globgor. 

He of course went to pay, and Eclipsa was once again forced to negotiate with Kyle. 

"So, Kyle! Where would you like to go next? I'll let you decide!" She chimed, rocking on her heels. 

"There's a boulder pushing competition and I'm going to compete!" Kyle declared.

"You wanna... _push_ a boulder?" Eclipsa asked in surprise. She really didn't mean to sound rude. However, that task seemed remarkably difficult for someone of his... _size_. 

" _Are you calling me weak?!_ " Kyle snapped. Eclipsa flinched backwards at his sudden hostility. 

"No..No!" She nervously assured. "I'm just saying-" 

" _I'm not weak!_ " He squaked, causing Eclipsa to jump once more. 

"Okay okay, we get it, you can lift like... ten pounds. Can we get on with it already?" Globgor sarcastically asked, returning from buying the bracelet. 

"Globgor, Kyle says he wants to go compete in the boulder pushing contest." Eclipsa informed, she was trying her hardest to suspect how this would go down... but so far she had nothing. 

" _Push a boulder?_ That little guy is going to break his back within the first five seconds!" The prince remarked, towering over the small Kappa. 

" _IM NOT WEAK!_ " He screeched, causing all monster heads within the tent to turn in their direction. Globgor instantly yanked Eclipsa's hoodie further over her face. 

" _Aye!_ If you're gon' yell in my shop, ruin my buisness, then yall can get out! I don' care ya royalty!" The worker at the counter furiously yelled back. Eclipsa could only stare at her shoes, hiding her face and eyes from revealing her identity. 

" _Let's go_." Globgor growled, escorting the two out of the tent in embarrassment. 

It had taken them a few minutes of walking to reach the contest. Eclipsa had traveled the entire distance still hiding within her cloak, clumsily bumping into the occasional object when Globgor had failed to steer her in the right direction. The two honestly found it to be amusing.

"So, ey? You wanna enter?" Asked a gruff looking monster who was collecting admission. "Hate to break it to ya, your highness but having our very own Prince enter wouldn't exactly be fair to our competitors..." he warned. Despite not being able to see, Eclipsa obviously knew that he was talking about Globgor. 

"Ah, No. Sorry." Globgor awkwardly chuckled. "I-" 

" _I'm_ competing!" Kyle interrupted. 

"Eh... Kyle Avarious... You're competing _aye_? But are ya sure that a _little_ thing like you could-"

" _Shhhhh!_ " Globgor silenced, completely avoiding a potential disaster. 

".... _Okay_... And what about this young lady here? In the... _hood_ or whatever. You wanna compete?" 

Eclipsa almost jumped back in surprise, but it took every ounce of self control she had to keep still. Of course her answer was a solid no, but she didn't know how to speak up. 

' _Can he tell that I'm Mewman from my voice?_ ' She thought. However that was one of her lesser problems. Eclipsa was the Butterfly Princess. Despite having very few opportunities to publicly speak, her voice has been heard by countless amounts of people, during countless amounts of events. To add on, ever since she had recieved the wand, Globgor has informed that she was becoming the big talk of the Monster community. 

Even if they were to find out if she was mewman... Would they know that she was the Princess? 

"Uh..... _No... No.... I'm not competing_." She muttered in a painfully fake voice.

"Hm... alright.. Well step right up, Mr. Avarious." The monster said, sweeping Kyle away. 

Eclipsa let out a large sigh of relief as she was able to pull her cloack back once more, exposing her curly dark green hair. 

" _Smooth_. Real _smooth_." Globgor joked, with a toothy smile. Eclipsa could tell that his spirits were uprising due to Kyle's absence. " _Uh no.. I'm not competing._ " He mocked in an imitation of the voice she used. 

"Oh _quit_ it!" She chastised, though she found his teasing quite humorous. They made their way to the audience, to which Eclipsa had to conceal herself once more. However this time she left enough of an opening in her cloak to see. 

" _Soo..._ " Globgor began as they joined the crowd. "How are you gonna break this one off?" 

" _Break it off?_ " She asked, eventhough she knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Yes." He said, glancing over towards the boy in the field doing stretches. "Eclipsa, we have only hung out with this dude for an hour and he's done nothing but treat you like dirt. You don't deserve that." He said, his face falling in concern. 

She had to admit, the date was turning out to be... a disaster. And... she was frankly hurt by some of the things that Kyle had said... 

"I know... _but_.... It's only been an _hour_..." 

"An hour of pure misery!" Globgor corrected. "He's your date, but he didn't even bring you flowers, he's been rude, and that entire watch situation really got under my skin." 

" _Yeah_..." she sighed. "You do have a point." 

"Listen, take it from me, but you deserve someone soooo much better than Kyle. He's short... Well you're short too, but he's narcissistic, incredibly rude, and he thinks he's something way more than he really is! Just look at him!" Globgor said, gesturing to the Boy getting ready to haul a behemoth boulder than was almost ten times his size. 

"Yeah... he has some... Little man complexes that I've noticed." 

"Well, why don't you break up with him? It's just the first date! He's not going to take it that hard." 

"Well... I mean... It's _only_ the first date." Eclipsa said back. She was beginning to feel incredibly guilty for having this conversation behind Kyle's back. If she was being honest, she really did want to break things off with Kyle... 

_But didn't everyone deserve a chance?_

"Let's just... Let's just continue to the end of the day." Eclipsa decided, wondering if she was doing the right thing. "I mean... He could be alright. It wouldn't be fair to end everything this soon." 

Globgor sighed. "Alright, but if he says one more mean thing to you, I'm not gonna spectate." 

As soon as the boy finished his sentence, a loud uproar thundered within the crowd as the contest drew to a conclusion. It had become clear that a winner had been announced. 

The first place victor was revealed to be a stout frog monster who had pushed the boulder to the required distance. Eclipsa scanned the arena, searching for any sight of Kyle, until she discovered him at the very back of the starting line, fuming with sheer rage. 

"Well... We both knew he wouldn't get it, I mean... He's on the.. smaller end of the _Carps_. He can't help that!" Eclipsa assured, trying to make up for Kyle's lost. 

" _Kappa_..." Globgor corrected. "And plus, he can't help his height but he can for sure help being a jerk. Like I said Eclipsa, You deserve much better."

Suddenly, an thought popped up in her head. 

" _Well_.. Why don't you get a girlfriend, Globgor?" 

Eclipsa was sure that if the Prince had a drink, he would have surely choked on it upon hearing the Girl's bizarre question. 

" _What?!_ " He asked, turning towards her with a completely flustered face. 

"Well... Why don't you?" She asked. She had to admit, she was rather puzzled on the matter. 

" _What in the world do you mean?!_ " 

" _Well_... You're a prince. So that's already on the table... But I think that you're rather handsome, and that's coming from the daughter of the Monster Carver. And... I also think that you're really sweet and considerate! You can get a bit hotheaded at times, but you're always so thoughtful and you're such a great listener! Like on my birthday, You knew that I was going to have a rough time from sun up to sundown, so you went out of your way to throw a little celebration just for us. And even today, when you agreed to come with me today! It was such a nice gesture, despite the fact that you didn't really want to come in the first place. The bracelet... Gee, I would say that whoever had you could consider herself the luckiest girl in the world!"

Eclipsa didn't know that someone who has maroon skin's face could get any more red, but she was proven wrong. Globgor sat fixated on her... for a few moments too long before finally breaking the awkward silence. 

" _Th-Thanks_ , Eclipsa." He said, shyfully turning his head away. 

"No problem! I was just speaking the truth!" She said, patting him on the back. However the boy only sheepishly nodded. 

The two sat in silence... Until the crowd finally dispersed. 

\-------------------

  
The rest of the date had gone by miraculously slowly for Eclipsa. Kyle was... well too livid from his recent loss at the competition to make much sense. And Globgor was....

Well Globgor was acting pretty _odd_ every since their little talk... 

Throughout the hours that passed, The prince remained silent for the most part. Only mumbling under his breath when he was spoken to, or helping shy her away from large crowds for protection. But what really struck out to Eclipsa was the way he kept looking at her... 

Here and there he would glance up at her, and just... stare until she took notice. Then, he would hastily proceed to look away in shame. It made her a bit... _confused_ , but she decided to brush It off. 

It was a really out of the blue question, even on Eclipsa's part. And of course, she too would be heavily flustered as well if someone had asked her the same. 

But after everything she had seen of Globgor in the many years that she had known him, he had proven himself to be the exact opposite of " _The Plucker of Limbs_ " as the Mewmans called him. 

It really did seem off as to why he had never been able to claim a girl for himself. He was such good company, kind-hearted, supportive, and overall a great protector. She had to admit, there were several times where Eclipsa had imagined herself in those shoes... but she knew Globgor would never take her. 

They were best friends, Globgor could never possibly feel any romantic connection to her. He also wasn't too fond of Eclipsa's... monster boyfriends as well. If her math skills weren't as great as her Uncle Jushtin's, she would still easily be able to calculate that she had a zero percent chance with the Boy. And that was final. 

Now the sky began its metamorphosis into evening as the sky shimmered with beautiful shades of orange, yellow, and pink. And the date would be coming to a close soon. 

Eclipsa had.... a not so great time with Kyle. 

He had not only tried to start a fight with Globgor but scream in public, tried to show off, lie, and was overall irritating throughout the entirety of the event. 

She was... worn out, but she didn't know exactly how to break things off... What if she really really broke Kyle? Of course she had grown to dislike him, but she could never forgive herself for crushing his spirit. 

"So Kyle... Did you have a good time?" Eclipsa asked as they walked back through the fair, one last time. 

" _Psh_ , No. Probably one of the worst times I've ever had." He said, shooing her off with his hand. 

' _Well I could say the same thing about you_.' Eclipsa thought. Despite Kyle destroying the entire event, the comment still stung. 

"Well... Are you hungry? I'm sure there's a place with food somewhere! They have to have a vegetarian option for you if you-" 

Kyle suddenly bent over to face the ground as he began to yank a handful of insects from the soil. Eclipsa watched, clueless as to what he was doing until he shoveled the entire bunch into his mouth, almost making her want to gag. 

"Not anymore." He said, swallowing. 

' _Well that was pretty rude._ ' Eclipsa internally snapped. ' _And uncalled for_.' 

Globgor was quietly walking behind them, Eclipsa assuming that he was still in his... trance. Though she knew good and well that she had lost her point when they discussed earlier about leaving Kyle. 

The whole entire day had proven Kyle to be an utter failure of a boyfriend, and she knew how many " _I told you so_ "s she would be hearing for the next few weeks. But currently she felt her patience gradually slipping away the more and more she spoke to the smaller monster. 

" _Um_... Okay well... Is there... anything _else_ you want to do?" She asked. 

"I wanna hear you be quite for the next few hours, yeah. _Gee can you ever stop talking?_ "

" _Excuse me?!_ " She revoked, baffled by his offensive tone. 

"What? Do you mewman princesses not have ears or what? I said be quiet!" He spat. 

Eclipsa's anger began to build with every word. So much so that she could feel her gloved fists clench beneath her cloak. 

"And what makes you think that you have the right to tell me what to do?!" She rebutted, her voice quivering with frustration. 

"And what makes you think that _your people_ have the right to tell me what to do? _Huh?_ " 

_"I don't think that!_ " Eclipsa snapped, furious with his audacity to make false assumptions as great as the war. It made her even more angry to dwell on the fact that he would stoop so low as to believe that she would support the racist ideas of her people. 

"Oh that's what they _all_ say. I bet you wouldn't even be friends with Prince four eyes here if you weren't trying to leach information off of him to massacre our kingdom with!"

" _Okay that's enough!_ " Globgor snarled, sweep kicking Kyle far away from Eclipsa's space. 

"How _dare_ you even speak to her like that?! You barely _even_ know her! And if you did, you would know that she is trying so hard to make a better future between our kingdoms! Eclipsa is the one who is going to end the inequality between monsters when she is Queen, and I have full faith in her to do so!" He roared, watching Kyle regain his footing. 

"And on top of that, It's a surprise on how Eclipsa even asked you out on this date based on how _horrible_ you've treated her this entire time! You have zero courtesy and manners for a girl! What kind of man are you?! Oh yeah, the one who fails to compete in a boulder pushing contest!" 

" _Well well well_ , you think you really know something, don't you, Prince Globgor?" Kyle challenged, beginning to approach the sizeshifter. 

" _As if you do_." He growled. Glaring down at the Avarious. 

"Y'know, Globgor. I think we're both on the _same_ side here..." He said, smugly looking between the Mewnman and Monster. Specifically, at Eclipsa. 

"You know that old saying, _pal_. The grape doesn't fall far from the tree..." 

" _I think you mean apple-_ " Globgor corrected. 

" _QUIET!_ But what I'm saying is... The Princess may not look anything like the Queen. They don't share anything in common. One has teal eyes, the other has purple. One wielded a sword, but the other wields a bright purple umbrella. But she has Solaria's blood, _doesn't she?_ " Kyle asked. 

Eclipsa had a feeling that she knew exactly where this was going. And she did _not_ like it. 

" _And what's that supposed to mean?!_ " Globgor asked, somewhat pushing his arm over Eclipsa protectively.

"Well, your highness, isn't it obvious? She's just using you. She's going to grow up and become the exact Queen her mother was. She's just going to continue the legacy and massacre each and everyone of us until there's nothing left! I can't believe you haven't picked up on that by now!" 

Eclipsa could feel her blood boiling. She could take insults, she could take disrespect. But this was her breaking point. In fact, she was so livid that she could feel herself reaching for her wand hidden underneath her dark cloak. However, she stopped herself before fully reaching the Magical object. 

Even if she had tried, she couldn't do any real damage. She only knew one spell. She was useless. Though, she wasn't going to let Kyle get away with this. 

"You know what, _Kyle?_ I spent this entire date trying to be nice and cater to you despite the fact that I was miserable almost every second!" Eclipsa began, despite being engulfed with rage, she kept the calmness within her voice. 

"I-" Globgor tried to butt in, but Eclipsa stopped him. 

"No, Globgor. It's _okay_. I have this under control." 

And indeed she did. Because Eclipsa knew exactly on what she needed to do. 

"Kyle, I have seen wild Pig-Goats with more manners than you. Your voice is so irritating an annoying that everytime you open your mouth, It was the same experience of scratching nails upon a chalkboard. Out of all your many many siblings, I bet your mother regrets having the most. Also, I really was lying. You _are_ weak. Very _very weak._ " 

Kyle for the first time all day was speechless, finally a way to shut him up was discovered at last. 

"Oh, and I'm sure you realize by now that this date is now coming to a close, but most importantly this so called date has come to a close as well. Please please _don't ever_ speak to me again." She said with a fake smile. "Come on, Globgor." 

The two began to stride away from the fair grounds, leaving Kyle in the dust. 

Globgor still seemed flustered walking by Eclipsa alone, even after all of that. But atleast he wasn't leaving the two in silence like before. 

"You know I'm proud of you." He said as they began to trek through the forest. "For standing up to that jerk and all." 

"Thanks!" She exclaimed, giggling. "He totally deserved it." 

"Oh he totally did." Globgor replied. "He had it coming." 

"Yeah... Definitely not dating a _Catpaw_ again." 

"... _Kappa_." 

" _Kappa,_ " She corrected herself. "But hey, I just wanted to say... I'm really sorry for... _everything_ today. Making you come... That really weird question I asked. It really wasn't fair of me." 

She had spent some time reflecting over the day before the quarrel with Kyle. She realized that maybe... She was in the wrong. She did severely embarrass her friend, and forced him to third wheel on a date that he protested to over and over again. 

"No no.. It's all good! I actually... Well despite the fact that Kyle was there... I had... a really good time with you, Eclipsa." He confessed, the dark blush captivating his face once again. 

"Aww, Thanks!! I had a really great time with you too! But wait... If he's an Avarious... You don't think he'll tell about us, _will you?!_ " Eclipsa asked, panic beginning to settle in. How could she _possibly_ be so foolish? Maybe it was a mistake to break things off with Kyle after all. Now the monster had more than enough information to leak that would completely annihilate their star-crossed friendship for eternity. 

" _Psh_ , nah. I'm not scared of Kyle. My Dad can't stand the Avariouses. And, in case if you didn't know, every child in that family's names end with an ' _udo_ '. His name is _Kyle_. He's most definitely an outcast." Globgor assured, allowing Eclipsa to breath a sigh of relief. 

"Okay good. I guess there's no reason to worry then." 

"Ha yeah. Oh hey, I almost forgot!" Globgor exclaimed, pulling out the same golden bracelet he had insisted on buying for her from before. "I almost walked off with this! Here ya go!" 

" _Awww_ Globby, Thank you!!! You really shouldn't have paid for it though!" Eclipsa admitted, still slightly embarrassed by the fact that she didn't pay the full price. 

"Hey, I paid half, you paid half. That was the deal." Globgor said as they approached the end of the Monster Stronghold. 

"Well. I'm sorry your date turned out to be a total disaster." 

"Well... it wasn't a total disaster!" She replied as the two came to a halt. 

"Well... I better be on my way." Globgor announced, beginning to turn in the other direction. 

"Same.. Uncle Jushtin almost has a literal heart attack if I'm not back by dinner." Eclipsa said, reminiscing the results of the times her daily ritual of sneaking around took much longer than normal. 

"Well bye!" She said, taking off into the woods. 

"Seeya!" Globgor called back. 

The two began to travel in their seperate ways. Each arriving safely at their respective kingdoms. 

Eclipsa still continued to ponder on Globgor's lack of a relationship status. But... little did she know...

_Maybe Globgor did have a girl in mind..._


	4. Chapter 3: So You Think You Can Do Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two months since Eclipsa began learning magic. But can she really perfect her first spell? And what kind of discoveries will she make....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support and reading! Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I got distracted a few times while writing this one, but I surely hope you enjoy it! Also, just to clarify somethings... This isn't exactly an AU of Svtfoe. I'm basing this off of canon events recorded in the Book of Spells Disney released a year ago! However, I'm filling in more plot points and ideas to bring more detail into Eclipsa's storyline! I plan to continue this series up until her and Globgor's crystalizations as well! Anyways thanks for reading! And I really hope you enjoy!!!

"Just try it. One more time." 

" _Midnight shr_ \- oh are you _kidding me?!_ _How did it even fire! I didn't even finish saying the spell and it fired! Ughhhh._ " 

It had been two months since Eclipsa had recieved the royal wand, and ever since then her magic life began to kick into full gear. 

But that didn't mean everything was automatically going smoothly. 

"You weren't concentrating. You lost focus mid spell and well- that happened." 

"Maybe I'm tired of concetrating.." 

"Eclipsa, we've only been at this for _five_ minutes." 

Along with getting the wand during amidst her 14th birthday, she had also recieved the Magic Spell Book that served as an instruction guide for the Mewni Queens. 

However, her guide was rather small. Upon Former Queen Skywynne's own wand passing ceremony, the entire castle was engulfed in flames after a major mishap with dragons. To which, the original Magic Spell Book had succumbed to the flames, lost for time. 

Eclipsa's grandmother, Skywynne was rather... frustrated with this and began a spellbook of her own. Which had now been passed down three times, finally in Eclipsa's grasp. 

Of course, due to it's recency, the spell book was rather... barren from the original content. Her Uncle Jushtin only had a total of two spells, and Eclipsa didn't even want to touch the magic that her mother performed. Thankfully, Skywynne had created a handful of spells that were proven useful to Eclipsa's study in magic. 

And of course, you can't study with out a teacher... 

"Maybe you should do... Everything you just did... But with a little... _Pazazz!_ " Glossaryck suggested, giving a little jazz hands to spice up the advice. 

"How am I supposed to add _pazazz_ to something when all I'm doing is just... yelling and pointing a wand?" Eclipsa protested. 

" _Pazaaaaaaaazzzzzz_ " 

Eclipsa weilded the parasol forwards once more, beginning the charging process once more. She kept the ending in mind as her goals of a perfect spell began to manifest. Her form was almost identical to the attempt she had tried before, however this time she placed her right hand on her hip, desperately trying to add something different. 

" _Midnight Shriek!_ " She called, this time in a fake overly enthusiastic voice. 

At first her wand began to illuminate with a dark purple glow, which began to swiftly increase in size. Eclipsa smiled with glee as the spell finally seemed to be her first success. 

That was.... until the tip of her wand exploded. 

"Wow. Now that was _quite_ exciting, wasn't it?" Glossaryck asked, gently floating above the Butterfly Princess who was aggressively coughing in the floor. 

The force was so quick that the explosion ended as fast as it had began. Now Eclipsa found herself crouched on the cold marble tiles, clothes spotted in soot, and her lungs burning for clean air. 

" _Yeah_... _quite_... _the thriller._ " She hacked between coughs, trying to drown out the persistent ringing in her ears. As she began to regain her senses, the girl began to survey her Mother's old magic training tower, watching the small embers of burning paper dance gracefully to the ground. 

Glossaryck was known to be rather.... _odd_ in simpler terms. 

For centuries, the tiny man had served as the Magical mentor of the Butterfly Queens. He was like a teacher, guiding the girls to become skilled with magic, as it was necessary that the Mewman Queen served her people as not only their monarch, but their sworn protector.

Glossaryck has always dwelled inside the Magic Book of Spells, almost as if he was tethered to it by an invisible wire. In fact, when Queen Lyric lost the book to the flames of the original Butterfly castle, Glossaryck was presumed dead along with it. 

That was, until years later. 

Skywynne was the only Queen who went through her magic journey alone. Self taught on a subject that was incredibly tricky, proving that she was one of the most powerful Queens to walk the surface of Mewni. That was what Eclipsa admired most about her grandmother.

Glossaryck randomly made his reappearance one day when Skywynne was touring the ashes of the former castle. Apparently, he had never really died at all. In fact, he had dedicated all those years to disciplining his son, Rhombulus. Which in Eclipsa's personal opinion, was utterly ineffective. 

Skywynne was only fourteen when he made his grand disappearance, yet he was gone for so long that Eclipsa's uncle, Jushtin, was already two years old when he returned. 

Glossaryck's personality was also... on the wild side. He was very unpredictable to an extent that it could make one's head spin. However, Eclipsa had taken quite a liking to his mysterious behavior. In all honesty, she held high respect for him. 

Though she didn't bother to ask questions, she found some of his teaching habits....

frustrating. 

"Well... I guess pick yourself back up and try again. Now we know that a little _pazazz_ is... not what works for you." Glossaryck said, watching the Girl stumble to her feet. 

However, Eclipsa really didn't want to try again. She couldn't tell if it was her humiliation from failure or the small jet of smoke arising from her wand, but she was borderline ready to give up. 

"Glossaryck maybe... not today. I'll just pick this back up tomorrow." 

"No you're not." He decided. His words were commanding, but his tone was light. 

"But I can't.. _do it_. I can't do the spell." She admitted, accepting defeat. 

"Ah, that's what you think. But you can't predict the future. Now can you?" 

"No... _but_..." 

"Listen Kid, You're not going to get anywhere if you don't try. Now pick the wand back up and let's try again. You're so close to creating your very first spell." He advised. To her dismay, Eclipsa realized that he was right. 

"It's just... Everytime I try it, I mess up. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong!" She complained, grabbing her lavender parasol from the floor. Atleast the smoking was dying down. 

"Well okay, Let's just take a break and review what kind of spell you're trying to cast. So what type of spell is this?" Glossaryck asked, trying to refresh the Princess's mind. 

"Offensive. Well no, not exactly. More like a disarming spell." Eclipsa explained. 

Glossaryck had explained earlier to the girl that she would be writing her own spells before experimenting with others first. Of course she still had the summoning spell that her mother had taught her, but it couldn't provide useful in every situation she encountered. 

It had taken her a couple of weeks to brainstorm creative ideas. From the name, effects, abilities, Eclipsa had finally discovered the perfect spell. 

Or so she thought... When it had proven to be a huge disaster. 

"Uh huh. Now what is it supposed to do?" 

"Well, When hit, It causes the adversary to hear a loud, violent sound that startles them." She explained. It was quite a dark... idea of a spell, but she had to take credit for how clever it was. 

" _Bingo_. And what did you call it?" 

"Midnight Shriek." 

" _Mhm........mhmmmm......hmmmmmmmm_ " 

" _What?_ What's wrong?" Eclipsa asked, concerned by Glossaryck's sudden buffering. 

"Well.. You got a steady goal in mind. But what you lack is... _focus_." He said, tilting himself upside down, watching the girl with his diamond shaped eyes. 

"You just said that. Everytime I feel like I'm actually focused, It all messes up!" She exclaimed. She was getting rather irritated with her circumstance. 

"Ah well that is what we call.. _Distraction_. You're distracted." He declared, pointing one of his 12 fingers at her. 

"How could I get distracted when we're in an open room?" Eclipsa asked, gesturing to the void of their surroundings. They were located in her mother's old training tower. Well it wasn't exactly old. Just out of use since Solaria bestowed the wand to her Daughter. 

"You see, Eclipsa, The wand is an extension from your mind," He began, lightly tapping her on the forehead, "To it. All of it's commands come from your brain. You basically tell it what to do."

' _Well I sure hope so_.' Eclipsa thought, ' _If I wasn't controlling it that way before, then we would all probably be dead by now.'_

"So when creating spells, it's extremely easy to get distracted. Tell me, when you look out into this empty room, what do you think of?" 

Eclipsa tried to hone in on an answer for her teacher... yet, she was clueless. 

" _Um.....Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, and Nitrogen?_ " 

"Eclipsa, I highly doubt that it's easy to get distracted by the elemental components of breathable air. Try again." 

"Uh.... _I really don't know_... exactly." 

"Okay." Glossaryck sighed, gliding upwards to the ceiling. "Well, When you look at this room, Don't you think of your mother?" 

"Well... Kind of... I mean it's her old training room." 

"Ah, exactly! And do you know why it's been two months and you only know one spell?" 

" _Well you don't have to rub that in_.... but I'm guessing because of my mothe-" 

"It's because of your mother!" Glossaryck finished. "Ever since you got that wand you've been so focused on trying not to be your Mom with magic that you haven't even really focused on being you. Getting distracted easily can throw off your spells. Remember how Globgor simply asking you a question messed up the simple summoning spell?" 

Eclipsa's heart almost plummeted from her chest. 

" _You know about that?!_ " She asked in sheer panic. This was it, if Glossaryck knew about her childhood long friendship, then her mother most certainly knew, and the Magical High Comission... 

"Oh relax, relax before you start the waterworks. I know everything. But, I'm not telling anyone. Your secret's safe with me, Kid." 

Eclipsa suddenly felt relief flood back into her body. 

"Oh Glossaryck, _Thank you thank you thank you!!!_ " She exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. "I would hug you but..... _I.... hmm..._ " 

"You don't have to-" Said the man who was one thirtieth of her size. 

Eclipsa only gave him a slight pat as realization came to her. She finally had someone, atleast one person in the castle, on her on turf that she could trust with her dark secrets. Years and years she spent trying to conceal her long lasting bond with Globgor, and she finally had someone on her side. 

It felt like a huge weight had been removed from her chest. For once she finally felt... _safe_ within her own home. 

"Now listen kid, just do the spell again, but this time, focus on yourself. Don't think about your mama, don't think about that Monster boy, just think about the spell and the task ahead." He instructed, conjuring a cup of chocolate pudding from thin air. 

"Sounds.... _Easy_... But alright, I'll do it." She decided, tucking the hair behind her ears. 

She tightened her grip around the umbrella handle as she position her wand once more. She spread her feel shoulder length apart and allowed her other arm to casually drop to her side. Though, she didn't weaken her stance. 

As she charged her wand, observing as the same streaks of purple lighting surround the saturnstone, she allowed her mind to go blank. Every thought, worry, or concerns drifted away as she began to focus solely on casting the spell. 

Finally she was ready. 

" _Midnight Shriek!_ " She called once more, watching as the tip of her wand enclose with the emblem of a dark purple skull butterfly. Finally, finally for once she had created her first spell! A success!

Until

Suddenly the glow from her wand faded, as if the parasol was refusing to cope. The spell peacefully whisked away into thin air, leaving Eclipsa in the same predicament that she was in before. 

" _You have got to be serious._ " She muttered, angered by the fruitless attempt. She couldn't believe that she would have allowed herself to be deceived like that. 

" _Ohhhhh!_ There's one thing I forgot to tell you about creating spells!" Glossaryck piped in, humorously placing his hand to his forehead. 

"What was it?" Eclipsa asked, clearly ready to end the training session for the day. 

"Ohhh Well I can't tell you that." Glossaryck responded, his voice edged with a laugh. "You gotta figure that out for yourself!" 

" _Myself?_ But I don't even know what it is-" 

"Look, I already gave you all the instructions. What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't challenge you once in a while?" 

" _I don't even know where to start_." Eclipsa groaned, covering her forehead with her arm. In all honesty, she was on the verge of tears from her failure. But she didn't want Glossaryck to know that. 

"Why not take a break? I'm sure your math genius of an Uncle is somewhere." He suggested. 

Glossaryck was indeed right, Eclipsa and Jushtin were the only Butterflies at the castle that day. Queen Solaria had been off on one of her conquests, leaving the pair alone as they always have. 

"Yeah... Yeah I'll go look for him." Eclipsa decided, slowly walking towards the door after wiping the water from her eyes. 

"Alright. Don't take too long now. This is only a break, not the ending!" Glossaryck reminded, pulling out a spoon from his pocket to accompany the pudding. 

"I wont." Eclipsa informed, walking out the door. 

And with wand in hand, she set off to find Prince Jushtin. 

\----------------------

"Okay Recluza, I know you've told me no tons of times, but please _please_ consider the life size statue of a Polar bear smoking a cigar." 

"Jushtin, Sweetheart, That thing will look absolutely ridiculous in our room. What if I have family over? You know how they can be!" 

"And I can confirm that they will absolutely love it. Tinbenz and I are already rooting for it. We can name him Barry. _Get it? Bear, Barry?_ He can be the son we never had." 

"Tinbenze is doing _what_ \- Oh hello, dear! Have you come to join us?" Recluza asked, noticing Eclipsa approaching them in the Rose Garden, her favorite part of the castle. 

"Uh, Yes, I have!" Eclipsa said. She felt awkward suddenly intruding, but she enjoyed the company of her aunt and uncle. 

"Perfect! Watch this, Recluza. Eclipsa, if I were to put a life size statue of a polar bear smoking a cigar in your room... How would that make you feel?" Jushtin asked, gesturing the girl to come closer. 

"I....Well.... _Happy_.... I guess?" Eclipsa lied, she didn't want to crush the Man's spirit. 

"That's my girl!" Jushtin exclaimed, excitedly patting her on the back. "See, Dear, I have good taste." 

"....In fact you do." Recluza said, arising to her feet. "Well I shall return shortly. I'm going to go grab my sun hat from the bedroom."

"Alrighty, Love!" Jushtin called at her. 

She began to walk off, however she stopped to whisper something in Eclipsa's ear. 

"Don't worry, Darling, I know you don't want that ridiculous polar bear in your room." She said with a smile. Eclipsa whispered back her thanks as the woman departed from her husband and niece. 

"May I take a seat?" Eclipsa asked, looking down at the garden bench that the couple was sharing. 

"You most certainly!" Jushtin exclaimed, scooting a little to the left, patting the empty space next to him. 

"Thanks!" She said, sitting down. She had opened her wand to perch it on her shoulder, blocking her from the hot summer sun. 

"So, how's the training with my man Glossaryck?" Jushtin asked, twiddling his thumbs. 

"Eh.....It's.... _alright_.........Okay it's awful." She confessed, reminiscing on her disaster of a spell. 

"Spill it, Kiddo." Jushtin said. 

"Well... Every single thing has gone wrong! I've only had the wand for two months and I only know a single spell. And he tried to get me to do my own spell, which backfired. I already made my wand _explode_ once today!" She ranted, it felt a little good to get it off her chest. 

"He's already getting you to make your own spells?" Jushtin asked, suddenly taken aback with surprise. 

"Yes. And so far it's a failure." 

"Well that's weird." Jushtin stated, lightly tapping his chin. "With me, he taught me a few of Mom's simpler spells before getting me to create my own. Learning other spells is waaaaay more easier than writing your own. But then again he can be pretty whack." 

"Yeah... I've noticed that." Eclipsa said. "I just don't get it.. y'know? You and Mother say I have all this potential... But so far I've just proven that I'm terrible at magic." 

" _Uh uh_ , We do _not_ say that we're terrible at something!" Jushtin scolded, offended that his niece would ever talk about herself in such a negative light. 

" _Well_..." 

"Eclipsa, You've only had the wand for _two months!_ Of course you're not gonna be perfect when you start out! Magic is something you have to practice for years." Jushtin explained, supportively patting the girl on the back. 

"I know.. But how come you only had the wand for a year and you did so well with it? It makes no sense!" 

"Well, Honey, your Grandmother constantly let me practice with it before she officially handed it off to me. In fact, I had been handling the wand since I was a toddler! Now Solaria on the other hand never let you do that. You're just now learning the basics."

That information made her feel slightly better. However Eclipsa wasn't all too convinced. 

"I'm just... I just think that you guys overestimate me sometimes." She confessed, looking away in guilt. "You say I can do it... but you haven't seen anything." 

"Alright! Alright! Enough negative self talk!" Jushtin declared, leaping to his feet. " _Up up up up!"_ He demanded, shoving the Princess off of the bench. 

"Wha- What are you doing?!" She asked as she was forced from her seat, however the girl found herself being dragged to the center of the garden against her will. 

"Okay! You're gonna take your wand off your shoulder and you're gonna show me what you got!" Jushtin decided, finally letting go of the Princess as they reached their destination. 

Eclipsa began to protest as alarm set it. 

"What? No I can't! It's...I... I might break something!" 

"Hmmm.... true. True." Jushtin admitted, stroking his chin. "Well what does the spell do?" 

"I call it 'Midnight Shriek'. It's supposed to disarm the enemy by causing them to hallucinate a loud terrifying sound that throws them off gaurd." Eclipsa explained. 

".............. _Who hurt you?_ " Jushtin asked with a pitiful expression.

" _No one_." Eclipsa almost giggled at the joke. In all honesty, her aesthetic was a tad bit more on the dark side. She had a cheery personality, but she also occupied herself with more darker hobbies, such as the metal music she listened to. 

"Well just show me... The outside of the spell! I don't really think that I.... Would like to be the test subject!" Jushtin said, moving a step backwards. 

"I can't though! It's... _embarrassing!_ " She muttered, anxiously twirling the umbrella in her palms. 

"Eclipsa. On my little sister's tenth birthday party, Me and the cru decided to play hide n' seek-"

"Hide n' seek? Wern't you like.... _twenty-five_ when this happened?" 

" _Those details aren't important_. Well before the occasion I had chugged 15 sodas before arriving, so I was quite on the sugar rush." 

"How in the _world_ did your body _even_ handle that-" 

" _Again, those details aren't important-_ Well I got the bright idea that if I can't see them, they can't see me... So I dunked my head into the punch bowl and held it there until your Grandmother yanked me out. Neither your grandparents or your mother were very happy with me. But it was all worth it." 

"Why haven't I... _Heard_ about this... story?" 

"That's not important right now. But what's important is that you just got swindled by your super awesome uncle! _Boom!_ " He said, doing a celebratory dance in place. 

"Swindled? How did I just get swindled?!" Eclipsa asked. She was starting to feel like this was more frustrating than dealing with Glossaryck. 

"Well, I just told you a super embarrassing story. Now you have to do something super embarrassing in front of me! Though if my statistics are correct, _which they always are_ , the thing you have to do isn't even embarrassing at all!" Jushtin explained, tilting Eclipsa's wand into position for her. 

" _But-_ "

"No cuts, no buts, no coconuts. I really want to see how ' _terrible_ ' you are at magic!"

" _Fine_." Eclipsa sighed, reluctantly getting back into stance. She began the process like normal, charging up her wand, her feet, her hand posture. This time she made sure to maintain her focus as well. She was ready to cast once more. 

" _Midnight Shriek!_ " 

And of course the spell started up the same way as it did before. The same swirl of butterflies, the same dark purple glow, and the black skull butterfly shape appearing at the tip of the wand. And just as she suspected, the spell faded away. As if she had never cast it in the first place. 

"See?" Eclipsa said, closing up the parasol as she hung her head in shame. "I told you I couldn't do it..." 

She didn't really know what she was expecting. Maybe a disappointed sigh from her uncle, or a fake smile of encouragement... But Jushtin's excited yelling threw her completely off gaurd. 

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ " He screamed, startiling Eclipsa. She flinched at every word. 

" _MY LITTLE NIECE DID THAT?! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!_ " She squealed, forcing the spooked girl into a massive hug. 

"What did I do?!" Eclipsa asked. She was rather puzzled as to why her Uncle was making such a fuss over her when all she had done was flash her wand a bit. Maybe it was all just false support...

" _Are you kidding me?!_ " He exclaimed, still clinging onto the Princess. " _And you say that we lied about you having potential!_ " 

"But... the spell _failed_."

"Oh well yeah of course the spell malfunctioned. No doubt, _BUT HAS GLOSSARYCK NOT SAID A SINGLE WORD ABOUT THIS?!_ " 

"No... He just tells me what I'm doing wrong." 

"Well I _certainly_ disagree! Eclipsa, what I just saw was incredible! Even if you messed up, and you just know one spell?!" 

"Yes. The summoning spell." She confirmed. "But he says that there's... a _missing piece_ that I'm not doing in order to complete the spell. But... I don't even have a clue what that is!" 

" _Hmmmm_...... Well you're in luck, Kiddo because I think I know exactly what the clue is!" Jushtin announced. 

" _You do?!_ " Eclipsa felt her heart soar with his words. Maybe Jushtin actually was a huge help after all! She couldn't believe it. Her very first self-created spell. She couldn't wait to show off to Globgor later. 

"Yes ma'am! Let me see this real quick." Jushtin asked, taking the parasol from Eclipsa's hands. She gazed in awe as she watched the purple umbrella morph into a red and white striped cane within his grip. The new wand was finalized by a small alligator tip at the end. 

Eclipsa was rather amazed by the sight. She rarely got to view her Uncle's wand. The same wand that was taken from him all those years ago. It was weird to think on how he endured the same rigorous training that she was currently undergoing. 

"Alright. Listen, you're already having a tough day so I'm just gonna flat out tell you the secret!" He said, twirling the cane between his fingers. The man's eyes were gleaming holding the wand, as if he were talking to an old friend. 

"Now. Every spell that you cast has special movements to go along with it. It honestly depends on the complexity of the spell. It's just like math!" He explained. "My spells were always simple, so I always used the basic form. You on the other hand decided to go for a complex spell first." 

"What exactly do you mean special movements? Sort of like a dance?" Eclipsa asked. She was intrigued. 

"You're on the right track kiddo! That's why I was so proud of you for that spell. I can already tell that it's a super duper extra double hard one, and you came so so so close to perfectly casting it! But you just had to find some articulated movements." He informed. 

"You've read Grandma Skywynne's chapter, haven't you?" He asked, turning to face the girl. 

" _Mmm_ I skimmed through it a bit. I haven't had a chance to fully use the book since Glossaryck wanted to dive right into spell creation."

"Ahh, I understand. Well my Mom just... _adored_ giving complicated directions for her spells. And- _Okay you might wanna stand back a little bit for this one-_ " Jushtin said, shuffling Eclipsa behind him. "Are you ready to see the sickest dance in all of Mewni?" 

"Um... _Sure_! Why not!" She chirped, wondering what exactly he meant by dance. 

All of a sudden the man began to leap into different positions, the cane flashing a bright glow with each pose he struck. Eclipsa only observed in sheer confusion, until he paused, held the wand above his head and cried, 

" _Warnicorn Stampede!_ " 

As soon as the words left his mouth, clouds of smoke stormed the garden, followed by the angry thundering of hooves upon the ground. Eclipsa whipped around to find a herd of vicious warnicorns charging straight for the Prince and Princess. 

Eclipsa would have screamed. But she was too paralyzed with fear to make a noise. She instinctively grabbed her uncle's coat in terror, however the Man's face gleamed with pride as the warnicorns raced on, fading into nothing as their image became transparent. 

Finally, the spell was over, and the garden was returned to the sereneful peace it once was. 

"See whatchya can do with a little articulation in your spells, Buttercup?" Jushtin asked, looking down at his trembling niece. 

" _Mhm!_ " She replied, though she was still wrenching her shaking hands into his coat. 

"Do you atleast understand it now?" 

Despite the.... violence that had occurred during the craziness of the spell... Eclipsa was starting to believe...... 

Maybe she did find the answer. 

"Hey, I _actually_ think I understand now!" She exclaimed, removing her hands from his coat to give him a hug. "Thanks Uncle Jushtin, I couldn't have done it without you!" 

"Hey! It's no problem, Honey! Now I want you to run back up there to that Training Tower and tell Glossaryck that you know how to do it. And then you come show me your first spell!" Jushtin said, giving the girl a wink. 

"Can do!" 

"Oh... But just make sure you hurry. I forgot to mention this but... _The bear_...." 

"What about _the bear?_ " Eclipsa asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"So um.... The reason why I asked Recluza if she wanted the bear is because... I may or may not have already bought it......... And it may or may not be in our bedroom which was where Recluza was on her way to-" 

The prince was cut off as the angry clicks of high heels on stone became louder and louder as it approached the Rose Garden. 

" _Jushtin Butterfly, You have some explaining to do!_ " Recluza's furious voice rang as the Spiderbite Dutchess got closer. 

"Uh Okay! _On second thought, how about you come back tomorrow and_ ," Jushtin nervously muttered to Eclipsa. However Recluza was already stomping across the garden. 

"Hey sweetheart! So whaddya think? Barry looks rather _dashing_ doesn't he?" Jushtin called out to his wife before turning back to Eclipsa. " _Listen, you gotta take your wand and run if you ever want to see the light of day again._ " 

"Got it. Good luck! Tell Barry I said Hi!" She rambled after grabbing the wand, watching the striped cane change back into a violet umbrella as she departed back into the halls of Butterfly Castle. 

As her run slowed to a fast paced walk, staring out at the countless portraits and knights on gaurd, Eclipsa began to think... 

_Could she really cast her first spell?_

\----------------------

When Eclipsa arrived back to the training room she had found Glossaryck suspended in mid air, floating with his empty pudding cup, looking rather discontent. 

" _I'm back!_ " She chimed in a sing song voice, eagerly twirling the parasol in her hands. 

"Well well, Someone's mood changed." Glossaryck stated, slowly spinning around to face his student. 

"Mhm! Before we began, I stopped at the vending machines and got you this!" She exclaimed, pulling a small cup of chocolate pudding to replace the man's empty one. 

"Here! Here!" He demanded, holding out his twelve fingered hands. Eclipsa rolled her eyes in amusement as she tossed the cup at him, pulling out a Snookers bar for herself when he caught it. 

"So....Did you... Find the missing piece?" He asked, already diving right into the dessert. Eclipsa would gave been eating her own, but she had placed it down to save for later. She was determined to perfect the spell, even if it meant giving up her beloved chocolate. 

"Yes! As a matter of fact I did!" She said, pridefully crossing her arms. 

"Oh really?..... What is it then?.... Just have to.... fact check you." 

She was glad that her confidence had been restored. Though, Eclipsa was still a tad unsure. There was probably much more to spells than just adding movement. She was beginning to flashback to her Uncle's.... _weird_ dance before sending an angry mob of warnicorns to trample the area. 

"I have to add certain movements to my spells in order to make a spell work. The movements can range based on how complicated the spell is, which is why I can just do the summoning spell!" She answered, paraphrasing Jushtin's advice. 

" _Hey!_ " Glossaryck said, taking a break from his pudding to gleam at the Princess. "You're on the right track! Though, I know my Boi Jushtin told you everything." 

"Please... _Please_ stop invading on my personal life.... It _concerns_ me..." Eclipsa asked, shuddering from the fright she had recieved earlier when the teacher had mentioned Globgor. 

"Eclipsa I already know that you have a spying spell in mind that you're planning to create... You're one to talk." 

"Again....A _little_ concerning." Eclipsa muttered, slightly embarrassed. 

"Well, Are you ready to pick that wand back up and get to practicing? You're one step closer to completing that spell now." Glossaryck said, still holding on to his pudding. 

" _I'm ready_!" She replied, opening the parasol.

"Alright. Before you start, I'm just gonna warn you. This process takes a little bit of expirementation. So don't get upset, don't get your feelings hurt when you don't get it on the first try." Glossaryck warned. 

Eclipsa had already begun charging the wand.

However this time.... 

_She was going to make some changes._

She kept her familiar stance, letting her feet fall shoulder length apart. Though, she pushed her grip on the handle further back than normal, letting her hand fall on the charging port. 

She wasn't sure that she was going to make it on first try. But atleast she could make a few adjustments. 

Of course she wasn't going to dance like how Jushtin did, but she swung the umbrella behind her head, allowing the center of gravity to align with the direction she was casting the spell. 

" _Midnight-_ " She began, feeling the familiar energy surge through the wand. Suddenly, she flung her arm towards, keeping a perfect angle. 

_"-Shriek!_ " She called, watching the dark skull butterfly appear at the tip of her wand once more. But this time... it was different, 

The butterfly split apart and vanished right before a powerful stream of purple light erupted from the wand, dispersing with commotion as it slammed the brick wall. 

Eclipsa stared in awe as she lowered her wand. She had actually did it.... 

_She had cast her very first spell._

"And- _Of course you got it on the first try_. Way to go, Kid! How does it feel knowing you knocked that one out of the park?" Glossaryck congratulated, circling the girl as she froze in shock. 

"Im....Great I guess." Eclipsa responded. She couldn't quite find the right words as to how she felt. But atleast it was something. 

"Did...Did I _really_ do it right?" She asked, glancing over at her mentor. 

"Well sure! You did it perfectly."

"But..... How do I know that I did it _perfectly_?" 

It was only common sense that a product couldn't be claimed as " _Perfect_ " unless it was tested.... And so far Eclipsa wasn't convinced. 

Sure a bunch of lights flickered, the energy was correct. But.... How would she know if ' _Midnight Shriek_ ' was mastered in the first place if she wasn't even sure that the adversary would even hear a shriek in the first place.... 

She felt foolish for what she was about to do. In fact, she felt like she had less intelligence than a pig goat for what was going to happen... but she began to tilt the Saturnstone towards her face. 

Instantly, silent panic began to settle with Glossaryck as he watched the Princess. 

" _Oh now I wouldn't do that.._." he advised, his voice grave. 

But she was already charging the wand, mentally preparing herself for the stupid action she was about to take. 

"Eclipsa, What did your mother tell you about never pointing that thing at yourself- Eclipsa! _Eclipsa!_ " 

But it was too late. 

" _Midnight Shriek!_ " 

Not even seconds of feeling the waves of magic glare her face, Eclipsa was already covering her ears in agony as a ghastly sound pierced the room. 

Her entire hearing was drowned out by the horrific wailing that sent shivers down her spine. She sunk to the floor in panic as the sounds continued to dominate her, no end in sight. 

To put it simply, she was _terrified_. 

Glossaryck tried saying something to her, but with the vehement screeches around her prevented Eclipsa from hearing a single word. 

Gradually, Eclipsa returned to her senses as the magic of the sound began to slowly fade, replacing itself with slight ringing in her ears. Eventually, her hearing began to restore. 

She was glad that the spell was finally dispersing, even Glossaryck looked relieved. 

"Okay _so_.... we're _definitely_ not telling your Mom that you did that." Glossaryck decided as the girl slowly rose to her feet, rubbing her temples. 

"Oh yeah... _Definitely not_..." She groaned. 

" _Well_.... We're not going to be doing _that_ again.... for obvious reasons. But hey, are you satisfied with your results now?" 

Despite the pounding headache that began as a result of her unwise actions, Eclipsa was rather... Happy with her discovery. In fact, she was excited. 

"Yes... As a matter of fact I think I am!" She said, eagerly racing to the magic spell book that layed upon the floor. 

She had finally did it. Eclipsa Butterfly finally mastered her very own spell. She was overwhelmed with enthusiasm and pride that she almost forgot the self pity she dwelled on earlier. 

"I'm just telling you, Kid, that was probably more dangerous than the time I microwaved a stick of dynamite." Glossaryck informed, flying over to sit on the book as the Princess flipped through the pages.

"...... _What's a microwave?_ " 

" _Forget I said anything_. But it's even more dangerous considering that you used _dark magic._ Never thought I'd see the day." He said, his face blank with little emotion. 

Eclipsa jolted up in confusion. _Dark magic?_ Wasn't that supposed to be.... _bad?_

"What.... do you mean by... _Dark magic?_ " She asked, her voice now brimming with concern.

"Well... The magic you used. Yep, it's dark magic. You're the first Queen, or Queen _to-be_ to ever use that type. Pretty exotic." He explained, tapping his chin. 

So many questions were burning in the back of Eclipsa's mind. 

" _Dark magic?! But isn't that dangerous?! How am I already performing dark magic when I'm just now covering the basics?!_ " Eclipsa frantically rambled, now aggressively flipping through her Grandmother's chapters, hoping for some sort of answer... but she found none. 

"Okay number two, That... remains a mystery. Number one, That is also a mystery." He pointlessly answered. 

There were alot of emotions plaguing the girl. Happiness, Excitment, Confusion, Concern.... Fear.... But overall, she could count thousands and thousands of questions she still had left. But what were they worth? 

If her teacher, Glossaryck, one of the most powerful beings in the universe didn't understand it.... _Then did anyone?_

Eclipsa began to ponder on the subject. It was almost like she had a natural gift.... The dark magic thing just sort of appeared out of no where, completely unheard of. And she had no explanation as to why. 

Is this what Glossaryck meant when he said she had potential? 

She had yet to confront him on the matter. But according to his own words, she was the first out of a centuries long line of Butterfly Queens to unprecedentedly contact dark magic. 

She began to have an idea.... A really _really_ insane idea. One that could possibly lead to her own demise if Dark Magic was truly what she assumed it to be... 

_But when has Eclipsa Butterfly never taken a risk?_

" _So Glossaryck_..." she said. "You said that I'm one of the _first_ to _ever_ see this kind of magic?" She asked, studying her wand. The Princess was beginning to unfold big plans. 

"Well sure, yeah. Pretty much." 

" _Well_... What if _I_ were to maybe... Start _studying_... this magic? Since I'm the first to have access to it!" She suggested, bracing for a firm 'No'. 

There was so much that could go wrong with her idea. Of course she could die. She could get into massive amounts of trouble with Queen Solaria and Prince Jushtin. She could accidentally kill someone? She could destroy her wand.... and most importantly, 

_What would Globgor think?_

Eclipsa adored her bestfriend to death, but ever since the night of her birthday two months ago, she was still concerned about his reaction to getting the wand. 

And of course, using " _dark magic_ " could put her into a position where she could be perceived as a Mewni's first evil Queen. 

_Though in her good honest opinion that title belonged to her mother...._

However, she had zero malicious intent with her ideas. She was the first, the only to ever touch dark magic. If she could take one for the team, she could revolutionize the way Queens used magic for ages. All she really wanted was... the knowledge. 

"Sure. Be my guest." Glossaryck said, throwing Eclipsa into major surprise. 

"You're _really_ saying _yes?!_ And you're not worried in the _slightest_ over this?" She asked, bewildered by his sudden decision. 

"Why not?" He asked, flipping through some of the pages of the book. "It would be interesting to see what a Queen could do with it. So many new things to explore." 

"So... You're _really_ on board? With me learning ' _Dark Magic_ '? Something that not even you can answer questions on? Something that literally has the words ' _Dark_ ' in the name?" 

"Why sure. You have no evil intentions with it. You're pretty responsible. You know you can quit anytime. Kids your age always like to ' _experiment_ '." He said with a wave of his hand. 

"I... Guess that's _that_ then." She stated. She absolutely couldn't believe the day she was having. First an explosion, then a warnicorn stampede, her first spell, casting a spell on herself, and now.... _dark magic?_

Everything was happening all too fast. 

"I guess so." Glossaryck replied, taking one final bite of pudding as he finished the remains of the empty plastic cup. "Well.. You know how to create your own spell now. I think you're all set." 

" _Well I think so too_." She replied. 

Eclipsa had no idea what awaited in the future... 

But she did know one thing... 

_She was going to master dark magic, no matter the cost._


	5. Chapter Four: A Couple of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipsa meets a new face in the woods. But what will she make of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Okay this chapter is a really REALLY short one but it's super important! I promise the next one will be much more exciting! You all remember the Septarian Boyfriend Eclipsa labeled in the book of spells? Well here's Nathan!!

Eclipsa silently skipped along the dirt path as she made her way through the lush forest. 

She had come alone, however she quite minded the peace and quiet. 

She was rather enjoying herself, using her wand as an actual umbrella, protecting her from the blazing rays of a hot summer. As it was only noon.

The area was quite serene, filled with the beautiful sights of poppies, ferns, and all sorts of wild flowers. She would occasionally see a bee or two, maybe a spiderweb. 

She could also hear the chirping of bird songs in the tree canopies above her. The Princess found it amusing to watch the feathered creatures zoom from tree to tree, as if they were in some kind of hurry. 

In quiet situations like these, Eclipsa always felt a sense of safety. And of course she felt at ease now. However, she wasn't going to let down her gaurd...

 _She was walking through Monster territory._

Eclipsa had originally made plans to hang out with Globgor that day, maybe do a little hiking, play tag... Though Globgor insisted that he was _too old_ to play now. Which Eclipsa found preposterous. 

Tag had always been one thing the best friends shared during their time growing up. When they had started, Eclipsa being only nine adored the game. And so did Globgor, even though he was eleven. But now the sizeshifter was almost sixteen and a half now. To which he had began to take a more avid role in his duties as Prince of Darkness. 

Queen Solaria had been urging Eclipsa to do the same as Mewni's future monarch. However her mother was never around to teach her anything. And even if she was, it was always the wrong time. So Eclipsa made it her sworn mission to put it off as long as possible. 

But that had been the very reason why Globgor had cancelled on her that day, planning to resume on the next. Apparently he was required to attend an import diplomatic meeting between him and one of the Septarian faction leaders named ' _Seth_ '. Though she was slightly disappointed by the change in plans, Eclipsa wished her friend luck in the process. She surely hoped that he could sort out whatever issue that had been nagging his Kingdom. 

In fact, Globgor had been complaining alot about Septarians recently. It was always ' _Septarians did this_ ', ' _Septarians did that_ '. Eclipsa never knew when the Prince could catch a break from rambling on and on about the Lizard monsters. Though nothing he had said came to alarm her. It was mostly domestic issues within the Monster Kingdom. 

She honestly felt sympathy for him. But she found ways to occupy herself when he was gone. And going on this walk was one. 

She heard the gentle roar of water nearby. The girl could instantly reconize the downpour of a waterfall. She smiled in delight as she discovered a new place to explore, as if her current location wasn't already foreign enough. Though it took her some time to realize... 

She didn't actually know where she was going. 

But that didn't bother her. She already had a solution in mind. 

" _I summon the all seeing eye. To tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is forbidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden_." 

Suddenly a dark portal made from purple flame manifested from Eclipsa's wand. It opened up to reveal the gorgeous waterfall within her range. 

She began to angle the umbrella in the air, watching as the screen shifted before her into the familiar bushes that she stood against. The girl realized she was standing only a few feet away from the waterfall itself.

It had been a month since Eclipsa really dug deep into her study of magic. And so far her progress had been rapid. Both her mother and her Uncle Jushtin were impressed with the Princess's sudden talent. In fact, Eclipsa has almost forgotten that she was the same girl from a month ago, writhing in self pity from not being able to accomplish a single spell. 

But now she was confident in how much she had grown. Now with several spells of her own, Eclipsa had really felt that she was finally getting ahold of magic.

Though....

There was a catch. 

When Eclipsa had mastered her first spell, Midnight Shriek, it had come to Glossaryck's attention that the type of magic Eclipsa had used was... _unusual_. 

Unusual for any typical Butterfly Queen for that matter.

Eclipsa had mixed emotions when she had first learned that she was using dark magic. She didn't even know that there was such a thing. However the Princess was only fourteen and already beating the odds of every Queen to walk Mewni. She felt rather special for it. 

But at first, she was terrified. Of course hearing the words "Dark Magic" instantly set off red flags. Was she cursed? Was she going to die? Not even Glossaryck could answer her frantic questions. 

But her fear had sparked something else inside of her... She had always been a curious person. That had always been her leading personality trait. The girl had always had a a strong sense of adventure. Combining that with a completely new, mysterious, and unexplored territory lead to a new idea. 

Eclipsa decided that she would dedicate her studies to dark magic. She knew what kind of risks she would be taking.....

_But did she?_

If she was the first to possess the ability, shouldn't she utilize it for others benefit? 

She really had no evil intent with the new magic. Despite its.... foreboding name. She wanted to learn about it. To figure out the dog's and don't's. She wanted it to benefit the future generation of queens long after her. 

And so far, 

Eclipsa didn't see any problems with it. 

She quickly dispersed the spell with a flick of her wand, lightly treading forwards to gaze out past the tall bushes. In front of her layed a massive pond, filled entirely of sparkling crystal blue water that glinted in the sun. It all connected to a roaring waterfall, spraying the area with white droplets of water. 

Instantly Eclipsa skipped foward, skidding to a halt as she reached the water edge. The princess kneeled at the clear substance, giggling as her reflection swayed. 

She felt at peace her. All alone. Away from the bustling life at the castle. Away from the Mewmans. Away from her mother. Away from anyone who would try to invade on her time. 

Or so she thought. 

"So let me guess... You're here to steal more land?"

Eclipsa screeched in fear as an unfamiliar voice spoke behind her. Normally she would have just given a small gasp of surprise if this were any other occasion.....

But she was in enemy territory. 

The Princess swiftly rolled onto her feet, springing up with wand in hand, ready to fire. It was a trick her mother had taught her. And despite her bitterness towards the Queen's tactics, Eclipsa knew she probably found herself in a life or death situation. 

Before her stood a tall, threatening Septarian. Probably twice the height of the smaller girl. He had every feature of a typical septarian, except the monster was rather well dressed in what looked to be an expensive suit. Usually Eclipsa had only seen Monsters in peasant clothes. All except for Globgor of course. 

But Eclipsa knew one thing...

She wasn't going to succumb to the ideas of her mother. 

" _Stand back_!" Eclipsa warned, slowly creeping away, however her wand still remained aimed and charged. "I don't want to fire. I don't want to hurt you. I won't cast unless you try to harm me." 

The Septarian hesitated for a moment, staring at her as if she were some kind of foreign creature. And if she was honest, she technically was. But it appears as if the boy finally came to a decision.

"You can put that away now." He said, relaxing his posture. 

Eclipsa recoiled in surprise. " _What?_ " She has asked. She had slightly loosened her grip on her wand. But she still remained in stance. Out of all the monsters she had approached, all of them had become hostile towards her when her identity was revealed. Even Kyle had tried to throw a chair at her. 

But that was back before Eclipsa even had the wand. And Septarians were the most dangerous monster out of them all.... 

"You can put that away, _Your Highness_. Better?" He said, sarcastically mocking a fake bow. "You're not going to fire at me." 

Eclipsa didn't really appreciate his cocky attitude.... but there was something about this stranger that just.... whatever it was, she couldn't let her gaurd down. 

"Oh yeah? And how can you be so sure of that?" 

"Well....Let's see..." the Septarian began, approaching closer and closer to the girl. However she didn't back away. Some strange force was keeping her legs in place, preventing her from running away. 

"If you were anything like your mother, you would have attacked me on the spot. Probably did some name calling. Maybe I wouldn't even be breathing by now.... But yet here we are and all you're doing is pointing an umbrella and trembling. Not much for the _Monster Carver_ daughter, is it?" He explained with a sly tone to his voice. 

Eclipsa was puzzled, thrown off by the Lizard's strange demeanor. 

"So... You're not _scared_ of me?" She asked, lightening her expression. 

"You kidding?" The Septarian snorted, ominously circling the Princess. "Do you think I'd be scare of a four foot little mewman girl in the woods?" 

"I'm _5'2''!_ " Eclipsa snapped. "Also I'm not just _some_ little girl!" 

"Ah yes. _You're_ a _princess_. My apologies Your highness." 

She scowled at the strange boy. Sure Eclipsa was the Crown Princess of Mewni, but she was never the type to flaunt off her royalty. She didn't enjoy putting herself on a pedestal. All she really wanted was to feel equal to everyone else. 

"My _name_ is _Eclipsa_." She corrected. "I'm not _your_ Princess so I dont think those terms are needed." 

"Oh I know what your name is." He said with a smirk. "And again, you can put that thing down." He gestured towards the wand.

Though Eclipsa wasn't going to back down. She was smarter than that. 

" _Look_.. I know what you're doing. You're wanting me to let down my gaurd. Listen, I know I'm in your territory. That was wrong of me. I'll leave. But I'm not giving you an opening to attack." 

The boy narrowed his eyes, surveying the sight of the girl. That was... until he began to laugh. She took one step backwards, a bit flustered by his sudden out burst. She had to admit, she was terrified of the new kid, But there was something about him that was.... _slightly attractive_. 

"Wow you really think I'm gonna kill you huh?" He chuckled. "The name's Nathan. You come here often?" He asked, facing towards the waterfall. 

"I..... Well not so often." Eclipsa responded, finally lowering her wand. Though she remained tense. One wrong move and the Septarians would have her head on a stick. 

"It's quite nice. There's a bunch of scenery around here. Though I'm sure you see far more crazier views as a Princess, huh?" 

"Not exactly." She corrected. "Though, my bedroom window overlooks the Castle rose gardens. Now that's the place to get a view." 

Even though she kept a smile on her face, Eclipsa wanted to slap her mouth shut. What was she even doing?! Spilling tiny information like that could potentially lead to fatal invasions. Despite her young age when it happened, Eclipsa still remembered the siege on Butterfly Castle. 

Though she told Globgor stuff all the time...

"Is that so?" He asked, tilting his head. "I'm assuming you don't care for roses then. If you see them that often." 

"Oh no, They're my favorite flower. I especially enjoy the hybrids! It's incredible to see what you could do with a couple of seeds." 

Was she really so foolish? Why was she telling him these things?! He could be lowering her in to potentially kill her and all she was doing was rambling about roses?! _Though_.... He was starting to seem all that bad. 

"I honestly enjoy the hybrid flowers too. You have good taste, Princess." Nathan complimented. 

"Like I said, no need for the official names. Just call me Eclipsa." She assured. 

' _Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid!_ ' She secretly thought. 

"So... _Eclipsa_ ," he began with a toothy grin. "What were you doing in this place anyways? Kinda an odd place for a Mewman to end up, don't ya think?"

' _Here it comes..._ ' 

"Ohh I was just... Taking a walk." She nervously answered. 

He turned to the water once more. "I think we all need to do that sometimes..." he confessed. 

There was something that the girl still pondered on with the boy. Something... new. She felt anxious standing next to him. But was it really fear?..... or was it.... _No_. 

She had just met Nathan. And for all she knew, he could possibly be plotting to murder her. But he was handsome, and she already found herself staring at him, unable to advert her gaze. 

"Take a seat." He asked, kneeling on the soft sand on the pond bank. "You were sitting before I arrived. I hate that I interrupted that."

"Uh.. Why thank you." Eclipsa replied, a blush bright red on her face. She gingerly returned to her place among the pebbles, her feet barely touching the lapping blue water. 

"So... You got any hobbies?" Nathan asked, his amber eyes adjusting on her. 

And with that, Eclipsa ignored every warning sign that she had held before. 

"Well It's pretty obvious that I do magic." She confirmed, looking back at the wand. "But before then, I was really interested in music." 

" _Really?_ " Nathan asked, perking up. "What kind of music?" 

"Well.... I personally like listening to.. the metal type of music..." 

" _No way_. I was expecting nursery rhymes." He snorted, causing Eclipsa to give him a stern glare. 

"Though... I like to sing and play guitar. I also write some of my songs too. But most of them are just rough drafts." 

"You should sing." Nathan said, Eclipsa flinched in surprise once more from his suddenness. But overall, she found it even more.... Attractive from the boy. 

" _Sing?_ " Eclipsa echoed in disbelief. "You want me to sing?" 

"Sure. Why not?" 

"Um... Cause we _just_ met?" 

"Well, what does that have to do with it? People sing for strangers all the time. And as far as I know, we are officially acquaintances." 

"I am _not_ going to sing for you." Eclipsa playfully retorted. 

"Whatever. I'm sure it probably wasn't that good anyways..." 

" _Gee thanks!_ " She scowled. Though she understood that it was only a harmless joke. But she didn't make any effort to defend herself. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? You're acting awfully aloof." 

Eclipsa wanted to learn about the Septarian. In fact she was very curious as to the life Nathan lead. 

"Well.... My name's Nathan..... I'm a Septarian..." he reeked of sarcasm. 

"No kidding, silly!" She was begging to warm up to the Septarian. "You know what I meant!" 

"Well... That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Again... Very aloof." 

"Alright alright.. I'll tell you. But it's very top secret. You have to _swear_ you can't tell a single soul." He warned, placing a single claw over his lips. 

A secret huh? ..... Eclipsa was dying to know more. 

"I swear!" She promised, giddy for whatever special information she was about to recieve. 

"Okay..." he paused, building up tension. "I........Like....... To go on walks." 

Nathan gave a toothy smile as the Princess groaned in annoyance. "Did you really think that it was going to be that mysterious?" 

"Well when you make me _swear_ to it, yes! Yes I do!" She replied, giggling at her own gullibleness. 

"Well... now we know who is easily fooled." He glanced over at her, giving her a sly look that took her breath away. 

She couldn't actually be interested in this Septarian could she? And she couldn't possibly be developing feelings this fast! Though she had to admit, he was quite charming. 

"I am _not_ easily fooled!" She retorted, sitting up straight upon the water's edge. 

"Oh yeah, we how were you so easily able to swear to something when you barely even know me in the first place?" 

Well now she was at a loss for words. Eclipsa looked to the ground, wide eyed in embarrassment. 

" _Well_.... I...." 

"Y'know you're not that bad for a Mewman Princess." Nathan said, still giving her that alluring look. 

Eclipsa looked up, excited towards his rather nice compliment. It made her... _happy_. 

"Well you're not so bad for a Septarian either, Nathan." She replied, feeling a smile come across her face. 

"You know... You're a tad bit different than most Mewmans I've come across. I don't know if that's because you're royalty... or the daughter of the Queen." 

"Oh... Really? How so?" Eclipsa didn't really understand where this conversation was going. She was already used enough to being labeled as 'different' at home... It felt peculiar to have it come from a monster. 

He chuckled, eyeing her up to down. "Well first of all, you didn't completely obliterate me when we first met. You didn't seem like you wanted to shoot. It was more of a defensive look rather than you wanted to hurt me." 

"That is true." Eclipsa added. "I didn't really want to hurt you honestly. I was just scared that you would attack me first since I was in your territory after all." 

"Oh yeah, that. What kind of mewman decides that she wants to take a peaceful stroll through Monster territory? Anytime your people do that, it's your armies coming through here to kill us." He said humorously. Though a pang of sorrow was detectable within the last part. 

"Me I guess." Eclipsa giggled, responding to the first sentence. 

"Yeah no kidding." Nathan laughed back, turning to face the glistening pond. "You also made an effort to actually talk to me. And the way you did it... You didn't make it seem like I was inferior. You talked to me as if I was some other kid on the street." 

"Well... Yes. You're a person. Just like everyone else, monster or not." 

" _Hmm_." He looked down, as if he were puzzled on something. "That's a first for a mewman to say."

"Didn't you just say that I was different from the Mewmans?" Eclipsa reminded. 

"Right you are." Nathan answered, starting a long awkward silence. Yet he was the one to end it. 

"Y'know... I think I'm starting to like you, Princess Butterfly." 

Those words sent a cold rush through her body. Eclipsa was sure that her spades were no longer visible based on how red her cheeks were becoming. 

"You... _You do?_ " She stuttered. 

"Well yeah. You're quite something else. Plus, I think you're pretty funny too." 

"I... _Uh_... Thanks! I...." 

"Can I expect to see you here again? Tomorrow?" The boy asked, rising to his feet. He landed down a hand, helping the Princess stand as well. They locked eyes, causing her heart to pound in her chest. 

"O-Of course... What time?" She bashfully asked, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

"Hm.. Same time. If it works for you it works for me." 

"Alright...Well see you tomorrow!" She called, grabbing her wand and swiftly shuffling into the woods. She was sure that If she stayed for another second or two that she would explode. 

Eclipsa turned her head back around for a split second, hoping to catch a smile, or a wave from the boy as she fled. 

But he was already gone. 

\------------------------- 

"So then I tried explaining to the servant that I wanted a nail polish kit sent to my room, and instead they brought me an entire tank of live lobsters. _Can you believe it?_ Apparently they got the orders mixed up between me and My Uncle Jushtin. I think it's hilarious!" 

"Based on everything you've told me about him, That does sound like something Prince Jushtin would do." 

"And he even used the nail polish as if there wasn't anything wrong! You should have seen it, Nathan!" 

It had been three weeks since Eclipsa had met Nathan.....

And in all honesty.... 

She was crushing over him _hard_. 

It wasn't like any of the other monster boys she had dated. For the first time she actually felt like she had real feelings for someone. As if it were meant to be. 

She didn't understand what was it that made her fall for him so quick. If it was the way he talked, the way he dressed, or the way he gazed at her when she spoke. 

He even had that attractive mysterious factor to a guy that made her even more interested. In all simpleness... She adored it. 

But she didn't really know if he felt the same. 

They had met every single day for weeks, and they talked for hours. Even on top of her meetings with Globgor. If she was being honest, her entire schedule was thrown off balance. It was either this, or that, do magic with Glossaryck, visit Globgor, eat dinner with Jushtin. 

Things became really hectic for the Princess. 

But she enjoyed every minute of it. 

"Hey thanks for walking with me here today. It really means alot!" She exclaimed, grateful for her company as they approached the waterfall. 

"It's my pleasure. Say, that path we took... Is that the quickest way to the castle?" Nathan asked, looking down at the girl with a curious expression. 

"Oh yes. Yes it is! Why do you ask?" 

"Interesting. I was just thinking that maybe I could start picking you up from there. It's so stealthy through there." 

"Totally" she agreed. "Say... You look a bit _different_..." 

"Yeah, this is my swim suit." He replied as they approached the pond. 

' _Well he looks rather good in it_...' She thought. 

"Oh... _Cool!_ " Were the only words she was actually able to muster. "But... I didn't bring mine." 

She was slightly offended by his lack of background information when discussing today's meeting earlier. Did he really expect her to go swimming in a _dress?_

"That's fine. I don't care." He said. Eclipsa was too busy admiring him to even notice that he had brought towels with them. To which he was gently laying out upon the course sand. 

She began to walk foward, meeting him at the water's edge. 

"Is there any reason in particular as to why you were wearing a swimsuit?" She asked, a little accusatory. 

"Well yeah... There's one." He said, finishing the towels and turning to face the girl. 

"Oh yeah? What was it then?" 

".....So I could do _this-_ " 

Eclipsa didn't have time to even catch her breath before a hard force knocked into her chest, lunging her backwards into the cold crystal waters of the pond. 

She stared at the top of the water from below in pure disbelief as she struggled to gather a footing. Despite being in the shallows, she underestimated the actual depth of the water. But thankfully she was able to stand. 

When she emerged from the surface which met to her waist in total shock. She was trembling, freezing, and soaked. The once fluffy sleeves on her dress clinged to her shoulders, suffering the same fate as her hair, which now hung dripping in front of her face. 

She glared at him in anger and embarrassment as he dived in after her, paddling in circles around the girl as he snorted with laughter. 

" _Why did you do that?!_ " She scolded wiping the water droplets from burning eyes. 

"Just because." He answered smugly. 

" _Just because why?!_ " 

"You kinda look like a sea monster." He remarked, standing from the water. He pointed towards the tangled wet mess that was once Eclipsa's long combed hair. 

" _Gee. Thanks._ " 

"Hey hey," he said, taking a hand through his drenched burnette hair. Completely messing up the strands. "We can be sea monsters together now. I technically already am one." 

Eclipsa's gaze softened a bit. Her mood slightly lightened up at his silly gesture. 

"But still..." she said, trudging over to the boy. " _It's not nice to push someone in a pond!_ " 

She suddenly shoved the Septarian with every ounce of strength the had in her arms, watching in satisfaction as Nathan barreled over into the water. 

" _See?_ It's not as fun when it's you, now is it?" She asked, watching him spray mist from his snout as his head reappeared from the waves. 

"Are you really that mad?" He asked, he was now standing in the deeper end of the water. He could still stand, but the level would be way over Eclipsa's head. 

" _Yes I'm mad!_ " She said. "You shoved me into a pond! And in a _brand_ new dress too!"

"Brand new dress, _eh?_ " He asked, slowly creeping towards the fuming Princess. " _Well that's just to bad_ -" 

Eclipsa screamed as Nathan wrapped his claws around her wrist, yanking her further into the pond and drenching her once more.

This time it took longer for her to stabilize. She no longer had a place to set her feet. Luckily, she could swim. 

" _Oh you have some nerve!_ " She aggressively treaded towards him, coughing from the water she accidentally swallowed. 

"Well you certainly have great buoyancy-" Nathan was cut off as Eclipsa began to violently splash him with water, laughing as he flinched with every chilling wave that hit his face. 

"And you _also_ know how to get revenge." 

"We're even now." Eclipsa curtly decided, crossing her arms. 

"Even _now?_ Well what If I did this?" He said, scooping a handful of the liquid, dumping it onto her hair. 

" _Oh is that all you got?"_ She asked before taking a loud deep breath of air. She dived into the water, swooping down to the bottom and latching onto one of Nathan's legs. She felt slight resistance from the ruffles on her dress, slowing her down. Yet she was successfully able to grab on, trying to yank the boy's legs from his feet. 

However she was unsuccessful, and had to return to the surface for air. 

"That was just _sad_ -" Nathan said before getting splashed in the face once more. 

"Just you wait, I'll make a spell that'll send an entire tsunami on top of you!" She warned. 

"I doubt that." He said, splashing her back. 

"You doubt _everything_!" She sent another wave of water back at him. However, his demeanor suddenly changed. 

He began staring at her, silently dropping his hands into the water. 

"Is... everything alright?" Eclipsa asked, instantly concerned by his unpredicted mood change. 

" _Is... This a thing?_ " He asked, still intensely gazing at her. She took a step back in confusion, only for him to step towards. 

"Is _what_ a thing?" She asked. Her blush had returned. Despite it being completely submerged in water droplets, her face began to burn. 

" _This_... Is _this_ a thing now?" He asked once more. 

" _I still don't know what you mean..._ " Eclipsa trailed off. She had an idea... but she wasn't sure if It was correct. But the sound of her heart hammered in her chest with each passing second. 

" _Us._ Are _we_ a thing?" He finally asked, gently grabbing her hand from the water. 

Eclipsa almost screamed, she almost got up and cheered, but an unknown force kept her quiet. But it didn't stop her from internally panicking on the inside. 

" _A-Are you.... Asking me to be your...._ " 

" _Girlfriend?_ You catch on well, Butterfly." He smiled. But Eclipsa was frozen in pure shock. 

"Look. I think I already know the answer. Your mother and all. You're a mewman and I'm a monster. I get it-" 

" _Yes._ " She said, cutting him off. 

"... _What?_ " He said, startled by her quick answer. 

"I'll be your girlfriend." Eclipsa regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. 

What in the _world_ was she even doing? 

What if it was all a joke? 

What if her _mother_ found out? 

Were they rushing things? 

_How would Globgor react?_

They had swam around for a few minutes before they had both tiredly climbed from pond, picking their towels from the sand. Eclipsa of course knew she would have to make excuses for her ruined dress. 

But in all honesty.... _It was worth it._

" _So_......" She began, tying the towel around her hair in an updo. Hopefully to soak up some of the water. 

"Hm?" Nathan asked, turning to look at the Princess. 

"What... do you wanna do now?" 

"Well.... I could walk you home. If you want to." He asked, holding out a clawed hand. 

Eclipsa stared at it, slightly flustered. But she took the hand in glee. 

"I would gladly appreciation that!" She exclaimed, beginning to walk.

The new couple began to happily stroll into the woods, hand in hand. But one thing still remained fresh in Eclipsa's mind. 

She had _alot_ of secrets to keep. 


	6. Chapter 5: Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Round 2 of another Bring-Your-Friend-Along date with Globgor! But new info unravels a bone chilling discovery. And it leaves Eclipsa to think.... Is Nathan all that he really seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up, This chapter is quite the angsty one. Normally I don't really like to write angst since It makes me sad, lol. But this chapter is EXTREMELY plot heavy, and initiates a huge important part of the story for the rest of Arch one. I hope you guys enjoy!!

Eclipsa giddily sprinted down the Rose Tower, ecstatic for the day that lay ahead. She gripped her wand tightly as she leaped down each step. She just couldn't contain her excitement. 

Though... She felt uncertain as well. 

When she had broke the news to Globgor that she was dating a Septarian... He did not take it well. Even though it had taken many prepared persuasive speeches and arguments, Eclipsa was finally able to convince him to except it. However, there was still much complaint. 

There had been a growing rift between the Prince's Kingdom and the Septarian Factions. And hearing that his closest and bestest friend was in a romantic relationship with one.....

That didn't set very well with Globgor. 

But hopefully today they could finally make amends and Globgor could truly see what-

"I saw your letter. I am _NOT_ going this time. Definite nope. _Totally_ not going. You can't make me go." Globgor declared, sternly crossing his arms as soon as Eclipsa arrived. 

"Oh Globby, _come on!_ " Eclipsa protested, "Nathan is nice!" 

"Eclipsa, the last time I went with you, I had to watch you roast that Kappa with words as if you were roasting a mewma- I mean _chicken!_ It was a disaster! And I am especially not going with a _Septarian!_ " Globgor rebuttled. 

"Nathan is nothing like Kyle. He's sweet and thoughtful-"

" _And his hair probably smells like flowers and fairy dust~!_ " Globgor sneered. 

" _Hey!_ " Eclipsa scolded. "Also you were wrong it smells like lavender. But that's not the point! I'll admit the last time was a.... _disaster_. But I promise we will have so much more fun with Nathan! I can assure you he will-

"Bring up the grudges between our families and kingdoms, insult you the entire time, and refuse to be a gentleman. Sounds like my cup of tea. Eclipsa, I don't want to watch you suffer through that again. You don't deserve that." 

"But we won't!" Eclipsa urged. "I've dated Nathan for a month now! Just trust me on this! If you want to, you can leave any time. I promise." She pleaded, placing a hand on her heart. 

Globgor rolled his eyes before half-heartedly speaking up. "Does he atleast know that there's a chance I might be coming?" 

" _Er.....No... But-_ "

" _You didn't tell him that I was coming?! Eclipsa!!_ " Globgor lectured, angerly throwing his striped hands into the air. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise! He keeps asking me how and who made me the way I am with Monsters, and I wanted him to see the grand reveal!" She confessed. 

When she had met Nathan almost two months ago, one of the first questions he had asked her was how could she possibly feel any sympathy towards monsters based on the violent way she was raised. Eclipsa didn't really understand what to answer him. She had alot of answers for him. But Globgor had always been the main contributor. 

Globgor gave a huge sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Eclipsa felt guilty for putting him in this situation, but she had full faith that things would be better this time.

" _Fine_.... I'll go. But I have a _few_ expections." Globgor decided. 

Eclipsa clapped her hands in joy, pleased by his willingness to go. Though, she was curious as to what exeptions the Prince was talking about. 

"Number one. As soon as this dude says or does something that makes me angry, I wont hesitate to give him a piece of my mind."

"That's understandable." 

"Number 2. I don't trust this dude. I don't trust him with you. I need to protect you. If I see any red flags, I won't hesitate to give him a piece of mind." 

"You _really_ seem like you want to give him a piece of your mind." Eclipsa joked, but she went quiet afterwards 

"Number 3. I don't want him knowing I'm there. If you want to prevent any conflict, It's best if he doesn't know I'm there. So I will be hiding the entire time."

Eclipsa tilted her head, puzzled.

"Hiding? How are you going to do that? Also I was really looking forward to you guys hanging out! I was wanting my boyfriend to become friends with my bestfriend!" She explained. She had to admit, she was rather depleted by the adjustments to her plans. 

"Eclipsa, I know you want to fix things. Fix the problems between our kingdoms. Fix the war. But right now... It's best If you stay out of the domestic issues within my kingdom." Globgor confessed. 

"Also about how I can hide..." Globgor began, staring at the Princess with a knowing glance. 

She returned his glanced, pondering as to what he met.... Until it finally clicked. 

" _The shoulder thing!_ " She exclaimed. 

" _The shoulder thing._ " The Prince echoed. 

The girl approached, preparing to conduct the friends' ancient ritual. She opened her arms, reaching out her hands to the boy. 

"Ready?"

"Ready." He confirm, intertwining his fingers with her's. 

Both of them spoke at the same time, reciting the same chant as they have been doing many years before. 

"... _One_..."

"... _Two_..." 

"... _Three!_ " 

On the count of three, The Prince was propelled off the ground, shrinking to a minuscule size at a rapid rate, falling into the Girl's hands. 

Eclipsa giggled at how funny the scenario at hand was. Globgor had always towered over her in natural height, but now she was a giant compared to him. Despite how many times they have done " _the shoulder thing_ ", Eclipsa still found it to be amazing. 

But there was still one thing. 

"Globgor, Are you sure about this?" She asked, placing the boy upon her shoulder. "I was really excited about you and Nathan getting to hit it off." 

She didn't want to disrespect her friend's wishes... But it still disappointed her. 

"Another time." Globgor assured, now with a shrill voice. "I need to see this... _Septarian_ before I go making friends." 

"You didn't have a problem making friends with me!" Eclipsa reminded. 

"We were young," He corrected, pulling one of her curls across his shoulder, completely concealing himself with her hair. ", and naive. Things are different now." 

" _Eh_ , whatever." She grumbled. She loved her friend, but she despised when he talked like a grownup. 

"Alright. Let's make some rules. You absolutely _cannot_ talk to me. Not even whispering. That will be a dead give away." Globgor advised, tapping her neck for support. 

"Oh don't worry I will chattering my head off the entire time." Eclipsa joked, though Globgor didn't seem to appreciate it. 

" _Haha very funny_... Now don't let him come near me. Or you face.... Or any part of you for that matter. Don't let him even touch you. Actually don't even let him stand within a six foot radius-"

" _Globgor-_ " She warned. 

"What?! I'm not in the mood to watch any of your PDA!"

" _There is not going to be any PDA!!_ " Eclipsa defensively retorted, a blush forming on her spade cheeks. 

"Fantastic. Because hand holding makes me sick. And that leads to our third rule... Act natural. Pretend like I'm not even here." 

Those sounded like easy enough rules to follow. Yet Eclipsa wasn't ready to end the conversation. 

"Well I have some rules for you too, _Mister!_ " She huffed, slightly annoyed by her friend's assertiveness. 

' _Why is he acting so... odd?_ ' She wondered. 

In fact, ever since the situation with Kyle, Eclipsa had noticed a slight... _shift_ in Globgor's mood. As if a switch had been flicked. 

When she was single, he was cheerful and care free. Smiling ear to ear, all four eyes glowing when she talked. 

But as soon as a new boy came into picture, it was almost as if his entire world changed. 

Of course he still remained his happy self any other time. But anytime she mentioned Nathan, or any other monster she had somewhat relation to, it was almost as if he became... defensive. And concerned. 

It was really causing Eclipsa to wonder.... 

"Number one! You cannot pull my hair! Under any circsta- _Ow! Why did you do that?!_ " She snapped, rubbing the slight burn on her scalp. She scowled at Globgor's tiny muffled laughs. 

" _Wow._ You are _so_ mature!" Eclipsa sarcastically remarked. "And number two, atleast try to give Nathan a chance. He can be really sweet if you push him enough and I'm sure you will like him just fine!" 

"I will like him just fine when his people can stop rallying against my troops!" Globgor protested. 

Even though Globgor was sixteen, and only a Prince. He had quite a role of command over the monster army. The same couldn't be said for Eclipsa however. She had little to no interest over the Mewman military. But she could bet all of her candy bars that as soon as she stepped one foot on the battlefield, Her mother and Mina Loveberry would be quick to shove a sword into her hands. 

So in all simplicity.... Eclipsa stayed away from all warfare. 

"Oh you can put that behind you for just one day! Come on, Globby, You've been working so hard lately. You deserve a break!" 

"Yeah getting a migraine from your perfume is an _amazing_ way to spend my break." He teased. 

"My perfume smells perfectly fine and you know it!" 

"How do you girls even wear this stuff? Do you _not_ choke?" 

"No because we're not nose sensitive wimps and we don't smell like we've been wrestling in mud all day!" She teased back. "Now are you ready to go or what?" 

"Where's he meeting us at this time? And if you take us to one more public place I'm-"

"He's meeting us right outside the castle! Also it's just gonna be us three! Now let's get to it!" She exclaimed, proceeding to follow the castle wall. 

Eclipsa didn't know what she was going to expect from this date. 

And she believed she rather liked it that way. 

Because this was either going to be a perfect get together... 

Or a complete disaster....

\-----------------------

When they arrived, Nathan was already waiting for the Princess near the short cut she had taught him. He was standing with his hands resting in his pockets... Though Eclipsa felt that there was something.... wrong. 

His tail seemed to twitch as if he was anxious. Same for his body language. But as soon as the Princess emerged from the ferns, the Septarian's demeanor quickly changed. 

"You came." He said as the girl excitedly walked over. 

"Yep!" She cheerfully exclaimed, stretching onto her tippy toes to gingerly kiss him on the cheek. 

Despite his small size, Eclipsa could already sense the raw irritation from Minature Globgor perched upon her shoulder. 

" _Absolutely disgusting._ " She heard him mutter. 

" _Ahem_." Eclipsa coughed, trying to quite down her protesting friend, giving a light tap to her shoulder. 

"So you said you had a surprise for me. Where is it?" Nathan charmingly asked, examining the girl. 

Realization hit Eclipsa like a wave as she remembered the slight catch. 

"Oh _um._.. _It's uh._... It's not ready yet! There was a problem with the shipping.... There's a shortage of _materials_ to make it with... the war and all." She lied, rolling her wrist. 

"Great job- _Oh no no no no no no no you have got to be kidding me!_ " Globgor furiously whispered. Eclipsa wondered as to why the jurrasic mood change within one sentence. But she couldn't question it now. 

"Oh well that's a shame." Nathan commented, a smile appearing on his face. "Because I brought you a surprise too." 

" _Really?_ What is it?!" She asked, excitedly hopping on her feet. 

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, _silly_." Nathan said. Eclipsa was starting to become concerned for the boy. He appeared deeply troubled, as if he was spooked. 

The Princess decided that she would wait a while before asking. For all she knew, he could just be cold. 

"So you ready to start walking?" He asked, beginning to head towards the path, extending a hand for his girlfriend. 

"I believe so!" She said, happily taking his hand. The two steadily began to walk before Eclipsa's shoulder and neck were being hammered with painful quick taps. 

She swiftly shrugged, hoping that it didn't catch Nathan's attention. However her attempt didn't stop Globgor's persistent antics. 

"Is something wrong?" Nathan asked, noticing Eclipsa's strange behavior. 

" _No no! It's- It's all fine!_ " She optimistically stuttered. Though it wasn't exactly fine. The persistent pain in her neck from her friend punching her was really killing the mood. 

That was... Until she felt strands of her own hair being yanked. 

" _Ow!_ " She accidentally yelped, throwing her hands to her mouth. Causing Nathan to stop in his tracks. 

"Are you.... _sure_ you're okay?" 

" _Yeah... I'm- Ouch- I'm- Ow-_ Alright if I could just- _Ugh_ \- You know what! Give me one moment!" Eclipsa decided, sprinting off into the woods, watching Nathan's puzzled expression as she disappeared. 

She ran until she was positive that she was out of earshot, before angrily plucking Globgor from her shoulder and setting him upon a bare tree stump. 

" _What in the world are you doing?!_ " Eclipsa scolded, furiously stomping her foot. "I said _no_ hair pulling! _What is even wrong?!_ "

"We need to leave. We need to leave _now!_ " Globgor urged, pointing back at the woods. 

" _Leave?_ Globgor I said you could leave at anytime, but it hasn't even been a full minute-" 

" _I_ need to leave? No _you_ need to leave. You need to get out of here and run away as far as possible!" 

Eclipsa fell into silence, staring in pure confusion at the prince. 

" _What?_ " She asked, squinting at his ridiculous proposition. She didn't exactly know how to feel about his pleads. But...

It was starting to alarm her. 

"How could I ever let you run out with this guy?! _How did I even let you come near this guy?!_ Oh I feel terrible. This is terrible!" Globgor frantically rambled, shifting into his normal size. All four of his eyes were glinted with worry.... and _panic_. 

" _What? What do you mean?_ You're scaring me, what does any of this have to do with _Nathan?!_ " Eclipsa questioned, she clutched her chest in fear. 

' _Nathan is a good guy...._ ' 

"Eclipsa, Nathan is _not_ who he says he is!" Globgor spat, putting his hands desperately on the girl's shoulders. 

" _What do you mean_...." her voice trailed off. It was all so random. She didn't know how to handle it. 

"Nathan is a _spy!_ And not one of my spies. Oh _no no no_ , He is a spy for the Septarian factions. Actually, This boy, the one you dream over, Is one of Seth's right hand men! I've seen him before, Eclipsa! He's dangerous! He only wants to get information so he can....."

"So he can _what?!_ " Eclipsa snapped. She really didn't mean to be so harsh. But with all the chaos of the entire event... It almost made her feel like she was loosing her mind. 

"So he can.... _Kill_ you." Globgor finished, his voice high with shame. 

"So he can... _What now?!_ " Eclipsa rebuked, she didn't want to believe a single word. But she could trust Globgor... Globgor was her best friend. 

But Nathan was her _boyfriend_. 

She had known Globgor since she was nine. 

But she had only met Nathan a month ago... 

"I..... _Okay look_. Things are... _iffy_ on my side of the war-"

' _Yeah no kidding!_ ' Eclipsa wanted to remark. But she stopped herself. 

"Me... The Generals... And the Septarian leaders have been meeting. Because... We need a war strategy. Look Eclipsa, I know you don't really like to brush up on this subject but we overestimated our abilities when Queen Solaria handed you the wand. No offense but your Mother has been completely battering us in battle and well... our troops are sick of it." 

" _But how do you know Nathan has any part of this?!_ " Eclipsa asked once more. She wanted answers more than anything. She wanted to know what was wrong. 

"Well...Solaria has terrorized us for years.... This war... You won't believe how many she has killed..." 

"But I'm going to fix that! I'm going to make it better!" Eclipsa pleaded, grabbing onto Globgor's arms. A million thoughts were racing through her head in seconds. Where could the conversation possibly be leading to? 

She was absolutely clueless. 

"I know! I know! And I have full faith in you! We can do it together! But things right now aren't going so smoothly. We needed ideas. My Generals and I decided that a best course of action would be to issue more restriction of Mewman travel across the Forest of Certain Death. By a trespass and get ripped to shreds type of thing!" He explained. 

"Well that's a bit... _Dark._ But again. _What. Does. This. Have. To. Do. With. Nathan?!"_ Eclipsa demanded, incredibly frustrated. 

"I'm getting there. Well during the meeting the Septarians suggested a... _different_ approach....."

"Which was-" 

" _Which was that they assassinate you-_ " Globgor quickly finished, with no pause between his words. "They think that a way they could end this entire war is that they go after the Queen's one and only daughter. So it would weaken her and... Yeah you get the idea." 

Eclipsa was speechless, baffled by what she had just heard. 

She never liked to touch war affairs. In fact she never even wanted to mention them. 

But now... She had an entire bounty over her head? That was potentially started by... 

_Nathan_. 

" _What did you say? What did you even tell them?!_ " She asked, completely distraught. 

And a little disturbed. 

"Well of course I told them No! But they didn't take that to well. I guarentee that they sent this spineless jerk out to get you! But don't worry. I'm going to fix this _right now-_ " Globgor snarled, beginning to march back towards Nathan's location along the path. 

" _No wait_!" Eclipsa commanded, grabbing the boy by the arm. " _You can't!_ " 

The Princess was caught between two worlds. She trusted Globgor. She trusted him with every ounce in her body. But part of her absolutely refused to believe it was true. It just couldn't be true. 

" _Why not?_ Eclipsa, he even said he had a little _surprise_ for you! I bet that it's a quick blow to the head!" Globgor warned, halting to look down at the girl. 

"It could be a bouquet of flowers! Or chocolates!! Or both!! You were also looking through my hair! I doubt you barely even got a good look of him!" 

"I know what I saw! And I know exactly who he is- Fun fact he puts ketchup on foods that _aren't_ supposed to have ketchup on them! Like lettuce! Absolutely barbaric!" 

"Okay the ketchup on the lettuce thing is a bit... _gross_. But I know my boyfriend and I know he _isn't_ some creep who spies on teenage princesses with scary moms and a wand!" 

"Do you really? You've only known him for a _month_!"

" _Two_ months actually! Well a month and three weeks..."

" _And that completely throws things into an entirely new perspective! My mind is completely changed!_ "

"You know I'm _really_ not in the mood for sarcasm right now." 

" _Well then you would know that I'm not in the mood to watch your head get chopped off!_ " Globgor exclaimed. 

Eclipsa couldn't really think of a good comeback for that. She couldn't really think straight at all. 

She was happy with Nathan. He could never hurt her. 

_Could he?_

She kept thinking back to the day of the woods, about how little words it took him to get her to put down her wand. How they clicked so fast talking at the pond banks. 

About how he asked her out first. 

But he would never be against her side. He was curious, rather delighted about her pacifist attitude towards monsters. About how she preached equality while her mother screamed violence. He was quite fond of her for that. 

Eclipsa just... couldn't accept it. 

"Nathan _wouldn't_ hurt me." She firmly said. Her gaze sliding to Globgor for his response. His face still remained grave. 

"So you would really take his word over mine?" He asked, slightly betrayed. 

" _No. Never._ Unless I think you're making a huge mistake!" 

"This _isn't_ a mistake! This is a _life or death_ matter!" 

"Well I'm staying here. I'm going to go on this nice date with Nathan, and you _can't_ stop me." Eclipsa decided. She just had to prove that her boyfriend wasn't a killer. He couldn't be a killer. 

"Well that's just perfectly fine, ' _Ms. Im-Gonna-Be-A-Victim-Of-A-Stab-Wound_ ' because I'm not going anywhere either. If you wanna finish this date, be my guest. But I just hope that you make it the last." 

" _Fine then!_ If you want to have _that_ attitude! So be it!" Eclipsa lectured, holding out her hands once more. 

This time the ' _Shoulder Thing_ ' wasn't going to be as fun as it normally was. 

" _Fine!_ "

" _Fine!_ " 

Globgor placed his hands into Eclipsa's and the two began to recite the initiation as they had done before. Yet this time, their voices lacked the enthusiasm and excitement from before. 

" _One._.."

" _Two_..."

" _Three_ -"

The prince size shifted once more, fitting perfectly into the palm of the Girl's hand. And once again, he found himself resting on her shoulder as she began to return to Nathan, silently fuming from their argument before. 

"Oh and one more thing..." Eclipsa began as they approached nearer, weaving her way around the thick bushes. 

" _Don't_ pull my hair again." 

  
\-----------------------

"So what was that entire situation in the woods?" Nathan asked. 

After Eclipsa's little episode with Globgor in the forest, the couple had walked to the pond, with Globgor perfectly concealed on her shoulder. 

They were now lying on their backs in the warm sand, watching the clouds drift away in the pale Mewni sky. 

Though, as peaceful as the area seemed, Eclipsa was still shook to her core after the news Globgor had delivered earlier. 

Were there really people out there trying to kill her? 

Eclipsa thought it was a stupid question. Of course she was a major bounty. Being the daughter of the Monster Carver and all. But the fact that her death was potentially being used as a war strategy... 

Now that's what scared her. 

"Oh it was nothing, Dear." She assured. "Just a bee. They provide so much but they honestly can be pests at times." 

"Oh yeah tell me about it." Nathan replied. "Are you allergic or something?" 

"Oh not to bees, no. But funny you should ask that! Because I have alot of food allergies! Like dairy, gluten, molasses-" Eclipsa began, gingerly counting on her fingers. 

" _Are you insane?! Why did you tell him that?! Now he can just poison you!_ " Globgor hissed in her ear. 

"That's pretty crazy." Nathan chuckled. "I couldn't imagine having to worry about my food constantly. Must be tough." 

" _That's exactly something someone who overuses Ketchup would say!_ " The Prince silently retorted. 

" _Globby, Shhhh!_ " Eclipsa whispered, annoyed by her friend's sudden urges to talk. 

"Whaddya say?" Nathan asked, tilting his head up to look at her with curiosity. 

"Hm? I didn't say anything!" She lied. 

"It sorta sounded like you were telling me to shush." 

"No no I wouldn't do that. Must have been the wind." 

" _Or it could have been the sounds of him killing you and dumping your body in the pond."_ Globgor retorted, causing Eclipsa to grimace. 

" _So..._ " Eclipsa began, reaching for Nathan's hand. "Where's that surprise you mentioned about earlier?"

"Oh wow that's bold of you." Nathan replied, returning her gesture. "As someone who promises surprises but lets them down, you certainly are entitled." 

"I told you there was a mishap with the materials! I'll give it to you soon!" 

That was another lie. Eclipsa was just planning to just give him a pocket watch or something. 

"Whatever you say..." 

" _I'll give him a surprise alright. A surprise pop in the snout that is._ " 

" _Globgor!_ " Eclipsa scowled once again. She was getting pretty tired of his rude remarks.

"Okay I definitely heard something. What are you even saying?" Nathan asked, his tone was humorous, but she still tensed up. 

"Nothing! You're forgetting that there's a waterfall right next to us. Of course you're going to hear things." She assured, waving her hand towards the roaring water. 

" _Some of us like to cherry pick the things we hear._ " 

Eclipsa swatted at her hair, trying to silence the Prince. 

"I guess that's right. You're pretty smart, Princess." Nathan said, glancing back at the waterfall. 

Eclipsa stared at him while he had his head turned. Watching as he was taking in the the lush nature around them. She admired him so much. 

_But could he really be her killer?_

Eclipsa suddenly shook her head. She reminded her self once again that her boyfriend would never even think about harming her. 

But the advice had come from Globgor. 

Globgor has seen Nathan before. 

Globgor has met Nathan before. 

But who was she even supposed to trust? 

"Hey Nathan..." she finally spoke up, instantly grabbing the boy's attention. 

As soon as his eyes locked with her's, Eclipsa's feelings of trepidation worsened. 

Nathan had been acting... _off_ all day. From the way he spoke, walked, and even joked. It had slightly unsettled Eclipsa when the date first began. 

But now.... 

She was starting to focus on it. 

"Yep?" He asked, rolling over onto his side. Eclipsa couldn't help but to giggle at the sand he had caught in his dark brunette locks of hair, though she knew she would suffer the same fate shortly. 

"Y'know you never told me what you do back at your home... _Er_ , What _do_ you do _exactly?_ " 

" _He sits on a throne of lies_ " Globgor whispered to her. Eclipsa chose to ignore it. 

"That is top secret classified information." Nathan joked. But Eclipsa didn't find it all to funny. 

"..... _Okay so_ we don't have a laugher. No problem. Well... I mostly do.... _Jobs_.... Nothing too serious really. Just the usual. Spy on the corn fields. Maybe steal some corn. Boring things." 

Nathan's posture.... stiffened slightly. As if he was trying to hide something. 

Maybe he was just embarrassed? 

Whatever it was, Eclipsa could not accept the idea that he would take part in her assassination. No matter what. 

"Oh yeah? And do you eat the corn too?" She joked, trying to calm herself down. 

"Guilty as charged." He said, relaxing back upon the sand. 

"Do you... Do you do anything for the Monster army?" She spontaneously asked, awaiting his answer. 

"Psh no. I don't work for those _fools_. In all honesty, Eclipsa, they're the reason why we're loosing the war." 

" _And you're the reason why I'm loosing my braincells."_ Globgor muttered. 

"What do you mean?" Eclipsa continued. 

"Well. First of all they're lead by a complete fool. Ever since that Prince of Darkness took over, He seems so.. _thoughtful_ about the Mewmans. As if he cares about trying not to hurt them or something." 

"Well... You're thoughtful about me." She reminded, brushing up on his arm. 

"Yeah but.... Not you, Queen Solaria, and all of her brutish warriors. What's the name of her General? The one with the purple hair?" 

" _Mina Loveberry?_ " 

"Yeah her. I saw her get into a fight with a dog over a piece of bread... On all fours. She was the one barking at a dog. _Who barks at a dog?!_ " 

" _Believe me_.... I've seen her do _far_ worse." Eclipsa rolled her eyes. She did not want to relive her rocky past with the Solarian Warrior. 

"But the dude thinks he knows so much as to how to run a war. He's just a kid! I mean I'm a kid too but, he thinks that just because he's royalty and that he's been fighting since he was eleven that he can do whatever he wants." 

" _The next time I see this man on the battlefield I'm stepping on his tail. In full size form. Fifty feet tall._ " Globgor whispered. 

Eclipsa didn't really appreciate the way he was talking about her best friend. Eventhough she was frankly angry towards him at the moment, she never liked it when someone bad talked Globgor. Which was another reason she avoided talks with her mother when she was around. 

"Well... Maybe he's trying his best as a leader. He's still new... Maybe try giving him a chance?" 

"It's a win or death situation. We cant just hand out chances so that everyone gets a turn on the team." 

"Well... I've never met Globgor personally.." She lied once more."But I think he seems rather nice! He's probably just super overworked by this entire-"

" _Nice?_ Your people call him the ' _Plucker of Limbs_ ' and The Princess thinks he's _nice?_ " Nathan interjected, causing Eclipsa to slightly flinch with his words. "Oh yeah and that's another thing. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable since... _y'know_... But the Mewman eating thing. He is notorious for the deaths of hundreds of Mewmans. But I haven't heard of him eating a single one! I mean occasionally. But... Not as many as he used to." 

' _Globgor's.... eating less mewmans?_ ' Eclipsa wondered. The news came as a total shock to her. She knew how much her friend enjoyed his.... _well_.... entree choices. 

_Could he be doing this for her?_

She started to feel bad for what she said earlier. For refusing to properly listen to Globgor's argument. After all, 

He was just trying to be a good friend. 

"Well I don't care how many Mewmans he eats!" Eclipsa declared, sitting straight up. "When I'm Queen, I'm going to end the war! I'm going to make amends, and I'm going to fix things. And... I'm going to need Globgor's help to let me do it!"

She had her future clearly planned out. She wasn't going to listen to the Magical High Comission. She wasn't going to listen to her Mother. When she finally recieved the throne, her and Globgor were going to rule hand in hand. As monarchs.... 

And as best friends. 

They were going to bring peace to all their people. And these were the plans that they had set in stone since they were just little kids. 

"No you're not." Nathan said, his silt eyes burning right into hers. 

"... _What?_ " She asked, frowning at his rather rude answer. 

"You're not going to fix the war."

"And.... why's _that?_ " 

He was being his same aloof self. But this time.... 

Eclipsa wasn't finding it all too attractive. 

"Because you won't have to. The Septarians are going to fix the war. And we know _exactly_ how we're going to do it." 

Eclipsa felt her blood run cold at those sentences. 

What did he mean that he knew how they were going to end it? 

But Nathan was her boyfriend. Nathan loved her. 

But did he really? 

Was Eclipsa really that naive? 

She could already feel Globgor restarting his panicked stomping on her shoulder after that, but the Girl was too shocked to pay any attention. 

Was Nathan really lying this entire time? 

" _What._..... What is that supposed to mean?" Eclipsa said, her voice grave. She quickly stood up,

breaking her embrace with the boy. Of course she had to shake all of the grit and sand from her dress. But all she could do was stare. 

" _Huh?_ What's wrong?" Nathan asked, his expression twisting to concern as he arose with the girl, gently reaching for her forearm. "Come on, sweetheart, you know It was nothing." 

"You _didn't_ answer my question." She snapped, drawing away from the boy. 

"I just did. I told you it was _nothing!_ " 

"No you didn't! _Nothing is nothing! An answer is an answer!_ And when I say, ' _What do you mean?_ ' I'm saying that I want an answer! What do you mean that you _know_ how you're going to fix the war?!" 

Her anxiety was thundering inside her head the more and more Nathan denied. 

But he couldn't... he just _couldn't_.... 

"What are you being so _defensive_ about?! I just said _one_ thing!" Nathan sneered, raising his voice at the girl. She could already hear Globgor growling beneath her dark green hair. 

"Why am I being so defensive?! You can't just say stuff like that and then deny it all! Especially when I have firsthand ties to the war! Especially when My Mother was the one who started it in the first place!" 

Nathan paused for a minute, watching the girl as she fumed from the current dispute. He appeared startled. But then...

His glare softened. 

It morphed into almost... sympathy. As if he were taking off a face and putting on a new one. He slowly approached the girl, wrapping his arm around her. 

"Hey hey... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that." He softly apologized. Eclipsa watched him, torn between anger, fear... and confusion. 

She still remained silent, letting the Septarian boy speak. 

"It was just a joke that I took way too far... You do that sometimes I know." 

He did have a point. Eclipsa had a habit of making out of context jokes that... weren't exactly the most appropriate at their given moments. She mostly picked that habit up from Globgor. 

"Hey... I know how to make it up to you!" Nathan exclaimed, looking down happily at the Princess. A toothy smile appearing across his snout. 

" _Yeah?_ And How's that?" 

"I'm going to show you that surprise!" 

\-----------------------

"Okay just a few more steps!" Nathan announced as him and Eclipsa trekked through the deep woods. 

Eclipsa couldn't even believe that she allowed herself to follow him to a second location. 

But he was still her boyfriend. 

He was still the same charming and attractive Nathan that she had met at the pond only a month ago. 

Or... _was he?_

Concerning behavior had become creepy behavior when Nathan revealed the one very thing that Globgor had warned her about in the first place. 

Did he really mean what he said on the Septarians winning the war? 

Or was it just a coincidence?

A really... scarily accurate coincidence... 

"Alright..... _And_.... Right here!" Nathan decided, stretching out a claw to stop the girl. 

" _Okay_..." Eclipsa said, standing in the position. "Is there... A possible chance that this surprise is a bouquet of flowers?" 

"You'll just have to wait and see!" 

" _No Eclipsa, it's a rock to your skull._ " Globgor said. Normally, Eclipsa would have brushed him off, like she had been doing all day. But instead.. 

This time it really stuck with her. 

"Okay. Just stand right there, turn around, close your eyes, _and_.... count down from ten." Nathan instructed. 

Eclipsa's heart began to pound. Every red flag was going off in her head. But it couldn't be true. 

It couldn't be true. 

_It couldn't be...._

"I guess I'll count from _20_ then!" Eclipsa joked, followed by nervous laughter. She then readied herself by his instructions. 

"Whatever works with you!" 

"Okay. _Twenty..._ " 

" _Nineteen..._ " 

"Eclipsa! No! _What are you doing?_ You know what this is?! You _can't_ risk it!" Globgor pleaded. He was still perched on her shoulder, ready to defend her at any moment. But Eclipsa continued on.. 

" _Eighteen_..."

" _Seventeen_..." 

" _Sixteen_..."

Eclipsa didn't really know why she continued to count. But then again, she didn't have her full closure. 

" _Fifteen_..." 

' _Nathan can still be good. He's my boyfriend. He can't kill me. He's so nice. And he said it was just a joke! Maybe I let Globgor get too far into my head._ ' She thought. She still stood. 

" _Fourteen_..."

" _Thirteen_..."

" _Twelve_..."

" _Eleven_..."

" _Ten_..." 

"Eclipsa, just run away. Take off into the woods and just run. You _don't_ have to stay here." Globgor begged. 

" _Nine_..."

" _Eight_..." 

"Eclipsa.... _Oh oh no No!_ " 

" _Seven_..." 

" _Eclipsa!_ " 

" _Six..._ " 

" _Eclipsa! Are you even listening?!_ " 

" _Five_..."

" _Eclipsa you need to turn around! Turn around_!" 

" _Four_..." 

" _Eclipsa_!" 

" _Three_..."

" _Eclipsa- Oh no you're not!_ " 

" _Two_ -" 

Before Ecipsa could hit one, she felt a pressure kick off from her shoulders as Globgor leaped off from her.

She instantly whipped around to face what ever chaos was about to ensue. 

But what she saw shook her to her very core. 

She found herself face to face with Nathan, but something was wrong... _very_ wrong. 

He was clenching a knife in his claws, holding it just a few inches from the Princess, positioned to strike. 

However her view only lasted for a split second as a full size Globgor appeared, tackling the Septarian down in a fit of screeching and snarls. 

" _I won't let you hurt her!_ " Globgor growled, tackling down the boy in a vehement fit of rage. Both of them viciously writhed in the ground, trying to pin eachother. Nathan furiously attempted snapping his jaw at the Prince, but the Septarian was only met with a face of dirt. 

Globgor was using his typical fighting style, hand to hand combat. Eclipsa had observed his many moves when he was willing to put on a demonstration. She honestly admired his brute and skilled strength. 

But based on the way things were going... Nathan seemed like an equal opponent.

Eclipsa quivered in terror as she watched the two boys combat in the soil and leaves. 

She felt sick to her stomach. Seconds ago her life could have ended. She would have been murdered. 

Murdered by a boy who she was convinced she loved. 

_But had it really been love?_

Love is something that doesn't just spontaneously happen in a month and three weeks. Love happens when there is trust. 

But love doesn't happen when you try to kill the person. 

When Nathan had drew the blade on her, it was almost like her life had flashed before her in seconds. As if her worries had all come crashing down in an unspeakable amount of time. 

She worried about alot of things. 

But what she couldn't fathom was how foolish she was to ever trust Nathan. 

' _Globgor was right....I am naive_.' 

She felt enraged, and more betrayed than anything. But she couldn't tell if it was towards Nathan...

Or _herself_. 

She couldn't comprehend how she was so able to be manipulated to go against her better judgment. It was embarrassing. 

She was supposed to smarter than this. 

She was supposed to be... 

" _Give me that!_ " Globgor demanded, seizing Nathan's arm as the Septarian tried to swing the blade across the size shifter's back. But thankfully to quick reflexes, he was able to dodge the melee attack. 

"Wow Prince... You _sure_ now how to make a grand appearance." Nathan gave a sly smile as he struggled under Globgor's grip. 

" _How dare you try to attack her! How dare you try to murder her! How dare you go against my orders-_ " 

" _Your_ orders?" Nathan scoffed, cutting off the sizeshifter's livid lecture. "You think I'm gonna listen to your orders... When I'm not even _required_ to obey them! You might be the prince... _But you're not a King._ " 

" _That's enough!_ " Globgor roared. "I don't _care_ what your orders were! I don't _care_ what Seth says, _I'm_ in charge and I said that Killing the Princess was a _horrible_ idea! You think Queen Butterfly is going to stop if we take her out?! You think it's going to _weaken_ her?! If we go as far as to even touching her daughter, that woman would be so maddened with rage, there would be _nothing_ left!" 

"Oh _yeah_? Maybe you just saw the wrong angle of the story?" Nathan huffed, still being crushed under the weight of the larger monster. But to her horror, his gaze slowly shifted to Eclipsa. 

"Maybe I was just trying to give my girlfriend an innocent surprise. _Right.. Eclipsa?_ " He stuttered. 

Eclipsa didn't know what was running through her head when she swung her wand from her dress, swiftly pointing it straight at the boy she once called her crush.

She glared at the Saturnstone as the wand began to charge, rather quickly than normal. Probably due to her infuriated state of mind. She could name atleast ten different spells she wanted to use on that back stabbing traitor. 

"I _saw_ the knife, Nathan... I saw what you were going to do!" She revealed, her voice trembling. Her eyes began to sting as the burning sensation of tears formed in her eyes. 

"Oh come on, sweetheart, you know I wouldn't-"

" _I. Am not. Your. Sweetheart._ " She firmly declared, a shimmering purple aurora beginning to form at the tip of her parasol. 

There was such copious amounts of pure magic coursing through her wand. She was even starting to suspect that the spades on her cheeks were glowing. 

Nathan's eyes widened with the Princess's startling appearance, paused in a midst of what appeared to be fear. But his moment's hesitation initiated the perfect opportunity for Globgor to rip the knife from the boy's claws, tossing the weapon far aside, listening as the metal blade struck the surface of distant ferns. 

"Say, Eclipsa? You're taking _his_ side now? Over _me?_ " Nathan questioned, aggressively shoving Globgor off the top of him. He slowly began to arise to his feet, his amber gaze gradually shifting to an angry snarl. " _And I thought you said the two of you never met-_ " 

He lunged for the girl, before being struck down once again by the Prince, tails lashing. 

" _If you go as far as to laying a single scratch on that girl, I swear, this will be the last you will ever see the light of day!_ " 

"That's a pretty contradicting statement, Your highness..." Nathan growled as the Sizeshifter pinned him to the coarse bark of a pine tree. "You seem pretty overprotective over some little Mewman girl that would have ended up on your dinner plate ages ago... Why is that? Why do _you_ feel the need to defend her so much?" 

Globgor froze, fumbling for words. She noticed Nathan beginning to struggle harder at the Prince's lack of attention. Eclipsa had to step in. 

" _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't obliterate you this very second!_ " She scowled, opening the lavender canopy of her parasol. 

"Then you would just be wasting your energy... And my time." 

Nathan slowly lifted a battered hand from his side, revealing a nasty scrape he must have recieved when Globgor threw him to the ground. 

Eclipsa watched in silence as the cut slowly started to mend. As if she were watching the process of a two weeks healing right before her eyes. When the process was done, there was no scar. No aftermath that you would see from just any old wound. 

To the naked eye, it was almost as if there was no blemish in the first place. 

Her Mother had advised her about Septarians once. About how they were different from the other monsters. 

You couldn't exactly claim that they were immortal. Everyone dies. Well except for Glossaryck and the High Comission. But they were absolutely ageless, except for a very very long time. 

And they weren't exactly the easiest to defeat in battle either. 

Any cut, scratch, wound, even amputated limb could not phase them. Because they possessed the rare precious power of self generation which meant...

No matter how many times Globgor wrestled Nathan to the ground. 

No matter how many times Eclipsa blasted the boy with powerful dark magic. 

_They couldn't stop him._

Eclipsa hesitantly dropped the wand to her side, feeling the familiar rush of magic leave her body. She relaxed her stance, though she was still on gaurd. 

But there was no hope. 

"Let him go, Globgor." She sighed. 

Her chest fest heavy, almost like the same feeling one got during suffocation. 

She was heartbroken, angry, embarrassed, and most of all, 

She was defeated. 

" _Wha- Let him go?!_ Eclipsa, he just tried to _kill_ you! He just manipulated you! And worst of all he used you to his advantage! And you're just going to _let him go?!_ " 

Eclipsa didn't even want to lay her eyes upon Nathan to see his current disgusting expression. But she had made up her mind. 

"It's not worth it..." She muttered, on the verge of tears. "Just let him go." 

Globgor's gaze softened as he heard the pain in her voice. Soon after he dropped the Lizard, watching as he fell with a great thud. 

"I expect that you are going to go report right back to Seth. And you are going to tell him that the plan didn't work. _You failed_. If you were one of my soldiers... You would no longer be in my sight." The Prince warned, all four eyes burning into the Septarian. 

"Lucky that us Septarians don't have to bask in your presence." Nathan grunted, shaking the dust out of his newly tarnished suit. 

"But you know _Globgor_...." He said, his eyes briefly landing on Eclipsa. "Let's see how high and mighty you look when word about this gets out to the kingdom." 

And the boy was gone, disappeared far into the woods. And The Princess and the Prince were left alone. 

And Eclipsa's first instinct...

Hide her feelings. 

"You know it's fine! No harm no foul as they always say! Look! Not a scratch on me!" She falsely exclaimed. It was taking every bit of will power she could contain to conceal her tears, but she was able to force herself into a smile. 

Globgor began to approach her, his demeanor dominated with concern. 

"Are you _okay?_ " He asked, sympathetically placing his striped hand upon her shoulder. 

"Oh yeah yeah! I'm okay! I feel... Just fine. Why wouldn't I be okay I mean..." 

"Eclipsa, I just saw... _Everything_. And plus I've known you for five years now. I know when you're about to cry." 

She knew she couldn't keep it up for long. She quickly turned her head away as the tears began to flow. 

_All of this was her fault._

She took a deep breath as Globgor gently pulled her into hug. 

They stood in silence for a few moments as she cried into his arms. 

But Eclipsa began to think... 

How much of this could she have avoided if she had listened to Globgor in the first place? 

How much could she have avoided when she had canceled the date like Globgor advised? 

How much could she have avoided if she had turned around in time like Globgor wanted? 

She could have stopped all of this, everything, if she had only listened to her closest friend. The one friend she trusted the most. 

In fact, she realized how awful she had treated the Boy during the entire day. 

Eclipsa had even _argued_ with him. 

Yet after all of her foolish decisions, here he was, comforting her as she was in grief from her own mistakes. When he was in absolutely no obligation to. 

She realized that she wasn't the only one who had been done wrong that day. 

" _I'm sorry_..." she said, finally getting a chance to wipe her tears. Her throat felt severely dry, but she still made an effort to speak. 

"How come?" He curiously asked, lifting his head to look at her. 

"It was all _my_ fault..." she began, sniffling. "I should have listened to you. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me. But I just didn't want to believe..." 

"You didn't want to believe that Nathan would ever do something like that, Would you?" 

"Yeah... I just... I was really bad to you today. You were just trying to protect me and I was just... So _rude_. And then I ended up making such stupid mistakes." 

" _Welllllll yeaaaah_ it _was_ kind of really _really_ stupid when you decided to still go on this date despite what I told you!" Globgor exclaimed, causing Eclipsa to look up at him with a stern glance. 

"Im... _Really not helping this at all!_ " He exclaimed, dropping his voice back into a supportive tone. "But I can see why you felt the way you did. When you really like someone... You can put them up to some high standards." 

That was _new_... Globgor had _never_ talked about... _Liking_ someone before. Eclipsa was slightly surprised by it. But she still wondered... Why hadn't she ever heard anything about it? 

"Have.... You ever... _liked_ someone, Globgor?" She asked. Despite how emotionally and physically exhausted she was, the new conversation topic left her feeling slightly excited. Was Globgor finally going to find a girlfriend of his own? 

The Prince got eerily silent at the strange question. It was almost as if he didn't want to tell her the answer. However, he finally mustered the courage to speak. 

".... _Yes_... I do..." he sighed. "But.... She probably would _never_ like me. Even if I asked her out... I could ruin everything between us." 

Eclipsa felt quite saddened at his negative tone. Normally she would be bouncing off the walls, begging, pleading to find out who this mystery girl was. But for now, she took the more peaceful route. 

"Well I think any girl would be more than lucky to have you." She said, tightening the grip of her hug. 

She could hear his heartbeat become obviously more rapid when she had said those words. But that was just the way Globgor is. She found it a bit soothing based on how she felt. 

" _T-Thanks_ , Eclipsa." He stuttered, awkwardly patting her on the head. The girl weakly giggled at his strange way of gratitude. 

"You're welcome.." She said. But there was one last thing she needed to know. 

"But tell me... When Nathan said that you had been eating less Mewmans the past couple of months.... Was that all for me?" 

Globgor appeared to be even more flustered now, removing one hand from the hug to frantically rub the back of his neck. 

" _It's uh... It's um.. It's...... yeah. I just.... I don't really...._ I wanted it to be a surprise when I fully... one hundred percent... stopped?" 

"Well I think it's very kind of you." She replied. Flicking a piece of his pale red hair from his face. 

" _You really think so? Gee_ , I just... didn't really _know_ what to say! But.... Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean... You stopped crying and all but... What he did... how he hurt you-" 

" _Well_... Of course I'm going to go back home, cry some more. Probably spend an entire day tomorrow In bed while eating snookers. But right now I'm sort of waiting for the shock to die down." Eclipsa explained. She couldn't imagine how Jushtin would react to seeing her lounge around all day in a depressed state. 

But she assumed that's what she was going to be doing for a while... Now that she really knew what heartbreak felt like. 

"Let me walk you home." Globgor offered, "You don't know if he's still out there... and plus, you seem like you could really need it right now." 

Eclipsa gave a slight smile in her friend's return. 

"I would very much like that, Thank you!" 

The two began to casually tread back on their way to Butterfly Castle. 

Despite the wave of bitter emotions she was feeling, one thing still remained promise to Eclipsa. 

_A fear_. 

Besides Glossaryck, one more person had knowledge of her and Globgor's secret get togethers, their secret friendship, a secret they have been keeping since they were just young kids. 

An _enemy_ knew their secret. 

But what Eclipsa wanted to know.... 

_What was he going to do with it?_


	7. Chapter 6: Mewberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes through changes...
> 
> But not the type that Eclipsa Butterfly and Globgor would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope everyone is doing great! I'm so so so SO excited for this chapter... And I think you know why. Just a heads up, This will be my first multi pov chapter since the prologue. It swaps between Eclipsa, Jushtin, and Globgor. However with Jushtin's, I would advise paying attention due to the fact I don't seperate the scenes when I swap the Povs. It's very subtle. Well anyways!! I hope you all enjoy!! Thanks!!!

Eclipsa gazed into her bedroom mirror as she began to tie her curly dark green hair into two identical buns, slightly sticking her tongue out in concentration as she attempted to make them symmetrical. 

It was hard to believe that she was once the same sad and heartbroken girl she was only three months ago. 

When Nathan had... done what he did. It left The Princess feeling humiliated and overall... depressed. 

She had thought everything of Nathan. 

He was charming, attractive, and had an alluring factor to his personality. 

But little did Eclipsa know, 

It was all a manipulation. 

Nathan had been secretly working for Seth, one of the main Septarian Faction Leaders. The Septarians were an isolate kingdom from the other Monsters. Globgor and his armies had been butting heads with them ever since the Prince had begun to take a more avid control of the military. 

Nathan had used Eclipsa, posing as her boyfriend, to steal classified information from her. And well...

To kill her. 

Globgor had informed Eclipsa that the Septarians had laid their eyes on the Princess, making her their next target. 

They were utterly convinced that assassinating the Queen's daughter was the ticket to ending the war. To which Globgor had profusely protested against. 

But that didn't stop the Septarians for getting what they wanted. 

Nathan had dated Eclipsa for a full month before he finally showed his true colors. Coincidentally, the same date that would have been her last moments was the same date that she decided to smuggle Globgor along. 

Globgor had begged and begged for Eclipsa to reconsider. Though, due to her lack of better judgement, she decided to ignore her friend's better advice. 

However, the date had ended with Globgor and Nathan tussling eachother onto the forest floor, and with Eclipsa feeling more than betrayed. 

She had gotten over Nathan really quick. At first the Princess estimated that it would have taken her months and months to get over the boy she had once fell head over heels for. 

But that's not exactly what had happened. 

Eclipsa began to notice alot about the faults with the relationship. For starters, she began to realize her own worth. And for one thing, 

Nathan wasn't worth her tears. 

He was a lowlife, backstabbing traitor. He manipulated her emotionally and mentally into waiting her time and energy on him. 

And for _what?_

To get stabbed in the woods? 

She had recovered in no time. And three months later she hardly even thought about the boy. 

But she _did_ think about Globgor. 

She still felt horribly guilty for the way she had treated him on that date. Though the tactics he used to get her attention were rather... irritating. It made her realize how much he actually cared about her. 

She had also learned another new shocking revelation about her best friend as well, 

_He had a girl in his life._

Eclipsa had pleaded and pleaded for months to get him to share his secrets, but he just wouldn't budge. 

It had honestly left her feeling irritated. 

He had been her bestfriend since she was only nine years old, yet he was too scared to even told her who he liked? 

She felt slightly bitter towards it. 

Maybe even a tad bit _jealous?_

Globgor revealed that he was too afraid to ask this girl out, claiming that it would destroy their entire relationship. 

But what would happen if he did manage to successfully win over this mystery girl? 

Would he start wanting to spend more time with the girl than with her? 

Eclipsa made sure with every boy that she had dated that it would never cut in between her and her friendship with Globgor. 

She even split her schedule, going back and forth from Nathan to Globgor without ever breaking a sweat. Sure it left her drained by the end of the week. But atleast it was balanced... As all things should be. 

But despite the drama between her rather chaotic love life, Eclipsa was now enjoying the highlights of her life. 

And she would be enjoying them today. 

If she didn't feel so... _odd_. 

When she had awoken that very morning, she had this strange feeling. 

She didn't feel sick of course, but she just... didn't feel _right_. 

She had chosen to ignore it for now, however it still left her slightly uneasy. 

"Say, Glossaryck, Do they look even?" Eclipsa asking, pointing to the double buns she had tied her curly hair into. She awaited her magic teacher's answer. 

" _I have been summonded!_ " Glossaryck announced, dramatically arriving from the pages of Eclipsa's book. How he was able to even live inside there still remained a mystery. 

"Mmm, seems good in the front. Do a 180 so I can check the back." 

Eclipsa faced the other direction, hoping that he would give a perfect confirmation. Space buns wern't exactly an easy style to pull off. Though she was pretty confident that she had done the symmetry quite well. She believed that the mirror- 

" _OH-_ " Glossaryck choked, startling the Princess. 

"Of course I did it wrong!" She said, beginning to reach for the faulty hairstyle. "Why is it so _hard_ just to fix your hair in one way?" 

"Oh no _they're symmetrical alright_..." Glossaryck said, a strange tone to his voice. However, he began to interrupt into breathy laughter. 

Eclipsa whipped around, staring at the wheezing man in confusion. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned, "Why are you laughing?"

" _Wait wait wait wait a minute_ \- Turn back around again, Kid I _have_ to see this.." Glossaryck asked, trying to catch his breath. But as soon as the girl faced away once more, the magical mentor began to laugh even harder than before, flipping backwards over hysteria. 

"What is so funny?" Eclipsa nervously asked. She respected Glossaryck, but sometimes his odd behavior worried her. 

"Oh nothing... _nothing_..." Glossaryck finally said, wiping a tear from his Diamond shaped eyes. "The hair is symmetrical, Kid. Just _don't_ talk to any boys."

' _Boys? Where in the world did the topic of boys come from?!_ ' Eclipsa thought, heading towards her bedroom door. 

"I have... _No_ clue what that means but... I'll try my best." Eclipsa assured. Though she wasn't too sure on what she was promising. 

"Good luck! You're gonna need it!" Glossaryck called as she began to open the door. 

Feeling slightly uncomfortable and... creeped out, Eclipsa swiftly muttered her thanks before slipping out the door. 

Eclipsa had arrived shortly after to the dinning room, to where she found her Uncle Jushtin and Mother eating breakfast. 

Jushtin looked as cheerful as always, a major contrast to his brutish younger sister, who sat at the head of the table. Eclipsa took her place among them, however as soon as she took her seat, she felt that the vibe of the table was off. 

"Goodmorning." She greeted, scooting her chair in. "Is.. Everything _okay?_ " 

"Everything is just fine, Sweetheart." Solaria assured, watching as her daughter joined them. " _Everything_ except your uncle once I'm finished eating." 

" _Aww_ You're still mad about it, _Sis?_ " Jushtin asked, leaning over to elbow the Queen, only to get smacked away. " _Ouchies!_ " 

"Jushtin, What in your _living_ mind made you think that it was a _good_ idea?! I swear sometimes I'm convinced that that _ridiculous_ hat you wear is shrinking your skull." Solaria snapped, scowling at her older brother. 

However, instead of taking the insult, the Math Genius only gasped in excitement instead. 

"Hekapoo said the same _exact_ thing to me yesterday!! Y'all could be twins!!"

Before Solaria could do any damage to the man, Eclipsa quickly interjected. 

"I'm... Sorry, I don't exactly know what's going on here?" 

" _Ughhhh_." Solaria groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration. "So your uncle here... decided to sell a _$90,000_ water fountain from the castle for _two_ dollars!! And not to just _anyone_... He sold it to-" 

" _I sold it to a monkey!_ Also I sold it for two dollars _and fifty cents._ Really Solaria, you gotta learn how to handle your money better." Jushtin interrupted, rolling his wrist. "And his name was Tortellini!" 

Eclipsa randomly flinched. Not by Jushtin's newfound happiness with a monkey, but 

The feeling from earlier that morning had resurfaced. But this time, 

It was slightly worse. 

" _I'm the one who needs to learn how to handle money?! Once I finish this piece of toast you are gonna be-_ "

"And... How does _Recluza_ feel about this?" Eclipsa cut off, preventing her mother from doing anything rash. She could only imagine the disappointment radiating off of the Spiderbite Duchess when she discovered what her husband was up to. 

"She doesn't know yet." Solaria responded. "And I'm sure she will be just _thrilled_ once she finds out. Once she gets back from visiting the family and all." 

That was true, Recluza was the only one absent from the Breakfast table. But that was the least of Eclipsa's problems. 

She kept shifting in her seat, trying to get rid of the persistent sensation. She couldn't find any words to describe it. The girl began to rub at the back of her neck, where it seemed to manifest the most. 

"I'm sure my wife will understand that Tortellini needed the fountain for the better good!" 

"Jushtin, _He is a monkey! He can't think! He can't process thought!_ When I agreed to let you take care of infrastructure plans for the kingdom, I didn't expect you to sell priceless artifacts to circus animals!" 

' _Then why do you even bother talking to Mina, then_?' Eclipsa thought, remarking at her mother. She was still avidly clutching the back of her neck as her peculiar symptoms began to worsen. 

And by worsen, the sensation crept down into her arms. 

Eclipsa began to zone out as The Prince and Queen began to uproar into a full fledged argument, listening as their booming voices drowned away. She looked down at her other hand, reaching out for the fork until something caught her eye. 

Her forearm was completely dotted in lavender purple pieces of tiny paper. But the thing that startled Eclipsa most was.. 

They were _spades_. 

Perfectly identical to the cherry red cheekmarks she wore on her face. 

She cupped the back of her neck, letting down her arm to reveal even more paper unconcealing within the palm of her hand. 

She wondered what exactly was the meaning behind this strange phenomenon. But most importantly,

_Where was the paper coming from?_

"Jushtin, remember how I told you when I was sixteen that rimming Mom's drinking glass with tongue torturing pepper juice was a bad idea! You never _ever_ listen to me!" Solaria scowled, Eclipsa now regaining her focus to the conversation at the table. 

"Oh it was fine, sis! She only needed... About ten glasses of water... But that was so long ago! And plus I thought I was doing it to Dad's..." Jushtin defended, awkwardly tapping his fingertips together. 

"You were _thirty one_ when this happened... Why were you _even_ doing that to Dad in the first place?!" 

"He told me we couldn't stop for icecream on the way back to the castle..." 

" _You are so spoiled!_ " Solaria shouted, throwing her arms up. "And let me guess, _he said No to buying you a Magical unicorn too! Or did you just sneak one in without him knowing?!_ "

"Well... _Wait, Hey- How did you know about Wilmsworth the Second?_!" 

"As intriguing as _Wilmsworth the Second_.... I was going to ask, Where Is all this paper coming from?" Eclipsa asked, hoping to find reassurance within her answer. 

As soon as the words left her mouth, the siblings instantly put down their bickering to search the area around them, both furrowing their brows. 

"I don't think that there's any paper, love." Solaria said, returning to normal posture. 

"Mmm. Nope no paper here! Except those Quest Buy fees I forgot to pay twenty years ago." Jushtin said, pulling an overexaggeratedly long document from inside his bright red coat. 

"Is there something wrong, honey?" Solaria asked, turning towards her daughter in concern. "You look a bit pale." 

Eclipsa hung her head, confused and struggling to remember the weird occurrence. So far she had nothing. 

"Ah no, no It's fine. I don't even know why I asked that. Silly of me." She said, gently scraping the markings from her arms secretly under the table. 

She wish she wasn't so bashful around her mother all the time. If this were just a one on one between her and Jushtin she wouldn't even be able to shut up on how worried she was. 

Yet she left herself in silence, trying to convince herself that everything was fine. 

_But it wasn't._

Gradually her mind was beginning to drift, as if there was a giant cloud of fog in her head. It was almost as if she couldn't think straight. She was still alert, but it was almost like she was miles away. 

"Well, changing the subject Guess what I learned today!" Jushtin announced, leaning back in his chair. 

" _How to get your nose broken?"_ Solaria muttered, lightly tapping her fork to her plate. 

"Oh Solaria, my sweet baby sister, I learned that decades ago! So, No!" He said, a bright smile appearing between his clover cheeks. "Guess again!" 

"I'm _not_ gonna guess again."

"Guess again!"

" _I said I am not guessing again, Jushtin!_ "

"Guess again!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do!" Solaria growled, slamming down the fork she was getting ready to eat with onto the table. 

"Can you guess again, _Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?_ " Jushtin begged. 

"....... _I hope you trip on your way out of here._ " Solaria mumbled, resuming her breakfast. 

"Alrighty!" Jushtin began, "Well I came here to bestow upon you some vital information. Apparently, the lethal dosage for soda is 208.8 cups!"

"If you drink 208.7 cups of soda we're no longer brother and sister." 

"You can drink 208.7 cups of soda, but you can't change fate, sis! Yo, Eclipsa, What do you think? You're awfully quiet- _Oh...Oh no-_ " Jushtin gasped, going white with fear when his eyes landed on the girl. 

" _What?_ What's wrong?" Solaria frowned, turning to face the problem, until her facial expression matched identically to the one on her brother. Both of their jaws almost dropped to the floor. 

Eclipsa stared at them back, wide eyed and panicked. She couldn't focus properly, but the startled expression from her family was enough to set her anxious mood off the charts. 

"What?! Why are you all staring at me like that?!" 

" _Uh_... Sweetheart _you_... _You have a little bit..._ " Solaria said, gesturing towards her face. 

Eclipsa lightly patted her face, gently ripping off more pieces of the mysterious paper. Alarm slowly started to settle in as she looked down at her arms as well... 

They were covered in the paper, even though she had rubbed all of it off just moments before... 

" _Whats_... What's going on?" Eclipsa whispered, audible enough for the others to hear. She watched her hands, gazing as the paper began to multiply rapidly upon her skin. As if it conjured from absolutely no where... 

"Alright.... _Okay_... Well... There is no reason for us to get alarmed," Solaria advised, hopping up from her chair to race to the aid of her child. "I knew this day was coming. We all just need to remain _calm_ and-" 

As soon as the Queen gave her orders, Jushtin shot from his chair, a split second before smashing it to pieces upon the floor. 

" _IT'S ANARCHY TIME, FOLKS! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! HIDE YOUR SONS, BECAUSE THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE THEM-"_

" _JUSHTIN SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET! YOU'RE MAKING THIS WORSE!_ " Solaria screamed back. As if a switch had been flicked, the Prince went utterly silent, quickly taking a seat in the chair that was right next to the newly damaged one. 

"Now Eclipsa, sweetheart, There's _uh_... Something I haven't told you because I was _waiting_ for the _right_ time.." Solaria began, examining every inch of the girl's face. 

" _Haha_... There's _alot_ you do that you _don't_ tell me about." Eclipsa mumbled with a weak smile. Part of her was internally screaming with fear at the sudden panic of her Mother and Uncle. But the other half began to loose its touch with reality, leaving her in a dopey like trance. 

" _The dark days are coming._ " Jushtin muttered, a grim look upon his face. 

" _Jushtin if one more word comes out of your mouth I'm gonna disguise you as some random kid and make sure that you're one of her first victims!_ " Solaria hissed, a slight smirk of satisfaction appearing upon her face at the terrified expression that fell upon her brother's face. 

_Victims?_

What could the Queen possibly mean by victims? 

And what did she mean by _her_ victims...

"Okay _well_ , Honey, Everyone goes through _phases_.... and that's completely natural. It's just-" 

" _This Kingdom is doomed. We're all going to die._ "

Solaria violently snatched an apple from the breakfast table before launching it right for her Brother's face. Thankfully it barely grazed the right lobe of his ear. But it was still a close call. 

"As I was _saying_... Everyone goes through.. er, _changes._ And well, when a Queen or Princess or _Prince_ over here reaches a certain peak in magic, they go through a special change... called _Mewberty_." Solaria continued, looking visibly uncomfortable by the subject. 

" _Mewberty...I know what that is!_ " Eclipsa giggled, feeling more of the strange stickers cover her face. 

"You _do?_ " Solaria echoed in surprise. 

" _No!_ " She snorted. " _I lied._ "

Solaria sighed, gingerly resting her head in her hands. " _Okay_.... Well this should only last about an hour or so. We should probably put you in a secure place no disasters happen-" 

"I'm on it!" Jushtin declared, rushing from his seat. He quickly yanked the dazed girl from her seat, taking off into the halls. He was followed by the angry shrieks of his sister who protested the sudden snatching of her daughter. 

He was bound for his niece's room. The Prince was well aware of the dangers of mewberty. He had gone through the same horrors himself, as did his younger sister. 

And now he was going to watch Eclipsa do the same. 

He skidded to a dead vault in front of her room, and without thinking, he began to shove the girl towards the open door. 

" _Have fun!"_ Jushtin called, hearing Solaria's enraged footsteps storm towards him. 

" _But I don't want to go in!_ " Eclipsa wailed, fighting her way back. Her skin was beginning to morph into a light purple hue. 

"You're pretty feisty for a grape." Jushtin joked, though in all honesty... He was scared. 

" _Jushtin, if you ever run off with my child like that again, I will crack every single one of your ribs!_ " Solaria warned, catching up to the fiasco.

"I keep shoving her, but she _won't_ go in!" Jushtin complained, gesturing to Eclipsa, who was clutching onto the door way almost effortlessly. 

"You _Idiot_ , She's stuck to it! She's already making that web...cocoon _thingy_ \- Oh I don't know what it's called! We just have to grab her hands like so-" The Queen explained, linking arms with the Princess. "-And then give a strong push." 

It didn't take much force from the stronger woman to remove the girl's sturdy grip from the doorway, which caused a mass rally of protest. 

" _But I said I don't want to!_ " She cried, resisting the efforts made by her exhausted Mother and Uncle. 

"Eclipsa, you are _not_ in your right mind!" Solaria argued back. "We're doing this for your own good! We need to keep you away from boys!" 

The Princess froze, her expression going blank as if something had snapped within her. 

" _Boy?_ " She echoed, her gaze rapidly circling the area. 

Solaria's eyes lit up with urgency. "Alright we _really_ need to get you inside-" 

"Aye, Sis," Jushtin began. He had just discovered something that could end in a life or death matter. "Speaking of boy... There seems to be a young fellow on his way now.... Hehe nice hair."

Surely enough, a young boy who appeared to be barely older than Eclipsa herself was strutting through the halls at a hasty pace. He was a servant, and by the looks of it, Jushtin could tell that he was on a deadline to deliver some important papers. But the worst part...

He was heading straight for them. 

" _Oh dear cob_ \- Jushtin, Do something! _Stop_ him!" Solaria commanded, trying to grab ahold of her combative daughter with no luck. Every time she tried to reach for Eclipsa, the girl only slapped her away. 

"Don't worry, I got this!" Jushtin assured, turning on his heel to face the oncoming boy. But he was too late... 

Eclipsa had already laid eyes on him. 

Jushtin yelped in terror as a sudden trance plagued his niece. 

" _Boy!_ " She screamed, almost trampling both Jushtin and Solaria as she vehemently lunged foward in a fit of hysteria. 

Thankfully, The Monster Carver was able to catch the girl up in her arms before any hard was done. "In the bedroom ya go! Maybe Glossaryck could keep you company!"

" _No I won't!_ " A familiar voice called from within the room. Jushtin found it to be in typical nature of the book man. 

Eclipsa thrashed aggressively in her Mother's grip, struggling persistently to break free. 

" _Boy! Boy! Boy_!" She demanded, attempting to fight the Queen off. But due to her small size in contrast to Solaria's stout figure, her attempts remained futile. 

Jushtin turned back to address the poor soul of a boy, who was standing frozen, watching the brawling royals as one turned feral. The papers were scattered across the floor. 

"Er, Sorry about that, Buddy!" Jushtin apologized, calling out to the boy, "Must be something in the water! Hopefully you haven't drank any recently! Because I surely wouldn't!" 

As soon as the Prince made his false advisement, the boy's face twisted with horror as he sprinted in the other direction, screaming with tears as an empty water bottle fell from his back pocket. 

"Well someone's not gonna sleep tonight!" Jushtin remarked, returning back to the scene. Solaria was in the final stages of containing the raging Butterfly Princess, only a sliver of her light purple face as she was pushing upon the door. 

" _I'msorrybabypleasefogiveme-_ " Solaria rambled before slamming the door on the girl and locking it. The Queen gently fell backwards upon the wall with a great sigh, rubbing her tired eyes. 

"You know I was in the _same_ position as you were, Sis." Jushtin reminded, booping the worried Mother on the nose. She quickly swatted him away. 

" _Don't make me remember...._ " She groaned, still running her hands over her eyes. "I just can't believe time flew by this fast.... It feels like yesterday she was just a tiny innocent baby strapped to my chest. And now she's.... Turning into a scary purple butterfly monster with bloodlust right behind this door." 

"With Glossaryck." Jushtin added, giving a playful giggle. 

"I have _no_ sympathy for him." Solaria responded, crossing her arms. 

"I'm sure that Eclipsa's will go just fine! I bet in the next hour she will come out of that bedroom just fine and in her sweet and extremely impulsive self!" Jushtin assured, glancing back at the door. 

"She gets that from hanging around _you_..." Solaria muttered. 

"No, She doesn't! She got my incapacity of thinking right before making huge decisions!"

"Jushtin, those mean the _same exact- hgh Nevermind._ I don't think my Mewberty was that bad, so Eclipsa's shouldn't be bad either. She does take after me after all." 

"No I think she mostly takes after _Alphonse_. You two don't have anything in common!" 

" _Don't remind me about Alphonse_ and- It's fine..." Solaria trailed off, she looked mildly upset by her brother's comment. 

"But You think your Mewberty wasn't so bad? Solaria there are _still_ some hostages missing-" 

" _They have absolutely no proof on that!_ " She rebuked, placing an ear upon the door to listen. "And plus Mom said that when you went through Mewberty, you slapped the coffee mug out of her hand!" 

"Wait that wasn't mewberty, that was-" Jushtin began, until he was interrupted by his younger sister. 

"She's being _awfully_ quite in there, isn't she?" Solaria mummered. 

Jushtin instantly and overexageratedly slammed his ear into the door, trying to pick up any sign of noise. 

"I don't hear anything!" 

" _Congratulations_ , Dipstick, that's exactly what I just told you." Solaria grumbled, leaning off the door. "I wonder what's going on in there? Maybe she made a cocoon or something?" 

"She probably didn't even need to make one. She was transforming so fast. But eh, everyone goes through it differently! So maybe she's I don't know... Quietly sitting on the floor... Working out a jigsaw puzzle!" 

"Jushtin, I just watched my baby daughter turn absolutely feral in a matter of seconds. I don't think she's working out any _jigsaw puzzles._ " 

"Then maybe she's knitting a sweater!" 

Solaria glared at her brother in silence for a few long and awkward moments before turning back to the door, reaching for the handle. 

"I'm going to go check on her." Solaria decided, slowly turning the door. "Something might be wrong, there's _no way_ she should be _that_ silent-" 

The Queen's statement was quickly shut down by a loud petrified gasp as the view of the room was revealed to her. " _No_..." 

"See? You're just mad because I was right about the jigsaw- Okay well.... _This_ is a problem-" Jushtin stated as he walked into the room. 

" _You think?! Just- Look! Look at this!_ " Solaria stuttered, gesturing to the grim sight before them. 

Almost everything in the room in the Rose Tower was spotless, left completely identical to how it was earlier that morning before Eclipsa headed off to breakfast. 

Except one minor thing..... 

The bedroom window had been swung wide open, leaving a powerful gust of wind to sway the curtains. 

And most of all... 

_Eclipsa Butterfly was missing._

\-----------------------

"Your highness, with all do respect... Why exactly are we wondering aimlessly through the woods?"

"Because," Globgor answered, rolling all four of his eyes. "We need to keep alert. The King and I are trying to patch things with the Septarians... But we need to be on the lookout in case they try anything. Oh and also we're fighting a total war." 

It was only morning, and The Prince of Darkness was already fed up with the day ahead. His duty was to lead a group of trainee warriors through the forest as a sun up to down patrol. Which he wouldn't mind as much... 

If it wern't for the persistent questions that were pelted at him every thirty seconds. 

"Oh.... Wait why are the Septarians mad at us? Aren't they monsters too?"

Everyone in the company paused in their tracks to groan at the utter stupidity of the question. Globgor wanted to join their gesture, but he reluctantly maintained his professionalism as Prince. 

" _Cob Dangit_ , Drew! Where have you _been?!_ Another dimension?! Have you not heard any news from like... The past twenty years?!" A frog monster lectured. 

"No! I'm only eighteen!" Responded Drew, a short framed slime monsters. 

"Guys! Guys! _Please!_ " Globgor warned, turning back to face the unruly troops. "We need to remain focused! This is why we went on this patrol today so I could show you how it's properly done before you complete your training."

"- _Some_ \- of us will complete our training." A voice coughed, reminding the group about Drew's existence. 

"Okay I don't have a clue who just said that, but whoever it was, please. Please stop!" Globgor asked with a bright fake smile on his face. He had to admit, most of the future warriors he saw before him were... well pathetic. But he promised himself that he was going to change things by the end of the day. 

On the topic of Septarians... _Boy_ was Globgor having a field day with them. 

Ever since Globgor had been given more and more power over his army as Prince, his struggles with politics and diplomacy became more prominent than ever before.

Of course he had the war to worry about, the grievances against Queen Solaria and the Mewmans. But the Septarians were just the experts to magnifying his problems. 

Septarisis was a seperate kingdom from the one the Sizeshifters ruled. Despite being monsters themselves, the Septarians insisted on being one of their own population. Leaving the Monster kingdom to two completely different governments. 

It was similar to the Mewman kingdom as well. 

Eclipsa had once explained that the Mewmans were split into several different mini-kingdoms. Such as the Lucitors, Spiderbites, Waterfolk. These kingdoms, along with their Queens and Kings were considered royalty. However they all were aligned under the rule of the Butterfly Kingdom, and answered to the Queen herself. 

The thought that one day Eclipsa would be the Queen to this kingdom was one Globgor could hardly fathom. 

He knew that over time the Princess would mature, of course. But she made some of the most impulsive decisions Globgor had ever seen in a life time. 

In fact, it was one of her unthoughtful decisions that left The Prince in some hot water in the past few months. 

Globgor knew what he was expecting when the next meeting with the Septarians had been called. Of course Seth was there.... and Nathan obviously. 

The Prince despised Nathan with every bone in his body, and he didn't realize that his hatred could become more enflamed after the events of that meeting. 

Seth had brought up the failed murder attempt of Princess Butterfly, acting as if he wasn't the one who deliberately ignored the Sizeshifter's orders. But he had also brought up another thing...

Globgor's relations to the Princess herself. 

Eventhough he had been accused of conspiring with Queen Butterfly's daughter, 

_Which was secretly the truth,_

The Prince was able to justify himself, using the argument that his command had been defiled as his defense. 

The attack was on Monster territory, most definitely, which provided him with an easy and believable motive. 

Though the entire process was painstakingly chaotic, the story was twisted to highlight Nathan in the wrong. Which in all honesty, Globgor didn't mind too much. 

But he wouldn't dare tell the full story to Eclipsa. She was already guilty enough about the whole Nathan scenario. He could never hear the end of the constant apologies she gave him, wherever they were verbal or written in Low Mewman on a letter. 

But he had already forgiven the Girl for being so naive long ago when she had first broken down at the disastrous date with Nathan. 

And even if he hadn't then, Globgor would have eventually... Because.... 

He _loved_ Eclipsa. 

He adored everything about the girl: Her laugh, jokes, her singing, her eyes. Almost anything he could think of. Sure sometimes she made him want to rip his own hair out, but he admired every single second he spent with her. 

The Princess was unlike the other Mewmans. She could have easily grown up, taking on the same mindset of her murderer of a mother. She could have grown to hate monsters, wanted to even slaughter monsters in the footsteps of Queen Solaria. 

But she never did. 

She cared about monsters. She wanted them to have rights. She wanted to treat them like people. And she had even pledged that she and Globgor would fix the rift between their kingdoms when she was Queen. Except, 

She wanted to do it as friends. 

Globgor had been embarrassed when he first realized his feelings for his best friend. And in all honest... A little ashamed. 

They were from two completely different worlds, drawn together by violence and bloodshed. 

She was a _Mewman_. 

He was a _Monster_. 

Her mother had enslaved and massacred countless amounts of his people. And his armies had tried to do the same. 

They had been best friends since they were little kids. They never cared who came from who. They always supported eachother. They always had fun together. 

And that friendship had slowly developed into a devoted crush for Globgor. 

He had once felt guilty about his friendship with Eclipsa. He was technically betraying his entire kingdom, laughing and playing with the daughter of the hands that slaughtered so many of his people. 

But how would he even feel about a romantic relationship with her? 

However, he couldn't subdue his feelings. To him, Mewman or not, Eclipsa was one of the most prettiest girls he had ever seen. But what hurt him the most was... 

He could never tell her that. 

He had begun to feel more confident when Eclipsa had begun to go on so many dates with all of these different monsters. For once, he actually felt like he had a chance with her. 

But it had also left him incredibly jealous.

He felt like a fool watching her go off with random boys and not saying a thing, doing anything to show that he liked her.

And he felt like even more of a fool that he allowed her to go on those dates in the first place, risking her life. 

Kyle was just a nuisance.... But Nathan on the other hand...

Globgor couldn't even begin to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been there, if he hadn't intervened. 

When Globgor had pinned Nathan, he had ranted that he was upset because the Septarian had no regard to his command. But that wasn't all true. 

He would have been completely lost if something had happened to Eclipsa, or if she had been hurt in anyway. 

But he could never ever tell Eclipsa how he felt. There was so many ways it could go wrong. 

What if she thought it was stupid? 

No, Eclipsa was too nice. She wouldn't think he was stupid. 

But what if she didn't think he was attractive? 

Then again, Eclipsa was the one to tell him to get a girlfriend in the first place. She told him that any girl would be lucky to have him. 

But why couldn't she be that girl? 

Whatever happened, Globgor knew it was hopeless for Eclipsa to ever have feelings for him. They had been friends for years. Who knows how she felt about that. 

But Globgor wasn't going to be letting her go anytime soon. And that was something he did know. 

"Now..." The Sizeshifter sighed, attempting to regain the focus of his group. "Can anyone tell me-" 

" _Your Highness! Your Highness!_ " Desperately called two noble warriors, charging in onto the company of trainees at the Prince. " _Urgent news!_ " 

Globgor's ears perked at the sight of the newcomers as they slowed to a vehement stop, gasping for air as they stood before their royal. They looked...

 _Concerned_. 

"We appologize... Your Highness... but...." one huffed, resting on his knees. 

"...But an unknown monster.... Has been spotted... On the border!" The other one finished, spiking Globgor's interest. 

"An... _Unknown_ Monster?" He echoed. That was odd to say the least. "What do you mean, Unknown? Are you sure it wasn't just some wondering peasant?" 

"No... Your... Highness." The first one gasped. 

"It was a monster... Atleast I think it was... But... not a species I have ever seen before which is..." The second one finished once more, completely regaining her breath. 

Now Globgor was really puzzled. Any typical monster could identify other species just like reciting the alphabet. So how could his own warriors not even know what a certain monster was? 

It was really starting to get to him. 

"Are you sure it wasn't a _hybrid_ or anything? You know how those can be." 

" _I'm a hybrid!_ " The frog monster dubbed "Drew" piped in. Now that Globgor took notice, the boy did have much more mixed qualities than just being part Frog. 

"We know that, _Drew_." The Slime monster reminded, rolling his eyes. 

"I have horns!" 

"We know that... _Drew_." 

"Alright alright, let's focus here." Globgor intervened, returning to the situation at hand. "Describe them."

"She was like nothing I've ever seen before!" Chirped the first gaurd, a pelican type monster. 

"She? Okay so we have a female. What else?" 

"She wasn't.. Well she was average size so I can't say huge for dramatic effect-" began the second monster before she was cut off by her partner. 

"Huge unless you count those terrifying purple wings!" 

Purple wings? 

That was a new one for Globgor. 

"She looked to be... Well... Mewman. But there's no way that someone like that could be Mewman! Six arms, two feet, and even antennae!" 

_Mewman... Six arms... wings... antennae..._

Globgor had a feeling he knew where this was going.... 

But he did _not_ like it. 

"Anything... Special about this monster? Did it... _Resemble_ anything?" He asked, hoping that they would say something other than- 

"Like a _giant butterfly!_ " The Pelican squaked. Globgor felt his heart drop to his stomach at the news. 

"Anything else on this stranger?" The Prince demanded, panic beginning to surge through out his body. As much as he hated it, he was praying with everything he had that he would be coming face to face with the Butterfly Queen and not- 

_Her_. 

"She was entirely purple, like her wings. Had on a huge frilly dress. Ooo and on her cheeks! Bright glowing spade marks! It's kinda funny, She sorta looks almost identical to the Mewman Princess! If she were a monster! _Ahaha......You don't think-"_

"Stay here. Return the trainees. I'm gonna be gone for a while. Under no circumstance shall you follow me." Globgor commanded with a lash of his tail. 

' _What in the world is Eclipsa even doing?!'_ He thought to himself, every worry, every concern building up inside of him. He needed to save her. 

Globgor knew what he was bargaining for. Eclipsa had once explained that certain Mewman Queens could transform into elite battle forms, their bodies taking on the shape or butterflies. But Globgor didn't need explanation. 

He had seen Queen Solaria perform this trick with his own eyes. 

He didn't want to flashback to that infamous day.... But he knew that his best friend.... 

Was in total jeopardy.

"Wait your Highness! Before you go!" The second monster stopped him, right before the boy raced off into the woods. "There's something you should know!" 

"What?!" He bellowed. He didn't mean his harsh tone, but he was sure in one heck of a rush. 

"The Girl.... She's..... she's....-" The Warrior's words trailed off as she was finished by her colleague. 

" _She's attacking Mewman and Monster men_." 

\-----------------------

" _Eclipsa! Eclipsa!_ " Globgor hollered into the woods, running as fast as he possibly could. He was in a panic to find the estranged girl. But so far... 

He had no luck. 

" _Eclipsa! Where are you?!_ " 

"You _typical_ monsters. Always being so _darn loud!_ Can ya keep it quiet?! I'm _trying_ to get myself untangled here. _Gee_ no wonder why the Queen wants this war." An unfamiliar voice bitterly complained. 

Globgor whipped around to see the tragic sight of a mewman peasant, strang upside down in a violet web. Struggling as he glared at the monster Prince. 

' _Did Eclipsa do this?!_ ' The Sizeshifter thought, quickly approaching the Mewman man. 

"Speak to me, Mewman. Who did this to you? And where can I find her?" 

The Mewman furisouly spat at the Prince, exemplifying his disrespect. 

Though Globgor was used to receiving this kind of treatment from their kind. 

"Look I don't think now is a good time to get ourselves dehydrated by doing... _that_. Right now let's just put our differences aside and I can help you. You just have to tell me where she went." He advised. The last thing Globgor needed right now was a racial conflict. He just needed to find Eclipsa and get out. 

"As if I'm going to succumb low enough to assist a _filthy monster!_ "

"Okay listen buddy, You're tied up in... _whatever_ this stuff is. I'm _not_. So maybe it would be a wise decision to let me help you!" He lectured, a slight growl to his voice. He was beginning to get slightly frustrated with this incapable Mewman. 

" _Mewman killer._ " 

" _Monster Killer!_ You know what! I don't have time for this! Just hang there and slowly rot. I have better things to do!" Globgor angrily declared, continuing his search through the lush woods. 

" _Eclipsa_!" 

He had sprinted for some distance before he noticed something...... _odd_. 

The further and further he went.... The worse and worse the damage to the forest was. 

Webs and webs entangled and restricted the trees, covering them in a mysterious sticky purple substance. 

The same time of substance the Mewman was trapped in. 

" _Eclipsa-_ " 

"Your Highness... _Help_... The _creature_..." a voice croaked beside Globgor. The boy turned to see the entire patch of woods occupied by copious amounts of monsters and some Mewmans. They were all stung up, glued together by the strange web, helpless.

Globgor felt sickened at the sight. 

Could his best friend, the sweet and innocent girl he loved _possibly_ be the culprit behind this attack? 

And.... _Why_? 

He took a few steps forward, all four eyes darting back and forth throughout his surroundings. He was utterly speechless at the horrific sight. 

" _No your Highness! You mustn't go!_ " Cried the voice of one monster, " _The creature will get you two! She will spare you no mercy!_ " 

' _Eclipsa has always spared me mercy..._ ' Globgor solemnly thought, flashbacking to the time the girl was just his typical best friend. Though he was able to quickly snap back to reality, deciding what to do next. 

And as Prince, 

He needed to assure his people. 

"Attention Monster Citizens... Or Gentlemen. I understand the situation at hand can be frightening. I know you all are scared. But I promise I am doing everything I can to fix this and get you to safety in no time! Just let it fall into my hands-"

Suddenly Globgor felt a light thud from behind him, followed by the sounds of trembling monsters, whimpering in fear. But out of his better judgement, The Sizeshifter continued his encouraging speech. After all, he was in an circle surrounded by tons of hanging boys and men. One must have tripped and fell. 

" _Your Highness-_ " 

"And I will free you all-"

" _Your Highness!_ " 

"Now as far to my knowledge, this..... Creature is still out on the loose-"

" _Your Highness we're begging you, Please listen!_ " 

"But I believe I know how to get her under control, and to prevent anymore victims of this attack-" 

" _Please!_ "

" _What?! What is it?!_ " Globgor asked, slightly annoyed by the unforeseen interruptions. But judging by the pale looks of the population around him... 

Maybe he was in the wrong. 

"Your Highness.... _Sh-She's.....She's r-right behind you-_ " 

Globgor felt his pulse go dead silent as he gradually turned turned to come face to face with a sight that he would never forget for years to come. 

"Eclipsa..." he muttered, staring at the new creature that was once his bestfriend. 

He had never seen the girl this way before. Her eyes were wide open, glowing with bright purple light with no visible emotion. Her hair was tied up into a dark violet space buns, which despite the dire circumstances he found incredibly adorable, but the rest of her appearance threw him into a whirlwind of blinding fear. 

His soldiers were correct, three sets of arms had grown from her sides, and so did a pair of behemoth purple wings. Her skin was a silvery lavender, all officially tied together by the pair of antennae resting on the top of her forehead. 

He grimaced as a slow, eerie smile began to creep upon the Princess's face. Almost as if... She was enjoying this. 

" _Eclipsa, you need to stop! What are you even doing?! You're attacking people! Innocent people! Even Mewmans! What happened to you?!_ " Globgor hissed under his breath. Though what he got in response from the girl sent his heart pounding within his chest. 

She forced herself forwards, putting their faces inches away from each other. The girl began to give a weak... creepy laugh. 

" _Boy_..." She muttered, reaching out her six purple arms for him. 

" _Run! You need to run!_ " The men in their handcrafted prisons began to shout, sending a hot wave of adrenaline through Globgor's body. 

He bolted the other direction, fleeing as the sounds of the pleading hostages began to drown out behind him. But one thing was left the same. 

He glanced back around his shoulder, almost yelping in surprise to find Eclipsa right on his pursuit. Swooping effortlessly between the trees, as if it came natural to her. 

" _Is this because I said I was too old to play tag?!_ " Globgor called back to her, remembering the irritated attitude of the Princess back when he had turned down her proposal. But that was back when she still had her mind. 

" _Boy!_ " She screeched in reply, picking up her speed. Her face completely focused on sheer determination. 

Globgor began to run harder, he had to get away. 

Far, _far_ away. 

He would have tried to calm Eclipsa minutes ago, but it was too dangerous. 

They were in monster territory. 

Eclipsa could get caught red handed, and her punishment would have been grave, even if Globgor tired to protest against it. 

He had to get her away from boys. He couldn't risk no more innocent people getting hurt. 

He just had to hope that no matter where they ended up, it was in complete isolation. 

His lungs ached as he tried to catch his breath. Mixing his low stamina with the distraughtness of being attacked by his crush well... 

It wasn't exactly a good combination. 

The copius trees became a blur as their speed began to quicken. The insane Princess still making a perfect race. Globgor could feel one of her many arms barely whisk by his tail as he ran. Each grabing attempt increasing his alarm. 

He would have sizeshifted, done something to stop her. But his main objective was to get as far away from the public eye as possible, so he dismissed the thought... 

That was 

Until he reached the perfect spot. 

Globgor skidded to a complete stop, sending a cloud of dirt into the air. He flinched as he observed Eclipsa bodyslam straight into a tree. It appeared to hurt... _Alot_. 

But despite the pain, she continued to give that same... creepy smile. She was staring at him the same way she stared at her Snookers bars. 

" _Boy_!" She exclaimed, slowly fluttering closer, causing Globgor to take a few steps back. 

" _Eclipsa, what has gotten into you?! This isn't who you are- I don't understand!_ " Globgor shouted. He couldn't possibly comprehend why she wasn't making any sense. 

Or her... new form. 

But Globgor didn't get an answer. Instead he got charged at, bolting out of the way as the girl flew towards him at a lightning speed. 

When she realized her mistake, the Butterfly twisted around midair, her eyes narrowing in disapproval. Her cold glare sent shivers down Globgor's spine. 

This _wasn't_ his best friend... 

This was a _completely_ new person. 

"Why are you _doing_ this!?" 

" _Boy!_ " She shrieked, charging once more. Though this time, when the Prince dodged the second attack, Globgor dived into the bushes, shrinking to an inch size. 

He hid in the ferns, gasping for air as he watched the girl hover above the leafy forest floor. Eclipsa scanned the area in frustration. Which was all the advantage for Globgor. 

The sizeshifter sprung from the bushes, rapidly increasing to his default size. He swiftly interlocked his arms with the Butterfly's first set as he pounced behind her. Without a doubt she began to struggle, hissing like a rabid animal as he brought her into custody. 

But Globgor almost recoiled in shock when he grabbed his friend. He had play wrestled with Eclipsa before, more so when they were younger. 

But he had never remembered her being this strong. 

"Eclipsa, You _need_ to come back to normal!" He pleaded, tightening his grip. 

He had to get her back.

He had to get the one girl he loved the most back. 

"Why are you _doing_ this?!" He demanded as she tried to viciously fight her way out of his arms. "This is _nothing_ like you! _This isn't you!_ " 

"You're one of the most sweetest, considerate, and kindest princesses I know!" He ranted, trembling at his sudden honesty. "Yeah you can make some.... _really_... stupid decisions, Yeah sometimes you can have super bad judgement... but those things don't matter to me! Because you're my best friend!" 

He hesitated for a moment, contemplating his decision before the words tumbled out of his mouth. 

"You.... _You know that I love you, right?_ " 

It was almost as if a single sentence, his sentence was enough to subdue the tantruming girl. She froze, going limp in his arms. 

As if she was.... 

_Broken_. 

Globgor waited to catch his breath, he was experiencing... alot of different emotions at the moment. Too many to describe. 

But his rest was short lived as the girl unforeseeably returned to her feral like trance, finally breaking free from his arms. 

" _Boy!_ " She exclaimed, tackling him to the floor while the monster was off gaurd. 

Her glowing bright eyes locked right with his as she pinned him to the floor. He writhed beneath her, trying to release himself from her sturdy grip. But it was almost like the smaller girl's strength was quadruple his. 

Escape was futile as she began to intertwine the same sticky substance in her fingers from before, zapping his wrists before hovering above him. 

She spaced out all six of her new limbs, spindiling what was supposedly going to be her new web. 

And what was going to be Prince Globgor's new prison. 

But something was _wrong_.... 

As soon as she readied herself into position, she began to squint. The glowing in her cheeks began to weaken as the girl's expression started to soften. Her wings and antennae drooped as she appeared to be fighting to stay awake. 

"... _Eclipsa?_ " Globgor asked, watching the girl dizzily flutter to the floor. 

More like stumble. 

And as quickly as she had arrived, 

She collapsed. 

\-----------------------

" _Eclipsa!_ "

" _Eclipsa?_ " 

" _Eclipsa?!_ Can you hear me?!" 

" _Speak to me! I don't care if it's boy, just say something!_ " 

Eclipsa's eyes slowly blinked open, grimacing as blinding sunlight burned straight into her view. 

Her head was pounding, a horrible migraine began to take over.

Her mind was... _hazy_... and her memory was all over the place. 

She remembered Glossaryck... She remembered Jushtin and his water fountain... She remembered her Mother. 

But everything else just felt like a total blur to her. 

" _Eclipsa_! Can you hear me?! Say _anything_!" A familiar voice pleaded from above her. 

Her gaze gradually drifted to find The Prince of Darkness himself, Globgor, crouched over her. All four of his eyes burned with concern. 

Eclipsa didn't have a single clue as to how in the world he got there. But in all honesty, she didn't really care. She just knew she only wanted one thing. 

".... _Do you have a Snookers?_ " She muttered, squinting against the aching pain that pulsed throughout her body. 

It was almost as If she had bodyslammed herself into a tree. 

Out of no where, The boy gently laughed. His face relaxing with a great sense of relief, followed by a huge smile. Eclipsa flinched in pain as the boy scooped her up into a tight hug, still continuing to laugh. 

She expected the unwarned hug to hurt, judging by how sore she was. 

But it didn't... 

In fact, it felt... _Nice_. 

But the longer she was awake, the more aware she became of her surroundings. 

"Are we... _Are we in the woods?!_ " Eclipsa bellowed, her curious eyes darting around the clearance. " _How did we even get here?!_ " 

The boy continued to laugh, disregarding the Girl's question. Her confusion was really canceling out her pain, the last moment she remembered was being yanked from her chair at the Breakfast table by her Uncle Jushtin. 

Now she was being craddled in the forest by her best friend. Not that she could complain, Eclipsa rather liked Globgor's hugs. 

But something felt... _Off_. 

He was... 

_Sniffling_. 

"Globby?" She asked, pulling back. Though she still remained in the embrace. "Are you... _Crying? What's wrong?_ " 

" _I'm not crying!_ " He suddenly snapped, jerking his head away. 

Though Eclipsa knew him a thousand times better than that.

"Oh come on, you know I already know. What happened? How did we even get here? You can tell me!" She assured, turning his face back towards hers. 

"Do you.... Do you remember... _Anything_ that just happened?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. Eclipsa returned his puzzled expression. 

"No.... _Not... Exactly_.... I was in the castle and then Jushtin said something about Tortellini... Or a monkey. You know what, That's not important. But I was just eating breakfast with my family and then the next thing I know... I'm here." She reminisced, her headache worsened as she strained through her translucent memories. 

"You... You turned into this... Strange purple butterfly... _creature!_ You had wings... And six arms! And you totally lost your mind!" Globgor explained, still clutching onto the Girl as if it would be the last time he was going to see her. " _What even happened to you?"_

Suddenly the realization hit Eclipsa like a wave. 

_"As I was saying... Everyone goes through.. er, changes. And well, when a Queen or Princess or Prince over here reaches a certain peak in magic, they go through a special change... called Mewberty."_

_"Mewberty...I know what that is!"_

_"You do?"_

_"No! I lied."_

_"Okay.... Well this should only last about an hour or so. We should probably put you in a secure place no disasters happen-"_

"So _that's_ what Mewberty is...." Eclipsa echoed, just barely able to remember the hazy conversation between her and her Mother. 

Globgor's face twisted in surprise. 

" _Mewberty?_ What even is that-" 

"I guess... Whatever just happened... That I don't remember what so ever!" She faintly smiled. She was so exhausted that it was even challenging to grin. "Mother said that when magic reaches it's peak in one's body.. It can do _scary_ things." 

The Prince quickly pulled her into the hug once more, trying to conceal his frankly obvious sniffling. But Eclipsa didn't judge. She only hugged him back. 

" _I thought I was going to loose you forever._ " He muttered as she gingerly played with his hair. 

"Silly, you can't ever get rid of me." She joked. She still pondered for the reason as to why Globgor was being rather... Emotional about the occasion. 

He weakly chuckled, still holding onto her. 

"You won't believe how scared I was. I had no idea what happened I-" 

Eclipsa slightly grinned at the boy's words. Of course, she felt honest sympathy for him. But... 

_Did he really care for her that much?_

She already knew that he did. It was quite obvious from the small gestures. The way he bought her the bracelet with Kyle. The way he stood up for her from Kyle. 

The little way he got jealous over every monster boyfriend she had. 

The way he had protected her over Nathan. 

Eclipsa admired those little things about Globgor. 

But she didn't exactly know what to make of her feelings. 

She didn't exactly know how to take it when her focus began to shift on this new girl Globgor had in his life. 

Once she had fully recovered from Nathan, she had noticed herself becoming more... thoughtful about Globgor. 

He was constantly on her mind, more so than usual. She didn't really understand the cause... Or the purpose for it. 

She had caught herself several times acting strange around her friend. Slightly different from how she always acted. 

She had started to realize all the the times the boy had thrown everything away at times to protect the girl, to do the sweetest things for her. 

And based on the way the Prince was acting right now, She could definitely tell that he most certainly went through alot for her... Even if she didn't really comprehend what exactly. 

It was so foreign from the normal way she functioned around Globgor. 

She felt herself laugh at just the little things. She felt her cheeks get hot with embarrassment when she said the wrong things. 

And when they were apart... She felt _empty_. As if she was loosing something important. Even if she knew she would see him the very next day. Sure she had always been minorly inconvenienced when they had to depart but... 

Not like this. 

And the way he hugged her. 

Her body felt like she got trampled by a behemoth warnicorn. She was exhausted, sore, dizzy, and had the worst pain in her head in back. 

But recieving the right hug from Globgor made all of Eclipsa's pain melt away. 

Under no circumstance did she want to let go, but she knew it was coming eventually. 

But for the first time....

In five whole years of being friends.... 

_Eclipsa Butterfly felt that she was finally-_

"- I didn't want to believe it when my soldiers came to tell me. They said that you were attacking... boys. Putting them in these weird webs! You even tried to attack me! But thankfully you changed back in time! And you said Magic did that to you?!" Globgor rambled, gently loosening his grip on the hug. 

"Magic can do _alot_ of weird things. I'm honestly not surprised." Eclipsa admitted. She had a point. Magic chose her to be the first to perform dark magic. The strongest magic user she knew was a tiny pudding-eating man who slept in a book. And.. Magic caused her to turn into a psycho man-killer butterfly. 

"I'm just... _Glad_ that you're okay, Eclipsa." Globgor said, "If I were you, I would be more worried about long term effects of this. You literally had six arms and you were purple. You should probably pay attention to- _OH COB WHAT IS THAT?!"_

The Prince screeched in fear, officially ending the hug as he kept backwards from the girl. Eclipsa scowled at him as she was forced to sway under the support of her frail arms. In the fragile condition she was in, swift movements like that weren't exactly her cup of tea. 

" _What?! What are you even talking about?!_ " Eclipsa exclaimed as the boy slowly crept behind her, his brow furrowed as he stared at her back. The Girl quickly threw her hands upon the focused spot. 

And what she felt in response... 

The princess screamed in alarm, terrified to the unknown object resting upon her back. 

" _YOU HAVE A TINY SET OF WINGS!!_ " Globgor shrieked, putting his hands near hers. 

" _GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!_ " She roared, leaping to her feet in a fit of pure adrenaline. She concentrated on the new appendage... and sure enough, 

She felt a quick fluttering from behind. 

" _I CAN'T- YOU CAN MOVE THEM?!! WON'T IT HURT?!!_ " 

" _I. DON'T. KNOW!!! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?!!_ "

" _BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WITH WINGS!!_ " 

" _AND YOU THINK I KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM?!!_ " 

" _WELL YOU'RE LAST NAME'S BUTTERFLY, I WOULD EXPECT SO!_ " 

Eclipsa's hands flew to her mouth as she began to pace the forest floor in panic. 

_Was this a side effect of Mewberty?_

With the absence of her Mother and the lack of seriousness from her Uncle, Eclipsa didn't possess the proper knowledge that a Mewni Princess would have in the topic of Mewberty. She was going through the entire scenario completely blind.

"Hey... _Hey hey look_ , It's _not tha_ t bad." Globgor assured, putting a hand upon her shoulder. "I will still be your friend... Even if you have... A tiny set of wings- _believe me I've seen worse._ " 

"You _will?_ " Eclipsa said, quickly whipping her head up to face the Prince. 

In the moment, all she could really use was his reassurance. 

"Yes! Of course I will! I mean... It's a... _change_ but- Oh Eclipsa come on, I have a tail and four eyes! Do you really think I'm going to care that you have a tiny set of purple wings? It doesn't make me like you any less." 

Eclipsa took a deep breath as she felt that familiar warm rush take over. A bright red blush plagued her cheeks at the boy's speech. 

"You... _You think so?_ " 

"Yes! _Of course_ I think so! You shouldn't be so self concious about it."

"It's just... Mother and Uncle Jushtin don't have wings... And they went through mewberty. I'm scared. _What if something went wrong?!_ " Eclipsa began to ramble, trying to keep herself calm. Though it was becoming rather challenging. 

"Well I guess that's a sign that it could go away with age! Maybe we should get you back home.. You _did_ bodyslam a tree."

' _Knew it!_ ' Eclipsa thought. 

"I.... _Yes_... Maybe you're right but, _Are you okay?!_ You said I lost my mind! You said I _attacked_ you!" She protested, approaching the boy. 

' _Yet... He's still giving all the attention to Me._ ' 

"Oh yeah just a _little_ traumatized is all. You didn't leave a dent on me! _Now the others..._ " Globgor said, his voice trailing off as he gazed into the depths of the woods "...You just let them be my problem. You really need your rest.... And need to ask your family _alot_ of questions." 

Eclipsa found it rather charming for the way he was doctoring her. It caused her to realize that the blush never left her face. 

" _That_... Sounds like a good idea." She decided, leaning upon the boy's arm. 

The two began to slowly tread towards Butterfly Castle, Eclipsa more slowly than the other. 

But one thing was still on her mind. 

_She felt guilty._

Not because she possibly terrorized hundreds of boys... _Well_ \- she took that back, it was slightly shameful. 

But she had been friends with Globgor for as long as she could remember. 

They had done... _Everything_ together. Since a very young age. 

She told him everything. Every single secret the Girl could muster. 

She vented to him. Anything that troubled her, he listened. 

This had went on for five solid years. 

She was a _Mewman_. 

He was a _Monster_. 

Yet he gave it his all, putting forth 100% of the effort to protect her. Always. And she would always be forever grateful. 

_But The Prince of Darkness liked a girl...._

_And Eclipsa Butterfly liked him._


	8. Chapter 7: Open Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her face of with Nathan, Eclipsa begins to realize that tensions are stirring within the Kingdom... 
> 
> But what she doesn't realize is her mother's solution for her safety just might reopen some old wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Thanks again for your support!!! Here is chapter 7!!! Now this one is a pretty boring one, but trust me, from this point on things are going to get PRETTY interesting...   
> Also for some clarification, the Oficial Book of Spells does confirm Alphonse the Worthy as Eclipsa's father. (Fun fact: He's the old dude in the portrait that talked to Marco during the Blood Moon Ball episode). So yeah, hope you enjoy!!

"Your Highness, We've almost arrived." 

" _Aaaaahahaaaaoh nooooooo I don't wanna gooooo!_ " 

"Well that's too bad, Kiddo! You heard the man. We're almost there." Glossaryck replied, sitting on the edge of the open Magic Spell book that rested upon the carriage seat. 

"I just don't understand why Mother is even making me do this!" Eclipsa complained, flopping unlady like into her seat. "I have the wand! I'm going to be fifteen in _less than a month!_ I can handle myself back at the castle!" 

"Ah yes, that makes a _major_ difference from being fourteen." Glossaryck commented, the sarcasm flying over Eclipsa's head. 

"It's just... I haven't seen Alphonse in... _forever_. I hardly remember much about him!" The Princess admitted. "How am I supposed to just get up and live with him for two weeks when I barely know anything about him!" 

"Well he _is_ your father, Eclipsa." Glossaryck advised, pulling a random cup of chocolate pudding from the abyss of the book. "I'm sure you two will work things out." 

"I think ' _father_ ' is quite a bold term for him. He might be the reason why I exist, but... He's just... He's never really been there. So calling him ' _Alphonse_ ' is more suitable." She confessed, a rather bitter tone to her voice. 

"Wait a minute, Glossaryck... You're a father! What do you think I should do? What should I even say?" Eclipsa suddenly asked, her dark frown lifting to a bright smile as she investigated her Mentor's private life. 

"Eclipsa, I get migraines thinking about the Magic High Comission. Advice from me would be futile." Glossaryck spoke, dangling his legs off the side of the book. "Giving them free will to function on their own was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made." 

" _Okayyyyyy_ well..." she stuttered. "I guess Father's day is pretty _fun_ for you, isn't it?" 

"The last time Rhombulus and I celebrated father's day, I gave him snakes for hands."

"That was.... Over forty years ago..." Eclipsa calculated, remembering how Jushtin was only the age of two when the event occured. 

"Does that answer your question?"

"Well.... I _guess_.."

"Well there you have it! I'm absolutely hopeless on helping you with Alphonse! Now I must go-" Glossaryck began, readying himself to dive back into the book. However, The Princess stopped him.

"Wait, Glossaryck! Don't go! I'm really nervous. I don't know anyone else there, and I could really use a friend." 

In all honesty, Eclipsa was more than a little nervous. 

Despite the Nathan situation happening almost seven months ago, tensions had began to boil between the Mewmans and Monster Kingdoms. 

Globgor had been dealing with the Septarian Factions relentlessly for months. And his little skirmish with Nathan induced by Eclipsa had just been the tip of the iceberg. 

Both sides were looking for solutions to ending the Mewman-Monster war. And the Septarians had suggested one that made The Prince of Darkness furious. 

Nathan had attempted to assassinate Eclipsa that day, after taking orders from his ring leader, Seth. It was theorized by the Septarians that the only way to subdue the raging Butterfly Queen was by taking out the one thing she cherished most... Her daughter. 

Though the murder had been a failure, and Eclipsa still carried on with life, but the Monsters were left without a plan of action. That was... Until an alliance was in the works. 

Globgor had explained that monsters began to speculate that in order to beat the Mewmans, the monsters had to fight fire with fire; by uniting their kingdoms. 

He had informed Eclipsa that as much as he hated doing it, the Septarians and the other Monsters must put their heads together and cooperate as a team... which meant... 

_A battle was brewing._

Globgor always seemed uneasy when Eclipsa asked for the details of this said battle, as If he didn't want to tell her. Though that was quite understandable of course. But the way he acted about it was just so ominous. 

He had even asked her several times, questioning her as to how she would react if they were to come face to face in battle. 

It was a proposterious accusation in her defense. Eclipsa wasn't like her mother. She wasn't a fighter, well in under special circumstances. She was on the road to mastering dark magic, with offensive spells here and there. But the girl couldn't begin to understand where in the world her friend would get such an idea. 

It puzzled Eclipsa even more when the Boy forced her to promise that they wouldn't interact on the battlefield. That if they saw eachother, they had to pretend that their friendship had always been nonexistent. 

But of course, with the hustle of gossip throughout the kingdom, word of the upcoming bloodshed had of course crossed upon Queen Solaria. And with no time, the Butterfly Monarch was exchanging nonstop threats between the quarreling armies. 

But with the new form of warfare and tensions rising... It became apparent to the Queen that the castle was no longer a safe place for the Princess to reside. Which is why Eclipsa Butterfly was being sent to stay with her father. 

Well she didn't exactly consider Alphonse the Worthy her father. 

The Man was one of her Mother's top royal advisers. In fact, he was the bunch to persuade the Queen to declaring full blown war in the first place. Hence, he had assisted Solaria in her reign since. 

Eclipsa wasn't born out of love necessarily. One night the Queen and her advisor took a trip on a boat, and nine months later she came along. It was always a subtle fact to the kingdom, known to her family of course. But many have tried to formulate theories as to who The Princess's real father was. 

Solaria never took interest into marrying a King of her own. To her, taking a partner to help rule was just throne candy. Which was probably one of the reasons Alphonse was never around. 

Eclipsa had very few interactions with her father. The man was a Captain upon a ship, using his advisor skills and crew almost like a Mewni Navy. It had been years since she had last seen him, even possibly before she had met Globgor. He was just like her mother; finding very little time to spend with their daughter. 

Just in Alphonse's case... It was a little more _severe_. 

Eclipsa didn't know what to say, or how to even interact with the man in general. So how exactly was she expected to live with him for two weeks? 

In all honesty she resented him for not contacting her throughout these years. And from the veiw of the carriage window... 

They were reaching the harbor. 

"You already have a friend. You have Globgor." Glossaryck reminded. Though the name made Eclipsa's cheeks flush in a bright pink. 

"Globgor isn't here! And I'm not sure I can exactly contact him from this little trip. I told him that!" Eclipsa suddenly snapped, crossing her arms. She would give anything to have the boy by her side. She knew she was going to miss him furiously. 

"Hmm... Why the harsh tone? Oh... _Oh I know what it is!"_ Glossaryck revolitionised with a knowing smile. 

"What?" Eclipsa asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

"You're just angry because you can't bring your little boyfriend along. I get it. I get it." 

" _He is not my boyfriend!_ " The girl exclaimed before changing her volume of voice to a solemn mutter. " _Nor will he ever be_..." 

It had been three months since Eclipsa had come to terms with her feelings for her friend. And ever since the Mewberty incident, those feelings had become more and more intense. 

After nearly 6 years of friendship, for the first time in her life the Princess found herself flustered around Globgor. Admiring every small action, swooning over every word he said, she was head over heels for her bestfriend. She was even trying with every bit of self will within her to not write a song about the boy. 

He was so sweet, caring, considerate. Everything that Nathan was not. He was handsome, and Eclipsa truly felt she could be herself around him. Globgor was her childhood bestfriend afterall... 

But with these new feelings... Eclipsa began to feel... _Guilty_. 

After the grand rescue from Nathan, Globgor had revealed to Eclipsa that he liked a girl... another girl. 

Beforehand, Eclipsa was over the moon with joy. After years, Globgor was able to put his authoritative attitude to the side for a crush. But now... 

Eclipsa was feeling a mix of emotions. 

Of course, one of them was jealously. It was natural for one to be jealous when the one they admired was admiring someone else. Which lead to another emotion, 

The Princess decided to fight her jealously with the sheer force of shame. Whenever Eclipda began to experience those familiar bitter feelings, she stopped to reconsider how she truly felt. How Globgor felt. 

She reminded herself that even if she couldn't have Globgor as her boyfriend, she was still his friend. If she truly loved Globgor, then his happiness came first. And if the other girl made him happy... then so be it. 

Eclipsa realized that what Globgor needed right now was her full support and encouragement. Though it was going to break her heart more than anything, he came first. And she couldn't allow her feelings to get in the way.

"Alright Kiddo, I'll let you think that for now. But I think we've finally arrived!" Glossaryck announced as the royal carriage pulled to a complete stop. The magical mentor began to close himself inside the book as the Princess erupted into a state of panic. 

"No Glossy! I need you!" 

" _The light... I see the light.... So cold.... so very cold..."_ the blue man weakly coughed, stretching a feeble arm towards the sky as the pages of the book collapsed on him, signifying that he wasn't coming out any time soon. 

" _Nooooo! Don't leave me!!! Why are you doing this?!_ "

"Um, Your Highness-" a voice spoke behind Eclipsa. The Princess whipped around to find the carriage door wide open, the butler awaiting for the royal to exit. 

"Oh- _Oops!"_ Eclipsa exclaimed, stuffing the book into her carryon bag as she grabbed her wand.

"Thank you!" The Princess said as she was assisted out of the vehicle. She wasn't entitled to it, but she found it to be the more polite thing to express her gratitude towards the servants.

Though the plastered fake smile on her face as the servants handed her the luggage was convincing, Eclipsa was facing the Mewni harbor with complete dread. She flinched with the shrill shrieks of the seagulls as they circled. 

She surveyed the copious amounts of boats occupying the spaces of the marina. She pondered as to which one was Alphonse's. 

"Her Majesty, The Queen has instructed us to drop you off her alone, Your Highness. Is there any other orders you would like to give before we depart, Princess?" 

' _Please! Please get me out of here!_ ' Eclipsa internally screamed, however the words that came out of her mouth were entirely different. "No! It's fine! Thanks!!" 

"Of course, Your Highness. We shall return within two weeks to fetch you if plans do not change with the Queen." 

And within a few short moments, the servants, the butler, the carriage was all gone. And Princess Eclipsa Butterfly was left all alone. Well all alone except the harbor standing behind her. 

With a terrified gulp, and luggage in hand, the Princess began slowly embarking towards the boat docks, staring at her feet as all eyes began to turn to her. 

It was pretty odd to see a nearly fifteen year old girl in a noble style dress creeping around the ships. But seeing the Mewni Princess was astronomical. 

"Ay, Princess Butterfly. You come to see Captain Alphonse?" An unfamiliar voice asked causing Eclipsa to turn to face the stranger. 

"Erm, Yes. Yes I have." She said, awkwardly rocking on her toes. "Do you know where I could maybe find him? I'm very foreign to this part of Mewni." 

"Ay, I do be apart of his crew. Yes." The Sailor explained with a thick sea pirate accent. "Follow me, Miss. He said we would be havin' the Princess aboard for a short while." 

He began to lead the Girl to a rather behemoth ship, definitely more lavish than the other boats in the surrounding area. Eclipsa was slightly impressed. 

"Er, Yes I'm sure he did. Thank you for helping me on my way through here though. I would have gotten lost." 

"Eh, That was one of Captain's fears when you were upon 'riving. But the man wanted to meet you outside before boardin'. I'm guessin' to discuss some royal buisness like he be doing with the Queen 'erself when she visits." 

' _Oh I bet there's alot more to discuss than just royal buisness_.' Eclipsa thought. She knew that seeing your father for the first time in almost six years had to involve an uncomfy level of communication. 

"Um.. Yes! That's uh... That's one of the reasons why I am here in the first place." She lied. She could tell that this poor sailor had no clue about her real ties to Alphonse. Otherwise this conversation would have been alot more awkward on the man's end. 

"Ay, Really? Well I shall be fetchin' the Captain himself before-"

"Ay no need, I can take it from here." 

Eclipsa felt her blood run cold as she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years cut off the man speaking. The girl curiously peeked to the side to find the man himself, her estranged father, Alphonse the Worthy approaching closer and closer. Till finally, he was only a foot away from the group. 

"Why don't ye go organize maps while I handle things?" Alphonse asked, instantly getting a respective response from the Sailor. Both men had the same thick sea accent, which contradicted greatly to Eclipsa's royal nobility type of voice. Even being in this place made her feel like a dandelion in a Rose garden. 

The Sailor quickly skidded away, leaving the Princess and the Captain alone. 

The first few moments were of utter awkwardness. Both of them stared nervously into each other's eyes. It was a pretty obvious fact that Eclipsa could be Alphonse's biological daughter to the naked eye. Both had the same hair color, same skin tone. And of course, the same pair of mauve colored eyes. 

Though it was a kingdom secret, Alphonse was indeed the top suspect as to who fathered the Princess. But no one could say for sure. As everyone knew, Queen Solaria was a very tricky woman. 

"So um...." Eclipsa began, quickly darting her glance back to her feet. She felt almost dizzy being here, talking alone with the man. Especially with the absence of her mother. "It's uh.... It's been a _while_." 

"Indeed it has..." Alphonse stated, watching the girl. "How... How have ye been? Anything... New? Since the last time..." 

"I guess... I'm not too sure..." The Princess trailed off. She knew that it was a rather rude response, but she was absolutely clueless as to what to do in this situation. 

"Ye know.. _Ye've gotten taller!_ " He remarked. 

"Well I sure hope so." Eclipsa chuckled. She had always been shorter for her age. It was pretty humourous comparing her size to Globgor who stood at almost seven feet. 

"Y'know, How old are ye now... _Eleven?? Twelve??_ "

"I turn fifteen next month..." Eclipsa put on that same fake smile again, but in all honesty that comment made her want to turn around and jump right off the dock. 

"Haha... That was a joke." Her father said, returning that same awkward grin. "I know that your mother handed ye the er, Wand." 

"Oh haha... Yeah, no longer a sword I guess." The princess gingerly lifted the lavender parasol in her hand. 

"Ye do be right." Alphonse said, investigating the Magical weapon. "Say, let's get ye on board. Ship leaves for the sea soon. I don't think yer mother would be too happy if we stayed on Mainland." 

"No she would not." Eclipsa responded, beginning to board upon the ship. She had to admit, she was a little excited. She had never really been on a boat before. 

As soon as she stepped foot onto the aquatic vehicle, a swarm of sailor crew began to crowd the deck, watching the princess as she entered a new environment. Many of them began to whisper. 

It made Eclipsa unbelievably uncomfortable. She pulled her sunhat further down her face, trying to hide under the black laced rim. Alphonse was quick to notice this gesture, and quickly rushed to the girl's aid. But his help....

Only made matters worse. 

"Ay, Ay! Ye all have work to be doing, not to stare at Princess Butterfly!" He ordered, watching as the crowd settle to disperse. Eclipsa breathed a sigh of relief, until she realized he wasn't finished speaking. 

"But before ye go, I have a few Guidlines that I expect ye all to follow before we get to it!" He began, causing the Sailors to stop in their tracks. "Ye all know good and well by now my relations with the Queen." 

' _Some relations, huh._ ' Eclipsa thought. 

"And now we're welcoming the Princess among us due to these relations. It's becoming more and more obvious that the monster army is making threats of domestic battle against us." 

' _They wouldn't be doing that if it weren't for you and my Mom. Couple goals._ ' 

"The Kingdom is going through a stressful time, and that is why I expect ye to treat my Daughter with nothing but respect. The same type ye would give to me." 

Eclipsa's eyes widened in shock at Alphonse sudden fowardness, sending an uproar among the crowd. Now her cheeks really were glowing in embarrassment. She could already hear the hysterical laughter that must have been erupting within the book from Glossaryck. 

"Captain... Did ye call the Princess... Ye _daughter?_ " A sailor asked, a mischievous grin appearing across his face. 

"Right I did." Alphonse firmly responded. "I think that if we are to be having her around, I don't think there should be any lingering secrets" 

The grin on the sailor's face stretched to a wide, excited smile as he spun towards his colleagues with an outstretched hand. 

" _Pay up, lads! Ye know who ye are!_ " 

One by one, certain sailors approached their ecstatic friend, shamefully dropping coins into his hand. 

"It's _unprofessional_ they said. Captain Alphonse _couldn't do it_ , they said. Well ye know what they said? They said that ye all was _fools!_ " 

"I'm sorry," Alphonse began, lifting a disapproving eyebrow. "But did ye _bet_ on-" 

"We knew _something_ was up between ye and that Monster-Killing Queen! And look what ye got because of it!" The Sailor exclaimed, gesturing towards the face palming Eclipsa. "It's painfully obvious! She has the marks of a Queen on 'er face but the same eyes and hair of the Captain!" 

"Can I... _Can I go now?_ " Eclipsa asked Alphonse, opening her hands slightly to speak. She was exhausted from the carriage ride, and over all humiliated from the scene before her. What she really wanted was a nice, private place to relax. Maybe she could write a new song or work on magic? 

She didn't really care what she did. As long as she could distract herself, maybe the two weeks of pure misery would fly by before she knew it. 

"Oh yes. Yes, of course." Alphonse said, beginning to usher her away. "But that means get back to work for all of ye! We set sail in five minutes time tops!" 

The two strolled to the Starboard side Quarters in complete silence, that was until they arrived to Eclipsa's new room. 

"It's quite small. Definitely not comparable to yer Princessy type of rooms back at the Castle. But I'm sure it will be just fine for a little while." Alphonse said, opening the door to a rather tiny cabin. 

Though Eclipsa didn't mind the cluttered space, the room had its... _perks_. 

She atleast had a bed, and thankfully a writing desk to lay her book upon. She decided that she could scoot her luggage under the bed and hang her wand on the coat rack, despite it being an umbrella. 

"No no...This is perfectly fine. Thank you... er.... Alphonse." Thanked Eclipsa, hanging her dark crimson sun hat upon the coat rack with her wand. She would have to accustom herself to the place, but it was an adjustment she was willing to make. 

Though, Alphonse's expression changed with the Princess's words... He looked slightly.. 

_Hurt_. 

"Oh um.... uh... Yes of course. Well.. If you need anything just ask." He said, beginning to close the door. 

"Oh no worries! I'm fine!" Eclipsa called back. 

"Well... Alright then." Alphonse said before he disappeared behind the shut door, leaving his daughter to her own devices. 

"That was certainly something." Glossaryck remarked, reappearing from the book. "I think you two hit it off pretty swell." 

" _That was a total disaster, Glossaryck!_ " Eclipsa exclaimed as she tiredly collapsed onto the bed. "It was all so awkward!" 

"Well of course it was. You haven't seen him since you were eight." 

"Yeah _no kidding_. Wonder why that is though? Wonder why he knew about my existence this entire time but never even bothered to visit his own child? Even my mother isn't that bad, and you know how much I get onto her case for leaving me for such a long time!" Eclipsa questioned outloud, rolling onto her back. 

"You're growing up during a war, Kid." Glossaryck advised, floating past her face. "Sometimes you just have to make sacrifices."

"Well he could atleast write a card or _something_..." She mumbled with a frown. The Princess had always understood how busy her parents were when it came to running the war. With her Mother commanding the entire thing, and her father making advisements on the sidelines, the two barely had anytime to associate with their daughter. 

That was another reason why her Uncle had always taken a parental role when raising Eclipsa. Though Solaria lived in the castle, and had time to see the girl for atleast three days a week, it wasn't enough to fully take care of a child. 

"Well are you sure you're gonna survive for two weeks on this boat? You can't exactly leave." Glossaryck asked, pausing midair to watch the girl. 

"I guess I'll have to." Eclipsa said as she fluffed her pillow. "Even if... I don't see him as my father." 

\------------------------

_"So how are things going upon that ship or whatever? Fun? - G"_

_"If you think being stranded at sea with your estranged father and a bunch of rowdy sailors is fun... Then I'm having the time of my life. - E"_

_"Oh come on. Don't be like that! I'm sure it's not bad. I mean how long has it been since you last saw him? - G"_

_"Since I was eight. Pretty much before we even met. Haha. - E"_

_"Oh what did he do? Ask if you were an eleven year old or something? Haha - G"_

_"Oh wow you are so funny! Absolutely hysterical! (Sarcasm). So how are things going back on mainland? When's this battle? - E"_

_"You're not missing much. And plus Eclipsa, like I said the Battle happening over the course of these two weeks is just a rumor. Even though I control the military, I'm not too keen on attacking right now. But it was still a smart decision of your mother to send you away. Just in case. - G"_

_"Well my Mother certainly wasn't treating it as just a rumor. But whatever you say, Globgor. - E"_

It had been four days since Eclipsa embarked on her departure from Mewni, and so far the days had been miserable and unending. She rarely left her cabin, so far she had gotten sea sick almost every four hours. But she couldn't tell if it was from the continuous rocking of the boat...

Or with dealing with Alphonse. 

To pass the time, or to forget homesickness, Eclipsa decided to exchange notes with Globgor. 

It was too risky to open a portal and sneak Globgor aboard the ship, so they agreed the best option was to rapid pass tiny letters to eachother by delivering the pieces of paper through tiny portals, just large enough to slip a hand through. 

_"Oh come on. I know this battle stuff can be a bit frustrating for you. But I'm trying to clear things up with the Septarians. Honestly, this new alliance stuff is about to drive me mad. But if I can just end this battle stuff once and for all, then all our problems will be solved... Well not all. But no more Septarian issues and no more battle issues for a while. - G"_

_"Well I understand that. But the reason why I'm so frustrated is because you won't tell me anything about this battle. Like when or where. I want to help you stay safe in combat but you have to know that I need to understand the objective in order to be of any assistance. - E"_

_"I know, I know, and I'm sorry! There is just so many details, I don't want to startle you on some things. I promise once I know for sure I will tell you everything. You can count on me! - G"_

_"Alright. I'll take that answer. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive you! Anytime soon! - E"_

_"Hmmm... Can you forgive me now? - G"_

_"Give me one moment. - E"_

_"Okay. - G"_

_"Hmmm Alright, I'll forgive you now. - E"_

_"But you just said you weren't going to forgive me? - G"_

_"It's a little thing I like to call ~Changing your mind~ Haha. - E"_

_"Of course it is. Haha.... You know I really miss having you here. It isn't the same. - G"_

A blush began to form across Eclipsa's face as she read the piece of paper that was just handed to her by a striped hand. That was one of the things she adored about Globgor. Specifically one of the reasons why she was able to fall so hard for him. 

He always had been so caring, so considerate of her. The Princess appreciated it more and more each day. But sometimes... 

That consideration made her feel nothing but total shame. 

Globgor shouldn't be giving all of this attention towards her. Even though she was his bestfriend, The Prince had another anonymous girl in his life. And Eclipsa knew for sure that it wasn't her. 

She hated when feelings of jealousy accumulated towards her friend, so much so that she was even considering to write a spell to get rid of her bitterness. The Princess made it her mission to annihilate any longing emotion towards the boy. 

But she knew it wasn't right for her to feel that way. 

So she assumed that suppression was her only way out of the mess. 

How did she know that the girl wasn't her of course? 

There was always a sense of honesty and trust that circulated throughout their relationship. Neither of them could really tell a lie to eachother. It was frankly impossible. 

If Globgor did in fact have feelings for her... He would have told her. He would have told her long ago. 

So why shouldn't Eclipsa tell him how she felt? 

The Princess knew better. She knew better enough to know that the revelation had the potency to completely eradicate their longterm friendship. She knew that... 

She could loose him forever. 

But after a moment's hesitation, the girl picked back up her quill, returning to her writing mood. 

_"You won't believe how much I miss you too. I can't stand that we can't hang out for two weeks. I'm about to go completely insane cooped up in this boat. - E"_

Eclipsa was about to toss in the note, 

Until an unforeseeable hand stopped her. 

"Hmmm, Dimensional Scissors, an open portal, _annnnd_ ye're writing notes. So..." 

The Princess yelped in shock, whipping around to find her Father standing right behind her, interestingly surveying the scene before him. 

" _Alphonse!_ You can't scare me like that!" She exclaimed, panic quickly taking over her body. 

She had an open portal leading straight to Globgor on the other end, and a heap of notes handwritten to her from the Boy completely exposed in the open. 

If Alphonse saw,

If Alphonse figured out, 

Eclipsa was _done_ for. 

"So.... _Who's the young lad?_ " The man asked, a humorous smile crossing his face. 

She titled her head in surprise. That was definitely not the reaction she was expecting. 

"What do you mean?" Eclipsa asked, hastily dipping her hand into the portal to grab Globgor's attention and using her scissors to shut the portal down. She knew the Boy was probably confused. 

But she couldn't risk anything. 

"Oh come on, I was looking over yer shoulder as ye was writing that note. ' _Ye won't believe how much I miss ye'"_ He quoted in his thick sea accent. "Ye had to be talking to someone _special_. Of course." 

Eclipsa's eyes widened when she realized that the man had the wrong idea... A completely _wrong_ idea. 

" _No! No- He's- I mean they're not anything special! Just- Just some random person! Totally not what you think!_ " Eclipsa stuttered, awkwardly slamming her elbow over the notes as beads of sweat began to form on her face. 

"She's lying you know. It's _totally_ what you think." A third voice said, revealing Glossaryck to be floating in midair over the spell book. 

" _Glossaryck!_ " Eclipsa scolded, turning towards her relaxed mentor. 

"That's what I thought!" Alphonse smiled, putting his hands upon his hips. "So this boy... May he be your _boyfriend_ per se?" 

" _No no no! Absolutely not! He's just a friend! Absolutely no feelings whatsoever!_ " 

"She's lying about that too." Glossaryck butted in. 

"Glossaryck, _Stop_! Please!" She sternly pleaded with a frown. Of course he knew about her lingering feelings for The Prince of Darkness. The tiny man knew everything there was to the multi-verse.

Maybe he even knew who Globgor's crush was... 

"What's the lad's name? Is he yer age? How tall is he? What be his eye color? Is he well-looking?" Alphonse rambled, he seemed very excited with this newly found information. 

"His name is _Disappointment_. He is 96 years old. He is 2 feet tall and 3 inches. His eyes are Rainbow color. And no, he is very very hideous." Eclipsa snorted, her answer filled with nothing but pure sarcasm.

"Alright alright. I get it. This kinda thing is rather complicated between you teens. I won't be a bother." Alphonse said, accepting his defeat. "Couples have always fascinated me ye know? Ever since I did a bit of studyin' on that Blood Moon they have in the ol' Underworld with the Lucitor family."

"Blood Moon? Lucitors?" Eclipsa repeated, this was quite a new subject to her. "I've... Seen it mentioned somewhere. Tell me about it!" 

"Well let's see here... It happens during a Ball. Towards the middle, there's a certain waltz under a ruby crystal. When dancing, the Blood Moon picks two persons from the crowd and binds their souls for eternity. The moon of lovers." Her father finished, he seemed rather

knowledgeable in the subject. "But.. Too bad it only comes around every 667 years. Still got a good three hundred before the next. Nothin' ye would ever see in yer lifetime for sure!"

"Oh yeah, Definitely." 

Eclipsa couldn't imagine what it would be like living for another three hundred years. It would be quite the experience. 

"Well... I came here to tell ye, Ye won't be spending the day on the boat for much longer!" He announced. Her father obviously could recognize her misery on board. The Princess had a very adventurous personality, ever since she was just a little girl, exploring had always been the one thing she cherished most. 

So it was dubious that combining the Girl and being stuck inside a cramped ship for two weeks...

Wasn't exactly the best combo. 

"Wait, _Really?_ What's going on?" Eclipsa asked, excitement bubbling up inside her. "Where are we going?" 

"Alrighty. I have to make a few errands to run on an island. Pie island to be exact. I thought maybe er.. Ye would like to tag along?" 

Though spending an entire day with her estranged dad sounded... Not her cup of tea, The Princess would give anything to get off of the suffocating boat. 

"Yes! Yes please I would love to!" She announced, launching from her seat. "What type of errands to we have to run?"

"Some spare parts for the ol' ship... But er... I have to explain some things once we hit land... But meet me outside when we dock. It'll be easier to go over all the guidelines there." 

"I'll get right to it!" Eclipsa declared, glancing at her wand. 

"Okay, See ye in a little bit." Her father concluded before leaving her room. 

The Princess had heard a tiny bit of Pie Island. It was considered Mewni land, however it was unconnected from her Mother's rule. Which meant an entirely new set of laws and customs. 

She didn't exactly know what laid ahead....

But whatever it was, 

It was going to be _interesting_. 

\------------------------

Eclipsa giggled as she leapt onto the sturdy wooden boards of the dock, finally freeing herself from the ship she claimed was her prison for the past four days. 

Her gaze darted around her new surroundings, every sight striking her more and more with awe. The Princess felt breathtaken at the behemoth volcano that reseted upon the surface of the island.

Maybe this mandatory trip wasn't going to be as bad as she thought? 

When Eclipsa saw the island before her, it didn't take much effort to imagine a day of fun while her father did.... Whatever. There was so much to explore in so little time. She felt slightly pressured by it. 

Though, her ecstatic ideas didn't last too long... 

"Okay so... Ye can't wear that." Alphonse said, randomly grabbing the crimson sunhat from his daughter's head. "Or... Yer entire outfit."

" _Hey! That was mine!_ And what do you ever mean?!" Eclipsa rebuked, giving her ruby colored laced dress a tiny twirl. She never wore it often, but it was always a favorite to accompany her on travel.

"Well first part of discussion. Ye _aren't_ a Princess anymore. Now put this on. Make sure it covers yer dress entirely. And them shoes. Ye can't loose them expensive shoes." He vaguely explained, trying to shove a ragged cloak into the girl's arms. 

" _What?! I- Hey! What are you doing?!_ " She cried, furiously protesting as the man ruffled her once neatly styled hair. "That took effort you know!" 

"Can't have that. Oh and one last thing.." The Captain said, quickly striding to a patch of mud. Only to return to wipe the substance onto the girl's face, despite her desperate attempts to push him back. "We can't have those red cheekmarks of yer's showing. Like I said, yer ain't a princess no more."

"Okay okay _enough!_ " Eclipsa shouted, frustrated by the lack of consent she was receiving in the gestures. "What is going on?! Why are you doing this?! I'm not a _Princess_ anymore?!" 

"Sorry for the intrusion but.. This place is not the place for wealthy teenage princesses." Alphonse warned, glaring towards the village upon the sandy shore. "The people of this isle are nothin' but greedy high class scam artists and would not hesitate to rip apart anyone who shows the slightest bit of nobility. Today ye might not be a Princess. But ch'ya are a peasant."

"So what you're saying is... this place has a high crime rate for stealing and I need to dress up as.. This, in order to protect myself?" Eclipsa summarized, slipping the dark cloak disappointingly over her gown. 

"Exactly. But much more severe than ya think. Just follow me' advice okay? Stay close by me at all times. And don't say a word. Don't interact with anyone, just let me do the talkin'."

' _This sounds alot like someone in particular!_ ' Eclipsa thought, reminiscing on the time that her and Globgor had gone on that rather disastrous date with Kyle. So many instructions and so many guidelines to follow. It all felt so familiar. 

"Now that we got that out of the way. Ye don't have yer wand on ye, do ye?" Alphonse asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

" _Um_..." Eclipsa began, her head dropping towards the ground. Her leg brushed up against the purple parasol that was cleverly tucked beneath her dress. Of course, in normal situations, she would have said yes and returned the priceless heirloom back to the ship. But... 

Her father was already so far in ruining what could have been a rather fun day. Having the wand concealed by her side was the only thing keeping her sanity at the moment. 

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to carry it around just for one day? _Right?_

It was perfectly hidden under the ruffles of her dress and clock, there was no way anyone could possibly see it. 

" _No_. No I didn't. I left it back in my cabin." 

"Alrighty then. I guess we can be on our way." Alphonse said, beginning to walk out of the port, Eclipsa reluctantly following him. 

"I don't really understand why you're being so uptight about this..." She began as they started to stroll through what appeared to be a peaceful village. Nothing really looked out of place to Eclipsa. There were shopkeepers, carriages, and innocent children playing and tussling among the dirt. It looked just like any other settlement The Princess saw back at home. "This looks like a typical village to me."

"Remember what I said, Eclipsa. This island ain't nothin' but lies. Those who are gullible are the poor souls who won't make it out alive."

"Well that's a little harsh." She remarked, trotting to keep up with her Father. He was walking rather fast. She could tell he did not want to stay long. 

"Well it be the truth. And the truth sometimes ain't pretty." Alphonse lectured as they continued deeper into the town. 

"Oh, I already know that one." She said, remembering how her ex-boyfriend, Nathan, was so easy to manipulate her to end her life. 

"Necklaces! Get ye' necklaces here!" A vendor called out, causing Eclipsa to advert her gaze to a small setup, the table decorated in all sorts of gorgeous beaded jewelry. A smile began to form on the girl's face. 

"Don't even look. We are not gettin' a necklace. If ye even go over there yer gonna get nothing but scammed- _Oh dear cob why?!_ " Alphonse exclaimed as it was revealed to him that his daughter was already front and center of the table, lifting multiple necklaces and chatting with the attendee. 

"You're necklaces are very beautiful!" Eclipsa complemented, studying a shimmering midnight black piece of jewlery. "Did you make these yourself?"

"Sure did! You like to buy one, Miss?" 

"I would be delighted! How much do I owe you?" She began, patting her dress for her wallet, however she was hastily stopped. 

"The lass is not buying anything. And we shall be on our way now." Alphonse insisted, beginning to pull the Princess away. 

"No, Wait! I was just about to buy one!" Eclipsa protested, struggling away from her father. She was getting real tired of the many different ways Alphonse could find to rain on her parade. 

"No ye weren't. Let's keep moving." 

"Aye aye, The lady was just about to buy one of my handcrafted treasures! You're not gonna turn her down, are you?" The vendor spoke up, glancing back and forth from the Captain and the ' _Peasant_ ' 

" _Handcrafted?_ I bet ye bought every single one of those at ol' Quest Buy. Me' daughter is not buying some rip offer neck bracelet... or whatever!" 

Eclipsa flinched at his words. Not because he was denying her of using her own money the way she wanted to, but because of the way he addressed her. His daughter. It felt quite foreign. 

"How about I bargain with ya? I'll sell this one for 50." 

Alphonse turned around, a frown appearing upon his face. "I told ye, We are not-" 

"Sure, We can bargain. But I'm not paying _fifty_ however." Eclipsa butted in. She was going to get that bracelet, and she was going to prove to Alphonse that she couldn't be easily swindled. 

"Alrighty, Miss. What will it be then?" The vendor asked, eyeing her with a mischievous grin. 

"Hmmmm... How about I pay you ten?" 

"Nah, I'm lowering the price to 45 and that's it."

"Aw really? How about 15? You can take 15 for just a necklace wont you?"

"Nope. 45 it is. Can't make it any lower than that, ma'am."

It was odd to recieve treatment that defined her as anything under a royal. To admit, she found it rather refreshing. Other than Globgor, her family, and Glossaryck, it was always " _Princess_ " this, or " _Your highness_ " that. 

"Five. And I'm not going any higher." 

"No, Forty-five."

"Five." 

_"Forty-five!"_

_"Five!"_

_"Forty-five!"_

_"Five!"_

_"Forty-five!"_

_"Forty-five!"_ Eclipsa shouted back, beginning the initial phase of her plan. 

" _Five!_ " The vendor yelled. In the midst of their bickering, the girl had swapped around their arguments, leading the man into a classic trick. 

_"Forty-Five!"_

_"Five!"_

_"Forty-Five!"_

_"Five!"_

"Okay! Well if you insist..." Eclipsa smuggly said, snatching the necklace from the table before sliding the $5 to the man. She gleefully skipped away, grinning at Alphonse as she heard the vendor confusingly babble behind her. 

" _Did ye just_.... _Did ye just_.... _Swindle_ the lad before he could _swindle ye?_ " Alphose stuttered, he looked completely blown away by what just happened.... And a little impressed. 

"Yep!" Eclipsa chirped, tucking her new keepsake into the pockets of her dress. She felt quite proud of herself. "He didn't see a thing coming!" 

"I... How did ye even think of that? Did ye just _plan_ that or what?" 

"Eh, I just thought of it off the top of my head. It was one of my more simpler plans though. Nothing too complicated!" 

"Yer mother always bragged on how smart ye are..." Alphonse said, glancing to the ground in a slight smile. 

" _Haha_... Yeah." Eclipsa awkwardly muttered, shyly hiding her face beneath her hoodie. 

The two had continued their walk through the village, The Princess had finally began to understand what her Father meant exactly by 'an Island of deception'. Everywhere they had went Eclipsa had accidentally overheard what was obvious scams. 

Or she heard the sound of someone curled up sobbing over being the victim of a scam. 

In fact, she even saw someone being scammed as they were sobbing over being scammed. 

The place was indeed a nightmare. Though the Girl wasn't too worried. She had been studying the art of dark magic for almost a year now. She had a handful of spells now. Of course, 'Midnight Shriek', but a few others. As long as she had the wand on her, everything was going to turn out just fine. 

"This be the place. Just remember, this time don't say anything. Don't do anything. Can't have ye getting discovered or scammed. Yer mother would dance on me' grave." Alphonse said, stopping the two as they approached a makeshift shop. Copious amounts of machinery and objects rested intimately under the front awning. It was pretty obvious that they were at a hardware store of some kind. 

"Oh believe me, Mother has danced on a lot of graves... Mostly monsters but sometimes on Uncle Jushtin's." Eclipsa added as they trailed inside. Instantly, her stance stiffened as she entered inside. The vibes of the premises were... off. 

She felt unsafe here. 

She slowly made her way up to the counter, creeping suspiciously behind Alphonse. Her neck was aching by the numerous amounts she kept twisting it around, trying to see what was behind her shoulder at all times. 

After the Nathan situation, the Girl had become much more aware of her surroundings, much more open to the concept that you couldn't trust everyone. It was kind of sad, but life was like that sometimes. 

"Aye, Captain, You've returned..." The shopkeeper greeted, observing the man and his daughter when they walked in. 

If Eclipsa wasn't trying not to be rude, she would have grimaced at the sight of stranger. A tall, pale, burly man who's absent eye existed behind the fabric of a coal black eyepatch. His long dark beard stretched all the way past his stomach, highlighting the grim expression on his face. Once again, the red flags in her brain were going off like sirens as her feelings of foreboding only grew. 

"I only need the parts that I order. Then I shall be on me' way." Alphonse commanded, returning the shopkeeper's spooky demeanor. 

"Ay' ay' Captain, anything else striking your interest?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

"No, No. That'll be it." Her father said, placing a hand on Eclipsa's shoulder. Normally she would have shook it off, but she could really use the support at the moment. 

"Of course. Of course. While I check stock, let me have my brother stand by to accompany you if you need anything else while I'm gone!" The man said, gesturing to a much smaller, scrawny looking fellow who carried the same sketchy look about him as his sibling. 

The newcomer confidentaly approached the duo, Eclipsa gulped as he took his place right behind them. 

"Remember, don't say anything." Alphonse whispered to her, noticing how the girl's mauve eyes were widening in fear. She felt even more unsettled when the shopkeeper left behind the curtain he was one standing in front of, leaving the trio I'm erie silence. 

She didn't like the way the new man was gazing at her. Though he was watching both Alphonse, the way he was studying Eclipsa sent shivers down her spine. 

The Princess thought that it would be years before the owner returned, and thankfully to her luck, he finally entered back into the room. However, the brother still took his stance behind the girl, observing her with that cold glare of his. 

"That'll be all for you, No?" The shopkeeper asked as Alphonse tucked the new purchases into his pocket, sliding a few bits of cash across the table as well. 

"Yes. Yes that'll be just fine. Thank ye." The Captain said, gesturing to Eclipsa that it was time to leave. 

Or atleast It was time to leave, 

Until they were stopped. 

"Say.... Miss, turn back around real quick." The shopkeeper asked, causing the Girl's heart to completely freeze over. She gradually turned back to face the counter, despite Alphonse's growing look of disapproval. 

"Well I'll be amazed..." he said, his face lighting in surprise. "You never come across this quite often." 

The brother had resumed his place behind her back once more, Eclipsa's sense of foreboding returning to plague her for another some-what eternity. 

"We're not seeking small talk, Let's go." Alphonse declared, now grabbing ahold of his Daughter's arm, ready to pull her out of the shop as soon as possible. 

"No no... Wait, Is that your daughter, Captain? The resemblance is uncanny." The worker said, addressing how the two shared obvious similarities: complexion, eye color, and hair color. 

"I... We be on our way now." The Captain said, giving a small tug on Eclipsa's sleeves. 

"Gee, On your way so soon? I was just gonna say..." the Shopkeeper stalled, making dead eye contact with the girl. "The miss is clearly a simple peasant. But... What's wild is... If you were to wipe that mud off her face and draw a pair of bright red spades in their place, then why, She would look just _identical_ to the Butterfly Princess!" 

"I-" Eclipsa began, but decided to cut off her sentence due to better judgment. 

"Gee, I can't even remember her name can you? Ya hear so much about the Queen in the news that you hardly hear about what the Princess is up to! It had somethin' to do with... Some sort of space event or whatever! Say, brother, do you know what it was?" 

"I think I know," the brother said, getting even closer to the girl. By this point, she was confident that he could overhear the thundering heartbeat within her chest. "It was Eclipse or somethin', wasn't it?" He said with a proud smirk. 

Eclipsa's face dropped with pure annoyance. ' _Wow, congratulations. You really knocked that one out of the park._ ' She thought. 

"Why, Is something _wrong_ , Peasant girl?" The Shopkeeper asked, taking notice to her sudden disapproval. 

" _Wha- I- No! Nothing is wrong_!" She said, hastily correcting her posture. 

"Are ya sure?.... Say... What's _your_ name?" 

"Okay okay that's enough. We are leaving and we be leavin' now." Alphonse ordered, this time his attempts of pulling his daughter out of the shop were successful. Though Eclipsa noticed something a bit... off as she turned to watch the shopkeeper and his sibling when she was being yanked out. 

The matching grins they were giving her showed her nothing but pure malice. She could tell something was up. 

"See ya around... _Princess_." 

"I'm sorry ye had to go through that, Eclipsa. The scum of this place..." Alphonse furiously rambled as they made their way outside. However, Eclipsa was still terribly bewildered by what she had just saw. 

It couldn't be worse, _could it?_

Of course not. She had the one weapon she needed the most. The Princess began reaching to where she had tucked it away, knowing that she was safe, as long as it was in her possession. 

But when her hand grabbed an empty wave of air, Eclipsa could feel the blood run frozen inside her veins. 

" _My wand!_ " She shrieked, aggressively patting around her cloak and dress, trying to find where the heirloom could have possibly disappeared to. 

"Yer _what?!_ " Alphonse shouted back, Eclipsa knew that she was going to be in big trouble with him later, but right now she was in boiling hot water by loosing her sacred wand. 

" _My wand! They- Those men-_ they _must_ have stole it from me! That's why his brother was standing so close! _I've been mugged!_ " She wailed, vigorously going back and forth from glaring at the makeshift shop to continuing her panicked search.

How in the world could she have possibly been so _foolish?_

The same shameful emotions she felt when Nathan had betrayed her had come rushing in like a flood. Once again, she had gotten herself hurt by not listening to proper advice. But this time, she wasn't going through a breakup. 

This time, 

She lost the Butterfly Dynasty's greatest, most _powerful_ weapon. 

She couldn't bare to go down in history as the one Queen who screwed up the Royal family for years to come! What were they supposed to call her now? ' _Eclipsa the Irresposible_ '? ' _Eclipsa the Failure'_? 

All of those sounded like suitable official titles after what terrifying stunt she had just pulled. 

What if she was never allowed to become Queen after this?

Could a Princess get taken off the throne for loosing the wand? Eclipsa knew for a fact that if she were to cut the tail off a Mermaid she would definitely loose her crown. But the penalty would be pretty obvious for tarnishing her family's reputation. 

" _I thought ye said ye left yer wand on the ship!_ "

"Okay so... _I lied_."

" _Ye what?!_ " 

"But we _have_ to go confront them! They have my wand! We have to get it back before they hurt someone!" She yelled, sprinting full speed right back into the shop, rage slowly bubbling up within her. 

" _I- Eclipsa- Oh dear cob-_ " Alphonse groaned, perusing the girl back inside. 

"Well well well. Must have really liked our service since you just came running back in. How can we help you, Peasant girl? Or should we say... _Princess Butterfly?_ " The shopkeeper greeted, a scornful gleam to his eye. 

"Oh don't play nice with me. I know you took it. Hand it over! _Now!_ " Eclipsa ordered, her voice quivered slightly with the amount of fury she had towards the duo. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy getting her umbrella back... but she had to atleast try. 

" _What?_ What did we take from you, miss? You must be sorely mistaken!" The brother said. 

" _Oh you're one to talk!_ " Eclipsa scowled, glaring daggers at the man. " _You're_ the one who took it! Why else would you have been standing so close to me?! Where Is it?! And give it back!" 

"What do you think we took from you, Miss? Let's start with that." The shopkeeper asked, his face enlightening with amusement. He was clearly enjoying the teenage girl's outburst. But Eclipsa was going to make sure that it wasn't for long. 

"You took my wa- I mean _parasol!_ You took my parasol and I know you have it, so hand it over!" She knew that addressing the weapon as a 'wand' would have blown her cover. So 'parasol' would have to suffice. 

"Listen lady, My brother and I _aren't_ thieves. You're just crazy." 

"Yes. You _are_ thieves, and you are _liars_! I had my parasol before I walked in here, and now it's gone! How would you explain that?! Hm?" 

"Look, We don't have your... _Para-something_ or whatever. The nicest thing we have is this fancy wrench here!" The brother exclaimed, holding up a rather lavish looking peach colored tool wrench, encrusted with a dark sapphire blue crystal in the center. "We don't have anything of the sort."

Eclipsa frowned at the wrench, beginning to re-evaluate her choices until... It finally occured to her. 

The man didn't have that wrench before, and Eclipsa had only left the shop for a split second before running back in. 

The wand could manifest any shape based on the owner. 

Skywynne had a clock. 

Jushtin had a cane. 

Solaria had a sword. 

Eclipsa had an umbrella. 

She knew what she needed to do now... 

"Oh my _sincerest_ appologies!!" Eclipsa appologized, throwing on her fake demeanor. "I had _no_ idea!"

If these men wanted to play the deception game... 

Eclipsa knew that she was just going to have to fight fire with fire. 

"Please! As an apology, let me show you a neat trick about wrenches that not many know about! It's quite _fascinating_ really!" She pleaded, innocently skidding towards the brother clutching what she knew to be as her Magical wand. 

"Hmmmm I'm not too sure. Ya did call us thieves..... but eh, Show me whatcha got." 

"Well, I heard that if you point the wrench towards your eyes and call out ' _lazerbeam!_ ', the wrench will shine a pretty lazer out the other end on the handle. You should give it a try! It's really entertaining." She instructed, her fake smile becoming more and more wider as the man began to tilt the tip of the wand to his eyes. 

"Well. That sounds pretty dag' on stupid. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a lil' tr- _OW MY EYES!! I CAN'T SEE!_ " The brother screamed as a jet of powerful blue light into his puples, causing him to toss the wrench into the air as he clutched his forehead in pure agony. 

As soon as the wand left his hand, Eclipsa lunged for the twirling mechanic tool, yanking it from midair. She barely had enough time to observe the transformation, briefly glancing as the peachy wrench morphed into the familiar lavender umbrella that she had held for almost a full year. 

" _What have you done! You have blinded my brother!_ " The shopkeeper rebuked, rushing to the aid of the cowering man. 

"So you _are_ thieves, huh?!" Eclipsa accused. With a quick twirl of the parasol, the Princess was able to swing herself a short distance into the air. Hovering atleast a foot above the ground as the purple lightning discharged from the tip, signifying that the wand was fired up and ready to go. 

Each and every wand had it's own unique and special ability. 

For Skywynne, it had been the high pitched frequencies emitted from her wand that only certain animals could hear. 

For Jushtin, the alligator head perched at the top of his infamous red and white striped cane was actually animate, and could even communicate with the boy. 

For Solaria, she could form a blade that left scarring terminal injuries on monsters that manifested from the sheer force of anger alone. 

And for Eclipsa, 

She had recently discovered that she could fly. 

Apparently, separating the Saturnstone and a wall of gas at the tip of her wand had been a thick layer of gas. By channeling her magic energy into the wand, Eclipsa could manipulate this gas, allowing her to levitate and take flight to her will. 

Well... _somewhat_ to her will. 

Her first time flying had been... a disaster. She had spent the entire day in the hostpital wing pulling thorns because her Uncle Jushtin had just so happened to find her tangled upside down in a rose bush. 

Though, it had been some months since the incident, and with a little practice, she was finally believing that she was getting a hang of her new power. 

She gently tilted the wand towards the trembling siblings, smirking with triumph as they cowarded on the floor. 

Eclipsa wasn't like her mother. Of course she was going to show these scoundrel men mercy. 

But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to have a bit of fun with this. 

She used the long sleeve of her cloak to wipe the dried and cracked mud off her face, unconcealing the shimmering purple spades glowing on her cheeks. Ultimately unveiling her identity as the Mewni Princess. 

"So how does it feel knowing that you stole from the Princess, _hm?_ " She asked, tilting her head. The fake persona that she was putting on was bringing her immense satisfaction as she watched tears begin to brim the siblings' eyes. 

"Please... _Please_ , lady, Don't do any of your... scary spells on us! We're begging you!" 

"That's ' _Your Highness_ ' to you!" Eclipsa corrected, "And _Hmmm_... I'll have to think about that... Are you sure you don't want me to use my _notorious flesh eating_ spell? That one is a fun one! Perfectly suitable punishment for those who _steal!_ "

That was a lie. She didn't exactly have a flesh eating spell. However.... She did have ' _Ouroboros_ ', a spell that caused the adversary to eat their own feet. Though the idea seemed morbid, it was one that brought her the most pride. 

The color from both of the brothers' faces began to drain at the Girl's ideas, both of them exchanging looks of pure terror.

"Or... Maybe I won't have to do anything! My mother, _Queen Solaria_ , might not show mercy on monsters... But she certainly _doesn't_ show mercy on Mewmans who steal from her daughter..."

Eclipsa decided that she had tortured the grown men enough. But it was still kind of sad that they were being tormented by a short teenage girl. 

"But hmm.... I guess I'll spare you two. You're not worth the trouble of having an enternal hangnail curse put upon you. I think my wand and I will be on our way again!" She exclaimed, dropping to the floor. Her glowing cheekmarks returned to the same cherry red they once were. 

"Pleasure doing buisness with you, Gentlemen!" Eclipsa said, giving a passive aggressive curtsey before she strutted out the door. Alphonse silently followed behind her. 

Eclipsa didn't really know what to say to her father on their eerily quiet hike back to the ship. 

She was convinced that Alphonse wasn't too sure either. 

Despite her not really knowing her father that long, she could obviously tell that the man was cross with her. And in all honesty, he had a right to be. 

She had deliberately disobeyed his orders, snuck her family's priceless heirloom into an environment built upon nothing but inconsequential crime, and ended up traumatizing two grown men in the process. 

Eclipsa knew the amount of chastising she was going to be expecting when she got home. Of course Jushtin would pretend that he was upset with the actions of his niece, but in reality he would find the entire situation to be drop dead hilarious. And by drop dead, her Mother would have murdered him fair and square by the time he finished laughing. 

Speaking of her mother, she was most fearful of the punishment awaiting from her. Though Solaria adored her little daughter, that doesn't mean disciplinary was thrown out the window. 

She knew she was going to be grounded, for a week atleast. Which meant no sneaking out to hang with Globgor, no strolls through the Rose garden, and her worst nightmare... No chocolate for a week. 

Eclipsa shuddered at the potential guidelines she was going to have to follow once she returned to her beloved castle. Though something occurred that caused her to change her mind. 

"Y'know..." Alphonse began as they reboarded onto the ship. Eclipsa braced herself, ready for whatever harsh lecture she was going to have to endure next. "What ye did back there was... Well it was impressive." 

"What?" She asked, shocked by the random tone. The last thing she was expecting was a compliment from the Captain, judging by the little stunt she pulled. 

"Eh... I'll discuss things later. But for the meanwhile..." Alphonse said, turning back to his daughter with a knowing gleam to his eye. "I promise I won't tell yer mother what happened as long as ye don't tell. Good?"

"I.... Yeah... That sounds good." Eclipsa confirmed, suddenly feeling a massive weight being lifted from her shoulders. 

Though the day had been a total disaster... and well the entirety of the trip so far aswell... 

Eclipsa began to think... 

Maybe the rest of her journey with her father wasn't going to be as bad as she really thought. 

\------------------------

"So, last day, huh?" 

"Yep! Finally I can come home to my lovely room in the Rose Tower, see Globgor in person again, and eat something else other than dried corn!" Eclipsa gleefully exclaimed, looking over her shoulder to speak to Glossaryck who had reappeared from the book after taking a long nap. 

The final day of her trip had arrived as swiftly as the

first. After her little mishap on Pie Island, surprisingly, everything about the voyage had begun to go uphill. 

Though she remained deathly homesick for the remainder of the ride, her feelings towards the entire situation began to shift to a more positive outlook. 

She even found herself spending more time with Alphonse. 

_Willingly_ spending more time with Alphonse. 

Which was honestly a huge accomplishment for him. Anytime Eclipsa wanted to desperately avoid certain conversations, she could just disappear into her classified secret tunnels within the midst of the castle. Though there were no 'secret tunnels' on the boat, she was pretty sure that she would find other ways to flee his company. 

However, that wasn't the outcome. 

Eclipsa had learned alot more about her father since she had arrived. Much more than her mother would ever tell her. 

She realized how passionate he was about exploring the multiverse. When she had visited his private office a few times over the course of two weeks she found so many interdimensional maps and souvenirs hung upon his walls. 

Apparently when he was off duty as captain and not mandating the ship, and not engaging in war affairs, her father enjoyed dimension traveling in his spare time.

When Eclipsa sat down to converse with him, bringing up the subject seemed to light a fire within the man. The way he would get excited, talking about his findings and knowledge he had recieved really brought out his talkative side. 

It sorta reminded Eclipsa about how she felt about dark magic. Of course she didn't mention the mysterious art to anyone other than Glossaryck, it was quite obvious to see where her motivation to study it so thoroughly came from. 

But one thing still lingered in her mind about Alphonse... 

How come for all these years... he was so evasive towards her? His _own_ daughter. 

It really left a puzzled feeling inside of her... and frankly, it left her feeling a little hurt. 

But putting those feelings aside, her trip was going to be over. 

Technically, it already was. They had already docked and waited at the Mewni harbor, and the royal carriage was sure to arrive any minute. But Eclipsa was doing a bit of late minute packing on her belongings, trying to gather everything before it was actually time to go. 

The alleged battle had never happened, obviously. Through an exchange of portal notes, Globgor had revealed to Eclipsa that the monster army had called it off... or well postponed the event to a later date. Since Queen Butterfly already had knowledge of the entire thing, it would have been foolish to come parading in as if there wasn't going to be an entire fleet of Mewman soldiers waiting for them.

Though Globgor didn't exactly specify when the attack was going to be, Eclipsa wasn't all too worried. Whatever or whenever it was, she could handle herself just fine. After all, she was turning fifteen in two weeks. 

The Princess had finished putting up the last of her things... until a sudden knock at the door interrupted her final minutes of peace within her cabin. 

"Come in." Eclipsa called, knowing it was the polite thing to do. 

"Hey," Alphonse greeted, sliding into the room. "Hope I be of no bother to ye." 

"Oh of course not." She said. "Did you need anything?" 

"Eh, Just wanted to talk y'know? Give ye a send off before you head back." He answered, taking a seat upon her bed. 

"Oh um. Yes! What did you want to speak about?" Eclipsa asked, joining him on the empty space of the mastress to the right. She fiddled with her thumbs. Whatever he wanted to talk about, she was betting money that it was going to be nothing but awkward. 

"We could talk about corn chips. Or Oooo, corn pudding?" Glossaryck interrupted. In all honesty, Eclipsa forgot that he was even there. 

She gave him a look, signaling to him that this was a more private matter. As much as she cherished her mentor, talking about corn pudding wasn't really the appropriate way to say goodbye to your father that you haven't seen since you were eight. 

"Oh I get it. Well I guess I'll just go eat some corn pudding all by myself. You're _not_ getting any, yknow?" Glossaryck announced, diving back into the abyss of the book. 

"How _generous!_ " Eclipsa teased back to him before turning towards her father. 

He stuttered a bit, trying to look for the right words. Thankfully, after a few moments of struggling he was able to come to his senses. 

"How are you so smart?" He asked, his mauve gaze making direct contact with the girl. 

"I... Well I don't know what you mean." She remarked. She was complimented on her intelligence alot, though it mostly came from her mother. In her opinion, she found it to be a rather forward discussion. 

"Are ye kidding? Those tricks ye pulled on Pie Island were some of the most clever ideas I've ever laid me' eyes on! The way ye were able to use their ways against themselves, Ye have to admit that was mighty impressive!"

Eclipsa recalled the events of Pie Island quite clearly. In fact she was even wearing the necklace that she had swindled for the price of five. It was going to make a nice addition to a some of her dresses. 

"Well... I make stupid mistakes though. So I guess we can't say that I'm all that smart." She reminded him. 

And that was the truth. 

She had done alot of stupid things that still haunted her to this day... 

Shooting herself in the face with the wand. 

Going out with Kyle. 

Trusting Nathan.

Ignoring Globgor. 

..... _Loving Globgor._

In her opinion, addressing her as 'smart' seemed to be a hypocritical statement. 

"Well we all do, lass." He said. "Even the smarter ones." 

The two had sat in silence for a few moments, both of their glances fixated on their shoes. Though... Eclipsa was the first one to break the silence. 

This question had been in the back of her mind for years. 

And by years... 

By the time she was just a small child... 

She couldn't suppress it any longer. She was about to leave. And if she didn't spit it out soon enough, then... 

"Why did you never have anything to do with me?" She asked, instantly cringing as soon as the words left her mouth. She tried to sugarcoat the question as much as possible, but she ended up doing the exact opposite. 

"I..." Alphonse began, at a total loss for words. 

Eclipsa knew she messed up big time once more. 

In a desperate attempt to try to coax her father back into her life... 

She might have just sent him away once again. 

"Look, Eclipsa, I-" He stuttered, however she cut him off. 

"No. _No_. Don't answer that. It was very rude of me. I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry." She hastily appologized. Her heart was pounding in regret with her poor decisions. Only proving her point about being 'smart' further. 

"No, wait, let me finish." Alphonse interrupted. It appeared that he finally got his words together, prepared to take on his Daughter's solemn question. 

"I know... What I did was... Really unfair to ye. Honestly. I knew ye had to grow up without a father around. I knew ye had to grow up barely even knowing who I was. But the war.... the war changes everything... and then yer mother..." 

He looked away, presumably in guilt. But Eclipsa wasn't angry towards him. Not in the slightest. Just... confused. 

"But... Why didn't you ever... Y'know, send cards? Or visit? Or atleast stop by on my birthday or something. You didn't even show up for my wand passing ceremony when it felt like almost half the kingdom was there. The last time I saw you, I was just a little girl. And now I'm already a teenager. You have to admit, I'm still rather confused as to why you didn't want to have contact with me..." 

Alphonse gave a long sigh, rubbing his face between his hands. Eclipsa could tell she really made him feel bad about the situation... but what needed to be said was being said. And that's all that mattered. 

"It's not that I didn't want to, Eclipsa." He explained, looking back up at the Girl. "I wanted to do all those things with ye. I really did. But where I work with yer mom... She wants to keep things professional between us. She be the Queen, and I be her royal advisor. And well... We both agreed that communicating back and forth so informally like that... It just wouldn't be the best for the kingdom. Ye would have to be living a huge lie, Eclipsa. Yer mother and I didn't want that for ye. So... It was best if I stayed out of the picture..."

"So you did all of this... For my _Mom?_ " Eclipsa asked, though it didn't come as a huge surprise. "Why would that even matter to you? She's barely in my life as well. Only get to really spend time with her once a week. I don't get to see her either."

"She _isn't?!_ " Alphonse blurted, his expression suddenly twisting with concern. "Then who's been looking after ye, who's been raisin' you after all this time? Certainly not the castle staff be it?!" 

"No no..." Eclipsa assured him. "Uncle Jushtin does. He always has." 

Though her Mom's older brother was one of the most craziest and fashionable men on the entire planet, he had been more of a better guardian figure to the Girl than both of her biological parents combined. 

Alphonse was about to speak up once more, that was, 

"Uh, Captain, Sir." A sailor announced, uninvitedly entering the cabin. "The uh.. The Royal carraige... They arrived and be waitin' on the uh, on the Princess." 

"Ay, Thank you, lad." Alphonse said, arising from the bed. "Shall I help ye carry yer luggage?" 

"Um, Yes, I would be very grateful for that, please!" Eclipsa exclaimed, grabbing her wand, book, and a few other items before following the Captain out the door. 

Despite that it was well over her time to leave, her conversation with Alphonse wasn't over just yet. 

There was still more she needed to say. 

"So... Jushtin Butterfly. How is that fellow doin'? Haven't heard from him in a while. Hope he be doing fine." Alphonse asked as they made their way closer and closer to the dock. 

Eclipsa had remembered the first time that her and Jushtin had truly been seperated for a elongated amount of time. 

When she was younger, the Monster army had issued a siege upon Butterfly Castle. Nothing could go in.... and nothing could go out. 

It was a gloomy time for everyone within the palace. Solaria was obviously enraged with total anger towards the event, supplies were running low, and Eclipsa of course could not go outside under any circumstance. 

In order to lift the siege, Prince Jushtin, Alphonse, and Hekapoo were instructed to work together and go on a diplomatic mission to associate with other Mewni royals to combat the issue. From what Eclipsa heard, the trio bonded greatly from that mission, as they all had different strengths that cooperated to the success of the trip. 

"Er, He's been doing great since you last saw him. But right now, his wife, Aunt Recluza is refusing to speak to him right now." Eclipsa informed. 

"Oh what did the ol' lad do this time?" Alphonse humourously replied, rolling his eyes. Clearly anyone who interacted with the former Boy Queen was well aware of his.... _interesting_ antics. 

"Well he sawed off all the legs to the furniture in their room to make himself taller. But in reality it just made everything lopsided. It looked pretty ridiculous." Eclipsa giggled, causing Alphonse to share her laugh. 

"And how's Hekapoo? I know she had quite the.... colorful personality." Alphonse asked, once the laughter died down. 

"Well.... That's a tough one. I'm sure she's okay I guess? I don't really associate with her that much." She admitted. 

Hekapoo was one of the members of the Magical High Comission, and elite squad created by Glossaryck to ensure and enforce the laws of magic onto each being within the multiverse. They worked along side Queen Butterfly, and influenced many of her decisions during her reign. 

Though, Eclipsa didn't really have much to do with them. Hekapoo was... okay in her opinion, but honestly, she found the rest of the members to be extremely rude and outwardly annoying with snakes for hands.... or she just found them to be pretty stuck up. 

"Ah. Well, I'll see about it sometime." Alphonse said, they had disembarked from the ship for the last time... 

But Eclipsa wasn't going anywhere. 

"I understand why you wanted to keep things professional between you and my mother. Judging by my experience, royal secrets can be... messy when they backfire. And even though it did hurt my feelings a bit... I just wanted to say that... I forgive you." Eclipsa explained, picking back up the conversation from before. 

"Well... I...." Alphonse fumbled. "Well I'm glad to hear that, lass. I'll admit, it was wrong of me. And I can understand why ye would be upset... or angry with me. It wasn't the right thing to do. I can see now how much it troubled you." 

"I'm not angry." Eclipsa admitted. "I just needed better understanding of the circumstances. It was kind of hard growing up thinking that you just didn't care. But now I see that I didn't have a proper standpoint as to why you did what you did..." 

"I just didn't know that yer mother wasn't... I thought that she was the one there for ye. I care, I really do, Eclipsa. I mean, Ye are my daughter after all." He smiled. "If I had known any better, I promise, all of those cards, letters, birthdays, would have happened." 

"I know." She said. "And I'm glad to hear that. I'll be honest, when I first arrived I was scared. I was scared of confronting you because of how long it's been. On how we haven't had any sort of real contact. But throughout these two weeks... I realized that I was actually having a better time than I thought. I began to feel more comfortable around you... And I guess that's all that really matters." 

Both exchanged a slight smile, Eclipsa's however being more out of relief that the Elephant in the room had finally dispersed. But that short moment abruptly came to a close as the sight of a disgruntled servant became more apparent. 

The two watched in confusion... and a bit of amusement as the royal servant sprinted towards the Captain and Princess in a desperate attempt for speed. 

" _Your highness!!! Princess!!_ " He cried out, breathlessly throwing himself towards the two upon the dock as he reached his destination. "Please forgive me for my intrusion, your highness, but we must be going! The Queen wants you back safely as soon as possible!" 

Eclipsa slowly turned to face Alphonse once more, knowing it would be the last for a while. 

She accomplished alot on this trip. 

She conned some people, no doubt about that. Got a fancy necklace, and fixed the broken issues that have lasted between her and her father for almost her entire childhood. 

It was alot for just two weeks... 

But Eclipsa Butterfly felt that she was making good progress. 

"Well. I best be going now," she advised, gesturing towards the wheezing servant. She truly hoped that he was alright after that disastrous sprint... 

"Well, I guess so." Alphonse replied, preparing to watch the girl depart. 

"Oh and hey, one last thing." Eclipsa stopped. Out of everything that she's covered with her father, she couldn't forget about the most vital part. "I would like to start communicating more often. Letters, birthdays. It would mean alot to me... And like I said, you wouldn't have to worry about Mother at all." 

"Ye know, Lass, I think I'll start writing my first letter here in an hour or so. Sounds like a great idea to me!" Alphonse declared, placing his hands among his hips. 

The idea sent a ripple of excitement throughout the Princess. Finally for once, 

She was going to actually have her father back in her life. 

"Well... I'll see you later, _Dad_." 

"Just tell me when!" 

And with that, Eclipsa had begun her journey back to Butterfly Castle. 


	9. Chapter 8: Song Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is officially Princess Eclipsa Butterfly's Songday. But instead of preparing as usual, something the Globgor says shakes the Princess to her core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Wow this chapter did not take me that long to write lol. Alright so this one is a much shorter one. But things are about to get INSANE. I'm so excited for Chapter 9. When I can upload that one, because we are now in the Endgame of Arc 1. Anyways, hope you enjoy!!

"I think it looks like a duck..... _er_ , a duck wearing a fancy hat! Like a proper gentleman." 

"Nah, that's _totally_ a tree branch."

"You say that all of them look like tree branches!" 

"Well they just look like tree branches! Well except the extra fluffy ones." 

"Oh come on, Globgor!" Eclipsa complained, rolling over on the open meadow grass. "Just use your imagination!" 

"I did. And I see tree branches." He responded, his four yellow eyes still fixated on the sky. 

"Aww, but that's no fun! Come on, try again! What about... _hm_ , That cloud!" She exclaimed. She shot up a pointing finger, gesturing to a gentle white figure in the sky. "What do you see?" 

" _....A tree... branch?_ " 

"Nevermind." She huffed, army crawling her way closer. "But for the record, I saw a dog!" 

Globgor chuckled, smiling with amusement as Eclipsa began to weave dandelions together, hoping to make a pretty crown. 

"I don't know how in the _world_ you could see a dog out of that."

"And I don't know how in the world you could see a tree branch! But I guess we all work in different ways, don't we?" 

"You must be right." Globgor answered, still watching the clouds. The two were left in a serene peace, giving Eclipsa time to weave the neon yellow flowers together. 

But it also gave her time to think. 

It had been almost nine months since she had realized her feelings for Globgor. And with each growing day, she felt herself falling deeper in love with the boy. 

Which in all honesty,

Made her angry. 

Not angry at Globgor of course, but angry at herself. 

Almost a full year had passed with the skirmish with Nathan, which also meant a full year that Globgor had revealed that he liked another girl. 

It sickened Eclipsa to think that she was possibly trying to come between a relationship that wasn't meant to involve her. 

She was supposed to be Globgor's best friend. She was supposed to support him on his life no matter what. 

Even if it had nothing to do with her. 

And for the past nine months, she had been doing just that. Sure she got an itsy bit jealous, but that didn't stop her from being the bestest friend she could be. Though the entire thing made her heart ache. 

She loved the boy, she wasn't afraid to admit that to herself. But it hurt everytime knowing that the two never could really be together. There had been moments of tears, there had been moments of self pity, but Eclipsa knew one thing... 

She wasn't happy until Globgor was happy. 

And if that one girl had to be someone else, well atleast she could rest easy knowing that her bestfriend finally settled on someone he could love. 

But that's the one thing that bother Eclipsa the most. 

It had been almost a year and she was still in the dark about who this mystery girl was. And honestly, she was a bit fed up with it. 

But then again,

It had been a year. 

Maybe Eclipsa could just ask, 

"Hey, You still like that girl that you told me about, don't you?" 

All four of Globgor's eyes widened in a fit of sheer panic, the sizeshifter quickly scrambled to sit upright. The Princess found it to be rather cute at the sight of the dandelion bits still wadded in his hair. 

" _Uh....Uh..... Yeah.. Why?_ Why do you ask?" He stuttered, his tail beginning to curl around his legs. Eclipsa could tell that he was clearly flustered by the topic. 

" _Well_... It's been a year since you told me you liked her! But you won't tell me a single thing about her! I don't even know her name!" She ranted, tossing her dandelion crown aside. She made a mental reminder to go fetch it later. "And we're best friends!!" 

" _I- It's... Its..._ It's just complicated-" he muttered, a bright red blush becoming more apparent upon his face. 

Eclipsa wasn't going to take that excuse. 

"But you say it's complicated every single time! Come on, atleast just tell me her name! Is she pretty? Does she like heavy metal like me? Have you even _tried_ asking her out yet?!" 

" _No!_ I haven't because I know she would never say yes and I know that it would be a bad decision... but that doesn't stop me from liking her.... I just don't really know what to say to her..." 

Eclipsa backed away for a moment, taking a second to unpack everything. 

The way he felt for that girl... trying to suppress his feelings... knowing that the relationship would be wrong... 

It sounded.... 

_Just like the way Eclipsa felt about him_. 

"Well atleast let me guess her name! What is it? Sherry? Amanda? Rose? Oh wait she's probably a monster.... _er_...... What are some female monster names?" Eclipsa asked, desperately attempting to cover up the deep emotions she was feeling at the moment. 

"You can guess all you want to. I'm not telling." Globgor said with a shake of his head, causing the Girl to give him a playful punch in the arm. 

"You idiot!" She teased. "Come _onnnnnnnn_ just tell me! I promise I won't tell a single soul!"

"Oh _yeah?_ " The boy asked with a lift of his eyebrow. "I bet as _soon_ as I spill it, you plan on telling that pigeon right over there."

The prince gestured to a particular grey bird perched on a nearby branch in the ground, simply going about its daily buisness. 

"Oh he is not bothering us!" Eclipsa exclaimed, turning to the pigeon. " _Krrrrrr krrr kou krrrrr_ , See he's gonna leave us alone!" 

The bird took off into the sky, leaving the royals alone to their own devices. Eclipsa watched as the creature morphed into a tiny grey speck upon the horizon line. It really made her appreciate life more. 

" _I_.... _What_...... What did you _even_ say...." Globgor asked, his face reading nothing but pure confusion. 

"Well I told him that I was going to burn his crops, murder his family, and kick his nest out of the tree........ No, I just politely asked him to leave, _duh_." 

_"I._... You gotta admit that's pretty incredible that you can speak pigeon."

"I can speak _some_ pigeon." She corrected. "I'm still learning!" 

Pigeon was a rather arbitrary thing for Eclipsa. She honestly couldn't remember what or why she became motivated to learn such an odd language. But it was still in its beginning stages for now. 

"Well being able to speak pigeon is not gonna get you a pass. I'm sorry, I don't make the rules." Globgor said, examining his nails. 

" _Ugh_! You are _so_ stubborn sometimes!" She yelled in frustration, though she wasn't trying to be harsh. It was still in a teasing attitude. She knew she couldn't really get angry at the Prince. 

"I know I know..." he chuckled. "But why are we even having this conversation anyways? You're having your Song Day or whatever... Isn't that like... Another _huge huge huge_ event?" 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Eclipsa's pupils shrunk with sheer terror. 

Today was _Song Day_. 

One of the biggest days out of her entire Princess Career. 

And she was going to be late. 

" _AaaaAAAAA Oh no oh no no no no no no no, how could I forget?!_ " Eclipsa screeched, throwing herself up from the grass, snacking the ground in a frantic attempt to find her wand. 

"Wait a minute, isn't that like another... four hours or so? I think you have plenty of time."

" _Plenty of time,_ the Prince says! _Plenty of time!_ Globgor, have you ever had to slip on a highly delicate gown over ten layers of clothing, a cage, and do your hair and make up in under thirty minutes?!" 

"Uh..... _No?_ "

"Then you don't understand why there's not enough time!" She wailed, finally grabbing hold of her umbrella. 

Song Day was one of the most important traditions to the Butterfly family for generations. 

To make a debut as future Queen, the crown Princess was required to have a song written and performed by a Songstrol to the Mewni people. The topic of the song was the more interesting part. 

As tradition goes, the song's sole purpose was to exemplify the next Mewni Monarch to her people. The lyrics could span anywhere from the Princess's interests to her actions to her goals and achievements. 

Though there was a tiny thing,

Almost all of these prissy songs for years have been proven to be entirely false. Or in some special cases... Complete rip offs. 

Eclipsa's was no exception. 

She had met with the Songstrel a week beforehand, though it was one of the longest days the girl had ever been through. 

The Songstrel was... _Interesting_. Eclipsa was still kind and polite of course, but her patience had been tested a few times. 

Both were avidly invested in their music talents, which only initiated the beginning of their frustration. 

Eclipsa wanted her song to be loud and energizing. Somewhat mimicking her vehement music taste with heavy metal and electric guitar. But her Songstrel insisted on a gentle, happy tune. With little flutes and what other instruments and tones that just screamed of elegance. 

But the one thing that the two clashed on the most was the lyrics. Since the song was technically her preview as Queen, Eclipsa wanted everything to be perfect. Without outing herself to her mother, she wanted her song to be based on the theme of peace. Nonviolence. 

She couldn't technically throw in the whole pro-monster society idea in there, obviously. But maybe it could give Solaria some ideas as to how her daughter truly felt... 

But that's not what happened. 

They had agreed on making the song about ending the war alright. But, not in the way the Princess wanted. 

The lyrics had described atrocities such as the monsters succumbing to the Mewman army, the monster population being completely wiped from existence, and glory to all Mewmans. Eclipsa was shocked to learn that her mother wasn't in the room writing the lyrics herself since they seemed to reflect her views so accurately. 

The girl strictly refused. Eclipsa even offered to write her own Princess song. Maybe she couldn't speak pigeon all to well, but music was a talent that she deeply cherished. But that idea had once again been turned down. 

At the end of the day, both the Girl and Songstrel just decided to pull a decade old Princess song from one of her Great something grandmothers that somewhat described Eclipsa in a way, and just worked her name into it. 

Though it had left her feeling a bit defeated, it was better than presenting a song that preached values that were contradictory to her's. And that's really all that mattered. 

Now all that was left to do was to plan the ceremony itself. A grand ceremony that is almost quadruple the size of her wand passing ceremony over a year ago. Peasants, royals, the High Comission, almost every resident of the kingdom was expected to attend. 

And Princess Eclipsa Butterfly was going to be late for it. 

She hastily began to turn, opening the fan of her umbrella, readying herself to take off into the sky. But she was quickly stopped. 

"Eclipsa, Eclipsa, Just wait! Wait a minute before you go!" Globgor pleaded, hopping up from his spot in the grass. 

"Oops! Aww man Globgor, I almost left without saying goodbye! I'm sorry!!" Eclipsa appologized, believing that it was his reason for keeping her behind. 

"No no, That's not it, I-" He stuttered, frantically searching for the right words. "Tonight _uh..._ at the ceremony..."

"Mm, Yes?" She asked, tilting her head. 

"Listen I.... It's a big event in Mewni... Alot of people know about it..." 

"Of course. And what about it?" 

" _Well_... It's just..." Beads of sweat began to drip down his face. Eclipsa really wanted to express her deep concern for her crush, but she just didn't have time at the moment. 

"Alot of monsters... _know_ about this event and... I'm just not sure how safe... It would be for you to... _Y'know_... _Stick around?_ I mean tensions are still high between us and all.... And with the Septarians..." 

"What do you mean?" She asked, her urgent gaze now softening into one manifested of confusion. 

"Well I'm just scared.... that _someone_... could try doing what Nathan tried to do to you.... and a bunch of other things.... Just, don't go out into the crowds tonight. Stay with your family, or your mom. _Okay?_ " 

Eclipsa dropped her brow into a puzzled frown. She had so many questions as to what in the world this man just said, but she didn't have the time. Her mother was going to be furious with her if she wasn't back to the castle within the next ten seconds. And for once in her life, The girl was going to have to prioritize life over knowledge. 

" _I'll_...I'll see what I can do." She swiftly assured before using her wand to propel into the sky. She waved her goodbyes as Globgor became more and more of a tiny ant upon the ground without sizeshifting. 

She didn't know where to begin with her friend's cryptic warning. 

But she wasn't sure as to why she should heed it. 

\---------------------- 

" _Almost there. Almost there. Almost there_..." Eclipsa whispered as she sprinted through the darkness of one of her secret tunnels within the castle. 

She didn't really understand where the tunnels originated from, or who's idea it was to build them. However, there was an entire system of these passageways spanning all across the premises of the castle. 

And Eclipsa was the only soul who knew about them. 

They weren't exactly ' _ancient_ ' as one would suspect. In fact, Butterfly Castle was a rather recent build. If it weren't for the devastating fire of Queen Skywynne's wand passing ceremony, Eclipsa for sure would have been living in a century old wooden castle. Made entirely by the lumber from the legendary stump. 

But she did know one thing for certain... 

They were more than _excellent_ for sneaking in and out with. 

She approached the exit, breathing a quick sigh of relief. Though her heart was racing. It would be a short walk from the spot to her room, but it would still be time spent out in the open where her Mother could catch her. She just hoped that the Queen was somewhere entirely different, away from the grand getaway her daughter was about to make. 

Eclipsa swung open the painting, squinting her eyes as the bright afternoon light from the hallways filtered in. Quickly she hopped from her perch above the ground and swiftly shut the painting back with a total close. 

But sure enough.... 

"Jushtin, I told you this once and I am telling you again, You are not allowed to take the water gun with you to the ceremony tonight! What in your right mind makes you think that it's a good idea?!" 

"Oh lighten up, Sis! Have you seen what Rhombulus does when you shoot him from behind? That man goes insane! It's hilarious!"

"It won't be so hilarious when he screams, breaks another chair, and ruins the entire thing! Now will it?" 

"Oh Solaria, Solaria, Solaria. _Tsk tsk tsk_. You know how viral that would be if it were put into Mewni newspaper." 

Eclipsa flinched with panic as she overheard the voices at the other end of the hall. She tried with every once of effort she had to climb back into her painting, but it was too late... 

" _ECLIPSA!_ " A furious voice boomed from down the hall. The girl slouched in dismay, accepting the fate that was awaiting for her as she turned her head to find Queen Solaria angrily stomping towards her. Prince Jushtin was gingerly on her heels. 

"I have been looking for you, _all day!_ Where in the world could you have _possibly_ been?! The Ceremony is in _four hours_ and you're _no where near ready!_ " Solaria lectured, coming to a complete halt in front of her daughter. 

" _I- I went for a walk_..." Eclipsa quietly lied, suspiciously rocking back and forth on her heels. 

Both the royal Sister and Brother had already been dressed in their finest clothing. Solaria was still brandishing her signature warrior queen look of course, but Jushtin was rocking out what appeared to be a fancy new jacket and hat, which he couldn't stop adjusting. 

And Eclipsa of course was still in her daily attire, and completely covered with stray bits of grass and leaves from laying in the grass with Globgor. 

" _Went for a walk- Went for a walk for the past 4 hours, did you?_! Seriously, Eclipsa. You're _fifteen_ now and the future Queen of this kingdom! You can't keep going on like this! It's _completely unacceptable!_ " Her mother chastised, the women's turquoise eyes flaring with anger at her Daughter's irresponsible actions. 

She did have a point though. Eclipsa's fifteenth birthday had gone and passed a while ago. And ever since then, her mother's demeanor towards the girl had changed. 

For the past four months, it had always been lecture after lecture. Punishment after punishment. And it was the same reasoning every single time. 

' _You're future Queen! You can't be acting like this!_ ' As her mother would always say. 

' _Well maybe you should put the sword down and killing people so you can be more like a Queen, Mom._ ' Eclipsa bitterly thought. She so desperately wanted to say the words outloud though. 

"Remember when you were fifteenth and you elbowed me in the chest and kicked in my door?" Jushtin asked, causing him to recieve a deadly glare from his little sister. 

" _I wasn't asking for your imput!_ " She snorted, beginning to pat down her daughter's dark green hair. "Are these dandelions?! What in the _world_ are dandelions doing in your hair?!" 

" _Ooooo!_ Dandelions! Did you know that if you stick one under your chin and it glows, you can tell if you like butter or not!" Jushtin marveled, taking one of the shriveled up flowers for himself. 

".....That's a _buttercup_ , Idiot." Solaria muttered, continuing to pick the bits of weeds from the Princess's hair. "Seriously, Eclipsa, I don't even know where to _begin_ on how furious I am with you at the moment." 

" _Oh how could I?!_ Go _outside?_ How _absolutely dreadful_ of me!" Eclipsa sarcastically remarked, she was one of the very few people who could use it on the Monster Carver without getting throat punched into a wall. 

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ use that sass around me!" Solaria snapped. "Do it another time and you're grounded, young lady. You understand?" 

" _Ughhhh_ , I understand." Eclipsa groaned, rolling her eyes at her Mother's yapping. 

"Good. Honestly I should just go ahead and ground you for this situation! Running off right before your songday! You're lucky I'm not going to. But seriously, Eclipsa this sneaking around stuff is getting _severely_ out of hand! It was cute and funny when you were little, but now that you're older you have to start taking more responsibility!" She continued, beginning to shuffle Eclipsa towards her room. 

The Queen opened the door, allowing both the Girl and her older brother to come in. All of them congregating in the center of the bedroom, spiking Eclipsa's curiosity despite the fact she was in the process of being yelled at. 

"Now before you start getting ready, I believe that it is a good time for me and your uncle to discuss something with you." Solaria began, looking to Jushtin for his input. 

" _Oooo_ , Are we having a special talk?!" The man asked, excitedly clapping his hands together. "Which one? Are we continuing the one about how I shouldn't set off fire works at four am in the castle garden because-" 

" _No_ , Jushtin. _No_. Just... _Let me start this one_..." Solaria muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose with an irritated sigh. 

"Eclipsa, You're getting older now.... Which means that I'm getting older too. Well, I'm just thirty-five. But with the war and everything... and I no longer having the wand... Things have been getting a bit _overly_ dangerous.. here and there. But what I'm saying is..." 

"What your momma is saying is that she screwed up and forgot to train you on how to be a Queen like she should have been doing for the past couple of years! You're welcome!" Jushtin piped in with a cheerful smile. 

" _What did I just say?!_ " Solaria shouted at her older brother, who was making faces at the Rose garden staff out of Eclipsa's bedroom window. " _Stop interrupting!!!_ Also _quit_ doing _that_ , _You're going to give those poor people nightmares!_ " 

" _Honey_ , I am the best daydream those garden workers have _ever_ seen!" 

" _Get away from the window, Jushtin!_ " The Queen furiously demanded, returning to the conversation. " _Er, But he's_... Somewhat, right. I should have spent more time properly training you on your future status." 

Suddenly, a playful smirk appeared across Eclipsa's face. 

She was going to have a field day with this one. 

"So what you're tell me is..." Eclipsa began, lifting an eyebrow. "That you... _failed_ to do _your_ job?" 

"Eclipsa, Dear, I really don't have time for this-" 

" _Solaria made a mistake! Solaria made a mistake!_ " Jushtin began to sing-chant in a mocking tone. He sounded as if he was an elementary school bully pestering little kids on the playground. 

" _DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!!_ For crying outloud! I can never get any peace around here!!!" Queen Solaria roared, causing her brother to drop into a dead silence. Well, it would be silent if the man wasn't trying to painfully stifle his laughter. 

"Alright _well_... You told me you ruined my training. But... Where exactly are you going with this?" Eclipsa asked, in all honesty she would be more worried about the situation at hand, but her nerves were completely shot. 

Why was Globgor so worried about the Song Day Ceremony? 

And why was he so... _Squimish_ about it? 

' _Well he's certainly like that about alot of things_...' Eclipsa thought, reminiscing on their conversation from earlier. 

She just could fathom why Globgor wouldn't tell her anything about the girl. They were best friends, they shared everything together! There was no secrets to them! 

Well that was a hypocritical statement. Eclipsa was for sure keeping her feelings for him as a dead secret. But that was different... 

If Globgor liked another girl, shouldn't she have a right to know? 

It had been bugging her for a year now. She just couldn't shake the pestering thought. 

And now she was fixated on another ominous thing Globgor said... 

Could Nathan possibly be trying to get revenge on her? 

She didn't want to think about it. Nathan was just a bad memory to her. Someone that she would pay money to forget. After the way he deceived her, everything about his name left a bitter taste in the girl's mouth. 

But what did Globgor know that she didn't? 

He had that certain look on his face that Eclipsa could recognize from anywhere. That one that he always made when he wanted to tell her something so bad, but kept trying to keep his mouth shut. 

He had made it so many times in the past year. When Eclipsa would ask about the foreshadowed battle, when she would ask about the mystery girl. It was almost like she couldn't ever hang out with him without him making that same face atleast once. 

But whatever it was, The Princess was going to try her best to follow his orders. Even if they scared her in the slightest. 

"Where I'm going with this is that your Uncle and I have decided that we are to begin your Queen training immediately. And at a faster rate too. Which means less time to sneak around! You're going to be learning alot. It's about time you took hold of your duties as future Queen." 

If Eclipsa had a drink with her, she was sure that she would be spitting it out at her mother's preposterous idea. 

" _What?!_ " She echoed, trying to wrap her head around what was soon to be her new daily schedule. 

"Oh come on, dear, you knew this was coming! I could go out into battle right now and get skewed and who would be running the kingdom then? Though of course that's never gonna happen. I can't die at the filthy hands of a monster!" Solaria explained, placing a proud hand to her chest. 

"But, why so strict?! Why are you taking away from my entire day over something you should have been teaching me years ago? It just doesn't seem fair!" Eclipsa protested. She really wasn't like this new idea. 

"I just told you, Eclipsa. You don't know what can happen! Also I was your age when I became Queen!" 

"To which I wholeheartedly disagreed with!" Jushtin added, recieving a stern glare from the woman. 

"...But if I can handle the responsibility of a kingdom on my shoulders at the age of fifteen, I think you can handle the responsibility of taking a few lessons a day." 

Eclipsa silently walked over to her bed to take a seat, a frown still prominent on her face. She knew she was being quite unreasonable, but this upcoming queen stuff was happening all too fast. Solaria joined her daughter on the matress, wrapping a sympathetic arm around the Girl. 

"Listen, sweetheart. I know I'm asking alot of you, but that's because I know you can handle it. You're so smart, and I- _JUSHTIN GET THAT MAKE UP OFF YOUR FACE!!!_ "

Jushtin slowly turned around at Eclipsa's makeup chest, revealing that the Prince had completely colored his nose bright red with lipstick, completed by red, black, and blue dots and stripes covering his clover cheeks. 

" _Hehehehe_... I'm a clown!" 

" _Congratulations!_ I didn't know you needed make up to prove that!" The Queen snorted. 

"But I just- _It's_ \- Am I going to have to hang out with you and Mina _all day?_ Am I going to have to start going on those quests with you?" Eclipsa asked, the idea of spending weeks at a time with Mina Loveberry made her want to throw up. The two had never seen eye to eye. 

"No. No. Though you will be coming with me alot more to meetings with the High Comission... _Hm_... Learn to write documents. Strategies. Stuff that you're already good at. You just need some guidance! What's the first thing you do when signing a treaty?" 

"You highlight all the important parts with glitter!" Jushtin responded, having all of the humorous make up removed from his face. 

"I.... We'll continue this conversation later, after the ceremony. You need to get ready." Solaria decided, arising from the bed and heading towards the door. "Also, dear, remind me to lock up my document cabinets from now on.... I have a feeling that something _isn't_ right..." 

The Queen stared at her brother with a sharp glance before leaving the Princess alone to get prepared. 

Eclipsa gritted her teeth as she strutted over to her closet, taking the laced crimson dress she had picked out for the occasion. Her mood just kept on deteriorating and deteriorating as the day continued. 

First Globgor's refusal to tell her about the girl. 

Then the scary and ominous warning he gave her. 

And now she had figured out that she was going to be spending the rest of her days enduring the continuous nagging from her mother. 

Whatever Song Day had in store for her, 

She just knew the day couldn't get any worse. 

\----------------------

" _Ayoooooo_ , Your favorite Prince has arrived!!" Anounced Jushtin as he entered the balcony, Eclipsa right on his heels. 

The Princess took a moment to gasp at the sight before her. 

A behemoth stage stood a great distance away, decorated with lavish red curtains. The space right between it was completely filled with a copious crowd. It was almost as if a party was taking place down below. 

Streamers, balloons, confetti were being thrown all over the place. The Princess finally understood the real meaning of a grand event. It was almost as if the entire kingdom was standing feet below her. It was quite impressive really. 

And It made Eclipsa even more ecstatic to know that her father, Alphonse the Worthy, was somewhere among that crowd as well. 

The Princess had gone through majority of her life never really getting to know her father, due to his unexplainable absence. But ever since her voyage she took away from the kingdom with him those five months ago, their relationship had begun to rapidly improve. 

Eclipsa had always resented him for the lack of a role in her life, but after an exchange of words, she realized he wasn't totally in the wrong. 

Solaria, Eclipsa's mother, preferred to keep the relationship between her and her advisor to its standard of professionality. Thus, adding their daughter into the equation could potentially cause a rift between that relationship. 

So, to regain contact with one another, Eclipsa and Alphonse had been sending letters back and forth constantly. Catching eachother up on what was new. 

And in the most recent letter, The Princess had invited her father to the festivities of that evening. In chance that she could see him once more. 

And to her luck, the Man had written back, solidifying his attendance. 

She was delighted that her father was beginning to take a more avid position in her life. Though, the entire thing had to stay under wraps from Queen Solaria of course. But she wondered what the man would make of the ceremony...

"Well it's about time. What were you two doing in the mean time?" Recluza asked as her Husband took his seat next to her. Eclipsa joining them on her throne. 

"We were grabbing snacks from the kitchen!" Jushtin exclaimed, pulling out the cans of soda and Snookers bars that him and his niece had smuggled into his fluffy coat. 

"Of course you were..." Recluza muttered with a roll of her eyes before leaning over to Eclipsa. "Well you look pretty, Dear! I love your hair, did you do that yourself?"

"Oh, haha, Yes! I did for a fact!" The girl said, flattered by the compliment. She had tied up her long dark green hair in a way that made it appear shorter. It was a new style she was working on, and so far it was pretty successful. "I really like how I did it to be honest. But thank you!" 

"Anytime, dear. Say, Did you see your mother anywhere? Obviously she hasn't arrived yet. I suspected that she would have been with you all." Aunt Recluza asked, looking back and forth from her husband and niece. 

"Nope, Sis up and left since we had that talk earlier. Haven't seen a sign of her." Jushtin commented, squinting his eyes at the bright lights. 

"No worries. She went to order some gaurds to be positioned at certain places of the Castle. She'll be here soon." A familiar voice assured. Eclipsa looked over to find her Grandmother, Former Queen Skywynne, sitting near them on the balcony. Accompanied by the Princess's grandfather, Former King and Knight, Sir Gem Robin. But what the Girl saw horrified her. 

Her Grandmother looked to be almost an entirely different person. It had been a full year since Eclipsa had the opportunity to see her Grandmother. But what she saw was... impossible. 

The last memory Eclipsa had of the elderly woman was her orange golden locks, completed by a few strands of grey hair. And the hourglass symbols upon her cheeks barely faltering with her aging face. She had always appeared to be what a typical sixty year old woman looked like. 

But that's not what her Grandmother looked like now. 

The former Queen appeared as if twenty years had passed within the course of twelve months. Every bit of orange in her curly hair had been over taken by varying strands of grey and white. Her skin had succumbed to wrinkles, making her appear as if she was in her late nineties. 

It was almost as if the youth had been entirely sucked out of her... 

And her Grandfather didn't look even the in the slightest different. His dark hair still maintaining it's glow, his skin remaining smooth as ever. Eclipsa was bewildered by the sight. 

Though, another voice erupted the Princess from her thoughts. 

" _Do you have any popcorn?!_ " Mina Loveberry asked, approaching the royals on all fours. Standing as if she were a dog or cat of some kind. However, that didn't come as much of a surprise to Eclipsa. 

"Um..... _No.... We..._ " She began, till her uncle interrupted her mid sentence. 

"Mina! _Mina! Ck ck, Come here girl!_ " Jushtin said, waving up a can of soda, instantly grabbing the attention of the woman on the floor. "You want it? You want it?! _Fetch!_ " 

The man chucked the soda across the balcony, accidentally smacking Rhombulus in the back of the head. 

The crystal man whipped around to face the royals behind him, his deep voice wallowing with rage. 

" _Whoever did that- I- I hope you that the next hair salon you go into- They give you a horrible hair cut!!_ " He shouted, waving his snake arms in the air. 

Mina quickly scuttled across the floor barefoot after the can, causing the full attention to fall upon the High Comission Member. 

" _Seriously!! Who threw it?!! Huh?!!! You think you're a wise guy?!! You think you're all tough for starting a fight?!_ " 

" _Rhombulus!_ " Snapped Hekapoo, her yellow eye flaring in annoying. She spoke through gritted teeth. "Sit _down!_ " 

" _No! I wanna find the punk who threw that can of soda at me! I don't care if one of you is a teenage girl, I'll still fight you anyways, Eclipsa!_ " 

"How do you _even_ know if _I_ did that?!" Eclipsa shouted back. 

Once again, Rhombulus was someone that the Princess had always butted heads with. Though their case was a little more severe than what Eclipsa had with Mina. Ever since she was a little girl, the Princess and the man had always exchanged empty threats and insults at eachother. It was just their typical vibe. 

"I dunno! But the look on your face is _awfully_ suspicious!" He hollered back. 

"Well I think the look on your face is _awfully hideous!_ " 

"Where did you get your dress at?!" Rhombulus sneered at her. "The _Dumb_ Store?!" 

"You must be right because I got it at the _same_ place you got your ability to speak!" Eclipsa fired back. She could hear Hekapoo erupting into hysterical giggling near by, laughing at her fellow member's burn. 

" _Psssssst_. Eclipsa, _hey_." Jushtin whispered, tapping on his niece's shoulder. "You wanna see something cool?" 

"Definitely." She answered, glancing over to what the Prince wanted to show her. 

He began to slide a neon yellow water gun pistol from his pocket, stealthily pulling it into the Princess's view. "Brace yourself."

The man arose from his chair, slowly lifting the weapon, aiming directly for Rhombulus's head. 

"Jushtin, Is _that_ a water gun? Solaria said not to bring that here!" Recluza lectured. Standing up along side her husband in attempt to snatch the toy from his hand. 

" _I must do what I must do..._ " Jushtin muttered with a gruff voice, resisting his wife's rebukes. 

"Jushtin! Put the gun _down!_ " The Dutchess pleased, trying to settle the situation. 

By now, Skywynne and Gem Robin had caught word of the distress happening behind them. The couple quickly turned around to confront their son's antics. 

"What are you doing there, Son?" Gem Robin asked, his voice more puzzled than irritated. 

"I'm sorry, Dad. But it has to come to this."

"Jushtin! Sit down in your seat! The show is about to start! _What are you doing?!_ " Skywynne chastised. 

"Just let me do this for you, Mom!" 

As soon as the words left the Prince's mouth, the plastic trigger on the gun was fired, rapid firing droplets of water upon Rhombulus at a high speed. 

He began to scream, writhing as he frantically tried to search for the source. But Jushtin continued to shoot, sparing no mercy for the snake handed man. 

As Rhombulus was being pitifully pelted with water, Eclipsa took the chaos as an opportunity to approach her grandmother, trying to find the best way to phrase her concerns. 

"Hey, Grandma!" 

"Oh, Hi dear, It's lovely to see you again! Oh my goodness, you look stunning!" Skywynne greeted, gently squeezing Eclipsa's hand as she kneeled beside her chair. 

"Oh, Thank you!!" The girl said, trying to suppress her worries. "It's good to see you as well. How have you been?" 

Skywynne sighed, looking slightly dejected. "Well... I've been better. But I think I'm doing pretty alright. How about you, dear? What's the latest?" 

"Mmm. Nothing much!" Eclipsa said. Though that was false. In the past year she had not only discovered dark magic, but survived an assassin attempt, gone through mewberty, went on a boat, and fell in love with her childhood best friend. There was alot. " _Ooo_ , But I learned how to fly with my wand!" 

"Really? So there's a little more to that umbrella that we thought, hm? How is it?" 

"It's pretty fun! Scares Uncle Jushtin half to death if I get too high, but overall it's quite an experience." 

The former Queen chuckled, probably imagining the fits of panic her middle aged son went through over his niece. "And what does your Mother make of this?" 

"Well she says that I can't go any higher than ten feet. But what's really hilarious is hiding the wand behind my back and levitating a few inches off the ground. Uncle Jushtin almost _murdered_ me for doing that at 3 am once." She said, remembering that one time she decided to chase him around the castle halls in the suspended position. 

"He seems like he's so tough, but he can be startled so easily!" Queen Skywynne laughed, glancing back at her son who was now violently spraying Mina Loveberry with the water gun. 

"Haha, Yeah... Hey Grandma, there was one thing I wanted to talk to you about... If it's no trouble."

"Of course, Deary!" Skywynne said, patting her granddaughter on the shoulder. "You can tell me anything you like!"

"Well.... I mean.... I'm not trying to be rude or anything, don't take it as that but... Are you sure you're doing okay? You look to be.... awfully ill. I'm just worried." Eclipsa confessed, terrified that her question could potentially offend the woman. 

"Oh sweetheart...." Skywynne began, "Did your Uncle or Mother put you up to this?"

"What? No they..." she recoiled. What did Jushtin and her Mother know about the new change? 

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Skywynne gave an assuring wink. "But believe me, I've recieved floods of letters from both of them asking the same exact thing. But it's nothing to be afraid of. I know I look like an old old lady. But magic always has it's lingering aftereffects. I guess this one is mine."

Eclipsa froze, mouth agape at the woman's words. 

Magic had _aftereffects?_

And by aftereffects, it makes you age quicker? 

She began to panic, her thoughts darting through her head all at once. 

What if she became an old lady too? Could she die from this? Why didn't Glossaryck say anything about this?

"Oh, you can get rid of that scared expression, dear." Skywynne assured. "I believe that you're not going to transform into an old lady like me. I think it's just.... Where I tampered with the timeline so much.... I think it's all coming back to me at once." 

That was a very convincing hypothesis. Skywynne, The Queen of Hours, for her long history of time influenced spells. She had manipulated everything, from seconds to decades, to the point where it wasn't exactly sure which timeline they were living on now. 

Eclipsa opened her mouth to speak, until she was cut off by an unmistakable noise. 

" _JUSHTIN, GIVE ME THE WATER GUN. NOW_." Screamed Queen Solaria, who had officially made her presence known by wrestling her brother onto the floor. 

" _Solaria, Let go of your brother this instant! Children, Please!_ " Skywynne lectured. 

Gem Robin had stood from his seat, rushing over to his bickering kids. But the older man was useless against them now. 

" _Her Majesty has arrived!!_ " Mina declared as she proceeded to make bird noises into the sky. 

"Can we all just settle down?! The concert is about to start!" Demanded Omnitraxious, not really doing anything to stop the skirmish. 

" _Baaaaaa!_ " Lekmet called. No one could really understand, since the High Chancellor was a goat. 

" _YEAH WHAT HE SAID! PREACH IT, MAN!_ " Rhombulus shouted, cheering on Lekmet's few short words of wisdom. 

" _CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP?!!!! I HAVE A MIGRAINE!_ " Screeched Hekapoo, flinging herself up from her chair. 

" _NO!_ " Rhombulus yelled back at her. 

As if a switch had gone off, everyone upon the balcony erupted into total anarchy. With the Queen and Prince wrestling eachother to death on the floor, and the constant screaming that endured around her, Eclipsa began to feel a slight pain initiating in her forehead. 

Everything began to swarm into a loop of utter chaos. Jushtin kept shooting the water at the Queen's face, while Eclipsa was sure enough that her mother was going to break both of his arms. That was until the lights in the arena went dim. 

_The show was about to start._

And echo of eerie silence passed among the crowd, eventually reaching to the balcony, officially ending the brawl. Eclipsa rushed to her seat as everyone did, awaiting to hear what was next. 

While the announcer was speaking, introducing the royal family and the songstrel on stage, Jushtin began to whisper to his niece. 

"So what's your song about? If there's nothing about kittens in it, then I'm leaving." 

"Eh, Boring. It's just boring. I wouldn't even bother listening." Eclipsa whispered back. It was the truth. She didn't really care for the song, it wasn't even exactly her song anyways. 

She rolled her eyes as the miniature puppet of herself drifted onto stage, instantly causing Jushtin to explode into silent laughter when the music began.

"Y'know what would make this better? They should have _dolphins_... But with fire coming out of their blowholes! You've heard of hot dogs... But have you ever heard of... _Hot Dolphins?_ " The man silently marveled, causing Eclipsa to also break into a stealthy giggle at his idea. 

"I'm sorry that he's acting this way, dear." Recluza whispered, leaning over towards Eclipsa. "He gets like this when he eats expired fruit gummies. I told him it was a bad idea!" 

" _Those gummies made me happy, Recluza! More happiness than our non-existent children could ever bring!"_ The Prince whispered a little too loud. Everyone on the balcony turned to annoyingly shush him. 

" _They also gave you food poisoning!_ " His wife hissed before settling back down into her chair. 

Eclipsa had to admit, the melody of the song was rather nice. But she was still pretty frustrated with the way her Song Day had turned out. 

But that was the least of her worries. 

The song was drawing nearer and nearer to the end. And Globgor's potential prophecy would be coming true at any moment. 

She wanted to go down and visit with her people, visit with her father down in the crowd. So why did she have to go back inside the castle after the event was over?

Was something much bigger than just a few monster bandits sneaking around going to happen? 

She wasn't all too sure. All she could do at the moment was sit back and take a deep breath as her song came to a gentle close. 

The crowd roared with an thunderous cheer as the Songstrel took his last bow. Everything seemed to be at peace; peasants were throwing flowers, balloons were being tossed. Eclipsa couldn't understand what could possibly go wrong here. Maybe Globgor was just over exaggerating when he had said that. 

Or, 

Atleast that's what Eclipsa thought. 

As soon as it began, the cheering began to die out. But not because of the event coming to a close... 

Ripples of uneasiness and tension began to flow like waves among the congregated Mewmans. 

Some even started to... _panic_. 

Something was most definitely wrong, but from their position on the balcony, the royals couldn't decipher what. 

"What in the _world_..." Solaria began, rushing to the edge of the balcony to investigate. 

"Um.... Yall are seeing this too... _Right?_ " Asked Hekapoo, turning back to the others behind her. 

"Well I'll be _badoozled_..." Mina said, walking to her Queen's side. "These here specimens are going _Coo coo!_ But for _what?_ " 

" _Your Majesty! Your Majesty!_ " A company of royal soldiers called, rushing towards the balcony from the castle hallway. " _Urgent news!_ " 

"Yes, what is it?" Solaria asked, turning her head towards her noble troops. Her tone was grim. 

"Your Majesty... Monster troops have _infiltrated_ the castle premises! We _must fight now!_ " 

Eclipsa turned to gaze out over the balcony one last time... feeling her stomach drop in horror. 

This is what Globgor meant.... 

There wasn't just a few monsters roaming around...

There wasn't just some huge exaggeration...

_Butterfly Castle was under attack._


	10. Chapter 9: Battle of Butterfly Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her song day was ruined by a monster invasion, Eclipsa butterfly would have to make a handful of risky decisions. 
> 
> But what she didn't know, was how these decisions ended her up in a place she never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I am so so so so SO SORRY for how late this chapter is!! Tbh, life just sorta slapped me in the face while writing it and it caused many delays. Annnd to top that off, Chapter 9 is the longest chapter yet. 
> 
> I originally said I was going to post Chapter 10 along with it, but sadly, It didn't turn out that way. If I'm being honest, I'm having a surgery done tomorrow and I just couldn't wait any longer to bring you this chapter. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience!! 
> 
> Anyways!!! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the support! 
> 
> (Ps this chapter is SPICY so sorry not sorry if it hits ya in the feels.)

"Ok, Well that's not good."

"Of course it's not good, rock head! The Castle is _literally_ under attack!" Hekapoo lectured Rhombulus, leaning dangerously close off the side of the balcony. 

Sheer chaos was erupting from below. It was difficult to comprehend the words being exchanged from up above as the royals and Comission struggled to communicate due to the panicked screams of terrified Mewmans. 

Their Queen remained her position on the balcony, staring down at her people. Her cold turquoise eyes burning with pure rage. Her fingers rhythmically tapped against the railing. The woman seemed to be calculating her next strategy. 

"Mina. I need you to assemble the rest of your company. Spread out and each tackle a section of the castle. I'm assuming that they have us surrounded."

" _The Queen has spoken!_ " Mina screeched, making a strange wailing noise as she threw herself off of the balcony. 

Of course the Solarian Warrior was going to be alright. She would transformed into her muscle form midair, allowing herself to fly above the ground.

" _Man_.... That looks fun.." Jushtin muttered, watching the warrior leave. 

" _Don't_ get any ideas!" Recluza rebuked, lightly smacking her husband on the shoulder.

Suddenly, the Queen's attention snapped to the High Comission, who appeared in as much awe as she was. 

"You guys. You're coming with me. I have the Solarian warriors handling the situation at the moment, but we need to make a plan. Let's move out!" Solaria ordered, making a light jog for the door. Each member of the comission arose to their feet, following the Queen out the door. 

As she was exiting, the woman called out one last order to her brother, who was twisting his hat around in fear. 

"Get Eclipsa inside. _Now_. Don't let her near any windows."

"Ay ay, captain! Eclipsa, You ready to go inside and.... Play _Quiet Mouse?_ " Jushtin asked, turning to his niece with a worried look upon his clover cheeked face. "Eclipsa?"

Eclipsa was leaning over the edge of the balcony, observing the inferno that was unleashed before her. It appeared that all of the Mewman peasants had made it out safely. Thanks to the assistance of the castle gaurds. 

She couldn't believe that this was really happening. 

Just hours before she was happily watching clouds up above with Globgor. Now she was watching an entire battle unfold before her eyes. 

' _So this is what his warning meant..._ ' Eclipsa thought, completely frozen as she watched what she assumed a group of monsters trying to batter ram one of the castle walls. 

Globgor knew that this was coming. 

He knew all about it. 

Eclipsa wasn't angry at him of course. They were at war. He needed to do what was best for his people. Atleast he had warned her for her safety though, it went to show that their friendship could outshine any old racial grudges. 

But she was worried... 

Globgor had to be _somewhere_ in that mess, _couldn't he?_

And who exactly was he with... 

She prayed and hoped with everything she had that it wouldn't be the Septarians. But her attempts became fruitless as an entire company of the Lizard Monsters completed their infiltration on the castle wall, flooding into the arena down below. 

"Deary, We really must be going." Skywynne spoke behind her, gently leading her shocked Granddaughter away from the edge and into the safety of the Castle halls. 

Eclipsa was speechless as the gaurds and her Grandmother escorted her into the confinement of one of the place's many... Many living rooms. 

Recluza was found fanning herself on a luxurious sofa while her husband anxiously paced the floor. Despite Jushtin's typical good humor, he looked scared. 

_Very_ scared. 

"I'm sure everything will be alright. This isn't the first time something like this has happened." Sir Gem Robin assured, addressing the inhabitants of the room. "Remember the Siege on the Palace not too long ago? I think my little girl handled that very well." 

"But we needed an entire diplomatic team to fix that." Jushtin added. The Math Genius was clearly deep in thought. 

"And plus, this is the closest they have ever actually gotten to the castle." Recluza stated, arising from her chair. "What if they come in _here?!_ You don't think that they will actually make it in here do you?!" 

"No, no, dear. Of course not. Solaria knows how to handle this. She's been doing it her entire life obviously... Just a little... too close to home this time. But if she can win all of those battles. She can win this one." Skywynne explained, bragging on her warrior of a daughter. 

"If it's just some random mix of monsters, she can take them on. I know it's a little... dark to think about what she does but... She'll take care of this in no time." Gem Robin added on to his wife's words. The former King and Queen surely seemed somewhat positive on the matter. 

But Eclipsa... 

She was _terrified_. 

Terrified for Globgor. She couldn't imagine if something had happened to him. Even the thought of him getting a small flesh wound made her sick. She knew it was wrong of her, but at the moment all she could think about was her love for the Prince. If he were to get hurt... Then the Princess just wouldn't know what to do with herself. 

She was terrified for her family. There were packs of Septarians right outside of her home, wanting any chance to get their hands on the royals. To rip them to shreds. That was probably their main objective in the first place. 

And then.... 

What if he was out there? 

She shooed the thought away. Right now was a terrible time to fill her brain with Nathan. But she couldn't leave her family in the dark about what she saw on the balcony. 

"No.." Eclipsa began, stepping forward. "It isn't just random monsters. All of them. Majority atleast are Septarians."

Everyone whipped around to face the Princess, their mouths agape with awe... but mostly fear. Aunt Recluza even looked like she was about to faint. 

"You said most of them were Septarians, did you?" Gem Robin echoed, going quite pale at the new revelation. 

"Yes." Eclipsa answered. "There's a temporary peace treaty signed between their Kingdom.. and the main monster kingdom. And it looks like this is one of their first issues of action." 

"You can't just wound a Septarian..." Jushtin said outloud, "They self regenerate. Those fellows have been one of the most toughest for Sis to defeat. If there's entire companies of them... then..." 

"If that's the case... You don't think that the _Plucker of Limbs_ is out there parading with them too?!" Former Queen Skywynne fretted, putting her laced gloved hands to her mouth. 

"That Size-Shifting Prince could wipe everyone out. He might just be a kid... But he can surely kill with little to no effort. If he's out there... Then we're done for." Gem Robin revealed, causing everyone in the room to gasp. 

All except Eclipsa. 

She didn't like the way her grandparents talked about Globgor... As If he were some vicious animal. Sure, he ate some mewmans! But he had been cutting back... All for Eclipsa's sake. 

"No. No he can't do that. He's surrounded by trees. Using his powers to grow larger would be futile for him. So he can't do any _real_ harm." The Princess explained. She knew her best friend... and crush inside out. 

"And plus-" Jushtin added. Though, his words made Eclipsa's blood run as cold as ice. "Sis sent out those Solarian Warriors. And they're scattered everywhere. If Mina gets ahold of him-" 

Eclipsa could feel her heartbeat rapidly rising in pure horror. 

"Well... Let's just say, The Monsters might need a new Prince." The man declared, gesturing towards his neck. "He _ain't_ commin' out alive."

Skywynne approached her son. "Well you certainly are right... We all know for one thing, Mina is very powerful... Despite her perks. This battle could very much be the Prince of Darkness's downfall!"

Eclipsa slowly backed away as the room exploded into furious chatter, her mind slipping from reality. 

They were right. 

_More_ than right, even. 

Globgor wasn't strong enough to defeat Mina Loveberry one on one! Especially without his powers. If the Prince were to come face to face with her, then...

Eclipsa would loose her bestfriend. The same bestfriend she made in the same woods all those years ago. The same boy that laid down his life for her, to protect her against one of his own kind. The same boy she adored, though she knew she could never have him. 

If Eclipsa were to loose him... She would loose her entire world. 

"Well if anything happens... I still have my trusty water gun here. I'll protect us." Jushtin announced, sliding on his favorite pair of Yellow tinted sunglasses. 

" _Jushtin_. We're not having this conversation again-" 

" _Shh shh shhhhh_. I know what you're thinking, Recluza. But I swear, this baby can fire up to _atleast_ five feet and a half.... Okay well maybe just five feet..." 

Everyone in the room went silent, listening to the Prince exemplify the... unspoken ' _benefits_ ' of his water gun. 

"Okay 5 inches _atleast_ -" 

"I have to use the restroom!" Eclipsa shouted, instantly gaining the spotlight. All heads turned to look at her, awaiting the continuation of her... interesting speech. 

" _So....Um_.... I'll be back in a few minutes! Please excuse me." She dashed out the door of the living room, formulating the next steps to her plan. 

She raced to an oddly specific painting, to which swinging open the golden frame revealed another entrance to the girl's many secret tunnels. 

She hoisted herself up into the opening, despite the difficulty the hoop skirt of her dress limiting most of her movement, shakily using a coffee table down below to assist her. 

Once the door had slammed shut behind her, The Princess began a mad sprint down the winding halls of the tunnels. Desperately trying to make her way through them as fast as she possibly could. 

She had even whipped out her wand from beneath her crimson dress, because wherever she was going....

Eclipsa was undoubtedly certain that she was going to need it. 

She knew that what she was doing was beyond stupid. Beyond reason. And beyond her better judgement. 

There was an extremely high chance that the Princess could even get herself killed with what she was about to do. 

But she had to get to Globgor. 

He had once risked himself for her sake. Now it was Eclipsa's time to return the favor. 

She had to protect him. No matter what the cost. 

Even if it meant walking out into a complete war. 

\----------------- 

Eclipsa's eyes began to sting as soon as she emerged from the tunnel, stepping out into the crazy skirmishes taking place all around her. The clearing was entirely overrun with smoke, causing the girl to erupt into a fit of aggressive coughing. 

But she couldn't be faltered here. Not now. 

She was on a mission. And that mission was to find Globgor.

She continued to sprint through the woods, pushing through the toxic walls of thick smoke. All around her she could hear the loud clashing of swords and shouts. 

She had to stay low, she couldn't possibly afford to be discovered by anyone. She didn't even know where to begin looking. For all she knew, Globgor could be anywhere. 

She crept stealthily through the bushes, weaving through the trees. The Princess was making good pace. If she kept this up, she could get to the Prince before Mina ever got the chance. 

Well, she was making good pace... 

Until he showed up. 

For the first time.... since- 

"Well hello, Princess. Fancy seeing you here?"

" _Nathan_..." Eclipsa whispered, recoiling backwards in shock. 

"Been quite a while, Hasn't it?" The Septarian said. The same sly and deceitful smile perched on his lips. The same smile Eclipsa loathed. The same smile that she hadn't seen in almost a year. "Well you're certainly doing well." 

"I don't want any trouble with you, Nathan! _Go away!_ Before I make you!" The Princess demanded, pointing her wand towards her former boyfriend. Just seeing his face made Eclipsa scowl. 

"Now now... Is that anyway to treat your Ex boyfriend?" He asked, approaching closer. 

"Um... _Yes?_ You tried to kill me, how _else_ am I supposed to react towards you?" 

"Well you _certainly_ have your loyalties in line, don't you, your highness?" Nathan was only feet away from the girl now. 

" _Stand back!_ " Eclipsa ordered, charging up her wand, the lavendar parasol pointed directly for his heart. "I'm not scared of you!"

" _Congratulations_ , I'm not scared of you either." The boy sneered. "What are you gonna do? Turn me into a _bunny rabbit_ or something?" 

"No." The Princess said, opening the fan of the umbrella. " _Much_ worse." 

"Well I'm anticipating to see what you have, Princess. In the meanwhile, are you looking for your little Prince friend?" 

Eclipsa narrowed her eyes in fury at his accusation, though it was entirely true. 

" _That isn't any of your buisness!_ " 

"Y'know he is out here though... But _unfortunately_..." Nathan began, glancing out around the trees before turning back to the Princess. "Too bad he isn't here to save you this time." 

Eclipsa's life flashed before her eyes as the Septarian lunged for her, claws outstretched and ready to make a kill. Swiftly she dodged out of the way, whipping back around to give a powerful counter attack. 

" _Midnight Shriek_!" 

But she had missed, Nathan had rolled away from the powerful blast of the magic wand. He had twisted upwards, ready to strike again. 

Eclipsa used her wand to propel herself a few feet off the forest floor, causing herself to land somewhat of a distance away from the monster. She swung her arm to and fro, sending vehement waves of magic blasts at the Septarian. 

Judging by the shouts of shock coming from Nathan, she was sure that she had successfully subdued the boy. Eclipsa held the wand low, but still remained in her aggressive stance. 

When the smoke from the spell finally dissipated, Nathan was revealed to be quivering on the ground. He clutched his forearm, appearing to be in pain. 

At first Eclipsa felt sympathy for the boy. 

But this boy had hurt her. Hurt her badly. She could still reminisce on the times her Uncle Jushtin had brought her copious amounts of icecream due to the many occasions that he had walked in on her crying over the breakup. This boy had tried to kill her twice now, and was probably planning to do it again soon. 

Nathan removed his hand to unconceal a missing chunk of flesh from his forearm, presumably as a result of trying to block the damage of the spell. 

But despite being in intense agony from the wound, the Lizard still found the ability to twist his face into that same smug grin, sending chills down Eclipsa's spine. 

" _You_... You _really_ think that you could do some damage, Princess?" 

He slowly arose from the soil, lifting his arm for Eclipsa to see. 

"Because it seems to me... You're forgetting your common knowledge." 

Realization hit the Girl as she watched the missing flesh from his arm magically reconstruct itself before her eyes. Eventually the scales had replaced themselves, perfectly intact. It was almost as if there wasn't even a wound in first place, not even leaving a blemish or a scar. 

Eclipsa began to reevaluate her decisions. Skirmishing against Nathan would be futile. With his rare power, The Princess's magic stood no chance. 

What she needed to do was find Globgor. There was no point of her sticking around to fight a battle she knew she could not win. 

" _I don't have any time for this!_ "

Hastily, before Nathan could do anything else, Eclipsa struck the ground with her wand, sending a behemoth wall of radiant purple frames that spread across the forest floor. 

"I'll be back, Eclipsa! You can't run from me forever!" 

Using the burning inferno as a distraction, the Princess quickly sped off into the woods. Frantically trying to find the Prince. If she could atleast warn him about Mina- 

"So the _Prince of Darkness_ thinks he can go against the Queen's General, _Aye_? And they said _I_ was the Coukoo one!"

Eclipsa's stomach dropped when she heard the sickeningly familiar voice in the distance. 

And specifically, 

Who she was addressing. 

_Eclipsa was too late._

" _NO_!" She screeched, using her wand to launch herself towards the two at an incredible speed. 

She couldn't be too late. She had to get there on time. She could still fix this. She could still save him. 

Her throat ached as she tried to fight back her urge to cry. She didn't even care about Nathan at this point. She was just so terrified. She couldn't even begin to imagine her life with Globgor. 

Even if he didn't feel the same way, Eclipsa loved him. More than Nathan ever amounted to. 

She skidded into the clearing, only to discover that the Solarian Warrior and The Prince were already facing off. 

Mina Loveberry hovered in one corner, her fists clenched and ready to destroy. The cold blank glare in her eyes reflected nothing but an erased concious. And her expression exemplifying a desire to kill. 

Globgor on the other hand stood opposite from the woman, his tail lashing to and fro with fury. He was holding his shoulder, his sharp teeth gritting in pain. 

He was hurt. 

"How does his _highness_ feel now, _huh?_ You Size-Shifting Mewman-Eatin' hooligans have caused enough trouble for the kingdom as it is! Maybe Its about time to drop their numbers..." Mina exclaimed, her voice dropping to a horrifyingly grim tone. 

" _Mina! Stop!_ " Eclipsa shouted, throwing herself In between the Monster and Mewman Soldier. 

She had to end this. And she had to end it _now_. 

The look of pure awestruck on Globgor's face when his bestfriend arrived was almost picture worthy. However, Mina didn't seem quite as amused. 

" _What do you think you're doing?!_ I was just about to put this whackzo on ice!" Mina demanded, annoyed by the Princess's unforeseen intrusion. " _And not the type you go skating on..."_

"I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake! Just listen to me, _Please!_ Just this one!" Eclipsa pleaded. "The Septarians are the bigger threat here, not Globgor! So don't waste your energy on him! _He's not worth it!"_

"Yes he _is_ worth it! He's the _Prince of Monsters for cryin' outloud_! He has killed _bagazillions_ of Mewmans! And you don't think he _deserves_ his fate? What would _your_ _momma_ think?!" 

"I don't care what she thinks! As your future Queen, I am ordering you to spare him, and focus your attention to the Septarians! That's where you're needed most! I will take care of this _myself!_ " Eclipsa ordered, slamming her foot down. This was the first time Eclipsa had ever really officially given orders like this. And she wasn't too sure how much she enjoyed it. _But_... 

It appeared to make an affect on the unruly Solarian Warrior. 

" _Ugh! Fine_!" Mina grunted, beginning to float away. "But you're _not_ invited to my birthday party this year!"

" _Good!_ " Eclipsa shouted back, "I wasn't planning to show up anyways!" 

Within a few short moments, Mina Loveberry had cleared the area. 

And Eclipsa and Globgor were finally left completely alone. 

" _Globgor!_ " She cried, practically throwing herself at her friend for a hug. " _Are you okay?! What happened to your shoulder?! What did she do to you?! Do you need help?!_ " By now she couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She was already so overwhelmed, she couldn't differentiate if it was due to stress or relief at her friend's safety. 

" _Eclipsa, What in the world are you doing?!_ " Globgor boomed, startling the Princess. She shrunk, baffled by his abrupt anger. 

" _What?_ What do you mean?! _I saved you!_ " 

"Yes, I know that, and I have to admit I'm very grateful, _but why did you do that?!_ " He required, his voice over shaken with strong disapproval. 

"Um, Because you're my best friend and you were in trouble, perhaps?! _You're being silly! Why else would I have saved you_?!" She rebuked. In all honesty, she wasn't exactly appreciating his way of expressing gratitude. 

"But I _told_ you! I said all those months ago that if we were to ever come face to face like this in battle, we _wouldn't_ interact! You broke that promise to me, Eclipsa!" 

"Well I'm sorry, but it's not like I was told that if you came face to face with Mina Loveberry, you would be _killed_ within an instant!" 

"Well you shouldn't listen to rumors then, now should you?! _Seriouly_ , Eclipsa, _I told you to stay in the castle! Why didn't you listen?! You could be killed out here too! More likely than me!_ " 

"Globgor, Mina was going to _kill_ you! Believe me, I know what she's capable of! _Look how easy it was of her to hurt your shoulder!_ " Eclipsa exclaimed, she could hear her own heartbeat roaring in her chest. Their argument was really setting her over the edge, to tell the truth, she was about to have a meltdown. 

_Why couldn't he just know the truth?_

" _I would have been fine! My shoulder is fine! I am fine! Believe me! It's all fine!"_ Globgor vehemently assured as he tried to brush the girl off. 

" _No! No, it's not fine! It wouldn't have been fine!_ " Eclipsa furiously scolded him, her voice was astronomically shakey. Every emotion, every feeling, it was all bubbling up inside her at once. She felt as if she were about to explode all at once.

She hated how Globgor was just brushing this off as if it was nothing. As if his life meant nothing. He was so much more important that.

He was _so_ much more important to her. 

" _You shouldn't have to feel entitled to save me! Just being out here could have killed you! You do know Nathan is here, right?!"_ He argued back. 

"Oh yeah I know good and well about Nathan! You're a little too late! _Also I'm not the one who should feel entitled?! You're the one who sacrificed your Kingdom's entire reputation just for saving me from Nathan! And you say I don't have the right to do the same?!_ " 

" _Not when it risks your life, No!_ " 

" _You were risking your life when you decided to face Mina Loveberry head on! Do you even know how that makes me feel?!_ " Eclipsa ranted, her eyes burning from the waterfall of tears running down her cheeks. " _You're willing to make sacrifices for me, for my safety when I'm possibly at danger, as if you can't imagine your life without me! But as soon as I do the same, for the same exact reason, I'm the one in the wrong?!_ " 

" _Why do you even care so much?! And don't tell me that it's because I'm your bestfriend, because that can only get you so far! I want to know why you felt the need to throw yourself out here in the face of danger when I could handle myself!_ " 

" _It's because I love you_!" 

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Eclipsa Butterfly was sent into an unending world of regret. 

After 6 years of friendship. 

After all those months... 

What she just said had the full potential to completely eradicate her childhood long friendship. 

What she just said could potentially cause her to loose Globgor...

 _Forever_. 

By all means, what she said was entirely an accident. An awful accident that Eclipsa believed that she would loathe for the rest of her life. 

Globgor had another girl. 

That girl was not her. 

Nothing. Nothing could ever fix what she just did. 

Globgor's maroon complexion had appeared to almost completely drain from his body, causing him to favor a pale ghost. All four of his yellow eyes were widened to their full capacity. The look of his expression mimicked the one of a painful face slap. 

But the cat was out of the bag now... 

So why not go clean? 

Eclipsa sighed, struggling to find the correct words. The words that accurately described how she felt. 

"I... I _have_... For a _really_... long time now. _And_.. _Not_ in the friendship kind of way..." 

She felt as if she were drowning underwater. Her heart was thundering so fast, it became more and more challenging to breath. 

"... _And_... And I know you really _really_ like that other girl... That's why I feel so _guilty_. I feel like I'm coming in between you two. _And._.. That's not fair. It's wrong..." 

Globgor still had that same petrified look on his face, but with each of the girl's words, he approached closer and closer. He seemed scared... But interested to hear what she had to say. 

" _But_... It just gets so _hard_ sometimes. I _want_ to be a good friend... I _want_ to support you. More than anything.... But each day I.... _I_ just find myself falling more in love... with _you_. I admire almost every single little thing you do.. I even count down the _minutes_ that we can be together, because honestly, I cherish every moment. _And I-_ " 

Eclipsa was going to finish her monologue, until she was stopped. 

Stopped by something that she would have never seen coming, not in a million years. 

While she had been speaking, the boy had placed both his hands upon the sides of her cheeks. Eclipsa had been too bewildered to even notice. But what she did take notice to was...

In the midst of her words, the Prince had gently pulled their faces together, cutting the girl's sentence off with a long, silent kiss.

When they had pulled away, both of them were staring at eachother in utter shock. Dazed at what had just happened between them. 

Eclipsa was thoroughly speechless, her entire body felt numb. She couldn't really comprehend the entirety of it. Of how confused she was. 

_She had just kissed her childhood bestfriend._

Actually, _he_ was the one who kissed her... 

Out of the many years they had been together, they had never participated in such an... _intimate_ act. As nothing romantic had ever happened between them. 

But now... That had _completely_ changed. 

Thankfully, Globgor was the one to speak first. As Eclipsa just couldn't find the right words to say. 

"You won't _believe_ how long I waited to do that." He said, his eyes glowing with ecstatic energy. 

"I'm sorry... _What?!_ " She remarked. She was just overall startled by his recent act. " _But, But the other girl-_ "

" _Eclipsa_ , that other girl was _you!_ " He chimed. But his look still resembled the one of urgency, despite the love-dizzy expression combating it. "But you _have_ to get out of here! It's _too_ dangerous!"

_The other girl was Eclipsa this whole entire time?!_

She had so many questions... But so little time. 

"But I want to stay here with you!" Eclipsa protested, not only did she want to stay and protect her injured.... _friend?_.... He was already severely hurt, she couldn't bare the thought of him becoming worse.

"I know you do." He assured. "But those Septarians are still rooting for that assassination plan. You have to go." 

"But you're hurt! Look what Mina did to your shoulder!" 

"Don't worry about me. I still have one good shoulder left." Globgor chuckled. 

"Well.... Atleast meet me here right after the battle is over, no matter who wins. I won't be able to sleep easy without knowing if you're okay." She pleaded as she hoped for another chance to see him once again. 

"Yes, Of course I will." He declared, gently cupping her face. "Just _please_ get to safety."

"I will. I promise I will!" Eclipsa assured, wrapping her arms around him in a tight huh. 

Something felt off about this hug.... it was... _Off_. It wasn't like any hug they had ever shared before. 

After what had happened... it felt... 

_Different_. 

But... A _good_ kind of different. 

"Well... Bye." Globgor said, breaking off from the embrace. "Please be careful."

"You as well." Eclipsa concluded turning for the woods. "... _bye!_ " 

And once again, The Princess was alone. 

\----------------- 

Now that her mission was complete, Eclipsa was bolting through the woods, on her way back to the castle. 

Due to her recklessness, she continuously managed to snag the coarseness of tree branches or thorn bushes, hearing the sound of ripping fabric along the way. 

Her Song Day dress had been completely tattered from her late night adventure. Her once puffy sleeves had been torn and ripped apart. And the ruby crimson hue of her gown had been tarnished by mud and dirt, the result of her brawl with Nathan. And the neat hairstyle she had once brandished had been fully undone, letting her lonv messy dark green hair flow free.

She could only imagine the appalled looks of her family when she returned from the 'restroom'. Jushtin of course would find the entire thing humorous, Recluza would not be very amused, and Skywynne and Gem Robin would find it horrifying to see their Granddaughter covered head to toe in filth from the woods. 

Despite the raging war that roared around her, Eclipsa was giddy as she made her way back home. She was excited... But also incredibly worried. 

_Globgor had kissed her._

The boy she had crushed on for months, her childhood best friend, had actually kissed her. 

But what did this mean for them? 

How were things going to change? 

Were they still really best friends?.... Or were they something _more?_

She wasn't so sure how much their relationship was going to shift after this. They had been friends for so long... Were they really ready to take it another step? 

Did they even _want_ to take it another step? 

Eclipsa was perfectly fine with it... But what did Globgor want? He _was_ the one who kissed her after all... He even said that he had been waiting to. 

She felt rather stupid after thinking about it. After all this time, backing off, respecting, and beating herself up over it, Eclipsa had always been the other girl Globgor had been crushing over. 

But back during the Nathan episode, The Prince of Darkness had revealed that he didn't want to be the one to confess first. He had claimed that she would never like him back. And Eclipsa wondered what was the rationale for his choice of words. 

Eclipsa was the one to suggest girlfriend-searching to the boy in the first place. But that had been all the way back since she had had gone out with Kyle. And that was forever ago. 

She was surprised that he even heeded her advice in the first place. Let alone, follow after her. 

But maybe it was just fate after all. 

She had to get back to the castle however, her family was going to be worried sick by the time she had arrived. Though, she wasn't going to stay there long.

She couldn't help but to smile, thinking about how her and Globgor were going to meet once again after the battle was over. Under the light of the shimmering moon and twinkling stars...

Or the sunrise...

Or mid to late noon... 

Depending on how long the battle was going to take. But the main reason for this meeting was to make sure that both of them were alive and well by the end of the raging chaos. Which really stirred Eclipsa's anxieties. 

He had hurt his shoulder pretty bad. There were no visible injuries, but the naked eye could tell that there had clearly been damage to the muscle underneath. He was going to need some healing for a few days... 

But how was he going to fight? How was he supposed to protect himself against more Solarian warriors like Mina or royal knights? It was rather worrisome for her. 

He had insisted he was okay. But was she really sure that it was enough? Most of the time, things said verbally don't always go hand in hand physically. Eclipsa had learned that the hard way. 

In the meantime, to forget her aching concerns during her midnight run back to the Castle, The Princess had been conjuring jokes inside her head. Humor had always been one of her main coping mechanisms during times of stress, and sure as heck she could really use a good joke about now. 

Especially when an unforeseen foot tripped her, sending the girl hurtling to the ground. 

She groaned at the shooting pain growing in her forearm as she slowly pushed herself up from the dirt, her eyes focusing on nothing more than hallucinated stars. The Princess gradually turned to face her new opponent, only to grimace in annoyance when she discovered who it was. 

"Nathan, I am _done_ fighting you! _Just leave me alone!_ " 

Nathan stood a few feet above her, flexing his claws in pride as he watched what was going to be his next kill. 

When Eclipsa first saw him on the battlefield, it was a total shocker. 

But now for a second time, it was just becoming an irritating inconvenience. 

And plus, she wasn't on a desperate mission to save the life of the boy she loved anymore. She was just trying to go home. 

Which was arbitrary to say the least. Globgor said he wanted her to go back to the castle. But there was nothing really keeping Eclipsa from not running back inside. So fighting Nathan a second time just left the girl feeling nothing but bitter annoyance at his rude intrusions. 

"Oh? You think that it's _that_ easy, Princess? _Aw of course I'll leave you alone! Since her little highness asked so nicely!_ " The Septarian sarcastically mocked, an overly exaggerated pout taking hold of his scaley face. 

" _What do you want from me?!_ " Eclipsa demanded, sending a discharge of electric purple lightning from her wand. "Killing me isn't going to solve any problems! It will make them _worse!_ " 

That was hypotheticalally correct. The Assassination plan's sole purpose was to end the life of Princess Butterfly. Which in retrospect, was supposed to send the Monster Carving Queen into a fit of grief. Ultimately, it would weaken the Mewman army and end the war with a full monster victory. 

But Eclipsa knew her mother better than that, and Globgor did too. 

It was obvious that if this plan ever were to carry out, it would be the spark that ignited the Monster race's ultimate demise. 

Queen Butterfly wasn't a loving person. Nor was she kind, gentle, or elegant in the sense of the virtues of a Queen. But Solaria was a mother, and her daughter was one of the few limited people she held the most dear. 

Eclipsa's death would devastate her. But she wouldn't grieve in the depressed state the Monster army was expecting. 

In fact, it _would_ make matters much worse. 

Instead of collapsing into her sorrows, leaving her status of high military leadership to cause the falter of the Mewman army, Queen Solaria would undoubtedly go all out. It was almost like Eclipsa's demise would benefit her people more than anything. 

Thankfully, The Monster Prince, Globgor, had saw the flaws within the defective plan. And he was the lifeline that prevented the entire operation from going through. Not only to protect Eclipsa of course, but because of the outcomes it would generate for the Monsters. 

For a while, things had died down between the Septarian and Monster armies. But after what Eclipsa had seen that night, the reptilians weren't so keen on dropping their scraped plan. And Nathan was only proving her point further. 

"Oh you silly _silly_ girl." Nathan scoffed, his silvery fangs glinting in the moonlight. "You think that _this_ is just about _you?_ "

"Well what _else_ would It be?! _Huh?_ I know all about your little plan, so don't try twisting it around now!" She advised, aiming her wand towards his chest. 

"I don't think you do, Princess." He said, slinking closer. "Because after all this time, you haven't said a single thing about _magic_." 

He gestured towards her wand with one of his claws, causing Eclipsa to flinch in puzzlement. 

_Magic?_

What could magic possibly do with Eclipsa's supposed assassination?

It just didn't make sense. 

"See, you Butterflies have tormented the monster population for generations... centuries. Using that little super power you Queens were gifted of years ago. Specifically... That wand. And enough is _enough_."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with _me?!_ " Eclipsa demanded, exploring ways that she could potentially escape. This whole magic thing was starting to confuse her. Yeah, she knew about the dark history linked between it and the monsters. 

But why was Nathan and his people so keen on ending her life? 

"You're smart, Eclipsa. Figure it out." He growled, a jurrassic shift from his tone of voice. "You're the wielder of that wretched wand. You Royals would be useless without your magic! Your family has utilized it for the most tragic atrocities towards my people. And now we're finally taking everything back. But in order to do that... We might have to catch a Butterfly." 

"So your only option is to _kill_ me?! But my Mother, Grandma, and Uncle are all skilled magic users as well. Killing me is only going to make things worse for yourselves! I'm only an amateur!" The Princess explained, throwing her arms up in frustration. But she wasn't done speaking. She still had another point to make. 

"Nathan, We dated. Even if you really wern't serious. Even if you were really trying to kill me the entire time... I told you everything! You know I don't want this! You know that I'm ashamed of the acts of my family, my people, of my own mother! And you know that I am going to fix it! I'm going to fix all of this! Once I'm Queen I-" 

"But you didn't tell me about The Prince of Darkness hiding on your shoulder the entire time, _did you?"_

"I- Nathan, you know _why_ I couldn't tell you that, We were only a month in and-"

"But you didn't tell me that you two had chemistry, did you?" 

"I'm _not_ going to repeat myself. I _wasn't_ ready to tell you!"

"So how am I supposed to just _magically_ believe that everything you just said was true?" Nathan sneered, his nostrils flaring with a bloodthirsty glare. "About the monsters, about fixing things as Queen? You certainly had no problem casting that one spell... What was it again?... _Midnight Shriek_ on me. So why should I believe that you are any different than your _Monster Carving Mother?!_ " 

He dramatically lunged for her again, causing Eclipsa to dive clear out of the way. She sprung back, spinning around to cast a disarming spell. 

"Don't _ever_ compare me to my mother! _Low Self-Esteem Nightmare Dream!_ "

She had missed once more. This was her second skirmish with Nathan that night, and she had barely avoided loosing each. 

Well she was about to loose this one. 

Nathan had dodged her attack, and was now rounding up on Eclipsa, his fist clenched for a hard hitting punch. 

"Is that all you got?!"

"It's no big deal. That spell wouldn't have worked for you anyways." Eclipsa taunted, ducking under his swing. "Your self-esteem is already _low_ enough."

Nathan snarled, readying up his arm once more... 

Until a blast of green magic sent him spiraling backwards into the entanglement of ferns. 

Eclipsa stood in bewilderment. She had no clue as to what had possibly just hit him. It wasn't her atleast...or could it? 

Did her wand accidentally go off? 

The Princess furrowed her brow in confusion, wondering the culprit of Nathan's sudden defeat. Until her answer became clear as day. 

"Sorry for the confusion sir, But my niece is not a punching bag!" Jushtin announced, stepping into the clearing with an outstretched glowing hand. 

" _Uncle Jushtin!_ " Eclipsa squealed, jumping into the Man's arms with glee. " _You're here!_....Wait a minute, _how_ are you here?!" 

It came as quite a shocker for her. How did the Prince even know how to find her out here? Did her grandparents and Recluza know as well? She had alot of questions. 

"Hey Kiddo!" He greeted, returning her embrace. "Well based on my experience on cliche excuses, I could tell that by _restroom_ , you really meant that you were going out here to do what Glossaryck knows what!" 

" _Eh.. Haha_... It was pretty cliche wasn't it?" Eclipsa joked, remembering her abrupt way of exiting the room with her family. 

"Yeah it was, but you surely fooled Mom, Dad, and Recluza though!" He chirped. "They all went hysterical watching me jump out of the window to go get you, But did I listen? No I didn't!" 

"Well... I'll keep you in my thoughts tonight, buddy." She sympathized, only imagining the stern lecture Recluza would be giving the man when they returned. 

"Me? Oh deary Eclipsa, with that dress, _You're_ the one I'm hoping for." 

He was right. Her dress was an utter disaster. But that was the least of her worries. 

"So _wait_... You're not _angry_ that I snuck out? Because you seem _pretty_ happy right now." 

Jushtin placed a thinking finger to his chin, lightly tapping the tip of his foot on the ground. 

" _Well_... That's a tough one, kid. You could have gotten yourself really hurt. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you..." He said, leaving a guilty feeling deep within Eclipsa's stomach. 

She felt rather selfish for throwing herself in such a risky situation like this. She didn't even consider how the most important people in her life would have felt if she had met her demise. 

No wonder why Globgor was so cross with her when she had saved him from Mina Loveberry. In all honesty, Eclipsa probably would have felt the same way if she were in his shoes. ( _If he ever wore shoes for once._ ) 

But Globgor's life was in dire jeopardy... But wasn't her's as well? But she didn't care. She would walk through a burning fire for the boy. 

Which is why she couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. The way he had gently cupped her face with his clawed hand. It all just felt... right. 

It wasn't like anything she had experienced with Nathan. When it came to it, none of the many boys Eclipsa experimented with ever made her feel the way Globgor did. 

So that's what made her feel like her actions were justified in a way. Sure, she felt terrible that she put Jushtin in such a risky situation. It would take her a long time to forgive herself for that. 

But Globgor needed her. 

And Eclipsa needed him. 

"But..." Jushtin began, the pitch of his voice heightening, "...I think you had good reason. Let's just get you back home safe, okay, kiddo?" 

Eclipsa gently smiled, happily linking arms with her uncle. After the entire ordeal from today, she was exhausted. She would be grateful to get some rest. But she knew she would have to keep an eye open, watching the details of the ongoing battle. 

She had promised Globgor that they would meet once the fighting had died down, and that troops of both sides would be moving out. Oh how she worried for his safety. With his injured shoulder and the canopy of trees above, it would make it very difficult for the Prince to fight off his attackers. She sincerely hoped that he had taken the more clever route by hiding in the undergrowth. 

But Globgor was too prideful for that. Eclipsa knew him too good to know that he was for sure out there, continuing to beat down the Mewman knights despite his injury. 

Her and Prince Jushtin had walked for quite sometime, nearing the castle with each step. Though the pair was able to make nonsense chatter along the way, the Man's clover face was burning with concentration as they made their way back home. 

It was one of the few times Eclipsa had ever really seen her Uncle entirely serious. Even when he was trying to decipher a complex equation in calculus, he still found time to crack a joke or two. However, he kept a good light-hearted smile when he turned to look down at his niece as they weaved along the blazing brawls that circled them. 

That was until he slowed them into a complete halt, The feathered-hat Man's gaze darting rapidly between the trees. 

" _Shh shh shhh_..." he whispered to his niece, outstretching a protective hand. "I don't reckon asking... but I think we have some unexpected company..." 

Eclipsa jerked her attention to the ferns next to them, rustling along the sound of approaching footsteps. Jushtin was right, 

They _weren't_ alone. 

"Get that wand ready, love." He advised to the girl, giving her a reassuring wink. Eventhough his demeanor reeked of worry, The former Queen-To-Be still had that familiar confident twinkle in his eye. 

At times like these, it could easily convince Eclipsa that everything was going to be okay. 

"We might have to tussle our way out of this one..."

A glow of purple light beamed in the corner of the Princess's eye. The Magic Wand was charged and ready to go. All that was left was a spell to cast. 

A pack of burly Septarians emerged from the shadows, stepping forth from their concealment. All of them towered over the pair of Mewmans, especially Eclipsa. And judging by the size of their muscles, they could pack a far greater punch than a tiny teenage girl. 

She took a step backwards, her mouth agape in growing fear. 

"There's only four of them, Keep that in mind." The math genius advised, taking a more defensive appearance to his stance. Specifically by pulling the front of his hat further down his face. 

Eclipsa couldn't help but to observe her Uncle's actions as well. This would be one of the first times she would ever see the man actually fight. 

If they _were_ to fight. 

For all the Princess knew, they could have been there to negotiate peace... but judging by the vehement glare in the reptilians' silted eyes, 

That option seemed like it was _far_ off the table. 

"Well well well, whad'we have here? A pair of two scrawny mewmans! What happened? _Are you two lost? You need a map? Poor little things_..." The largest Septarian mocked, presumably their leader. Even Jushtin took a step back at the sight of him, gulping at what appeared to be a taunting threat. 

A small wave of laughter was passed among the group, enjoying their leader's way of making fun of the royals. 

Eclipsa wanted to retaliate with something snoody at the Monster's comments. But using her better judgment, she realized that in order to keep her life... 

It was best for her to stay silent.

And Jushtin seemed to agree. Both of them stood together, Uncle and Niece, fists clenched and staring with the most stern looks they could muster. Neither of them had made a sound. 

But what really struck Eclipsa's interest was the visible nervousness of one of the group's members. He appeared to be dripping beads of sweat, his yellow eyes darting fearfully from the two Royals and his leader. As if he was trying to get the larger lizard's attention. 

"Now... I think I know exactly what I want to do with you two-" 

" _Uh... Um.... Boss?"_ The Septarian squeaked, his voice rather high pitched and shaky for a bodybuilder his size. 

"Oh, _What now?!_ Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" Growled the leader in frustration, revealing his large set of yellow fangs. " _What do you want?!_ " 

_"I... Uh... Um... I don't think we should..._ " 

" _I don't think we should, what._ " He snarled with a cold fury to his voice. 

" _Well... I.... Boss... Those are.... That's.... That's the Prince_!" The Septarian said, one of his claws pointing at Jushtin. " _And that_.... _That's_ the _Princess_.... The Queen's daughter and brother.... They have cheekmarks!" 

The leader lifted one of his eyebrows in surprise, hastily turning around to behold the sight of the niece and uncle once more. This time, a devilish smile crept upon his elongated face. 

" _Well well well._.. It appears I've been mistaken... You two _aren't_ just some pesky Mewmans... You two are kin of the _Queen_..." 

Eclipsa wanted to grab Uncle Jushtin's coat for security, but she dismissed the idea. It would exemplify their true fear at the behemoth monsters than loomed over them. 

" _And_... You _both_ know magic, _Correct?_ I see Princess Butterfly has that lil' frilly magic wand of her's.... But what about you, Prince Jushtin? Do you know magic?" He challenged, slowly facing the Mewman man. 

Jushtin steadied his stance, returning the grim look of the Leader's face. Eclipsa's heart began to rapid in her chest. She just hoped that whatever happened... They would spare her beloved Uncle. 

"Well... Do you know magic, _Mr. Lizardman?_ " He asked back. The girl felt her eyes widen as she realized how much sarcasm the Man was really throwing out there. "...Seems like a pretty foward question to me." 

The leader narrowed his eyes, his brow furrowing with rising anger. 

"Ah... So you think you can be a bit _smart_ with me, huh, Prince? Is that what this is?" The Septarian approached Jushtin, to the _point their noses barely brushed against eachother. "You think you're smarter than me?_ " 

"Well... You certainly don't look like you know how to find slope on a graph... So _yes_. Yes I do!" 

' _Oh dear cob that man is going to get himself murdered!_ ' Eclipsa thought, her hands flying to her mouth with a loud gasp. 

If looks could kill, the expression of the Leading Septarian would have completely wiped out the royals within an instant. Yet Jushtin remained strong, facing the monster with a self-confident glance. 

" _H-He means smarter in math!_ " Eclipsa chirped, in a desperate attempt to come to the defense of her uncle. "It was a _math_ joke! He wasn't being serious!" 

The Prince quickly swiveled his view to the girl, listening to what she had to say with curiosity. 

'I _am so so sorry_.' She mouthed to him, nonverbally expressing her remorse. 

"Anywho... I think we will be headed on our way!" Eclipsa continued, nodding her head towards the bushes. "We _really_ don't want any trouble and it's getting _pretty_ late! Well It was nice meeting you Gentlemen-"

" _I didn't say you could leave!_ " The Leader snarled, his growl resembling the sound of roaring thunder. It was definitely enough to stop Eclipsa right in her tracks. He turned to the rest of his party, ready to bark his next order to the men. " _Seize them!_ Give word to the Prince of Darkness that we have two new _prisoners_ on our hands." 

As soon as the words left his mouth, the other three monsters began to round up on the two royals, circling them like mice in a lion cage. 

There was no hope for escape. They were cornered. The only way out was by Eclipsa's capability of flight by wand. 

But she was with Jushtin. 

If she were by herself, she could have easily fled the trap with ease. But with Jushtin there, she couldn't just leave him behind! Would he be too much weight combined with her to get off the ground with? 

Well using the wand was a no-go idea. 

But Jushtin seemed to have another one. 

" _Pssst, Eclipsa_." He whispered, beginning to pull the neon plastic watergun from the ceremony earlier out of his coat pocket. "I'm gonna save us..."

Eclipsa's eyes widened in alarm at the toy weapon that slowly became more and more obvious in sight. 

Was he seriously going to use that to get them out of this?! 

" _No_ , _Jushtin_ , _No! Don't do that!_ " She pleaded, her voice barely above a furious whisper. " _You're going to get us killed! Uncle Jushtin, Please!_ "

" _Chillax_ , Dear, and watch this!" 

"Jushtin, _NO!_ " 

But it was too late, the man had already aimed and fired for the one of the lizards keeping them captive. 

In all honesty, Eclipsa was expecting a small splash of water and then her life ending in a fury of claws and sharp teeth. But what happened completely defyed her odds. 

The blast from the weapon had been a million times more powerful than it was previously. The thin jet of water pertrauding one Septarian in the face with the same potency of a waterfall. 

The monster skidded to the floor, completely stunned from the attack. All Eclipsa could do was stare at her uncle in awe.... And pure confusion. 

" _Heck yeah! Go back to selling Car insurance, You dirty Lizard!_!" Jushtin shouted in triumph. 

"I'm _sorry_ , but since when did that thing fire so violently?!" She questioned in bewilderment. Only a few hours ago she had seen the very same toy hit Rhombulus in the back of the head with what appeared to be a tablespoon of water. "Also, What's _Car Insurance?"_

"Well to answer your second question first, I really have no idea, Kiddo! Also, It turns out that with a tiny spell, You can make these things _alot_ deadlier!"

" _Huh_." Eclipsa responded. She wanted to say more, but the other three Septarians were preparing themselves to pounce. Low enraged growls rumbled within their throats. 

She swiftly opened the awning of her umbrella, swinging up the wand to aim for an attack. It didn't take her long to decide what spell she wanted to use. 

"I'm assuming you want to use... _That_... While I fight with this?" Eclipsa asked, turning to her overly excited Uncle who was pouring more water into the gun. 

"You got it, Kid!" He exclaimed, "You ready to fire?" 

"You bet." 

"Well on my count..." He began as the Septarians began to close in. 

" _Three_...."

" _Two_...."

" _One!"_

" _Sparkno Hypno Slumber!_ " Eclipsa cried, sending a vehement blast of purple light from her wand straight at one of the lizard monsters. 

When the whisks of smoke had dispersed, the Victim Septarian was revealed to be unconscious, sleepwalking his way around the clearing. He was under some kind of trance, traveling aimlessly around the clearing with loud snores. 

Eclipsa's spell had been a success. But there was two adversaries on the loose. And the largest one came barreling straight for the girl, slashing his dark claws left and right. 

She was barely able to dodge them, not even making a scratch on her skin. Her gaze briefly swapped to Jushtin, who had sent his opponent a few feet backwards with a blast of his watergun.... And with the assistance of magic of course. 

Eventhough it appeared that the two were winning the fight, Eclipsa knew at one point their attacks would be futile. 

They could've exactly ' _win_ ' a fight against a Septarian. According to Nathan's demonstration from earlier, their healing powers would kick in within seconds of an injury. Designating them unbeatable. 

All they could do at this point was bombard the monsters with stunning spells, until they could escape. 

And Eclipsa hoped that the opportunity would come soon. 

" _Midnight Shriek_!" She called, as soon as the wave of violet butterflies enclosed the Leader, he writhed to the floor in agony. Groaning as the hallucinating sound flooded his eardrums. 

She couldn't help but to smirk at this sight. Eclipsa remembered her foolish decision to test her own spell on herself all those months ago, and she very well survived. It was quite humorous to see such an overconfident brute like him suffer the same fate that a teenage girl did with the most of ease. 

She had whipped around to her Uncle, who had blast his Septarian a reasonable distance away, creating a perfect diversion for her to approach him. 

"We have to leave, _Now!_ " Eclipsa declared, tugging the man by the wrist. "We can't keep fighting them like this! They're just going to regenerate! It's pointless!" 

"I want to, Dear. But this Lizard dude seems more angrier than the Sloth employees at Quest Buy when I pay with fake boardgame money! _Whoa!-_ " He shouted, ducking under the snapping jaws of the Septarian, who just barely clipped the feathers of his hat. " _Close one!_ " 

" _Ouroboros!_ " She cried, firing at the attacking monster with a swish of her wand. It was one of her more... _Gruesome_ spells... But it was beneficial at the moment. 

"Um... _Eclipsa-_ " 

"It's okay, His feet will grow back! We have to go!" She assured, leaping into the woods, Jushtin right behind her. 

"Well atleast he won't be _hungry_ anytime soon!" Jushtin commented as the two sprinted closer to Butterfly Castle, continuing their voyage before the rude disruption. 

As the two sprinted into the night, visions of her previous fights monotonously reoccured within Eclipsa's mind. 

And it became more and more clearer to her. 

They couldn't win this battle. 

In all honesty, it was absolutely _hopeless_. 

The opposing army had been composed of 98% of Septarian troops. Globgor being one of the very few exceptions. 

And of course, you could never do any real damage to a Septarian. 

She could barely even win a battle against one using magic, dark magic to say the least, so how in the world were the Mewmans expected to win one using nothing but their bare hands and swords?! 

People were going to be killed! 

And what could possibly happen if they were to loose? 

Could they potentially overrun and siege the castle? Just like they did those years ago? Just like they did the Ponyhead Kingdom? 

Globgor was mostly in charge. Eclipsa understood that he would never commit an act so drastic.... Especially not tonight. Not against her. 

But even then, it was proven several times that the Septarians had little to no regards for the Prince's orders. It was rather obvious that their alliance had prominent blemishes. That was shown when atleast five of them tried to carry out the 'disregarded' assassination plan on Eclipsa. 

But her next actions were clear as day. 

"Uncle Jushtin..." She spoke, stopping the two from traveling any further to their destination. The Prince turned to his niece, anticipating what the girl had to say. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked, ruffling her already messy hair. 

"I don't think we should go back to the palace.." Eclipsa began, anxiously rocking on her heels. 

Jushtin looked down at her, staring at Eclipsa as if she had slapped him on the face or something. It was evident that he was nothing more than clueless to the idea that was beginning to formulate within her head. 

"Well... Why not? Don't you wanna maybe... Go back home and... Well... Chill out?! I mean we just got jumped by some angry angry _Salami...Nanders... Salon..ananders...S-_ "

" _Salamander_... But they were _lizards_." She corrected with a sigh. 

" _Whatever they are,_ " He announced, throwing his pointer finger to the sky, speaking with a fake overly dramatic voice. " _We shall not ever speaketh of this to thy mother! As long as we both shalleth live!_ " 

"Well it's funny you say that..." Eclipsa mummered, awkwardly kicking a patch of grass. 

"How come?"

"Well...... I think we need a little chat with the Queen."

\----------------- 

"Your Majesty! Several companies of Knights have been completely wiped out on the frontlines! We sent Mina Loveberry to assist, but messengers have claimed that it won't be enough! What should we do?!" 

"Round up three more Solarian Warriors and assign them to Mina's aid! We can't loose anymore Knights!" The Queen ordered, desperately studying her map. 

" _Alright_..." Eclipsa whispered as her and her uncle stealthily arrived upon the temporary battle headquarters. Watching as her mother Commanded an entire war, the High Comission at her sides. "We finally made it."

"We just gotta wait till lil' Sis is done screaming at people." Jushtin advised. "I learned from personal experience that jumping out at her while she's screaming is a one way ticket to a black eye." 

" _That_.... That sounds very realistic!" She chirped in response. She began to hone in on the conversations brewing between her Mother and noble subjects, anxiously listening for the next verdict. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about fighting these Septarians. They're _too_ powerful!" Commented Omnitraxious, his galaxy colored body observing over the contents of the emergency meeting. "You can't even make a good hit on them!" 

"I know right!!" Rhombulus groaned, "Look at all of the booboos they gave me!" 

The man lifted his turquoise snake hands, both battered and covered with tiny scratches. Indeed he was slightly injured... But the damage appeared to be minimal. 

"Oh, Get a bandaid or something and shut up! You've been whining _alllll_ night!" Complained Hekapoo, exhaustedly slamming her forehead into the planning table. 

"Okay, that's _enough_ you three! Those filthy disgusting beasts have infiltrated on my daughter's song day and I am not in the mood to listen to your fusing!" Solaria scolded, unsheathing her recently forged sword from her scabbard. 

"You know what?! I'm just going to take care of those Reptilian scum myself! Based on what they did tonight, those scoundrels don't deserve a bit of my mercy! I'm doing this my way! And my way is by ripping them to shreds!"

"My Queen!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "I don't think it would be the best idea for ye' to do that. We 'ought to take a more strategic approach. With Eclipsa havin' the wand an' all... It would be a less of a risk for ye'." 

"Thank you, Alphonse." Solaria said. "But I can handle myself just fine without the wand, thank you very much! And I know I can take each of those lowlife abominations all on my own!" 

"Dad!" Eclipsa silently exclaimed, pleased to see her father's reappearance. 

" _oOoO Romance! Romance! Romance!"_ Jushtin chanted, a little more loud than he should have, causing the group at the table to face towards their hiding place among the bushes.

" _Who's there?! Show yourself!_ " Solaria scowled, pointing the tip of her new sword at the area. 

' _So much for a subtle entrance_...' Eclipsa throught, realizing that her time was up. She was going to have to make her presence known. 

"Sup, Sis! You didn't hear _any_ of that... Did you?" Jushtin asked, emerging from the bushes with an excited leap. 

" _Jushtin_!" Hekapoo exclaimed, her yellow eye burning with confusion. "What's _he_ doing here?!"

" _No..._ " Queen Butterfly whined, smacking her battle dusted hands to her forehead in angee. " _No no no no no no no no NO! Jushtin! Why are you even here?! Why?!_ " 

"I have to tell you something!" Eclipsa announced, eagerly running to her Mother's side from the bushes. "You need to listen."

" _Eclipsa?!_ " Both Solaria and Alphonse remarked at the same time, the two turning to briefly glance eachother. The color was draining from both of their faces. 

Especially Solaria's, though the golden lightning marks on her cheeks were being surrounded by a flushed, vehement red, clearly enraged by her daughter's unexpected appearance on the battlefield. 

And Eclipsa knew exactly who she was going to throw the blame at. 

" _JUSHTIN, YOU IDIOT!!_ " She screamed in pure fury, storming up to her optimistic older brother. " _How in the WORLD could you possibly bring her here! In the middle of a battle?!! Just LOOK at her dress! At her scratches!! What is wrong-_ "

" _It was my fault!_ " The Princess piped in, rushing up to Jushtin's defense. "He didn't do anything! I was the one who snuck out! Jushtin came to save me! We were on our way back to the castle! It was my fault, Morher please don't yell at him, I'm the one who should be in trouble! _I_ was the irresponsible one!" 

Eclipsa flinched as she watched the shift in her Mother's expression. She knew she was putting herself into a world of trouble by confessing like this to the Queen, but she couldn't stick around and witness her poor Uncle take the hit for something that wasn't his fault to begin with. 

But getting grounded appeared trivial to her at the moment. Above anything, she needed to share the information she had acquired. About the magic... About their plan to wipe out the Butterfly family. 

Solaria took a deep breath, re-evaluating her argument. She seemed more relaxed at this point, but her cold demeanor screamed of blunt disappointment. Eclipsa could feel herself shrink at the harsh glare she was receiving from her mother. 

Even she was scared of the woman. 

" _Eclipsa, Do you know how upset I am with you right now?_ " She asked, her voice calm, but the girl could see through the artificiality. 

"Yes Ma'am." The Princess admitted, tilting her head towards her feet. She wanted to avoid the women's dark eyes. 

"And do you _realize_ how much danger you put yourself in by deliberately disobeying my orders, and sneaking off to do corn knows what in the middle of a deadly battle? All those Septarians out there would just kill to have the precious Princess's head on a stake. _Did you know that?_ "

"Yes ma'am." 

"And _why_ did you sneak out by chance? _Anything you would like to tell me? Because I am all ears_." 

" _I._." Eclipsa froze. There was no way in the world she could beat around the bush on the real reason why she had even left the castle in the first place. How exactly was she supposed to lie about running off to save Globgor? 

His life was in mortal jeopardy for crying outloud! He needed Eclipsa! Yet, she couldn't tell her mother that. 

Queen Solaria could never know the real reason why she left that night... 

In all honesty, the entire situation reminded Eclipsa of when her and the boy first met all those years ago. In the same forest, when she snuck off to- 

" _Speak up_." The Monster Carver demanded, her patience was running astronomically thin. 

"I always knew that that one was going to be a troublemaker." Rhombulus added in the background. "It was only a matter of time..." 

" _I... Well... It's-_ "

"Don't be so hard on the lass, My Queen." Alphonse interrupted, placing a supportive hand on the girl's shoulder. "She's a good kid. A real smart one too. I'm sure she had a good reason to do what she did."

"How do _you_ even know that?!" Solaria snapped, twisting her lecture towards her royal advisor and well... former ' _lover_ '. "It's not like you've been in her life any! You barely even _know_ my daughter!"

" _Well she's me' daughter too!_ " The captain argued back, sending a storm of wide eyes among the audience. Specifically the Magical High Comission, to which a few nervous coughs could be heard among them. 

".... _Awkward_..." Jushtin mumbled, averting his gaze. 

"And it be true! I _did_ disappear for all this time, But for the last months I have been writing to the girl back and forth by letter. And it ain't like ye' be any different! Based on what I've heard, yer' always away from the castle so long, the Poor thing barely even knows 'er own mother as well! So do ye' really know yer'...our daughter as much as ye' think?!" Alphonse ranted, visibly bothered by the monarch's quickness to question his role in the Princess's life. 

"My Queen, I am more loyal to ye' than anyone else I have ever served. I will fight with ye' till the day I die, but when it comes to the girl, ye' can't just expect me to _not_ say something!" 

Eclipsa looked up at the man, her gloomy expression morphing into a warm smile. She was glad for her father's newfound support for the girl. It was a major improvement from her long life without him. 

"Y'know, My boy Alphonse here is right!" Jushtin declared, coming to his friend and niece's aid. "Since we're all confessing things and what not, If we're being honest, I'm the one who has spent most time with Eclipsa. And as a certified expert, I can confirm that this kid is really somethin' else! She can really make some stupid stupid decisions sometimes but her heart's in the right place! So who cares why she did it? Atleast she's back here safe and sound now! And all in one piece!....But that _dress_ is another story-" 

" _You know, I really think they should have made him Queen instead of his sister_." Said Reynaldo the Bald Plate, who's subtle conversation with Omnitraxious could be heard from a distance away.

"Thank you, _Giraffe Man!_ " Jushtin exclaimed, giving the High Comission member a celebratory thumbs up. "I wish I was Queen too!"

"My... _My name's Reynaldo?_ " 

"....And I _totally_ didn't forget that, Buddy!" 

"Alright. Alright, We're not arguing over throne heirs again! Not now!" Solaria advised, quickly shutting down the sparking conversation topic. She looked uncomfortable by the sudden outburst of the captain and her older brother. But... 

She appeared to have a change of mind. 

The Queen turned back to the Princess, still gazing at her daughter with a stern glance. But it had softened by a long shot. 

"We'll discuss matters later." The woman said, gently brushing the loose strands of the girl's unruly hair behind her ear. "What's most important to me right now is that you're safe."

Eclipsa breathed a deep sigh of relief, but her peace didn't last long. Solaria addressed her brother, calling him closer. 

"Jushtin, take her inside... And make sure she _stays_ there this time. _Please_." The Queen urged, getting back to buisness. 

But Eclipsa refused to go. She couldn't leave now! She still had to warn her mother of everything. She had to prevent any more lives from getting lost... 

She had to prevent Globgor from loosing his life aswell. 

She wasn't ready to depart just yet. 

She had a battle to end. 

" _No wait!_ " Eclipsa protested, skirting back over to her mother. "I have to tell you something! It's important!" 

Solaria whipped around, looking down at the girl for what hoped to be the last time. The queen awaited to hear what she had to say. 

"Okay." She sighed. "But _please_ , Make it quick. You can't stay out here for long and I have to get back out there and fight those things!"

"But that's the thing, You _can't!"_ Eclipsa exclaimed, making her way towards the planning table, even with Rhombulus's audible disapproval. "You can't just fight this battle, Mother. It won't work!" 

" _What does this little girl know?!_ " Challenged Rhombulus, throwing his arms to the sky. "Who is _she_ to say what the Queen can and cannot do!? I bet she doesn't even know the alphabet! What does she mean we can't fight?! It's absurd!"

"Well for starters, Rhombulus, My daughter is _fifteen_ now and _certainly_ more legible than you! And second of all, You don't interrupted a Princess while she is speaking! I'll handle this!" Scowled Solaria, watching as the crystal headed man's face lowered in shame. 

"Now then.. Please continue, Eclipsa." 

"Well... What I was saying was.. You can't make a hit on a Septarian. They take little to no damage no matter the attack! Your tactics with Mina and the other Solarian warriors aren't working. You need to figure out another option!" 

"Eclipsa," The Queen began, looking at her daughter with puzzlement. "Dear, I've been fighting these evil monsters years before you were even born! You really think that I don't already know about the regeneration thing? It's common knowledge! And plus, I already have a tatic to slaughter those beasts! You just slice-" 

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, The slicing to bits and scattering the pieces thing. I've heard it before." The Princess interrupted, sparing her ears from listening to anymore gorey killing strategies her Mother had manifested. "But what I'm saying is-"

"You know, I think Rhombulus is right." Hekapoo suddenly butted in, cutting off the girl. "I mean... She _is_ just a kid. She's probably just wasting our time. It's not like she's going to tell us something we haven't already heard before."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Omnitraxious added, his skull turning towards the fiery pale skinned woman. "The last time Eclipsa has ever been in a real battle was when she was an infant strapped to the Solaria's chest. My Queen, Can we all just group up and go back out there now? Lekmet's already out there fighting without us! We don't need to sit here and listen through this! She's _just_ a Princess!" 

Eclipsa glared at all of them. She knew the High Comission would be the first to speak out against her. She hardly got along with them in the first place! Ever since she was little, it was always constant bickering between her and the league of Magical entities when they were around. It honestly made her wonder how smoothly their interactions would be when she officially became Queen. 

But Solaria wasn't taking any of her colleagues' inputs either. The girl smiled in glee as her mother came to her aid. 

"I think you all fail to realize that I was ruling this kingdom, running this war, since I was _exactly_ Eclipsa's age." The Queen reminded, her tone grim. "So why is listening to what my Daughter has to say _any_ different? You all didn't have any trouble listening to me! And the girl is indeed your future Queen afterall." 

All eyes were focused on the Woman, the diamond shape ruby crystal encrusted in her crown sparkling in the moonlight. The Monster Carver was excellent at striking people's attention. Almost as good as her older brother. 

"So Eclipsa," Solaria said, giving an encouraging wink to the Princess. "Please, Carry on with your explanation. We're all listening now." 

"Yknow... I think she's doing this as a start to your Queen training we talked about earlier!" Jushtin whispered in his niece's ear. Giving the girl an idea as to how she should deliver her information to the rest of the table. 

Eclipsa took a deep breath of air, attempting to recollect herself before speaking. Part of her feared another outburst from the Magical High Comission, but her Mother seemed like she had them in line. 

But she couldn't back down now. What she was about to say could either make or break this battle. 

"What I was saying was.. Mother, Your tactics aren't working because the Entire army is made of Septarians. Only the Prince of Darkness and a few selected others are the only... other monsters among the mix. There's too many of them for us to just fight. If we use your weird... slice and seperate strategy-"

"I personally like to call it, ' _Forbidden Hide and Seek'_." Jushtin explained to Alphonse, unaware that his voice was heard among the people around him. "I mean it certainly must be something for the poor soul who finds those chunks of _lizard_ hidden around-"

".... _Anyways_..." Eclipsa continued. "By the time you've only taken out a few, the entire castle barrier could be penetrated, and we would loose! Like I said, we need to find another way to fight this! The Solarian warriors and Knights can't hold off their army for long. Neither can any of you! It's hopeless!" 

Solaria paused to think for a moment, taking the contents of her daughter's monologue into consideration. She looked rather troubled by the new revelation. The Queen studied her map, stroking her chin in thought. 

"Well... She's right." She admitted, looking up to her advisors. "Everything she just said was right." 

"I knew ye' had it in ye', lass." Alphonse silently muttered to his daughter, patting a proud hand on Eclipsa's shoulder. 

The Princess sighed once more with relief. She was able to convince her Mother. But one thing still remained. 

How exactly were they supposed to get rid of the Septarians in the first place?

"If we continue on like this... All we're going to do is keep loosing more and more lives. We're going to have to take a new approach." The Queen advised. "So what ideas do we have?" 

"But _how?_!" Rebuked Omnitraxious. "Fighting is our only known option!"

"Um _yeah_! I didn't want to be all rude and what not but..." Hekapoo added. "I'm not exactly seeing how not fighting is beneficial during an invasion."

" _I wanNA PUNCH SOMEBODY!!!_ " Roared Rhombulus, flipping the table and all of it's objects over. Only to recieve a mixture of enraged and irritated looks from the people around him. 

" _YO! WHAT DID THE TABLE EVER DO TO YOU, MAN?!_ " Jushtin hollered, startled by the unforeseeable tantrum. 

" _RHOMBULUS, IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET YOURSELF, I WILL MAKE YOU!!_ " Solaria furiously thundered back at the High Comission Member. 

" _Ah, Oh, Oh okay_ I'm sorry." He appologized, guiltily taking back his seat in silence. 

" _Gaaaugh!_ " Solaria groaned in utter frustration. She rubbed her temples, trying to think, yet it appeared painfully futile. 

"I'm sorry, Me' Queen. I be tryin' to think of a good plan to sort us out of this. Good thing Eclipsa came in right on time to let us know what she was thinkin'. Like I said, Smart girl she is." Alphonse reassured, approaching the Queen in support. 

"Yeah... I know."

Eclipsa desperately wanted to find a way to help them. After all she was the one who got them into this mess, it was only fit of her to bring them out of it. But how?

They needed a plan that would urge the Septarian army to retreat. But that was vaguely impossible. As Eclipsa mentioned before, the creatures barely faltered even with missing limbs. They were absolutely fearless. Nothing the Mewman army could do would cause the other side to change their mind. 

...And it would have to be a plan that kept Globgor safe too. 

There were so many guidelines this plan had to follow. It became almost unimaginable to find a way to stop the Septarians.

After all, The Septarians were indeed a courageous population. They wern't spooked by anything except.... 

One little thing... 

It was almost as if a lightbulb had gone off in Eclipsa's brain. She got it! The perfect solution! And... It was a rather doable one too. 

"I think... I might have an idea on how we can stop them.... If you all would be willing to listen to me again..."

"You are just on _fire_ tonight, Kiddo!!" Jushtin excitedly announced. However, he just so happened to verbalize his thoughts whenever a waft of black smoke and embers began to rise among the trees, followed by the distant screams of terrified Mewman soldiers. "Actually... I Shouldn't have said that- You can be on fire another night, kid-" 

"Well... I would _prefer_ not being on fire _anytime_ , but thanks Uncle Jushtin!" Eclipsa expressed her gratitude towards his support. 

"Honestly, Sweetheart, right now I'm up for any idea. Please, tell us what you're thinking." Solaria weakly said. She sounded exhausted, but her spirit still remained. It was quite funny how only moments ago the mother was vehemently chastising her daughter for disobeying her orders. Now, she was avidly listening to what the Princess had to say, seemingly forgetting the argument that had sprung between them earlier. 

"Well... What if we _scared_ them away? I know what you're thinking, but it-"

" _PFFT_ -" Hekapoo loudly snorted, ending the girl's sentence with rude chuckling. Eclipsa could feel her cheeks go red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but you really think we can just _scare_ those things off? _Septarians?! Ohhh hahahahaha-_ "

" _Hekapoo!_ We _just_ talked about this!" The Queen snapped, watching as other woman at the table went dead silent. "Whenever someone is speaking, we are to what?"

" _Hm?"_ She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You're not answering me, When someone is speaking we do not do what?"

" _Oh come on! I'm not a little kid or something!"_ Hekapoo protested, crossing her arms in annoyance. 

"......"

"Okay fine! When someone is speaking, I'm not supposed to interrupt! There! Are you happy now?!" 

"Thank you. Now-" 

"Haha, She spoke to you like you were a toddler!" The Prince teased at his friend, causing an uproar from Solaria. 

" _juSHTIN I SWEAR, PLEASE!! LET'S GET ON WITH THIS FOR THE LOVE OF COB!!_ Eclipsa! Scaring Septarians! Love to hear it!" The Queen declared, her voice shaking and eyes wide with false optimism. It made Eclipsa slightly concerned for the woman. 

"I... Alrighty, so as I was making my way through the woods, I over heard some Septarians talking about magic. Apparently, they loathe the power, and want to completely abolish it." The Princess explained, recalling her recent encounter with Nathan. About how the boy had revealed that the assassination plan was so much more than just murdering Eclipsa and ending the war. 

Only fear could strike an uprising so vast, 

And in all honesty, Eclipsa understood the fear. Understood it quite well in fact. 

She has heard stories, legends, tales from so long ago within Mewni's past, depicting the harsh realities that were brutally bestowed upon the Monster population.

So long ago, that the grievances could be dated back to the very first settlers of Mewni. 

For the longest time, Mewnipendence Day had always left an unsettling feeling in the girl's stomach. When she was a little girl, one of Mewni's most important holidays had been a delightful time for her. 

That was until she met Globgor. 

And until she was properly educated on the atrocities her people, her own family had bashed upon the Monster Race. 

Legend has it that when the first settlers came to Mewni, Their Queen, Eclipsa's far distant great something grandmother, had attempted to establish a kingdom among the new lands. 

But the thing was, the land wasn't their's to take. 

Before Mewman time, monsters had roamed the dimension, living out their lives in peace a harmony. When the settlers arrived, they wanted to take everything for themselves. 

Reasonably, the Monsters uprised against this, creating a rift between the two races that would continue on till present time. A war sprung out, and the Queen, using magic in her assistance, developed an army that gave the Mewman population a righteous victory. Thus, creating a memorable holiday for all Mewmanity to enjoy, Mewnipendence Day. 

Or atleast it was percieved that way. 

After the war, the monsters underwent centuries, almost a millennium of bigotry and mistreatment among their own homes. 

And through the years, even more wars had gone and past, with the Mewmans winning each and every single time. All because of one thing... 

The Butterfly Queen's magic. 

And Eclipsa's mother was just like the rest. Slaughtering innocent people, families, children, all out of Ill will. Raiding villages, looting, committing arson on monster's homes. All with the help of magic. 

Glossaryck didn't do anything about it of course. Sometimes the man would go on and on to Eclipsa about how he doesn't dabble in politics. Or how he 'Doesn't have a side'. And thus, a limited monarchy with no limitations was born. 

Unless you had opposing viewpoints, such as Eclipsa. 

But she knew why the monsters, why the Septarians felt so strongly about Magic. If the roles were swapped, Eclipsa would admittedly feel the same way. It was up to her to correct the sins of her people. 

But she knew she could use these sins to win this battle, however, 

There wasn't any need for bloodshed. 

"They are obviously terrified of it! Though they might not seem like it. There isn't a need for anymore fighting, we just need to trick the monsters. By pretending as if we're going to utilize a deadly weapon against them, officially inducing a retreat. And that weapon is magic." 

"No more fighting? But how do you even expect us to use magic without combat to scare the Septarians?! It doesn't make sense." Omnitraxious rebuked, the empty sockets of his skull looking at the Girl as if she had a second pair of arms. The high Comission certainly loved finding ways to argue back and forth with the Princess. It was rather irritating. 

"That's the thing." Eclipsa replied. "The only spells that make an actual effect on them are stunning spells. Spells made to disarm. And even then, it's not enough. But the one thing the Septarians do know that will make them take a major hit is..."

Eclipsa's mind thrashed around in conflictment. She knew that what she was about to say, what she was about to do, she was going to undoubtedly regret it later.

But it was her only option. 

The Princess turned to the Monster Carver, gesturing for the woman to step foward. Every move left Eclipsa gritting her teeth in bitter remorse. 

"Well... The Queen's magic. And not just _any_ kind of magic. But the _Butterfly_ _form_." 

A loud gasp could be heard from everyone that surrounded what... used to be the planning table. Especially Solaria, who's disgruntled expression really made the night. They must have thought The Princess was loosing her mind. 

But Eclipsa knew what kind of risk this plan would be taking. She knew that this was the ticket to ending the skirmish once and for all. 

Every Butterfly Queen in history has possessed the potential to transform into an more powerful, ultra version of themselves. Not only did the Butterfly forms come with the capability of flight, but the Queen's powers and strengths were amplified by an ungodly amount. Deeming the form one of the most deadly a Monarch could possess. 

The form manifests within Mewberty, but it could only make a reappearance with the proper rigorous training. Even Eclipsa could unlock this form if she truly desired, speaking of her disastrous mewberty episode all those months ago. 

But it would be impossible for her now, not at the moment. She was far from ever learning how to utilize this power. 

But it wasn't impossible for a very specific someone... 

"I.." Solaria stuttered, taken aback by her daughter's proposition. "I.. Eclipsa, Honey... You know how _difficult_ it is to achieve that form... I mean don't get me wrong, it's _killer_ on the battlefield but.. You know I'm not that _good_ at magic-"

"I'm sorry... But did I just hear My Little Sister, _Queen Solaria the Incredibly Talented, The Slayer of All Monsters... Stealer of My Wand admit... That she wasn't good at magic?!_ " Jushtin echoed, his purple clover cheeked face glowing with pure excitement. He was clearly delighted by the women's rarely found humbleness. 

"Jushtin. If one more word comes out of your mouth, you can say goodbye to your ability to walk." She hissed at the prince as she continued her awkward monologue. "Sweetheart.. I just don't know.."

"But look," Eclipsa advised, "You won't even have to fight, Barely lift a finger! That's not the point. All you would have to do is fly around with that same bloodthirsty look on your face, slash a few trees, and watch them go running into the woods! It's as simple as that!"

"So pretty much... You're wanting your mother to go parading in the forest and scare off a bunch of monsters as if they were little kids running from a clown?" Hekapoo asked, her voice rimmed with skepticism. "....Seems _pretty_.. Basic to me."

"But it could just work." Alphonse spoke up. "The sheer force of fear and adrenaline alone can turn the most confident lad into the biggest wallowing coward the kingdom has ever seen. And this youngin' was the one who taught me that. I bet those men on Pie Island _still_ be cryin' in that corner after that."

"I mean sometimes I hide in the closet whenever I make Recluza angry. Does she always find me in there at the end of the day? Yes. But do I have the confidence to face her on my own... Sadly no." Jushtin said, adding onto Alphonse's point. 

"Thanks for sharing, Jushtin. But still are we just ignoring the fact that this idea is so flawed! Like how in the world do we know this is going to work?! Because following our gut feeling sounds like a perfect way to prevent a total invasion!" Hekapoo protested, throwing her hands into the air. 

"Yeah! And I was going to get a good workout pounding those runaway lizards! How am I supposed to buffen my biceps now?!" Whined Rhombulus. 

' _Maybe by buffening your braincells first... If you even had a brain._ ' Eclipsa thought, she got real tired of Rhombulus's constant complaining quick. 

The Queen seemed deeply immersed within her thoughts. Clearly this was going to be no easy task. She paced the floor, humming thoughtfully to herself. Until finally, 

She made her decision. 

"It's the only idea we have..." she began. "So... It's worth a shot." 

"Solaria, are you _sure_ this is going to work?!" Omnitraxious questioned. All members of the High Comission had sheer panic written all over their faces. Even Jushtin and Alphonse looked a bit sheepish as well. 

"Well, My ability to dip down is a bit rusty..." Solaria informed, shooting bright sparks of fiery red magic from her fingertips. Eclipsa watched eagerly, that was the first time she had ever witnessed her mother use wandless magic before. 

" _But_... I think it's viable." She confirmed, giving a warm smile to the younger Princess. To which Eclipsa returned. "We really don't have anything else to lose."

"Alright everyone, I need a company to back me up if all fails! Six on sides and three behind. I attack on front!" The Queen ordered, a group of nervous knights assembling before her. "I'm going to need some concentration for a bit if this is going to work!" 

The plan was finally being put into motion. And Eclipsa had every intention to watch. Not to observe fleets of poor Septarians escape for their lives, though she had to admit it would be pretty humorous to see Nathan's horrorstruck face when the Monster Carver came fluttering by. 

But she needed to pay close attention to the battle itself. When and where it was beginning to come to a close. She needed to see Globgor again. She just needed to know that he was safe and unharmed. 

" _Uh, and how are we supposed to know this works!?_ " Hekapoo screeched, grabbing handfuls of her hair in stress. 

"Oh, You'll know." Solaria said boldly. She began to bundle six different swords in her hands. Eclipsa barely recalled what it was like to have four extra limbs of arms, but it was surely one of the more bizarre feelings in the world. 

"You know, all these days I told my sister she looked like an Insect growing up, I didn't really expect that she would _actually_ become one herself!" Jushtin playfully remarked, chatting with Alphonse the Worthy on the sidelines. 

"Eclipsa darling," Solaria said, walking over to the girl, speaking very loudly. It was painfully evident that she heard every word that came out of her uncle's mouth. "Whenever I get back, remember to remind me not to change into normal form just yet..... I need to complete a hit list." 

" _I.._.." Eclipsa mumbled, making a note to herself to not remind her mother to do that. "....... _Okayyyyy_." 

"Excellent!" The Queen exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her daughter for a brief hug. "Please go back inside now, dear. And stay there this time. Your dress has seen better days." 

" _Hah_ , yeah it has." Eclipsa joked, looking down at her once luxurious crimson and white lace dress, now torn and dirtied with the accompaniment of leaves and miniature sticks. "Also I promise. _No more_ sneaking out. You have my word."

Now that was an utter lie. Eclipsa was totally going to sneak out again once the fighting had died down. Except this time, she was going to have to be a bit more subtle with her outings. 

"Just _please_ be careful though." The girl warned, concerned for the well being of her mother. "But if you see the Prince of Darkness, just steer clear of him. Even though your powers will be stronger, I'm scared that he could still hurt you." 

And that was another lie Eclipsa developed on the fly. Globgor was no real threat. Especially with that injured arm of his. He wouldn't even dare to attack the Queen in the first place. Unless it was absolutely necessary. That was one of his many promises to Eclipsa made when the boy began to take a move avid role in his kingdom's army. 

But The Princess still needed to protect him. As long as Globgor was safe, she could finally relax. 

"Oh honey." Solaria happily scoffed, "You really think that I'm scared of that kid? He might be the _Plucker of Limbs,_ but I'll show that wretched beast what happens if he crosses me!" 

" _Greattt_..." Eclipsa groaned. She tried her hardest to sound optimistic, though her mother's words sent another sharp pang of anxiety through her stomach.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Solaria assured, bending over to give her daughter a departing kiss on the cheek. "And this time, _stay_ inside. We don't need you or your Uncle Jushtin getting killed, now do we?"

" _But_... You _just_ said that you were going _kill him_ when you got back?" Eclipsa asked, trying to make the situation a tad bit more... lighthearted due to her ongoing nerves. Though her humor still had it's dark hinges. "What changed?" 

Jushtin was significantly heard a few feet away, still continuing his passionate monologue to Alphonse. The poor captain only watched and nodded along, to what Eclipsa presumed to be basic politeness. 

"- And then when she was nine, I told Solaria that if she spelled icup in front of all the royals at an important ball, She would get unlimited access to chocolate for three months straight! You can only imagine how that turned out-" 

"Oh sweetie..." Solaria said, glancing at the Princess once last time before her embarkation. "I'm wanting to do that _myself_."

"I... _Well_... Good luck!" Eclipsa called, watching as her Mother began to leave. 

Her statement was halfheartedly produced. She wanted the Queen to come out victorious after this mission. It was in fact Eclipsa's own plan after all. But she worried what could happen to the woman if she went mad with power. 

" _As if she already hasn't_..." the girl muttered under her breath. 

But she fretted for Globgor's sake. Even the innocent Septarians who showed up just to blindly follow their twisted leader's orders. Solaria wasn't supposed to attack anyone during this quest. 

But was Eclipsa so sure that she wouldn't? 

Her mother's hatred for monsters coursed deep within her. She had no problem slaying civilian families, spouses, children. So what was the relying factor that determined that no one was going to get hurt?

Eclipsa realized only time would tell as she watched the Queen and her assembled troops march back into the depths of the woods, 

Ready to cause a ruckus. 

\----------------- 

"Dear, _please_ hold still." Recluza advised, trying to take a piece of cloth to the muddy scrapes on Eclipsa's skin. Exemplifying the tiny marks and cuts she recieved by colliding into bushes and tree limbs all night long. 

"I'm sorry, Aunt Recluza." Eclipsa appologized, flinching away from the older women's hands. "It just.. Really stings." 

"Hah, It's nights like these where you're glad to just be your beautiful self!" Jushtin remarked, striking an elegant pose. He was certainly thankful that his niece was the one being pestered by his insistent wife. 

"Oh be quiet." Recluza scolded. " _You're next._ " 

It had been almost half an hour since the two had returned to Butterfly Castle after their dramatic journey through the woods. Jushtin, turning the entire midnight run into a rescue mission, as it was still unclear to Eclipsa's reasons for running off in the first place. 

The whole thing had started as a desperate attempt to save Globgor from his fate by Mina Loveberry. Eclipsa had chosen to snuck out impulsively into the night in order to protect him.

Which... Quickly escalated into something else. 

Apart from seeing her ex, Nathan, again, Eclipsa and Globgor's reunification had ended in... A way she definitely wasn't expecting. 

They has kissed. Or well, Globgor had kissed _her_. 

They had been friends for years... The entire thing just didn't feel real to her. 

She had crushed over him for so long, that she felt foolish for never picking up his signals. And here she was, claiming that she could read the Prince like he was a book.

Despite the hectic night she had endured, Eclipsa still had that dreamy feeling within her. Almost as if a swarm of butterflies had plagued her stomach. 

It felt _nice_... 

But it still wracked her with a burning sense of fear. 

Now her mother was out there, following the plan Eclipsa had conjured after consulting the High Comission. She had no clue as to whether or not the plan had worked to begin with. It was mostly manifested on the fly, so of course it wasn't failsafe. 

But based on the amount of time that had passed between their last interaction, Eclipsa could only assume things were shifting into gear. 

The Queen was in a form that gave her the potential of the strongest magic. A form that was designed to destroy. Originally, the idea was to induce the monster army to retreat, due to the fruitless attempts to fight the Septarians. But the key was to not engage in combat. 

But there was really nothing stopping the Woman from doing just that. Maybe just a few advisements from the High Comission, but other than that, Solaria was limitless. 

All Eclipsa could really do now is just wait out the storm, anticipating the outcome. 

She did have to meet up with Globgor after all... The Princess was wondering how she could slide out of this one, especially since she was already potentially grounded from her actions earlier. But based on the dire circumstances, She decided that she would make that the top of her worries. 

"I know it burns, but it's for your own good, dear." Former Queen Skywynne said, slowly walking... Or more like limping over to the group. It caused Eclipsa to raise an eyebrow in concern. "I remember when your mother was your age... She would always come back to the castle with scratches like that constantly. Sometimes they would be more severe." 

"Did I ever come back home looking special, Mom?" Jushtin asked, innocently batting his eyes at the now extremely elderly lady. 

"Jushtin, My sweet son, You can home with a flock of fire-spitting geese that you and your friends smuggled from a nearby pond. You definitely took the cake." 

"Well in my defense," The man protested, "they toasted pretty decent marshmallows!" 

"Hey, Uncle Jushtin," Eclipsa began, gaining the attention of the Prince who halted his goose impressions. "Thanks for coming back out to get me though. I'm just... really sorry I got us into big trouble back there.. With.. Y'know." 

Ever since they had returned to the castle, the Princess had been wallowing in guilt after the chaos she had caused with Uncle Jushtin. He went out of his way to risk his life for her own impulsive decisions. Putting the man into serious amounts of danger, especially when they were confronted by that gang of unruly Septarians. She felt strong remorse for the trials Jushtin had endured because of her. 

"Eh, Don't worry about it, kiddo! As long as you're here safe, that's all that matters!" He assured, gently patting his niece on the head. "And plus, if it weren't for you, We probably wouldn't stand a chance against this battle!"

"Well excuse my improperness, but I believe it was a rather dumb idea... For _both_ of you. Jushtin, if you jump out of one more window, you will be sleeping on the couch, Mister! And Eclipsa, just _look_ at these scratches.. and your dress! You could have gotten seriously hurt." Recluza furiously scolded, unafraid to chastise both of them. However, her gaze softened to a proud beam. 

"But... _On the other hand_... What you did with your Mother and the High Comission was extremely impressive. Your father hasn't arrived up here yet because he's too busy spreading the word that his own daughter created an entire battle plan. You should be proud." 

" _Mhm_!" Jushtin nodded, agreeing with his wife. "You should have seen the looks on The Magic High Comission's faces!! _They_... They were _not_ happy!" 

"Well _I've_ heard the rumors.. And I think they're magnificent." Skywynne added, placing her hand upon her grand daughter's shoulder. "As someone with experience, It just shows that we have an amazing future queen on our hands. Gosh, if she's already this good with magic, all I can say is that Mewni is in good hands." 

' _Future Queen_...' Eclipsa thought, reflecting on the term. She had been hearing it quite often now. From the constant lectures from her mother to well.. just about everyone. 

She knew the title would become even more significant down the road. After the 'Queen lessons' Solaria had brought up earlier that day. The entire thing was just odd. 

"Thank you!" She replied out of awkwardness. She was pretty foreign to these kinds of compliments. 

"Ay', Do I be interrupting anything?" A familiar voice asked, causing all the inhabitants of the room to face towards the doorway. 

"Aye, My Man!" Greeted Jushtin. He ran up to welcome the new commer with an enthusiastic handshake. "How have ya been, Alphonse? It's been a while, pal!"

"It's.. It's been _thirty minutes_ \- It be great to see ye' too, Prince."

"Oh, Alphonse the Worthy! It's been.. _Quite a while_ since you've made an appearance." Skywynne marveled, approaching the man that could have been her son-in-law. 

"Indeed it has, my Queen." Alphonse agreed, respectfully. 

"Ah, so you're the man who ran off with my husband and Hekapoo for a few weeks. Dutchess Recluza Butterfly of the Spiderbite Kingdom. Charmed to meet you." Recluza formerly introduced to the man, giving a curtsey to the Captain. To which Jushtin humorously mocked. 

"Well it be charmed to meet you as well, my lady." He responded, trying to ignore the woman tossing her wash rag at the Prince for his antics. His sight drifted towards Eclipsa, who was excitedly making her way over, arms extended for a hug. "And how is the lass doin'?" 

"Dad!" She exclaimed, running to her father's arms. "Forget about me! What's going on? What all has been happening?"

"So wait... _Those two have reconciled with eachother?_ " Skywynne whispered to her son, " _How sweet!_ " 

"Well... Ye' missed Ol' Mina Loveberry uproot a tree to throw at Rhombulus... But... I have _bigger_ news to bring." 

" _Uproot a tree?_ That's one of the more _milder_ things I've heard that woman do." Eclipsa snorted, giggling at the thought of her two least favorite people getting into a brawl. "But please, do continue." 

Everyone watched eagerly, anticipating the Royal Advisor's speech. Particularly Recluza and Skywynne. After being left in the dark for so long, any word on the battle would be greatly appreciated. 

"Well... Thanks to 'er _massive_ help on the battlefield tonight.." Alphonse said, looking down at his daughter with a prideful gleam in his mauve eyes. "I be glad to announce.. The Monster Army has begun retreatin' back to their stronghold. The Queen surely gave those Lizard hooligans a huge fright!" 

The room exploded into cheers of vigorous joy. Everyone clapping and celebrating in a fit of victory.. and Well, relief. Jushtin had swung Recluza towards the air, the older couple acting as if they were young kids again. Even Eclipsa was expressing her happiness towards the outcome of the event. 

But one thing still preoccupied her mind. 

_Globgor_. 

The two were supposed to meet up once more when either side won the battle. 

And now that the Mewmans arose to victory once more,

Those plans had to be set in place. 

How long did it even take Alphonse to get there? Globgor had probably been standing there waiting for ages by now! 

But would he wait for Eclipsa any longer? 

He had to. In normal occasions, it was debatable. But... After what happened... Not that night. 

All that was needed now was a makeshift plan to sneak away, 

"You doin' alright there, Buttercup?" Jushtin asked, snapping Eclipsa away from her thoughts. "You look a bit troubled." 

"O-Oh.. Yeah I'm good! I'm good!" She replied, plastering an innocent look on her face. "I'm just really tired." 

"Speaking of which... I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I mean.. It's been a long day and all," she yawned. The Princess was going to need a much more solid excuse than just the restroom if she was ever gonna get out of this one successfully. 

"Are ye' sure, lass?" Her father asked, raising his brow. "Are ye' not gonna wait for yer mother to return? I be sure she has alot to discuss with ye' after what ye' did!" 

"Yes, of course!" Skywynne agreed, a bright smile over her wrinkled hour-glass cheeked face. "We are all so proud of you! Do you realize how big of an accomplishment this is?" 

"Oh, let the poor girl sleep." Recluza rebuked, coming to Eclipsa's defense. "She probably needs it more than the rest of us! Goodnight, dear. We can talk about all of this in the morning."

"Goodnight, sleep tight, _and dont let the evil Car Insurance Lizards bite_!" Jushtin teased, making obnoxious growling noises. Of course it recieved him an irritated glare from his wife. 

"I _still_ don't know what that is... But goodnight!" Eclipsa concluded, waving her salutations to her family. She began to turn towards the hallway that lead to the Rose Tower. For the first few steps, she carried on calmly. Posing herself as if she had nothing better to do. 

That was until she was out of the royal's eyesight. 

She broke into a hasty run, dodging the oncoming traffic of bustling servants. Eclipsa calling out her sincere apologies and 'excuse me's as she stormed through the luxurious palace halls. 

When she arrived at one of the portraits that concealed her secret tunnels, the girl practically threw herself up into the mouth of the opening. 

She continued her way among the tunnels, using the tip of her wand as a guiding light. It was almost as if she was reliving her night once more. 

This case it was in better circumstances... But there was still the sense of energy that drove Eclipsa to get there as fast as humanely possible. 

She practically stumbled out into the outdoors from the tunnel, realizing that within the close radius she was in from the castle, she was going to have to slow down and survey her surroundings. 

It was more than likely that gaurds were heavily scattered around the area, gauring the premises with their lives. And Eclipsa's mother, Queen Solaria, had yet to return from her successful expidition. 

Speaking of Queen Solaria... 

"I can't believe we did it, My Queen!" Boomed Mina Loveberry, her voice audible in the near distance. "We showed those scaley growling cold-blooded dirtbags what was really coming!"

"Well, Yes, of course we did." Solaria's voice replied, sending deep shivers down Eclipsa's spine. "With this fine army, my skills, and my Daughter's brilliance, I had a feeling that this was going to take a turn for the best." 

Eclipsa instantly dived into a nearby bush, cowering from the Queen and her most trusted soldier. In any normal scenario, she would have just recieved a thorough lecture from the woman. But after tonight... The Princess knew she was already grounded. 

Though, it gave plenty of time for Eclipsa to observe her the new form her mother bore in front of her. The girl's jaw dropped in awe at the Queen's radiant new appearance. 

A pair of behemoth fiery red and yellow wings had grown from the woman's back. They almost appeared to be glistening in the pale moonlight. Accompanying the two new set of arms that had been added to her waist. And to top it off, a pair of curled ateana rested upon her forehead. 

It was almost startling to Eclipsa, but it gave her rushes of nostalgia, remembering the day she had almost murdered Globgor in that very same form that Solaria wore now. It made the Princess wonder what her own mature butterfly form would look as well. 

"I had full faith in you, your majesty! You shoulda' seen those scoundrels running for their petty lives! It was really a show!" 

"Yes Mina, but next time don't eat the scattered popcorn on the floor from the song day crowd when you want to watch something... _It's_... It's not very _sanitary_." 

"I am strengthening my immune system for when we bash more of those wretched beasts, my Queen!" Mina exclaimed, eating a handful of berries off a bush that Eclipsa knew good and well were incredibly toxic. 

"I... Well Whatever floats your boat I guess." Solaria responded, looking rather dejected at the sight. "But I really need to speak with Eclipsa as soon as we return. My daughter and I have much to discuss..."

Eclipsa felt her heart sink at the Queen's words. If her mother returned with her not being there... Especially after the little 'argument' that broke out in between the two earlier... 

Then she was going to be in some hot water. 

"Eh, but on the second thought..." Solaria contradicted, crossing all six of her new arms. "She's probably fast asleep by now. It has been a long day for her. I'll leave her alone till tomorrow. She deserves the peace." 

Eclipsa gave a deep sigh of relief. Now she knew she was safe to visit Globgor without any lingering consequences.

If he was still there of course. 

She decided to continue on her way, gingerly overseeing her step as she exited the interaction, careful not to step on any invisible twigs and leaves. 

Once the voices behind her had been completely drown out, the girl picked up her sprint, determined to make it to Globgor before he gave up on her. 

And sure enough, 

There he stood. 

"I was getting worried _sick!_ " He exclaimed as the girl leapt into the clearing. 

Globgor was gripping his wounded shoulder, slightly gritting his teeth in pain. Eclipsa could tell he did something to worsen it somehow. But she wasn't sure what exactly. But the sight of him injured was enough to set her into a mode of alarm. 

"After how long you were taking and after what your mom did, I was _sure_ that one of those stupid Septarians got to you first!" 

He had somewhat of a smile to his face, to what Eclipsa assumed was a gesture to put her at ease. But all four of his eyes were wide and disturbed, clearly from the unfortunate night he had endured. 

" _Your shoulder!_ " Eclipsa blurted, rushing over to the Prince. She swated away his larger hand to examine the damage on his arm. " _I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! I should have brought a washcloth or something_!"

"Eclipsa, it's really okay. You don't have to worry-" 

" _Maybe bandages? Ohhh, I'm not a doctor, I'm not sure on what to do here-_ " 

" _Eclipsa-_ " 

" _Does it hurt in a certain way when you move it? Is it aching or stinging-_ "

" _Eclipsa-_ " 

" _Maybe we could try herbal medicine? Is there any plants around here that could help? Or I could think of a spell real quick-_ " 

" _Eclipsa!_ "

" _What?!_ " 

"Just... _Listen_..." He said, averting his eyes from the girl. "About what happened..." 

Eclipsa felt herself going red in the face. She knew this conversation was going to be a thousand times more awkward than she thought it was. 

But... With Globgor, 

She was willing to go through it. 

" _We.... We... Well... Y'know... that_." She stuttered, attempting to find a more proper term for the word ' _kissed_ '. But so far, she was unsuccessful. 

"Hah... _Yeah_... _That_." He smiled, a slight blush brightening his cheeks. The boy slowly took a seat on the bare forest floor, careful not to worsen the critical mess of his shoulder. 

" _We've_.... We've never _really_ done that before.... _have we?"_ Eclipsa asked, kneeling down on the soil next to him, both of them looking in the opposite direction from one another. 

" _Nooooope!_ " He said, creating an awkward silence between the two. Both desperately trying to find something to end it. 

" _Look_... I had _no idea_ that you _really_... _felt that way_ about me." Globgor spoke up, finally lifting his head to gaze at the girl. "I mean... If you _still_ do! If you... If you were being honest-"

" _But I was!_ " Eclipsa replied, whipping around to face him as well. "I meant every word. But after all this time I... I was convinced that you loved some other girl..."

" _Some other girl?!"_ Globgor snorted, a teasing smirk appearing on his face. " _Eclipsa_ , you're literally the _only_ girl I ever talk to! _And you thought-_ " 

The Prince broke out into a hysterical laughter, howling at Eclipsa's rather... embarrassing mistake. 

"Haha.. _Very funny_ , mister." She smiled, jokingly rolling her eyes at him. 

" _Ohhhhh I'm sorry I'm sorry!_ " Globgor wheezed, wiping a tear. "But you have to admit, it's pretty funny. I gave you _so_ many hints!"

"Well you're _certainly_ laughing alot for someone who was _also_ too scared to confess!" Eclipsa playfully scolded. "So you, sir, have no rights!" 

"Yeah yeah, You're right." He admitted, beginning to recollect himself. He clasped his hands together in the front, ready to move on to his next point of conversation."

"So... for how long?"

"Well... for a few months... About _nine_ to be exact." Eclipsa answered. "And... How long for you?" 

" _Oh gosh_." He remarked, tapping his cheek with his index finger thoughtfully. "Almost.... Well.... Almost a year in a half." 

" _You've liked me for that long?!_ " Eclipsa spat, bewildered by this new revelation. After all this time... 

After all those memories with her bestfriend... 

He had been pining over her for every moment? 

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. She felt... Guilty that she had never picked up on it sooner. She couldn't imagine the turmoil the boy must have gone through. The jealously of her many monster boyfriend, her willingness to follow Nathan instead of him. No wonder why he was so defensive when she had dated the Septarian.

He must have felt terrible. Eclipsa knew she surely did when she believed that he was adoring some other girl. 

"Well... _Yeah_... When it first happened... I'll be honest, I was ashamed." Globgor admitted, lowering his head in sorrow. 

" _Ashamed?"_ She asked, scooting closer to him, to the point she could intertwine her arm around his. 

"Well... _Yeah_! I mean... We're from two _completely_ different races!" Globgor explained, using his other arm to gesture while he spoke. "I'm a _monster_! You're a _Mewman_! I'm the Prince of Darkness! You're Princess Butterfly! Our people have done such.. terrible things to eachother! It just... It just felt so _wrong_. But at the same time... these feelings they... They made me _happy_. I felt _happy_ being around you! I started noticing things about you that... I just never noticed before," 

Eclipsa felt a huge smile creep across her face as the boy continued with his speech. She was enjoying every word. 

"Like, at first it was small things. Like how you would say certain words, or your jokes, or maybe your hair looked super nice on a particular day! But then it escalated... I found myself practically worshipping every single thing about you. Like the cute way you hardly think before doing things, or your smile, or your singing voice... I could just go on and on..." Globgor rambled, slowly coming to a close when he looked back at the Princess. "What I'm saying is... I love you _too_ , Eclipsa." 

Eclipsa froze, her heartbeat beginning to thump louder within her chest. She felt giddy at his words, a wave of dizziness plaguing her body. She had dreamed of the boy saying those very words to her. 

And now that it was finally happening, she- 

" _Well_..." She began, gradually placing her hand into his, their fingers interlocking. "I'm glad to hear that." 

Globgor's eyes widened, a furious blush making it's appearance upon his face. He rapidly glanced back and forth between the girl and their touching hands. As if he couldn't believe it. 

"But... What does this mean for... _us?_ " He asked, tilting his head in curiosity. " _Are_... Are we still _bestfriends?_ "

"Well of course we are," She said, gently cupping his face with her other hand, leaning in for a short lasting kiss. 

"But... I think I prefer _boyfriend_ better." 

Alot had happened that night. 

A Songday concert. 

A battle. 

A victory. 

But most importantly, 

_Eclipsa Butterfly finally had the one person she loved the most_.


End file.
